Friend of Virtual World
by juzie.juzz
Summary: Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…dia mengirimkanku virus dan sejak saat itu hubungan kami semakin akrab. THE LAST CHAPTER/ ALHAMDULILLAH...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Hehehehe….ini masih pendek ya…cz cuma menceritakan perkenalan doank. Oh ya…di chap ini kebanyakan dialog chatt doank ya…and itu akan berlangsung hingga chap….kagak tawu karena belum buat chap selanjutnya soalnya.

.

.

.

Ini…Ichigo's POV ya…

.

.

.

**Ch 1**

**Perkenalan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sangat suka chatting, chatting di yahoo messenger. Mungkin agak ketinggalan jaman karena sudah banyak orang yang meninggalkan aplikasi chatt yahoo tapi…aku tetap suka, dari waktu yahoo masih member layanan chat room hingga yahii menghapusnya, aku tetap suka chatting.

Aku chatting bukan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang negatif kok. Memang banyak sih yang gabung di _chat room_ itu orang-orang aneh, orang-orang yang doyan _sex chat_ sambil _webcam_-an, ada juga maho yang menyamar jadi cewek jadi-jadian.

Aku tahu itu semua bukan karena aku pelakunya kok. Lebih tepatnya aku sering jadi calon korban mereka, ehm…mungkin juga karena nama akunku nama buah-buahan kali ya. Pernah kejadian ada maho yang mengaku sebagai cewek. Gila saja, dia benar-benar agresif, pembicaraannya tuh cuma sepuntar _sex_ and ujung-ujungnya ngajak _sex chat_. Ada juga yang pernah nawarin _sex chat_ sambil _webcam_-an asal ditransferkan pulsa dua puluh ribu, itu mah jelas-jelas penipuan.

Awalnya aku cuma iseng saja mencari teman karena di rumah tidak ada teman walaupun sebenarnya aku mempunyai adik kembar perempuan. Selama aku mendapatkan pengalaman yang aneh-aneh akhirnya aku mendapatkan teman yang asik dan hingga yahoo menghapus layanan _chat room_-nya pun kami masih sering chatt. Namanya…Chappy syalala, itu nama akunnya sih. Awalnya…tidak ada yang menarik dari chatingan kami, hanya saja karena nama akunnya memastikan bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan makanya aku menyapanya. Isi chat kami seperti berikut.

**Ichigo orange** : hi..

Akupun langsung meng-_add_-nya dan dia menerimanya kembali.

**Ichigo orange** : thx y…

**Chappy syalala** : you r welcome

**Ichigo orange** : km dmn?

**Chappy syalala** : d rumah…

Aku lalu menyalakan webcame-ku dan meng-_invite_-nya tapi dia malah menolaknya.

**Chappy syalala** : cam km ada…tapi cam ak yg tdk ada

**Ichigo orange** : y tdk apa2…santai saja…km d daerah mn ni?

**Chappy syalala** : d Rokungai

Aku spechless karena aku sudah sering ke Rokungai.

**Ichigo orange** : d Rokungai mn nya?

**Chappy syalala** : kota

**Ichigo orange** : dmn nya…junrinan, hokutan, sabitsura..atau dmn nya?

Kusebut saja semua tempat-tempat di Rokungai yang aku tahu.

**Chappy syalala** : waw, tw semua Rokungai ya. aku d seiretei

**Ichigo orange** : aq sering tugas k rokungai..k daerah terpencil nya…

**Chappy syalala** : ooo. Tapi yang kamu sebutkan d atas td bukan t4 trpencil Rokungai :D

**Ichigo orange** : y itu khan sblm aq k lokasi nya pasti lewat kota nya dulu… daerah terpencilnya d inuzuri…kusajishi, zaraki, fungai, dll

**Chappy syalala** : oooo…waw..sudah keliling rokungai donk km

**Ichigo orange** : heheh y klo rokungai sudah tau semua..nanti klo aq tugas lg k sana jalan2 yuk..

**Chappy syalala** : asal km yg traktir…wkwkwk

**Ichigo orange** : y bisa saja itu..

Aku lalu melihat foto profilnya eh malah foto boneka kelinci.

**Ichigo orange** : foto km nya donk yg d pasang

**Chappy syalala** : aduh aku tdk pede pasang foto sendiri :p

**Ichigo orange** : knp tdk PD..santai saja..

**Chappy syalala** : aq jelek sekali sbenarnya..hiks hiks

**Ichigo orange **: tp hati km tdk jelek khan?

**Chappy syalala** : tdk tw..hiks

**Ichigo orange** : ko tdk tau?

**Chappy syalala** : ya kn org lain yang menilai

**Ichigo orange** : trus aq nilai nya apa?

**Chappy syalala** : nilai km aq kasi….35

**Ichigo orange **: klo 34.5 bgmn

**Chappy syalala** : bisa juga tuh

Tiba-tiba saja dia off. Aku _Buzz_ terus tapi tidak ada tanggapan. Setelah itu lebih sebulan kami tidak pernah saling sapa lagi tapi suatu ketika dia mengirimkanku sesuatu. Selintas yang dia kirimkan itu berupa alamat web dan karena penasaran akupun mengkliknya dengan suka cita. Bukan main kaget dan shocknya aku setelah mengklik kirimannya. Ternyata yang dia kirim itu adalah virus!

Laptopku langsung heng, mati. Aku cuma bisa komat-kamit, berdoa berharap laptopku masih bisa hidup tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Gile tuh virus, padahal aku sudah pasang tiga antivirus oke punya dan _top marketop _tapi tetap saja virusnya masuk. Masalahnya ada banyak aplikasi di laptopku yang penting menyangkut pekerjaanku, bukan cuma itu beberapa data penting kantorku yang masih ada di dalam laptop _and_ belum aku pindahkan ke _harddisk_! _What the hell, everybody?_

Kejadian itu berakhir dengan laptopku diinstal ulang beserta aplikasi-aplikasi lainnya _and_ itu memakan banyak waktu. Untungnya temanku dulu sempat mentransfer sebagian data ke _hardisk_nya. Jadi, aku masih bisa selamat.

Malamnya aku online, ku buka _ym _(_yahoo messenger_). Kebetulan si Chappy syalala sedang online saat itu, langsung saja aku sapa dia.

**Ichigo orange** : virusnya parah ni…Banyak dokumen yang hilang =((

**Chappy syalala** : masa sih? Km lebay ah.. D kompi aku saja sudah hilang

**Ichigo orange** : ni aq baru install ulang windowsnya baru virusnya ilang =(

**Chappy syalala** : masa sih? Mnk km pake AV apa?

**Ichigo orange** : Norton, smadav, avast (jangan heran kalo ada smadav….indonesia kale' wkwkwk)

**Chappy syalala** : banyak amat…pantas..

**Ichigo orange** : pantas apa..

**Chappy syalala** : ya AVmu terlalu banyak…tdk baik lah.. Cukup 2 aja..AV lokal dan lainnya trserah

**Ichigo orange** : data kerjaan aq ada 2 data yg eror gara-gara virus =((

**Chappy syalala** : makanya…

**Ichigo orange** : avast aq yg free klo Norton itu yg asli..

**Chappy syalala** : so?

**Ichigo orange** : tp ttp saja virusnya galak =(

**Chappy syalala** : masa tdk mempan sih virusnya..

**Ichigo orange** : virusnya sudah masuk k C aq.. =((

**Chappy syalala** : aku cuma pakai AV windows cuma satu kali scan langsung hilang tuh virus Mantap kan. Btw ini bukan promosi ya.. :p

**Ichigo orange : **masa sich..

**Chappy syalala** : iyya. Gratis lg…selama windows yg dipakai itu masi asli klo sudah palsu ya…tdk bisa download gratis.

**Ichigo orange** : mana AVnya apa..ntr aq cari tuk backup. Windows aq asli donk…aq khan kerja d telekomunikasi.. Malu2in saja klo yg bajakan

**Chappy syalala** : ya ile..masa km tdk tau sih AVnya windows. Nmnya mocrosoft security essential (bukan promosi ya...)

**Ichigo orange** : bentar aq browsing dulu…

**Chappy syalala** : iyya cepat2…ntr kmakan virus lg data km…trus tetap pakai SMADAV. Terlalu banyak AV yg ada saling makan tau.

**Ichigo orange** : sabar bu…ni baru buka mozilanya.

**Chappy syalala** : ok. Slamat browsing. Aku mau off dlu ya..

**Ichigo orange** : mau kmn ko off?

**Chappy syalala** : ya mau braktifitas gt loh

**Ichigo orange** : aktifitasnya ngapain?

**Chappy syalala** : ganggu hidup org.. Bye

**Ichigo orange** : hahahaha…Ok dech thx b4

**Chappy syalala** : sama2…

**Ichigo orange** : have a nice day

**Chappy syalala** : bye

**Ichigo orange** : bye

**Chappy syalala** : =)) bye… Eh, btw ko km klik sih virus yg aq kirim?

**Ichigo orange** : ko ketawa?

**Chappy syalala** : aku tdk jd off

**Ichigo orange** : aq kira km kirim foto atau apa..y aq klik…tau2nya…=(

**Chappy syalala** : ooo…Mnk gampang yak lo nyebarin virus..=))

**Ichigo orange** : hmmm virus d pelihara. Nyiksa tau…sampe install ulang windowsnya 1 harian… Krn aq bnyk aplikasi kerjaan kntr yg harus d install lg…=((

**Chappy syalala** : ya km jg sih tdk pintar2 mncegah. Masa sih install windows sampe 1 harian?

**Ichigo orange** : aq khan pikirnya pnya AV 3 jd santai saja..

**Chappy syalala** : ooo

**Ichigo orange** : tau2 nya..

**Chappy syalala** : padahal semua tuh AV tdk bisa matiin tuh virus =)))

**Ichigo syalala **: install windowsnya cm bbrpa jam saja…tp aplikasi kerjaan aq nya yg lama..

**Chappy syalala** : ooo…Kamu juga sih trlalu banyak pake AV

**Ichigo orange** : itu khan protect laptop aq..jd tkt2 kena virus.. tau2nya kebobolan jg..

**Chappy syalala** : bukan kebobolan…sebenarnya Norton bisa hilangkan tuh virus..tp krn km pakai AV lain…kerjanya jd saingan n ganggu fungsi satu sama lain…

**Ichigo orange** : y sich..td nya aq jg mau hapus avast nya..tp lupa trus…jd nya y begitulah…

**Chappy syalala** : =))

**Ichigo orange** : hmmm virus km nya sudah tdk ada lg khan..jgn sampe lepas lg itu virus.. Ngeri..

**Chappy syalala** : klo yg itu sudah tdk ada… tau deh ma org yg sudah trjangkit =))

**Ichigo orange **: wabahnya sudah mnyebar kmn saja…Kacau ni…

**Chappy syalala** : ya k teman2 aku…d ym..Btw km kerjanya apa sih?

**Ichigo orange** : aq kerja d perusahaan telekomunikasi

**Chappy syalala** : ooo

Sejak saat itu kami selalu saling sapa hampir tiap hari dan membicarakan banyak hal mulai hal yang tidak begitu penting hingga hal-hal yang sangat tidak penting. Walau demikian, dia masih misteri buatku. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal-hal tentang dirinya, dia selalu merahasiakan tentang kehidupannya. Jika aku menanyakan sesuatu tentang kehidupannya dia malah menjawab yang bukan-bukan dan terkesan main-main, tapi itu sebenarnya tidak masalah bagiku.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

untuk sementara genre romantic aja layao...coz belum tau ini nantinya ceritanya bijimane...sebenarnya ini cerita udah basi bgt dah...tapi menarik juga bagi Juzie...ehm...

walaupun ini ichiruki tapi belum tawu akhirnya mereka jadi atau kagak...coz ada kontroversi dari hubungan dunia maya, ada yang ga jadi2, ada yang hubungannya merenggang setelah ketemu padahal udah saling yayang-yayangan di dunia maya, ada yang asal lewat aja, tapi ada juga koq yang berakhir merit...hehehehe...seperti sodara Juzie...hehehehehe... mudah-mudahan ada yang baca nih fic *ngomong sendiri*

oh ya, ini masi pendek banget ya...namanya juga perkenalan...ekekekekeke


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

ini...Ichigo's POV yaw...^^

**CH 2**

**Seorang Dewi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo orange** : kerjaan km apa bu..

**Chappy syalala** : ya ganggu org..

**Ichigo orange** : cape dech.. km dmn ni skrng posisinya

**Chappy syalala** : d rumah

**Ichigo orange** : oh…brarti kerjaannya makan tdr…mkn tdr y heheheh

**Chappy syalala** : iyya.. =))

**Ichigo orange **: hmmmm damai sekali hidupmu

**Chappy syalala** : yoi

Napa?

Any problem?

**Ichigo syalala** : mau donk hidup ky bgitu..

**Chappy syalala** : ya km kn cowok…tdk baiklah kedengarannya klo kerjanya cuma makan tdr…:D

**Ichigo orange** : perbanyak kontrakan saja hehehe jd tinggal tunggu uang kntrakan kumpul hahahaha

**Chappy syalala** : iyya itu bgs juga…Oh iyya satu lg kerjaanku..

Online..

=))

**Ichigo orange** : =))) OL nya gangguin org lg..

**Chappy syalala** : yoi

Napa?

Any problem?

**Ichigo orange** : nothing

**Chappy syalala** : =))

**Ichigo orange** : fb km apaan?

**Chappy syalala** : aku tidak punya fb

**Ichigo orange** : trus ada nya apa?

**Chappy syalala** : adanya ym..

**Ichigo orange** : km ol pake apa ni…

**Chappy syalala** : pake kompi

**Ichigo orange** : ganti foto kmnya donk…

**Chappy syalala** : aduh bgmn ya? aku tuh trlalu sayang ma chappy. Btw… umurmu brp?

**Ichigo orange **: bln dpn 17 thn :)

**Chappy syalala **: ah bohong… =))

**Ichigo orange **: hahahahaha. ko tau sich aq bohong?

**Chappy syalala **: 17 ato 67? :p

**Ichigo orange **: jauh lah klo 17 ke 67...yg bnr 17 jd 71 =))) tua amat donk =)))

**Chappy syalala **: =)) jgn2 km dah jd engkong ya?

**Ichigo orange **: engkong mah msh muda... mbah buyut.. tau... =)))

**Chappy syalala **: =))) km ngaku klo dah jd mbah buyut...

**Ichigo orange **: aq tdk ngaku jd mbah buyut.. aq abang nya mbah buyut =)))

**Chappy syalala **: =))) sudah serius nih...umur km brp?

**Ichigo orange **: jujur y...

**Chappy syalala **: harus.. brp emk?

**Ichigo orange **: 27.. km?

**Chappy syalala **: =)) 21

**Ichigo orange **: ketawa lg...=(

**Chappy syalala **: tdk koq

**Ichigo orange **: km d daerah mn si...

**Chappy syalala **: di seiretei…

**Ichigo orange **: aq sering k seiretei ko tdk dpt km...

**Chappy syalala **: =))

ya iyyalah...seiretei tuh besar..banyak perempuan juga d sana

**Ichigo orange **: aq cari km d terminal, d pelabuhan, tp tdk ketemu km…

**Chappy syalala **: ya iyyalah emk aku perempuan terminal n pelabuhan apa? =)))

**Ichigo orange **: ohhh.. brarti d pasar cakar

**Chappy syalala **: =)) bukan daerah pasar juga

**Ichigo orange **: yg jual ikan d simpang nya hehehe…becanda..

**Chappy syalala **: =))

**Ichigo orange **: jd dmn nya bu...

**Chappy syalala**: itu tuh yg nyanyi di bawah lampu merah jalan pyon...

**Ichigo orange **: =))) serius ah...

**Chappy syalala**: iyya...napa?

**Ichigo orange **: y km dmn nya...

**Chappy syalala **: yg biasa pegang gitar sambil nyanyi2...klo ada angkot yg berhenti..

**Ichigo orange **: angkot ke inuzuri J

**Chappy syalala **: bukan...

**Ichigo orange **: serius ihhhh dmn nya...

**Chappy syalala **: d dkt gedung DPR...sebelum fly over

**Ichigo orange **: gedung dpr yg d dkt kmpz gotei bukan si. khan ada flyover nya tu..

**Chappy syalala **: bukan kmpuz gotei...Itu yang sebelum menara putih...

**Ichigo orange **: ohhhh...y...y... i know...

**Chappy syalala **: iyya..ada lampu merah d situ...aku biasa nyanyi d situ...Hee

**Ichigo orange **: trus knp km d rmh saja.. tdk kerja atau kuliah...

**Chappy syalala **: tdk…kn kerjaku nyanyi d lampu merah...

**Ichigo orange **: jd km kerjaan nya skrng tunggu ada pria yg melamar y.. cie..cie...

**Chappy syalala **: ya itu juga sih :D

napa?

salah ya klo cewe menunggu dilamar?

**Ichigo orange **: tdk salah lah.. trus calon nya sudah brp ratus orang yg daftar

**Chappy syalala **: sudah 1000000000 ekor

**Ichigo orange **: ekor nya bnyk amat.. binatang apaan tu

**Chappy syalala **: rubah kali.. =))

**Ichigo orange **: d seiretei khan tdk ada rubah =)))

**Chappy syalala **: memangnya ada pria mapang lamar perempuan pengameng?

**Ichigo orange **: ada saja mungkin.. biar penghasilan suami nya d bantu...

**Chappy syalala **: =))

ya aku kn cuma gadis miskin... =(( =(( =((

**Ichigo orange **: sama ko aq jg pria miskin... yg tdk pnya apa2...

**Chappy syalala **: =))

mnk km blom nikah ya?

**Ichigo orange **: blm.. tdk ada yg mau...

**Chappy syalala **: knp tdk ada yg mw?

**Ichigo orange **: aq khan jelek... hancur lah...

**Chappy syalala **: =)) banyak tuh perempuan cantik tp pacarnya hancur...

**Ichigo orange **: smua serba pas2an...

mata cm ada 2... hidung 1.. mulut 1.. kuping 2...tdk ada lebih nya

**Chappy syalala **: ya iyyalah...klo ada kurang n lebih sdah kelainan tuh..

**Ichigo orange **: =)))

**Chappy syalala **: mank waktu d rokungai tinggal dmn?

**Ichigo orange **: d rmh nya pak camat...alias numpang

**Chappy syalala **: serius nih...mank km anak KKN numpang d rumah org

**Ichigo orange **: kebetulan bnyk perangkat kerjaan tuk d daerah nya pak camat.. daerah nya pak camat ini khan kepulauan.. jd aq d suruh tdr d rmh nya sblm brnagkat k lokasi nya itu...

**Chappy syalala **: ooo… emk enak ya tinggal d rumah pak camat?

**Ichigo orange **: pak camat blng.. "Kurosaki-san… dr pada nginap d penginapan mending d rmh saja.. khan lumayan uang hotel nya bisa d tabung" setelah aq pikir2 y bnr jg.. mk nya klo aq k rokungai d rmh nya truss.. tp klo bukan lokasi nya pak camat aq nginap d hotel..

**Chappy syalala **: oooo

d rumah pak camat yg mana nih?

**Ichigo orange **: pak camat daerah hokutan

**Chappy syalala **: ooo…hokutan...jauh tuh dr seiretei

**Ichigo orange **: rmh camat nya d pinggir kota seiretei...

**Chappy syalala **: ooo… dmn tuh? =))

**Ichigo orange **: y dsitu lah.. susah aq menjelaskan nya hehehe

**Chappy syalala **: ok. trus klo nginap d hotel d hotel mana biasanya?

**Ichigo orange **: klo d dekat bandara aq nginap d wisma sblm masuk k bandara.. klo d seiretei nya pidah2 yg dekat dng pelabuhan n terminal tergantung aq k lokasi mn nya...

**Chappy syalala **: ooo

ada to wisma d dekat bandara...

**Ichigo orange **: klo k pulau aq dkt pelabuhan klo lewat terminal y d dareah terminal nya..

**Chappy syalala **: ooo

**Ichigo orange **: y ada d perempatan lampumerah nya.. sblm papan wilayah Junrinan…

**Chappy syalala **: ooo…tdk tw sih sebenarnya

**Ichigo orange **: ih,,, km bgmn sich ms putri daerah tdk tau...

**Chappy syalala **: =)) ya mw bgmn lagi...tempat aku kumpul ya d lampu merah itu...

**Ichigo orange **: tukaran foto yuk.. jd klo aq k seiretei aq gampang kenalin km nya...

**Chappy syalala **: ok

**Ichigo orange **: sapa duluan ni yg kirim...

km duluan y... ledies first...

jelas tdk wajah aq nya..

**Chappy syalala **: ok dah jelas...

tuh ular drmana lg...?

**Ichigo orange **: foto km yg wajah nya kliatan donk...

**Chappy syalala **: jgn2 km pawang ular...

mank yg itu tdk kliatan?

**Ichigo orange **: kurang menghadap nya..

**Chappy syalala **: ah banyak mwnya juga nih org

**Ichigo orange **: hmm y sudah tdk papalah...klo tdk bisa..

**Chappy syalala **: pokoknya klo k seiretei cr saja aku d lampu merah...

**Ichigo orange **: serius ni...

**Chappy syalala **: iyyaa

**Ichigo orange **: klo aq cari km tdk ada .. aq gigit y km nya

**Chappy syalala **: ya trserah... gantung kepala aku juga tdk apa..

**Ichigo orange **: tdk mau d gantung.. aq mutilasi km sj.. aq potong2 tubuh km.. trus aq pisah2... badan nya aq kirim k P. huekomundo.. kaki nya aq kirim k garganta.. kepala nya aq kirim k dangai

**Chappy syalala **: ya trserah deh...

**Ichigo orange **: no hp km brp..

**Chappy syalala **: 08876493837262537485034657457637845603

**Ichigo orange **: aq telpon ko d jawab.. "orang yg anda tuju sedang bohong... silahkan konfirmasi ulang..."

**Chappy syalala **: =))

9384573846583476573050460017347564576348753478658734

nah...ini sdah benar koq

**Ichigo orange **: masih aneh jawaban nya.." orang yg anda tuju lagi tdk waras.. krn obat nya habis" ... parah jg y... =)))

**Chappy syalala **: iyya ya..

**Ichigo orange **: boleh tdk.. aq tau no hp km..

**Chappy syalala **: ya itu td...

**Ichigo orange **: oh.. tdk boleh.. y sudah... ntr aq tny sm pak polisi saja dech

**Chappy syalala **: =))

silahkan saja...

**Ichigo orange **: no sim card km brp.. khan ada tu no d blkng simcard nya... aq bisa tau km sms apa,, k sapa saja.. no panggilan keluar.. no pangilan masuk hehehe.. cb km kirim...

**Chappy syalala **: 348573476587234020234387563487560283476458

tuh...

**Ichigo orange **: takut y rahasia nya trbongkar sm aq.. hehehhe hayo/...

**Chappy syalala **: iyyalah... kn privasi aku tuh..

**Ichigo orange **: y ialah...

aq jg tdk mau masuk k rahasia orang.. itu khan hak setiap manusia

**Chappy syalala **: bgmn caranya tuh klo cuma no simcardnya saja ditw..trus bs tw semua dalamnya?

**Ichigo orange **: krn khan itu no program nya..klo no hp nya itu cm sekedar tuk data person nya..

**Chappy syalala **: ooo…wah seru ya belajar begituan...

klo punya pacar bisa ditw dia smsan dgn siapa...n teleponan dgn siapa.. =))

**Ichigo orange **: y asal jng d salah gunakan... saja...

**Chappy syalala **: ya tdk tw...kn cuma tw saja dia ada main ato tdk

km biasa bgtu ya? ngacak2 no sim org?

**Ichigo orange **: aq tdk pernah ngacak2 sim orang.. krn tdk segampang itu tukbuka nya.. harus perijinan dulu dr atasan.. krn privasi orang itu sangat penting.. jatoh nya kepercayaan pelanggan terhadap operator

**Chappy syalala **: kn mana ditw...ya misalnya saja pacar km tuh...trus km penasaran dia smsan dgn siapa..

**Ichigo orange **: y alhamdulillah aq tdk pernah buka2...

**Chappy syalala **: oooo =))

**Ichigo orange **: knp.. km mnt d liat no pacar km y.. hehehe

**Chappy syalala **: ya kn katanya tdk boleh...

**Ichigo orange **: pacar yg ke berapa mau d liat...

**Chappy syalala **: ke 9593486347683457345

**Ichigo orange **: banyak...

**Chappy syalala **: =))

**Ichigo orange **: km enak cantik... bynk yg ngantri.. aq jelek mana ada yg mau

**Chappy syalala **: =))

masa sih? km tdk mw pedekate saja ma perempuan kale

**Ichigo orange **: liat aja foto yg td.. ular sm muka aq masih gantengan ular nya

**Chappy syalala **: =)))

iyya sih. koq km suka foto sma hewan ya? kayak ayah n anak...

**Ichigo orange **: hehehe. sembarangan

**Chappy syalala **: :D

**Ichigo orange **: klo yg ini bgmn?

(Aku mengirim fotoku yang berpose bersama monyet)

**Chappy syalala **: wah...kayak sodara ya

**Ichigo orange **: jng d save y... cukup d liat saja

**Chappy syalala **: napa...kn bgs tuh

**Ichigo orange **: malu tau...

**Chappy syalala **: ya kn tdk apa2 to

**Ichigo orange **: hmmm km kirim lg donk... ms cm 1 foto nya

**Chappy syalala **: emk cuma 1... maklum sering ngamen...

**Ichigo orange **: hmm bohong...

biasa nya khan perempuan narsis foto

**Chappy syalala **: klo tdk percaya ya sudah...

**Ichigo orange **: prcaya nya sm tuhan...heheh

**Chappy syalala **: aku kn tdk punya kamera buat foto2

**Ichigo orange **: oo begono.. td foto itu pake apa?

**Chappy syalala **: ya pake hp...

**Ichigo orange **: berarti d hp km bnyk foto km nya..kirim donk..

**Chappy syalala **: tdk juga koq...

**Ichigo orange **: y sudah klo tdk mau kirim foto.. blng saja sich..pke muter2 segala

**Chappy syalala **: muter2...sampe kusajishi

**Ichigo orange **: blh muter2 tp tdk jln kaki.. cape

**Chappy syalala **: kn bgs tuh klo jalan kaki... aku sering jalan kaki dr junrinan ke seiretei...

**Ichigo orange **: ah km ini merendah trus..

y saja dech apa kata km =))

**Chappy syalala **: iiih tdk percaya lg... hehehe..

**Ichigo orange **: cengar..cengir...

**Chappy syalala **: :D

**Ichigo orange**: km sudah mkn siang blm

**Chappy syalala **: bloom napa?

**Ichigo orange **: knp blm.. mnt d suapin sm aq baru mau mkn... manja nya... km ini,,..

**Chappy syalala **: ya kn tdk ada uang...

**Ichigo orange **: y sudah km ngamen dulu sana.. ntr setoran k aq y

**Chappy syalala **: enak saja...

**Ichigo orange **: hayo cepat ngamen sana.. sudah siang ini... malah ol... mau setoran brp hari ini

**Chappy syalala **: hr ini tdk jd...

**Ichigo orange **: klo tdk jd.. mau mkn apa... bgmn mau dpt uang klo tdk ngamen..

**Chappy syalala **: ya tdk usah makan saja..gt aja koq repot

**Ichigo orange **: ni km makan hati aq saja... =)))( gombal kah?)

**Chappy syalala **: tdk sama sekali..

**Ichigo orange **: ah masa...aq tdk bisa gombal ni.. ajarin donk

Tiba-tiba saja dia off. Aish..padahal aku masih asyik ngobrol dengannya. Akupun lalu menutup YM-ku dan mematikan laptopku karena sudah waktunya untuk makan siang.

Saat hendak berdiri kulihat Ishida sudah berada di depan mejaku. Dia menatapku seolah-olah aku makhluk yang paling menjijikkan.

"ckckck"

"What's wrong, brother?" tanyaku.

"Barusan kamu habis melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh kan?"

Mataku melotot-menatap Ishida dengan tatapan shock. Bisa-bisanya dia menuduhku, tanpa saring-saring lagi. Ku lihat kiri-kanan untung saja di sini hanya ada kami berdua.

"Aish…ternyata kebiasaan burukmu belum hilang rupanya."

"Heh, kebiasaan buruk apa?" teriakku, "aku tidak melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh koq!" protesku.

"Ssttt…bahaya sekali kalau ada yang dengar,"Ishida memperingatkan.

Aku tersadar bahwa aku masih di dalam kantor rupanya. Cepat-cepat kututup mulutku rapat-rapat dengan telapak tanganku. Mudah-mudahan yang barusan tidak ada yang dengar.

Ishida masih saja menatapku curiga.

"Apaan sih? Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan hal yang kamu kira!," kataku gusar.

"Hmmm…daritadi kuperhatikan kamu senyum-senyum terus di depan laptop, makanya kupikir tadi km pasti sedang…"

"Enak saja!" celetukku, "memangnya, kalau aku chat itu berarti aku melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh? Ya tidaklah lah…btw…kenapa juga kamu perhatikan aku daritadi?"

"Tadi aku cuma mau ngajak kamu makan, tapi tadi kamu asik sekali jadi aku perhatikan kamu saja."

Lalu kami pergi makan siang bersama-sama. Ishida adalah teman sekantorku yang paling akrab denganku. Dulu kami selalu ditugaskan ke luar kota bersama-sama tapi kini sudah tidak lagi. Bisa dibilang Ishida adalah seniorku.

Saat makan aku banyak bercerita tentang Chappy syalala, orang yang sudah mengirimkan aku virus yang bandelnya naudzubillah, teman chat-ku itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia cantik?"

"Mana aku tahu. Di fotonya, mukanya hanya terlihat dari samping, mana warnanya disetting hitam putih malah. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat kayaknya dia lumayan cantik."

"Hmmm…sudah kuduga…" gumam Ishida.

"Tapi…dia sepertinya orang yang tidak jujur, dia selalu bilang kalau dia itu pengamen, tapi yang benar saja…masa ada pengamen OL siang dan malam…hahahah."

Ishida tertawa. "Dia hanya tidak ingin terbuka saja…kayaknya dia gadis yang menarik. Kamu suka dia?"

"Tidaklah..mana bisa aku suka sama cewek yang tidak jelas begitu, paling cuma asyik diajak chat saja."

"Hmmm…itu karena kamu belum bertemu dengan dia saja. Banyak cerita tentang perkenalan pria dan wanita di dunia maya dan berakhir ke pernikahan."

"Memang…tapi kalau aku tidak mungkinlah," kataku menimpali, "dimana-mana tuh dunia nyata lebih baik dari dunia maya, lagian tuh perempuan banyak bohong-nya, aku suka chat dengan dia hanya untuk having fun karena dia tipe gadis yang lucu."

"Yah…itu karena kamu belum tahu saja…_by the way_, maukah kamu menemaniku ke acara ulang tahun sahabatku sebentar malam?"

"Hmmm, bisa asal jangan terlalu malam saja."

Ishida malah menertawaiku. "Kenapa?" tanyaku sewot.

"Tidak…tadi jawabanmu itu seperti jawaban anak perawan yang diajak jalan sama laki-laki," kata Ishida sambil tertawa.

"Heh, aku tuh tidak mau pulang terlalu malam karena besok aku tidak mau bangun kesiangan!"

.

.

.

Malam ini Ishida menjemputku dengan mobilnya. Ini pertama kalinya kulihat Ishida memakai jas dengan sisiran rambut yang rapi ke belakang. Aneh saja karena biasanya rambut hitam lurus _and_ jatuhnya tidak pernah disisir belakang. Dan untung saja sepulang dari kantor Ishida memperingatkanku agar memakai jas yang bagus. Acara ulang tahun kok formal amat ya, pikirku.

Sesampainya di rumah teman Ishida, gila rumahnya besar amir, konglomerat kayaknya _and_…kayaknya teman Ishida ini gaul dengan para pejabat. Hebat sekali nih Ishida, bisa kenal sama orang macam konglomerat ini.

Setelah Ishida memarkirkan mobilnya, kami berjalan di taman yang luasnya Muhammad Darrasulullah (saking tidak bisa aku gambarkan luasnya hehehe). Mataku melekat memandangi gadis yang masih berdiri melihat kami bersama teman-temannya sambil memegang gelas minumannya. Aku seorang pengagum keindahan, dan inilah suatu keindahan yang tidak bisa dilewati oleh siapa pun tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Dia tinggi semampai, bentuk tubuhnya seperti dewi yang masih berusia muda, rambutnya berwarna coklat dan diikalkan. Aku berani bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa dia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Waktu Ishida menarikku untuk membelok aku menoleh lagi, melihatnya.

"Astaga Ishida," seruku berbisik, "apa tadi kau lihat gadis yang super duper cantik itu?"

Ishida malah memukul ringan perutku dengan sikunya "Sssst, jangan malu-maluin begitu, Kurosaki!"

"Tapi dia benar-benar seperti dewi…"

Ishida mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Mulai lagi kau…" sinisnya, "kita belum ketemu tuan rumah kau sudah lihat dewi…"

"dia memang dewi bukan?"

"Mungkin," jawab Ishida ogah-ogahan.

"Masa kamu tidak lihat sih?"

"Tidak semua pandangan dua orang itu sama," Ishida menekankan, "Misalnya kamu bilang kalau gadis itu adalah seorang dewi atau bidadarikah bisa saja kan kalau aku bilang dia gembel."

Sumpah aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, dan tawaku menulari si Ishida. Lalu Ishida membawaku menemui sahabat yang konglomeratnya itu. Aku kaget melihat sahabat Ishida yang badannya sangat besar tapi yah…memang berbanding luruslah dengan kekayaannya malah lebih aneh kalau dia kurus dan kecil.

"Ishida…ihh…cucok deh!" seru heboh sahabat ishida itu.

Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan mulut menganga. Apa-apaan mereka? mereka cipika-cipiki. Selintas seperti ada dua makhluk maho di depanku.

"Kenalkan, ini teman kantorku, namanya Kurosaki…"

Aku lalu mengulurka tanganku dan belum saja aku ngeluaran sepatah dua kata, dia langsung menarik tanganku dan mencipika-cipiki-ku. Di sampingku, Ishida tertawa senang seolah-olah dia berkata "rasain kamu, Kurosaki!" maksudnya apa coba? Aku jadi stress sendiri.

"Ih…cucok juga, rada bule-bule….tipe eike nih!" seru sahabat Ishida itu. perutku mendadak jadi mual.

"Kurosaki, sahabatku ini namanya Charlotte," kata Ishida.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Charlotte…" ucapku.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki!" serunya heboh seperti gadis yang masih alay. Sumpah, jijik sekali aku melihatnya.

Charlotte lalu menemani kami untuk liat-liat apa saja yang ada di tamannya. Ishida dan Charlotte asyik bernostalgia dan berhaha-hihi, mengenang masa kuliah mereka. Aku hanya mendengar dan ikut-ikutan tertawa saja. Kesal juga aku berada di antara mereka.

"Charlotte, apa kamu punya kenalan?" tanya Ishida tiba-tiba, "saat ini Kurosaki sedang jomblo, bisakah kamu memperkenalkan salah-satu gadis cantik di sini?"

"Uhuk…." Ishida sukses membuatku tersedak minuman. Lalu aku memolotinya bermaksud mengatakan "apa-apaan kamu?" kulihat Ishida tersenyum jahil ke arahku. Sumpah rasanya ingin sekali aku menghajar muka pucatnya biar tambah pucat.

"Maca sih? Ih…gak percaya deh, masa cakep gini gak punya pacar?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi…Kurosaki ini tipe cowok yang pemalu jika berhadapan dengan wanita jadi dia susah dekat dengan wanita…"

Aku mundur sedikit agar Charlotte tidak melihat mukaku, aku lalu menarik sedikit jas Ishida agar dia melihatku. Saat Ishida melihatku, tanpa suara aku mengancamnya agar berhenti berbicara tentang aku tapi sepertinya Ishida tidak mau peduli.

Charlotte lalu cengar-cengir. "kalo cewek mah gampang, di sini banyak cewek-cewek yang cantik, tinggal kamu tunjuk eike kenalin deh."

"Kebetulan sekali," kata Ishida bersemangat, aku hanya bisa mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, "tadi waktu di pagar taman, kami lihat ada sekelompok gadis muda, di antaranya ada yang sangat cantik, dia tinggi, putih, rambutnya diikalkan dan berwarna coklat, dia memakai gaun warna hijau."

Aku hendak menggertak Ishida, tapi Carlotte tiba-tiba tertawa.  
"Maksudmu Inoe? Astaga…."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, kalau kulihat-lihat dia gadis yang paling cantik di sini…"

"I see… I see…" kata Charlotte ngangguk-ngangguk. Aku hanya bisa mengacak-ngacak rambutku karena stress.

"Inoue! Inoue!" teriak Charlotte seperti meneriaki maling. Lalu tidak lama kemudian gadis bernama Inoue itu muncul dengan anggunnya. Dia benar-benar gadis yang kami lihat tadi di depan dan benar saja dia terlihat jauh lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Inoue ke Charlotte dengan raut wajah kebingunan. Siapa saja pasti akan kebingunan jika dipanggil seperti maling.

"Ini ada yang mau kenalan nih…" kata Charlotte.

Sumpah ingin sekali mukaku ini disembunyikan tapi entah dimana. Aku jadi salah tingkah tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Inoue hanya menatap aku dan Ishida dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Lalu Ishida maju sedikit dan mengajak Inoue berjabat tangan.

"Hai, Inoue…perkenalkan aku Ishida," kata Ishida dengan sopan, "maaf kalau kami mengganggumu, kami hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu karena tadinya kami kira kalau kamu itu artis tapi kamu benar-benar sangat cantik, kami berdua sangat kagum denganmu…."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, kulihat Inoue tertegun karena ucapan Ishida barusan.

Inoue lalu menjabat tangan Ishida. "Terima kasih banyak, tapi mungkin anda terlalu berlebihan. Namaku Inoue, senang berkenalan denganmu Ishida-shan…"

"Hm…apa kamu tidak berkeberatan berkenalan dengan temanku yang satu ini? Temanku ini sangat baik dan sopan dengan wanita, mungkin kalian bisa berteman nanti, dia memang pemalu tapi dia sangat pintar."

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melototi Ishida dan ketika Inoue menatapku aku terpaksa tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tanganku. "namaku Kurosaki….hai Inoue, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Ya…senang berkenalan denganmu juga," jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat biasa.

Sepertinya Inoue tidak begitu tertarik denganku. Beberapa kali Ishida menggodaku dengan mengatakan kalau aku ini pria yang pemalu sama wanita dan tidak punya nyali untuk mendekati wanita. Inoue hanya tertawa mendengarkan tapi terlihat tidak begitu peduli, dia bahkan tidak pernah melirikku. Setelah Inoue meninggalkan kami, Charlotte lalu bercerita ala ibu-ibu kalau ternyata Inoue baru saja putus dengan pacarnya dan itu merupakan peluang besar bagiku, Charlotte juga memberikan nomor hp-nya Inoue tapi aku malah bingung bagaimana caranya aku menghubunginya duluan, mengirim sms sekedar basa-basi saja aku tidak bisa. Benar kata Ishida, aku ini pria yang pemalu!

Pulangnya, badanku terasa sangat capek dan sesampainya di kamar aku hanya memikirkan tidur tapi kulihat laptopku masih menyala. Ternyata tadi aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan masih menyala dan online, ym-ku pun belum aku _sign out_. Saat aku hendak menutupnya aku periksa lagi siapa-siapa yang masih _online_ dan ternyata Chappy syalala masih _on line_. Langsung saja aku mem-Buzz dia biar dia kaget.

**Ichigo orange** : ih blm bobo?

**Chappy syalala **: ini jg sdah bangun tw

**Ichigo orange **: y ampun.. mlm2 bgni bngn.. trus bobo nya lg jam brp?

**Ichigo orange **: tdk tw..

**Ichigo orange **: biasa bngn mlm bgini y...ky kalilawar saja...

**Chappy syalala **: barusan koq…tdk blh ya?

**Ichigo orange **: kirain biasa OL mlm...

**Chappy syalala **: tdk lah...

**Ichigo orange **: y tdk apa2 sich asal jng sampe begadang sampe pagi saja... kasian badan km...kena angin mlm

**Chappy syalala **: kn sehat...

**Ichigo orange **: sehat apa nya.. angin mlm itu penyakit tau...nakal y d kasih tau cubit ni pipi nya

**Chappy syalala **: pnyakit apa coba?

**Ichigo orange **: penyakit ngantuk d pagi hari nya =)))

**Chappy syalala **: =)) ya bobo klo ngantuk

**Ichigo orange **: td nya sni mau bobo eh km masuk y aq segar lg hehehe

**Chappy syalala **: =)) ntar kmnya yg ngantuk besok

**Ichigo orange **: khan bisa tdr d kntr.. hehehe jng bilng2 y bsk tdr d kntr

Setelah ini dia tidak membalas chat-ku. Gila saja aku tunggu dia lebih lima belas menit tapi dia tidak balas-balas padahal dia masih online. Bahkan aku kirimkan dia semua _emoticon_ di ym bahkan lima kali aku mem-buzz dia tapi tetap saj tidak ada respon dari dia.

**Ichigo orange **: yah tdr dy..

Dengan kecewa akhirnya kumatikan laptopku. Aku lalu merubuhkan badanku ke ranjang, rasanya sangat malas untuk mengganti pakaianku lagi. Saat aku mulai menutup mataku tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajah Inoue muncul sambil tersenyum manis. Inoue benar-benar sangat cantik, andaikan saja dia bisa jadi pacarku. Oh ya, aku teringat satu hal, aku mempunyai nomor handphone-nya. Kuambil cepat-cepat hpku di kantong celanaku lalu kucari-cari nomornya.

"Sebagai pria, kamu harus berani…." aku jadi teringat dengan kata-kata Ishida. Aku berniat mengirimkan Inoue sebuah sms. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya apakah dia sudah tidur atau belum. Saat aku hendak mengetik, tiba-tiba saja aku jadi ragu dan cepat-cepat kujauhkan hpku. Aaaaargh, aku hanya bisa mengacak-ngacak rambutku dengan frustasi. Ku sembunyikan hpku di balik bantal, lalu kupeluk gulingku. Malam itu akupun memimpikan Inoue.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walaupun dilanda tekanan mental yang berat, apdet harus tetap berjalan...ehehehehehe

ini ceritanya belum jelas2 amat ya...:D tapi tak apalah yg penting cerita tetap berjalan...akikikikikiki...

**darries** iyya sih maunya dibikin kayak sodaraku itu tapi hubungan sodaraku n istrinya itu klo dilihat adem ayeeeeemmmm gitu, pokoknya datar bgt deh, klo diumpamakan ya...kayak sayur kagak ada garamnya...ga ada seru2nya dah...XD. keep read ya friend ;)

**Suu** tengkyu friend...maunya sih ichiruki tapi ini masih bingung mau ceritanya kayak bijimane...-_-' but...chap ini dibaca ya...*ting-ting


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Hehehehe….ini masih pendek ya…cz cuma menceritakan perkenalan doank. Oh ya…di chap ini kebanyakan dialog chatt doank ya…and itu akan berlangsung hingga chap….kagak tawu karena belum buat chap selanjutnya soalnya.

.

.

.

Ini…Ichigo's POV ya…

.

.

.

**CH 3**

**Si Pembohong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai juga. Kulihat jam ternyata sudah hampir magrib. Aku ingin sekali pulang tapi perutku ternyata sudah sangat lapar, mau tidak mau kuputuskan untuk makan di kantor lalu pulang.

Kebetulan ada penjual bakso di luar jadi aku panggil saja. Sambil makan aku bisa ber-online ria dan yang utama kubuka ym. Chappy syalala ternyata sedang online. Langsung saja ku sapa dia dengan semangat empat lima.

**Ichigo orange :** hhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaalllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chappy syalala **: hellow

**Ichigo orange **: hmmm knp chat aku kemarin malam tdk dibls..ihh sombong y tmn aq ini..

**Chappy syalala **: bukan tdk mw balas...tp signal lagi jelek-jeleknya, you know

**Ichigo orange**: masa sih? Bilang saja klo km lg pacaran. Hayo ngaku

**Chappy syalala** : tdk ko..

**Ichigo orange **: tdk percaya aku

**Chappy syalala** : terserah. Tapi memang signal jelek sekali kemarin

**Ichigo orange **: iya iya…eh seharian ini kamu kerja apa saja?

**Chappy syalala** : biassa…ngameng.

**Ichigo orange** : ah km ini…merendah trus. Btw, hari ini ngamengnya dpt brp coba?

**Chappy syalala **: cuma 15rb

**Ichigo orange **: itu cukup kah buat mkn mlm...

**Chappy syalala **: cukup tdk cukup dcukupkan saja

**Ichigo orange **: oh ya km ada cam tdk? ni aq lg mkn bakso... aq kirim 1 biji y bakso nya

Aku meng_invite_ dia video chat dan dia menerimanya, cuma dia tidak menyalakan webcamnya.

**Ichigo orange **: liat ni…mau...?

**Chappy syalala **: tdk. thanks

**Ichigo orange **: heee maap y mkn sndiri.. ni aq msh d kntr...ada bkso y d panggil saja

**Chappy syalala **: aduh...aku tuh tdk bisa makan makanan yg lewat2

**Ichigo orange **: knp?

**Chappy syalala **: ya bisa sakit

**Ichigo orange **: hmmm y lah perut km khn khusus

**Chappy syalala **: iyya emk

**Ichigo orange **: hehe klo orang bilang perut km perut elit.. tdk boleh jajan sembarangan

**Chappy syalala **: iyya kalek

**Ichigo orange **: trus km sudah mkn?

**Chappy syalala **: blooom

**Ichigo orange **: mkn donnk.. mm km masak apa?

**Chappy syalala **: masak sayur

**Ichigo orange **: sayur apa? km bisa masak tdk ni?

**Chappy syalala **: bisa...masak air

**Ichigo orange **: hahaha serius ihh km ini...

**Chappy syalala **: iyyaa.. aku kn sering ngameng

**Ichigo orange **: hmmmm knp nyambung nya kstu lg..

**Chappy syalala **: :D

**Ichigo orange **: aq tanya masak tp jawab nya ngamen

**Chappy syalala **: ya kn tdk sempat masak klo lg ngameng

**Ichigo orange **: hmm biasa nya klo perempuan itu kebutuhan rmh dulu baru beraktfitas

**Chappy syalala **: sdah tdk sempat kalek

**Ichigo orange **: klo tdk sempat brarti km nya bngn siang trus.. klo bngn pagi pasti sempat

**Chappy syalala **: tdk sempat...klo ada mobil buat antar ke lampu merah mah lain ceritanya

**Ichigo orange **: bgmn cerita nya

**Chappy syalala **: ya kn aku hrs jalan jauh k lampu merah...baru naik becak

**Ichigo orange **: yeee kmrn km bilng tdk jauh ko dr lampu merah hahahah bohong y

**Chappy syalala **: tdk jauh apanya? rumah aku kn dekat d daerah pantai

**Ichigo orange **: hehehe sudah ah km ini merendah trus...aq plng dulu y.. ntr d rmh d alnjut lg y…km jng telat mkn y..jaga kesehatan…sampe rmh aq lngsung ol..

**Chappy syalala **: ya trgantung juga klo sdah ada makanan..ya hbs cuma ini yg bisa dkerja

**Ichigo orange **: hmmm km ini.. y sudah aq off dulu y.. sampe rmh qt lanjut lg... Bye

**Chappy syalala **: ok.

Setelah makan akupun langsung pulang. Kantor juga sudah sangat sepi. Cepat-cepat aku menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motorku dan meninggalkan kantor. Saat aku melaju dengan motorku, aku kaget karena melihat seseorang yang aku kenal, ia berdiri di trotoar seperti menunggu taksi, dia adalah Inoue. Akupun berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Inoue," panggilku.

Dia sedikit terkejut sewaktu aku panggil. Dia menatapku seperti tidak mengenalku, ah itu karena aku memakai helm. Aku lalu melepaskan helmku.

"Ini aku, Kurosaki, kemarin kita bertemu di acaranya Charlotte. Masih ingat tidak?" kataku berharap dia masih mengingatku.

"Ah, iya. Aku ingat, kamu Kurosaki-shan yang pemalu itu kan?" sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Ah, aku tidak begitu suka kalau ada perempuan yang mengataiku pemalu. Tapi, tentu ada pengecualian untuk Inoue apalagi saat ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk bisa dekat dengannya.

"Habis pulang kerja, ya?" tanyaku basa-basi yang ujung-ujungnya aku akan menawarkan tumpangan hahahaha.

"Iya…. Mobilku lagi di bengkel…jadi tunggu taksi deh."

Kebetulan sekali. Thanks God…

"Kalo begitu biar aku antar, bagaimana?" tawarku dengan senang hati tapi dengan ekspresi _cool_ tentunya.

"Emmmm…." Dia terlihat ragu-ragu, mungkin dia tidak terbiasa naik motor, apalagi motor besar…scara ya…rambut Inour itu panjang, terurai lagi…pasti dia takut rambutnya berantakan.

"Tenang saja, tdk akan kebut koq. Lagian…kalau pake motor lebih gampang kalo ada macet, ya kan?"

Awalnya dia seperti enggan menerima tawaranku tapi mungkin karena dia tidak enak hati makanya dia menerima dan mengambil helm yang aku berikan. Masa bodoh yang penting dia mau aku antar pulang. Lumayan kan bisa tahu rumahnya dia.

Selama diperjalanan aku bertanya tentang pekerjaannya dia. Dia adalah seorang desainer fashion, pantas saja _style_-nya sangat bagus apalagi dia sangat cantik. Aku bertanya apakah dia sudah makan atau belum ternyata dia sudah makan di butiknya tadi. Sayang sekali, padahal jika dia belum makan aku bisa mengajaknya dan bisa bertanya-tanya lebih banyak lagi.

Akhirnya sampai di rumahnya…lebih tepat di gedung apartemen tempat Inoue tinggal. Astaga, apartemennya besar juga. Memang sih, dilihat dari sudut manapun dia terlihat seperti anak gadis seorang pejabat. Tiba-tiba saja aku mulai tidak percaya diri.

"Kurosaki-shan…terima kasih banyak atas tumpangannya..." kata Inoue sambil melepaskan helmnya.

"Yup."

Aku jadi gelisah, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku takut-takut mengutarakannya. Tapi kulihat Inoue tipe gadis yang sangat ramah kalaupun dia tidak senang dia tidak akan terlalu menunjukkannya. Tapi kapan lagi aku punya kesempatan seperti ini. Aku juga tidak mau kalau malam ini malam terakhir aku bisa berinteraksi dengannya.

"Inoue-shan…kapan-kapan aku ajak jalan ya…" aku tidak tahu wajahku ini terlihat bagaimana, yang barusan aku mengucapnya dengan nada malu-malu. Ku lirik Inoue, dia tertawa kecil, menertawaiku tentunya. Aku malah sibuk merutuk diri sendiri dalam hati. Jika sekarang aku berada di lapangan seorang diri aku pasti sedang berteriak frustasi.

Inoue berdehem sekali sambil berpikir. "hm…mungkin bisa, kalau ada waktu ya," lalu ia tersenyum simpul.

Cepat-cepat kupakai helmku dan saat hendak menancap gas motorku dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lain kali mampir-mampirlah ke butikku, Kurosaki-shan! Ajak juga teman kamu, Ishida-shan," serunya.

Mungkin dia hanya basa-basi atau apalah tapi aku hanya menjawabnya dengan "ok". Aku sangat senang karena itu artinya dia tidak menolakku kan paling tidak untuk saat ini.

Dengan hati riang gembira aku bernyanyi selama mengendarai motorku. Perasaan saat kita sedang menyukai seseorang itu benar-benar sangat luar biasa, semua jadi terlihat indah dan bahagia.

Sampai di rumah aku langsung _online_. Aku masih ingat janjiku dengan Chappy syalala akan langsung _online_ jika sampai di rumah. Dengan semangat kubuka laptopku dan menghubungkan internet. Dan benar saja, teman chat-ku yang tengil itu sedang online.

**Ichigo orange **: mlm bu...

**Chappy syalala** : malam pak...

**Ichigo orange **: aku kira tdk OL.. hayo ol sm sapa saja..

**Chappy syalala **: sama dinosaurus

**Ichigo orange **: hahaha serm amat

**Chappy syalala **: tdk koq. malah imut2...:))

**Ichigo orange **: seimut apa ni...

**Chappy syalala **: seimut komodo

**Ichigo orange **: mana ada komodo imut..aq kirim cam tu

**Chappy syalala **: iyya tw... tp bateraiku tinggal dikit

**Ichigo orange **: hmm y sudah klo tdk mau..d tolak saja cam nya

**Chappy syalala **: sudah tuh

**Ichigo orange **: ok dech...sebenar nya khan bisa sambil d cas.. emank km nya saja yg tdk mau cam aq hehehe

**Chappy syalala **: d sini lg mati lampu tw

**Ichigo orange **: hmmm ok i believe

**Chappy syalala **: good

**Ichigo orange **: dr jam brp mati lampu nya

**Chappy syalala **: dari malam

**Ichigo orange **: aq tanya dr jam brp... jwb nya dr mlm

**Chappy syalala **: kira2 jam 9 ke atas…mank aku liat jam apa

**Ichigo orange **: memank nya sekarng jam brp?

**Chappy syalala **: jam 10.27 napa?

**Ichigo orange **: tdk apa2 cm tes aja hehehhe

**Chappy syalala **: tes apaan? tes tes...

**Ichigo orange **: y tes saja.. td kt nya tdk liat jam hehehe

**Chappy syalala** : tdk tw nih dr kmrin sering mati lampu. kn pake kompi jd tw lah. tepatnya mati lampu mana aku perhatikan. kurang kerjaan amat sih

**Ichigo orange **: komp nya PC apa laptop

**Chappy syalala **: ya kompi...komputer rumah..

**Ichigo orange **: hmmm km knp suka sekali y bohong... nama nya kmptr rmh klo listrik mati y pasti mati jg.. kecuali laptop ada batre nya hahaha parah sekali km

**Chappy syalala **: iyya emk pake laptop. napa?

**Ichigo orange**: td kata nya komptr rmh sekarng laptop...

**Chappy syalala **: ya lappy kan komputer rumah juga…

**Ichigo orange **: hmm bnyk ngeles nya.. sudah ketauan bohong

**Chappy syalala **: tdk bohong koq. kn aku tdk pernah bilang pake PC

Tiba-tiba dia off. Aku nge-buzz dia berkali-kali tapi tetap saja tidak ada respon, ok lima menit kutunggu siapa tahu dia online tapi kutunggu-tunggu dia tidak online-online juga akhirnya dengan kesal kututup laptopku dan segera tidur. Kalau aku ingat-ingat chat aku tadi barusan, aku jadi sangat benci dengan perempuan tukang bohong itu.

.

.

.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA"

"Tuh perempuan memang tukang bohong, sudah ketahuan eh ngeles lagi!" aku lalu menenguk air minum botolku banyak-banyak.

"AHAHAAHAHA…KWOKWOKWOK…"

"Lewat chat saja dia suka bohong apalagi di dunia nyata. Tidak bisa kubayangkan tuh cewek tampangnya kayak bagaimana, pasti hidungnya mancung seperti pinokio karena sering bohong…"

Ishida masih tertawa besar, suaranya menggelegar di kantor. Beberapa orang yang lewat menatapnya aneh karena Ishida sebenarnya orang yang sangat jarang tertawa, apalagi tertawa besar sampai terpingkal-pingkal begitu.

"Tapi…walaupun bagaimana…kamu tetap suka chat sama…siapa lagi namanya? Oh, iya, Chappy syalala…" sambil tertawa.

"Aku suka chat sama dia karena aku kan sering ke Rokungai, siapa tahu nanti dia bisa ajak aku jalan-jalan kalau aku ke sana. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, rasanya ogah deh berteman sama dia, tukang bohong sih." Lalu aku teringat sesuatu, "jangan-jangan…foto yang dulu pernah dia kirim itu bukan fotonya lagi…aish…"

"Kenapa Kurosaki? Apa kalau si Chappy itu jelek kamu tidak mau chat lagi dengannya?" tanya ishida sambil tertawa.

"Bukan begitu…"

"Yah…" akhirnya Ishida kembali ke kondisi normalnya, "namanya juga dunia maya, bukan dunia nyata kan jadi, tidak perlu kamu anggap seriuslah…"

"Parah tuh orang…" umpatku kesal.

"Sudahlah…" Ishida menepuk bahuku, "katanya kemarin kamu bertemu dengan Inoue, bagaimana tuh?"

Mendengar nama Inoue kepalaku langsung jadi segar kembali. Aku jadi tersenyum sipu-sipu.

"Kemarin, aku tidak sengaja ketemu dia di jalan trus aku antar dia pulang saja."

"Ehm…trus?"

"Gila, dia tinggal di apartemen besar, dia anak orang kaya tuh."

"Ehm…" wajah Ishida jadi serius.

"Dia titip salam untukmu," kataku.

"Oh, ya? Lalu kamu ajak dia jalan tidak?"

"Aku cuma bilang kalau kapan-kapan kita jalan ya…" aku jadi tersipu-sipu mengingatnya.

"Wow…ternyata kamu sudah ada kemajuan rupanya, hahaha…"

"Memang," kataku penuh percaya diri.

"Lalu, kapan kalian jalan?"

"Itu…em…"

"Jangan bilang setelah itu kamu tidak kirimkan dia sms….?

"Iyya sih, gara-gara waktu pulang aku langsung ingat buat chat sama si tukang bohong itu…"

"ckckck….sebenarnya kamu lebih suka si Chappy atau Inoue nih?"

"Ya jelas Inoue-lah!"

"Tapi kamu lebih ingat sama teman chatmu itu."

"Itu karena…Ah, Chappy itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Inoue, lagian akukan belum pernah bertemu dnegan Chappy syalala, mana bisa bilang kalau aku suka sama dia, si tukang bohong itu….amit-amit deh!" aku jadi gerah sendiri.

"Jadi, kamu tidak mau chat lagi nih sama Chappy?"

"Tidak! Ogah amat deh..."

"Benar nih…" goda Ishida.

"Benar! Suwer dah kalo begitu."

Ishida ngangguk-ngangguk, "baguslah kalau begitu…."

"Apanya yang bagus?"

"Ehm….oh ya, tadi aku dengar-dengar ada perusahaan di Rokungai yang minta didirikan tower," kata Ishida.

"Hah? di Rokungai lagi? Jangan bilang di tempat terpencilnya lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya sih…aku baru dengar-dengar saja."

Aku jadi teringat lagi dengan Chappy syalala. Mungkin saja kalau aku punya kesempatan ke Rokungai aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku mulai membayangkan jika aku bertemu dengannya mungkin aku bisa member si tengil binti tukang bohong itu perhitungan. Aku jadi senyam senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kamu?" Ishida memasang tatapan menyelidik

"Tidak."

"Ehm….pasti barusan kamu berpikir hal-hal yang tidak senonoh….Ah, jangan-jangan di sana kamu ada "mainan" ya?"

"Enak saja!"

.

.

.

Malam minggu adalah malam yang paling menyebalkan buatku. Karena apa? Karena aku jomblo, jomblo kronis malah. Sebenarnya si kembar, kedua adik perempuanku, juga jomblo (yaiyalah) tapi malam minggu mereka berdua sering keluar untuk menonton bioskop bersama. Bukannya aku tidak mau ikutan menonton bersama mereka cuman setelah menonton mereka pasti akan berbelanja ini itu dan aku tipe orang yang paling tidak suka menunggu perempuan berbelanja. Tau sendiri kan bijimane tuh perempuan kalau belanja?

Berhubung karena aku hobby chat jadi aku putuskan untuk chat saja di malam minggu yang galau. Seperti biasa kubuka ym, kulihat siapa aja yang online dan… ah, si Chappy syalala sedang online rupanya. Aku hendak nge-buzz dia tapi kuingat-ingat yang kemarin aku jadi mengurungkan niatku. Aku diamkan saja dia, kutunggu-tunggu siapa tahu dia yang akan menyapa duluan jadi aku bisa menolaknya mentah-mentah. Beberapa menit kutunggu… eh, dia tidak menyapa-nyapa, aku mulai frustasi dibuatnya. Ingin sekali aku ngebuzz dia berkali-kali biar dia kanget tapi….ah, akhirnya kumatikan laptopku kemudian aku berbaring di ranjang. Aku cuma bisa melamun, melamun, dan melamun hingga bayangan wajah Inoue muncul. Ah, kenapa tdk aku sms dia ya, batinku. Cepat-cepat kuambil ponselku di meja lalu kembali berbaring di ranjang.

_Inoue km sedang apa?_

Aku mengetik sms dengan semangat. Koq kayak basi amat ya? Cepat-cepat kuhapus lalu kuketik kembali.

_Inoue udah makan blom?_

Aku hapus lagi karena sepertinya kedengarannya norak.

_Inoue, km sudah bobo belum…_

Aaaaaaaaaarrrrgghh. sumpah aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya biar aku bisa mengajak Inoue nonton. Kenapa aku jadi pemalu seperti ini?

Kuambil napas panjang lalu kuhembuskan. Aku mulai menenangkan kepalaku supaya bisa berpikir tenang. Aku lalu mencari nomornya Inoue dan mencoba untuk mengiriminya kembali sms.

_Inoue besok km sibuk tdk?_

Dengan segenap keberanian aku menekan tombol send lalu kusimpan agak jauh ponselku dan berpura-pura tidur. Lima menit kemudian kutunggu tapi dia belum balas smsku. Okelah kutunggu lima menit lagi, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit, dua puluh menit, dua puluh lima menit, tiga puluh menit! Buset dah!

Sepertinya Inoue tidak tertarik denganku. Yah, aku harus berbesar hati untuk bisa menerima kenyataan. Mungkin Inoue bukan yang terbaik untukku, mungkin juga dia bukan jodohku atau apalah.

Ddrrt ddrrt. Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Dengan gerakan cepat kuambil ponselku dan benar saja itu dari Inoue!

_Ini siapa ya? _

Gubrak.

Oh, iya aku lupa mencantumkan namaku tadi. Gara-gara gugup nih, bodohnya aku.

_Ini Kurosaki nih. Masih ingat?_

Tidak lama kemudian dia membalas.

_Ooooo..Masi ingt koq.._

_Bsk kayakny ak mau belanja._

Aku tertawa terkikik. Belanja kan aktivitas juga. Dengan semangat empat lima aku balas smsnya.

_Bgmn kalo aku temani?_

Inoue kemudian membalasnya.

_Jgn blg pake motor besar km itu? _

Dari balasan sms barusan, sepertinya Inoue tidak suka naik motor besar. Okelah kalau begitu.

_Tenang sj…tdk pakai motor bsr ko. Bsk aku jemput ya. _

_Btw bsk mau belanja jam brp?_

Agak lama aku tunggu jawabannya.

_Bsk aku sms ya kalo sudah siap-siap…_

HORE! Aku sampai jingkrak-jingkrak membaca balasan sms barusan. Thanks God, Engkau memberikanku kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengan salah satu makhluk indahMu…semoga ini pertanda jodoh….aamiin.

Cepat-cepat kuhubungi Ishida. Aku memang selalu berbagi kebahagiaan dengannya.

"Halo…." suara Ishida yang ngantuk diseberang.

"Ishida! Gila Bro! Besok aku mau jalan dengan Inoue!" seruku berbinar-binar

"…Ha?"

"Ha? Ha? Apanya yang "Ha?" Besok aku akan nge-date dengan Inoue!"

"Astaga….jadi, kau membangunkanku hanya untuk memberitahukan itu…."

"Ya….ialah."

"Kalau begitu selamat tidur…." Tut tut tut

Aish, Ishida benar-benar orang yang tidak ada asyik-asyiknya. Tapi, itu tidak masalah, karena besok adalah hari penuh kebahagiaan….uuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuyyy

.

.

.

To be continue…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

Hehehehe….ini masih pendek ya…cz cuma menceritakan perkenalan doank. Oh ya…di chap ini kebanyakan dialog chatt doank ya…and itu akan berlangsung hingga chap….kagak tawu karena belum buat chap selanjutnya soalnya.

.

.

.

**CH 4**

**It's not Dating**

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Kini aku berada di depan gedung apartemen Inoue, menunggu Inoue tentunya…hehehehe. Demi hari ini aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya, sabuh-subuh aku keluar jogging agar staminaku tetap fit di hari ini. Scara ya…menemani seorang perempuan berbelanja itu butuh tenaga ekstra, pasalnya…tahu sendiri kan perempuan itu kalau berbelanja bagaimana, ke sana ke mari tidak ada capeknya dan mungkin tiap toko di mall bisa dikunjungi walaupun cuma sekedar melihat-lihat.

"Kurosaki…" hahahai itu suara lembut Inoue. Dengan sikap yang _cool_ aku menoleh ke arahnya. "lama menunggu, ya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak sama sekali koq," sahutku.

Inoue lalu mendekat dengan anggunnya dan aku menunduk karena Inoue terlalu cantik. "Kurosaki-san…apa…kita akan naik ini?" tanya Inoue sambil menatap motor bebek yang sebenarnya adalah punya Keigo, teman sekaligus tetanggaku, tadi kupinjam sepulang dari jogging, untuk hari ini aku dan Keigo bertukaran motor untuk kenyamanan kita bersama #halah.

Inoue menatap motor yang aku bawa, aku tidak tahu apa yang Inoue pikirkan karena kini ia hanya diam saja. Apakah dia memang tidak menyukai naik motor atau apa ya? Oh iya ya…pasti ini masalah keamanan dan juga…scara rambut Inoue itu panjang dan indah seperti setiap hari di_creambat_…mungkin dia pakai sampo _rejoice_ kali ya…atau apa lah…jadi, takut sesampainya di mall eh…berantakan deh rambutnya.

"Inoue jangan khawatir, motor ini lebih aman koq, jalannya juga tidak kencang dan juga…" aku meraba-raba saku _jeans_-ku, aku ingat kalau aku pernah membelikan Karin, adikku yang tomboy itu, pita berwana pink untuk mengikat rambutnya karena rambutnya tidak enak dipandang, aku selalu lupa memberikannya ke Karin…tidak apa-apa deh aku berikan dulu ke Inoue. "Inoue…pakai ini saja untuk mengikat rambutmu…" ucapku sambil menyerahkan pita itu.

Inoue menerima pita itu dan mulai mengenakannya di rambut coklatnya yang panjang, agak kesultan dia menggunakannya, mungkin karena ia tidak terbiasa kali ya mengikat rambutnya.

"Biar aku bantu…" aku menawarkan bantuanku. Saat aku menyentuh rambut Inoue…hatiku berdetak tak karuan. Aduh…aku jadi tidak konsen nih…

"Aduh…"

"Ma-maaf, Inoue…" ucapku karena tidak sengaja, sehelai rambut Inoue malah tercabut. Aish…ini gara-gara aku terlalu gugup dekat dengan orang cantik.

Setelah itu kami meluncur ke Karakura Town Square, mall terbesar di kota ini. Dan benar saja…Inoue hampir mengunjungi semua toko, membeli keperluannya selama sebulan, membeli beberapa sepatu, tas, pakaian dalam, pernak-pernik, hiasan pajangan, pembalut dan…popok. Eits, popok itu bukan untuk Inoue yang pakai ya…tapi katanya untuk keponakannya yang selalu berkunjung ke apartemennya.

"Astaga…aku lupa membeli boneka…" seru Inoue. Itu berarti kami akan menuju ke lantai lima, padahal tadinya kita berada di lantai empat dan kini kami berada di lantai satu.

Kini, kami berada di toko boneka. Inoue berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat seluruh boneka sedangkan aku berdiri di sudut rak bersama dengan barang belanjaan Inoue. Ketika aku menoleh ke arah kanan…aku melihat ada boneka Chappy raksasa sedang duduk manis di rak paling atas. Aku jadi teringat Chappy syalala…dia pernah bilang kalau dia sangat suka dengan Chappy. Kalau dia melihat boneka itu, dia pasti sangat senang…hehehehe…

"Besar sekali Chappy-nya…" suara Inoue menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, Inoue yang memegang boneka monyet. "Kamu mau membeli itu, Kurosaki-san?" tanyanya.

"A…" aku jadi teringat begitu banyak barang bawaan Inoue ini…apalagi yang membawa semua barang bawaan ini kan aku jadi…sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk membawa Chappy raksasa itu. "Ah, tidak usah…" sahutku kemudian, yah…mungkin lain waktu baru aku beli.

Inoue tersenyum padaku kemudian ia menuju kasir. Saat Inoue berada di kasir, aku kembali memandangi boneka Chappy itu.

"Ichi-Nii…" seru seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Yuzu, ketika aku dan Inoue keluar dari toko boneka itu, Yuzu bersama dengan Karin, mereka berdua adalah adikku dan mereka kembar…bukan kembar identik sih karena mereka berdua sangat berbeda, Yuzu lebih mirip ke almarhum ibuku sedangkan Karin lebih mirip ke keluarga ayahku. "Ichi-Nii sedang apa di si…"

Yuzu dan Karin terperangah ketika melihat Inoue yang berdiri di sampingku. Hehehe…mereka pasti heran melihat aku bersama dengan gadis yang cantiknya luar biasa.

"Ichi-Nii…siapa dia?" tanya Yuzu berbisik padaku.

"Apa dia pacar Ichi-Nii?" yang ini Karin yang bertanya

"Hai…" sapa Inoue ke si kembar.

"Hai…" Yuzu yang menyahut.

"Inoue…mereka berdua adalah adik-adikku…" ucapku pada Inoue.

"Salam kenal…aku Inoue, Inoue Orihime," Inoue memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal juga…Aku Kurosaki Yuzu, dan ini saudara kembarku namanya Karin, senang berkenalan denganmu Orihime-chan…" sahut Yuzu dengan riangnya sementara Karin masih terbengong-bengong, hehehehe…dia pasti sulit mempercayai kalau aku bisa jalan dengan seorang gadis cantik.

"Hei…sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanyaku pada kedua adikku itu.

"Oh iya…astaga…filmnya pasti sudah mulai," seru Yuzu tiba-tiba, ternyata mereka ingin menonton film rupanya, aku juga sebenarnya ingin tapi sepertinya Inoue tidak, belanjaannya banyak begini… "Kami ke atas dulu ya, Ichi-nii…Orihime-chan…" Yuzu lalu cepat-cepat menarik Karin, meninggalkan kami.

"Um…Kurosaki…" Inoue memanggilku dengan suara lembutnya, "bukannya aku tidak ingin pulang denganmu tapi…sepertinya barang-barangku ini tidak muat di motormu, Kurosaki…" kata Inoue segan.

Benar juga ya…barang sebanyak ini…bisa-bisa di tengah jalan malah jatuh. Aish, aku ini memang bodoh, kenapa aku tidak berpikir sebelumnya? Kalau tahu begini aku akan membawa mobil ayahku.

"Jadi…" aku tidak mungkin ngotot untuk membawa pulang inoue dengan motor bebek milik Keigo itu tapi aku juga bingung, bagaimana ya?

"Um…aku pulang naik taksi saja ya Kurosaki…tidak apa-apa kan?" Inoue mengucapnya dengan hati-hati, dia pasti tidak ingin kalau aku tersinggung, hehehehe…Inoue pengertian sekali ya…aku jadi semakin doyan nih.

Akupun mengiyakannya, agak kecewa sih karena aku ingin sekali mengantar Inoue pulang. Tapi…ah, lain kali kalau mau jalan dengan Inoue aku harus membawa mobil. Aku lalu menemani Inoue dan membantunya mencari taksi.

"Terima kasih banyak ya Kurosaki…" ucap Inoue sembari tersenyum ramah padaku, aku membalasnya dengan dua kali anggukan, biar terlihat _cool_-lah. Setelah itu aku menuju keparkiran untuk mencari motor Keigo dan setelah itu aku pulang ke rumah.

Ah…sebenarnya…yang tadi itu tidak bisa dikatakan dating. Aku hanya menemani Inoue berbelanja dan kini aku hanya sendirian di rumah, menunggu Keigo mengembalikan motorku. Kalau sudah seperti ini, apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain _online. _

Aku lalu menyalakan laptopku dan segera _online_. Chappy syalala masih _offline_ rupanya, rasanya bosan juga mengingat cuma dia yang asyik diajak chating. Aku lalu mencari-cari siapa saja yang _online_, ternyata Ishida sedang _online_…tumben sekali dia _online_ di ym. Aku lalu nge-buzz Ishida.

**Quincy Ishida** : bkin kaget saja…bukannya hari ini km dating dgn Inoue-san?

**Ichigo orange** : memang…tp acara datingnya sudah selesai…

**Quincy Ishida** : hah? cepat sekali…ini belum sore…

**Ichigo orange** : ya…aku hanya menemaninya berbelanja…

**Quincy Ishida** : itu sih bukan dating namanya!

**Ichigo orange** : btw…knp km online? Tumben sekali…

**Quincy Ishida** : ya suka2 aku mau online atau tidak…

**Ichigo orange** : hehehehe…pasti km sedang chat dengan seorang gadis atau janda kan…

**Quincy Ishida** : memangnya km…

**Ichigo orange** : aku cuma chat dgn seorang gadis, satu gadis saja…

**Quincy Ishida** : Ow…berarti km sedang ber chat2 ria dengan chappy syalala skrg… bukannya kau bilang sudah tdk ingin chat dgn dia lagi?

**Ichigo orange** : aku tdk sedang chat dgn si pembohong itu…dia sedang tdk online.

**Quincy Ishida** : berarti kamu sedang menunggunya…astaga kau ini…tidak bisa lepas dengan gadis itu…

**Ichigo orange** : sembarangan saja…

Aku lalu mematikan ym-ku karena kesal, sembarangan sekali si kacamata itu mengatakan kalau aku ini tidak bisa lepas dengan si pembohong itu, lagipula aku ini tidak benar-benar menyukai gadis itu tapi…aish aku tidak mau bilang kalau aku rindu untuk chating dengannya tapi tiap kali aku online hal pertama yang aku lakukan yaitu mengecek apakah Chappy syalala sedang online. Ah…kenapa aku ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…Sepertinya…aku ingin membeli mobil, Ishida…bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku pada Ishida. Kami berdua kini berada di dalam kantin kantor, duduk-duduk untuk ngobrol sebentar setelah makan siang.

Ishida malah menatapku aneh. Ya…memang aku tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya untuk memiliki mobil tapi…untuk bisa jalan bersama Inoue, sepertinya aku membutuhkan mobil.

"…Kau serius, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida, "bukannya kau lebih suka motor dibanding mobil? lagipula…selama ini kau menabung agar bisa membeli rumah, iya kan? kenapa tiba-tiba kau malah ingin membeli mobil?"

"Kau tahu sendirikan, Ishida…untuk jalan bersama Inoue, naik motor sangat tidak praktis," kataku, "belum Inoue mengurusi rambutnya…belum kalau Inoue berbelanja…pokoknya rempong kalau naik motor."

"Masa karena itu kau jadi ingin membeli mobil, Kurosaki…" kata Ishida sambil menatapku aneh, "apa karena kau terlalu menyukai Inoue?"

"Mungkin…" sahutku, "Inoue gadis yang sangat cantik dan baik…jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengejarnya," ucapku mantap.

Ishida menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Astaga…" gumamnya, "tapi…ya…begitulah kalau orang sedang jatuh cinta…tidak akan berpikir jernih…"

"Ya…sepertinya begitu…"

"Oh ya, Kurosaki…hari sabtu nanti…kau harus ke Rokungai…kau sudah tahu kan kalau ada perusahaan di sana yang ingin didirikan tower, tepatnya di Kusajishi…"

"APA? KUSAJISHI?" seruku agak berlebihan. Bukannya apa… sepengetahuanku, daerah itu sangat terpencil walaupun bukan yang paling terpencil sih. Selain itu...kehidupan di sana masih tradisional jadi, pemikiran orang-orang di sana masih agak kolot. Di sana banyak debu karena ada pabrik dan banyak pertambangan, memang di sana belum ada tower sih.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu lebay begitu, Kurosaki…kau di Kusajishi hanya dua atau tiga hari saja, begitu kau temukan titiknya, kau kembali ke seiretei dan pulang, paling…kau di Rokungai sekitar lima hari lah."

Seiretei? Ah…aku jadi teringat Chappy syalala…bagaimana ya kabarnya dia? sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak chat dengannya. Mungkin…kita bisa bertemu kalau aku berada di Seiretei nanti.

Malamnya, sebelum tidur aku menyempatkan diri untuk _online,_ mengecek apakah Chappy syalala sedang _online_ dan yang benar saja, teman chat-ku itu sedang _online_. Aku ingin sekali menyapanya…memang chat kami yang terakhir itu sempat membuatku kesal dan membencinya karena dia berbohong tapi…rasanya tidak enak juga kalau karena itu hubungan kami jadi putus sama sekali apalagi tidak lama lagi aku akan ke Rokungai. Aku putuskan untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan berbaikan dengannya. Aku lalu menyapanya.

**Ichigo orange** : Hai…

**Chappy syalala** : Ichigoooooooooooooooooo.. :(( :((

Heran sekali aku melihat emotikon teman aku ini, nangis? Tidak biasanya…

**Ichigo orange** : ada apa?

**Chappy syalala** : aku sendirian di sini.. :((

**Ichigo orange** : km tdk dgn orang tuamu atau keluarga?

**Chappy syalala** : aku tdk punya keluarga.. :(

**Ichigo orange** : masa sih? Jadi…selama ini km tinggal dgn siapa?

**Chappy syalala** : dgn teman-teman...

**Ichigo orange** : Lha? Teman km sekrang dmn? Knp km bisa sendirian?

**Chappy syalala** : yang satunya sedang merantau, trus yang lainnnya keluar…tdk tahu kapan kembali…pokoknya aku sekarang sendirian di ruko…di sini sepi sekali, mana jalanan di skitar sini gelap..

**Ichigo orange** : hehehe…kalau bgitu biar aku yang temani ya, hm…tapi ini sudah malam, kamu tdk ngantuk kah?

**Chappy syalala** : sudah dari tadi… tapi takut..ini saja lampu menyala terus, pintu kamarku juga sengaja tdk kututup

**Ichigo orange** : hehehe…kalau begitu…aku temani kamu tidur saja, bagaimana? Aku nyalakan cam sampai pagi tidak apa-apa..

**Chappy syalala** : serius?

**Ichigo orange**: daripada kamu tdk tidur-tidur…aku juga sudah ngantuk daritadi, mau tidur…ya tdk apa-apa aku nyalakan cam sambil aku tidur biar kamu tdk takut.. daripada kamu ditemani sama yang putih-putih di jendela

**Chappy syalala** : jangan bilang begitu! km jangan matikan cam km ya..janji..

**Ichigo orange** : iya iya…sampai pagi tidak akan kumatikan. bobo yuk..

Aku lalu menyalakan cam-ku dan segera tidur. Hehehe…tidak apa-apa deh buat teman aku yang satu itu, ternyata dia gadis penakut juga.. hehehehe, setidaknya dengan ini hubungan kami bisa menjadi sangat baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besok aku akan ke Rokungai, hehehe…mengingat aku akan bisa bertemu dengan Chappy syalala, aku jadi tidak sabar. Dengan semangat aku mengemasi laptop dan barang-barangku kemudian bergegas keluar.

Aku kini keluar dari kantorku, melihat bunga-bunga di toko bunga samping kantorku aku jadi teringat Inoue. Mungkin malam ini aku bisa berkunjung ke butiknya dan memberikannya sekuntum bunga…hehehehe…membayangkannya aku jadi malu sendiri. Segera aku menuju ke toko bunga itu dan membeli sekuntum mawar putih. Dengan semangat akupun menuju ke butik Inoue.

Aku langsung masuk saja mencari Inoue setelah sampai ke butiknya. Luar biasa butiknya, sepertinya Inoue adalah seorang desainer yang handal. Aku cari-cari hingga ke sudut ruangan, Inoue tidak ada. Seorang karyawan lalu mendatangiku.

"Anda mencari apa, Tuan? Bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku sedang mencari Inoue…" sahutku, "ah, aku temannya…di mana dia?"

"Oh…Inoue-san ada di ruangannya, lantai tiga…"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai tiga. Agak bingung aku dimana ruangan Inoue, aku berjalan saja terus hingga menemukan pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka. Dari luar sepertinya di dalam ruangan itu tidak ada siapa-siapa tapi…aku bisa mendengar ada suara seseorang yang sedang…menangis? Siapa itu? Inoue kah?

Karena penasaran aku lalu membuka pintu itu dan melihat siapakah orang yang berada di ruangan itu? terlihat Inoue sedang duduk sendirian bergelap-gelapan menghadap jendela.

"…Inoue," sapaku.

Inoue terlihat terkejut mendengar suaraku, dari gerakannya ia cepat-cepat mengelap pipinya lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Kurosaki?" ia lalu bangkit berjalan dan menyalakan lampu ruangannya lalu mendekatiku.

"…Kau menangis tadi, Inoue?" tanyaku sambil menatap mata Inoue yang terlihat masih memerah.

"Oh…tidak…ini…mataku cuma kelilipan tadi…" ia malah mengelak tapi aku tahu kalau Inoue sedang berbohong, "Hm… Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Kurosaki?" tanyanya.

"Ah…" aku lalu teringat dan menyerahkan setangkai mawar putih yang kubeli tadi, "um…untuk menyerahkan ini…" kataku agak malu-malu dan Inoue terlihat terkejut lalu diam menatap bunga itu, apa dia tidak suka ya? "Em…kalau kau tidak suka aku bisa membuangnya…" aku siap-siap membuang bunga itu di tong sampah terdekat.

"Jangan!" seru Inoue tiba-tiba lalu mengambil cepat-cepat bunga itu, "aku suka koq…" katanya, "kenapa harus dibuang?"

Inoue lalu memandangi mawar itu sambil tersenyum lalu menghirup wanginya. Asyik-asyik…ini berarti dia benar-benar suka…dan itu artinya aku sedikit ada kemajuan…

"Em…oh ya, Inoue…besok aku akan ke Rokungai…" aku tidak tahu kenapa juga aku harus mengatakan ini ke Inoue, saking aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi…

"Oh…begitu…" gumam Inoue.

"Aku akan membawa oleh-oleh untukmu…tapi janji kau harus suka, ya!"

Inoue malah terkikik, mungkin karena pembicaraan ini benar-benar sangat tidak penting tapi yah…apa boleh buat, aku tidak pintar memulai pembicaraan yang menarik dengan seorang wanita.

"Kau bawa apa saja aku pasti senang…" ucap Inoue dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Benar ya…" kataku, "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Inoue…aku harus beres-beres karena besok pagi aku harus berangkat."

"Oh…kalau begitu…hati-hati ya…terima kasih karena ini…" katanya sambil mengangkat sedikit mawar pemberianku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Syuuuubida-bidahuuuu…Syuuuubida-bidahuuuu…"

Ichigo berjalan sambil berdendang memasuki rumahnya. Yuzu yang membukakan Ichigo pintu terbengong-bengong menatap tingkah aneh kakak laki-lakinya itu. Segera dia berlari menuju ke ruang keluarga memanggil Karin, saudara kembarnya.

"Ichi-nii aneh sekali, Karin…dia terus menyanyi dan berjoget-joget sendiri…" bisik Yuzu ke Karin.

"Syubida huuuuu…" terdengar suara Ichigo yang berdendang hingga ke ruangan dimana Karin dan Yuzu berada.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan?" bisik Yuzu ke Karin lagi.

"Ck…ah…itu pasti karena kakak cantik yang kita temui dulu di mall…" ucap Karin sambil terus menatap ke arah TV. "Siapa lagi ya namanya… Oh, Orihime-chan…"

"Hah? teman Ichi-nii yang cantik itu? tapi…dia cantik sekali…apa Ichi-nii bisa…"

"Ya bisa saja…Ichi-nii kan tidak jelek…"

"Tapi, Ichi-nii tidak pernah dekat kan dengan wanita apalagi yang cantik seperti itu…"

"Hei…apa kau lupa? sewaktu SMP dan SMA, Ichi-nii pernah pacaran dengan Tatsuki-chan kan!"

"Pacaran? bukannya mereka cuma berteman…lagipula…Tatsuki-chan itu tomboy…"

"Ck…mana ada laki-laki dan perempuan berteman sampai masuk ke kamar segala…memang dulu Tatsuki-chan tomboy tapi sekarang dia sudah jadi wanita yang sangat cantik dan seksi."

"Benarkah itu?" wajah Yuzu sedikit tidak percaya.

"Ya…aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, dia sudah jadi seorang _lady_."

Ichigo terus saja bernyanyi bahkan malam sudah semakin larut-pun ia terus mendendangkan lagu sambil mengemas-ngemasi pakaiannya ke koper hingga ayahnya, Kurosaki Isshin, tiba-tiba menendang pintu kamar Ichigo.

"HEI…BERHENTI MENYANYI! MENGGANGGU ORANG TIDUR SAJA…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue...**

Hehehehe...akhirnya aku bisa apdet minggu ini...syukurlah. Mudah-mudahan chap selanjutnya ichiruki udah ketemu ya...:D

Buat teman-teman...maaf kan Juzie ya karena membuat Ichi semakin dekat dengan Hime...ya mau apalagi...namanya juga cerita...gapapa kan...kan Orihime orangnya baik jadi...gapapa klo jadi pasangan Ichi #plakk

Iya...ini Ichiruki koq, juzie udah memutuskan coz juzie adalah pecinta ichiruki juga...hehehehe...Juzie juga stress kalau ichiruki ga bersatu *apaan sih?*

Darries, tengkyu tetap membaca fic abal ini, hu um...ichihime semakin dekat and ada rencana buat membuat mereka semakin dekat #plakk# mudah-mudahan ichiruki cepat ketemu dan bersatu...kita doakan bersama-sama...aamiin

Suu, tengkyu ya udah terus membaca fic abal bin gaje ini...maafin juzie ya..namanya juga cerita...harus kudu buat orang ketiga...biar nantinya ichiruki semakin saling sayang ahahahaha...mudah-mudahan ichiruki cepat ketemu...aamiin


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CH 5**

**Alone in My Room**

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Kini aku berada di dalam kamar salah satu hotel di Seiretei. Hotel ini sangat nyaman karena berada di dekat pantai, apalagi jendela kamarku langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan pantai. Aku ingat dulu Chappy syalala mengatakan bahwa tempat tinggal dia berada di dekat pantai, mungkin tempat kami sedang berdekatan sekarang. Seharian ini aku beristirahat saja di dalam kamar hotel karena besok aku akan berangkat ke Kusajishi, perjalanan di Kusajishi dengan menggunakan mobil atau bis dan katanya perjalanannya memakan waktu hingga delapan belas jam. Mendengar itu aku jadi teler duluan sebelum berangkat.

Malamnya aku _online_, mungkin Chappy syalala juga _online_ dan benar saja…temanku itu sedang _online_.

**Ichigo orange** : hai..aku ada di Seiretei nih..

**Chappy syalala** : oh ya? dmn?

**Ichigo orange** : aku di dekat pantai.. km juga kn di dekat pantai?

**Chappy syalala** : iya.. km bikin apa di sni?

**Ichigo orange** : aku ada survey d Kusajishi, km tau tdk tmpatnya?

**Chappy syalala** : iya aku tau.. trus knp km ada di Seiretei?

**Ichigo orange** : km mau ikut, tdk? Temani aku..

**Chappy syalala** : selama bulan ini aku sibuk…lagipula..aku jg mabuk kendaraan. Naik mobil tiga jam saja aku muntah-muntah..apalagi ke Kusajishi..makan waktu 17-18 jam..bisa tewas aku..

**Ichigo orange** : kn ada aku yg jaga..tenang sj nanti aku bawakn kantong plastik yg banyak hehehe..

**Chappy syalala** : bkn itu masalahnya.. yg masalah itu nanti sampai d sana aku malah jd sakit

**Ichigo orange** : kn ada aku yg rawat nanti..tenang sj km aku jagain

**Chappy syalala** : hehehehe..yg ada nantinya aku tambah sakit kalau km yg rawat

**Ichigo orange** : knp begitu? Kn aku rawat..masa malah tambah sakit

**Chappy syalala** : mmgnya km pintar rawat org sakit? Kn d sana km survey..memangnya survey apaan sih?

**Ichigo orange** : ada perusahaan yg minta ddirikan tower… yg aku survey dmn titiknya… kemudian dokumentasi surat2nya..

**Chappy syalala** : titik apaan?

**Ichigo orange** : titik kordinatnya

**Chappy syalala** : itu bagaimana ditau?

**Ichigo orange** : pakai GPS..

**Chappy syalala** : itu apaan?

**Ichigo orange** : itu alat untuk deteksi satelit..krn yg di pakai nanti diambil dr satelit

**Chappy syalala** : oooo..trus km tinggal dmn?

**Ichigo orange** : di hotel…

**Chappy syalala** : sendirian?

**Ichigo orange** : iya sendirian..

**Chappy syalala** : knp sendirian? Teman km tdk ikut?

**Ichigo orange** : ya mmg sendirian.. km sih tdk mau ikut..

**Chappy syalala** : hehehehe..

**Ichigo orange** : nanti kalau aku sudah selesai survey kn pulang lagi ke Seiretei..km temani aku jalan-jalan ya..

**Chappy syalala** : nanti dlihat ya..pokoknya bulan ini aku sibuuuuukkk

**Ichigo orange** : ohhh…sibuk apa kalau boleh aku tau

**Chappy syalala** : sibuk memikirkan masa depan yg tdk tw dmn ujungnya

**Ichigo orange** : hmmmm begitu ya.. knp bisa begitu?

**Chappy syalala** : yah…begitulah hidup..

**Ichigo orange** : ok deh..makanya aku ajak jalan-jalan biar km fresh..tp kmnya tdk mau…ya sudah..

**Chappy syalala** : eh..aku off dlu ya…sdh ngantuk mau bobo..bye bye..

**Ichigo orange** : hehe sama..sdh ngantuk juga..thx ya..sdh mau chat denganku..bye

.

.

.

Delapan belas jam lebih perjalanan dengan bis sukses membuat seluruh badanku jadi cekot-cekot, kepala pusing, perut mual, dan sebagainya. Oh, ya..aku baru tahu ternyata ada keluarga jauhku yang tinggal di Kusajishi, yaitu keluarga Shiba. Untung saja ayahku sempat menelponku semalam dan memberitahuku, ehm…sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka.

Kini aku berdiri di terminal, mencari-cari orang dari keluarga Shiba yang menjemputku. Kata ayahku, akan ada suruhan keluarga Shiba yang akan menjemputku.

"Kurosaki…Kurosaki…" aku mendengar suara beberapa orang sedang meneriaki namaku,.mereka pasti suruhan keluarga Shiba. Aku lalu mencari-cari siapa gerangan orang-orang itu, dari kejauhan nampak ada dua orang pria kurus berdiri sambil mengangkat papan bertuliskan "KUROSAKI" bersama pria gondrong bertubuh lumayan besar dan berotot yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di samping kedua orang itu sambil mengucek-ngucek liang telinganya. Mereka pasti suruhan…ah, tidak…pasti mereka pelayan keluarga Shiba.

"Kurosaki…Kurosaki…"

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka dan begitu sampai di sana aku langsung melempar koperku ke pangkuan pria bertubuh besar itu. Pria itu sangat terkejut, huh…biar saja dia…dia malas sekali sih, dua orang temannya sibuk mencari-cariku….eh, dia malah enak-enakkan duduk sambil membersihkan telinga, jari bekas dia bersihkan telinganya dicium pula.

"APA INI?!" serunya menggeram sambil melempar koperku ke aspal.

"Eh…itu barangku!" seruku kesal.

Pria itu malah mendengus marah. "Terus…kenapa kau malah melempariku dengan barang busukmu itu…memangnya siapa kamu?"

"Enak saja…barangku tidak busuk tawu! Dan asal tahu saja ya…aku ini Kurosaki!"

"Kurosaki?" seru terkejut kedua pria kurus itu lalu cepat-cepat mengelilingiku. "Wah…Anda Kurosaki-dono ternyata…hehehe…kami sudah menunggu dari tadi, Tuan…"

"Ya…" sahutku, "tolong kalian ajar teman kalian yang satu ini supaya tidak malas…" kataku sambil menunjuk pria gondrong itu.

Pria itu malah menepis tanganku. "siapa yang malas?" geramnya.

"Hoh…selain kau malas kau juga kurang ajar rupanya…baiklah…sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukannya tapi…aku akan memberitahu majikan kamu, biar kamu dipecat saja."

"MAKSUDMU…AKU PELAYAN?" pria gondrong itu malah mengamuk-mengamuk di terminal hingga akhirnya datang lima orang satpam mengusir kami berempat.

Kini aku berada di mobil keluarga Shiba, duduk di belakang bersama pria gondrong bertubuh besar itu. Ternyata…dia adalah Shiba Ganju, sepupuku…aku benar-benar tidak mengenalinya, terakhir aku melihatnya waktu ia masih sangat kecil…belum sekolah. Waktu itu badan Ganju sangat kurus dan terlihat seperti anak bodoh…dan kini…badannya jadi besar berotot, rambutnya gondrong, ia malah terlihat seperti berandalan, makanya aku tidak mengenalinya. Sepanjang jalan kami hanya berdiam-diaman.

.

.

.

Ichigo, Ganju dan kedua pria kurus pelayan keluarga Shiba kini sampai di kediaman keluarga Shiba. Rumah itu ternyata lumayan besar juga… Ganju lalu mengantar Ichigo ke suatu ruangan.

Ganju masuk terlebih dahulu. "kakak…orangnya sudah ada…"

"Oh…cepat suruh masuk!" suara wanita lantang.

Ganju lalu mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan…terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam, runcing-runcing (tidak tahu juga itu model rambut apa) dan terlihat seksi namun tangguh duduk melantai dengan santainya dan menghisap cerutu.

Ichigo lalu duduk di samping Ganju, di depan wanita itu. "Hai…aku Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo…" Ichigo memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

Wanita itu menghisap cerutunya. "wuuuuuff…" ia menghembuskan asap di dalam mulutnya, "melihat rambutmu saja aku sudah tahu kalau kau Ichigo…" kata wanita itu

"..."

Ruangan itu kemudian menjadi sunyi, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Lima menit…sepuluh menit…lima belas menit…dua puluh menit…dua puluh lima menit…

"Astaga…memang kita sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu tapi…sebenarnya kita ini keluarga…setidaknya kau mengatakan satu atau dua kata…" ucap wanita bernama Kuukaku itu.

Ichigo lalu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Maaf…aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi…aku…sudah sangat ngantuk…bisakah aku tidur dulu…"

"…"

Wajah Ichigo ternyata sudah seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya kusam memucat, bibirnya pecah-pecah, matanya sayu dan bawah matanya sudah menghitam. Apa boleh buat, perjalanan dari pagi selama delapan belas jam lebih membuat Ichigo sudah setengah tewas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"gumam Kuukaku sembari menghisap cerutu. "Ganju…bawa Kurosaki-san ke kamarmu, dia akan tidur bersamamu malam ini…"

"Apa?" teriak Ganju berlebihan, "Ke-kenapa orang ini harus tidur bersamaku?" protesnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Di rumah ini sangat banyak kamar, tempatkan saja orang ini di kamar lain!" Ganju masih berprotes ria.

"Kamar lain? Kau tahu sendirikan, di daerah ini sangat banyak makhluk halus…sangat tidak aman orang baru tidur sendiri!"

"Tapi kan…dia bisa tidur dengan pelayan…"

Kuukaku melempari cerutunya tepat ke kepala Ganju. "Kurang ajar sekali kau!" serunya emosi. "Pokoknya malam ini Kurosaki-san akan tidur denganmu, titik!" Kuukaku lalu beranjak dari ruangan itu dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Dengan terpaksa Ganju membawa Ichigo yang daritadi hanya bercengo-cengo ria melihat keakraban kedua bersaudara itu (?)

"Nih…kamu pasang futon sendiri ya!" kata Ganju ke Ichigo setelah Ichigo menaruh kopernya di samping lemari.

Dengan lunglai Ichigo memasang futonnya dan setelah itu Ichigo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas futonnya. Walaupun futon itu jauh tidak seempuk kasur kamarnya, Ichigo tetap merasa nyaman…daripada tidur berjam-jam sambil duduk di bis.

Malam semakin larut…semua penghuni di kediaman keluarga Shiba telah tertidur nyenyak, kecuali Ganju. Sedaritadi ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan sesuatu yang terus bergerak-gerak di bawak kakinya, apakah itu? itu adalah telapak kaki Ichigo yang terus bergerak-gerak, kenapa demikian? Itulah salah satu kebiasaan buruk Ichigo, jika ia tertidur ia akan selalu menggerak-gerakkan telapak kakinya ke kiri-kanan. Ganju yang terbiasa tidur sendiri dalam keadaan sunyi senyap tanpa ada gerakan tentunya sangat terganggu. Ia lalu bangun dan melihat teman sekamarnya yang sedang terlelap sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Bisa tidak sih kakimu diam!" serunya sambil melempari Ichigo bantal.

Ichigo yang tadinya sudah terlelap nyenyak malah terbangun, menatap berat siapa gerangan yang telah membangunkannya setelah itu ia lalu melanjutkan tidurnya karena sudah kepalang ngantuk luar biasa.

Dan kembali lagi dengan kebiasaan buruknya dan itu membuar Ganju sangat terganggu kembali.

"WOIIII, BISA TIDAK SIH KAKI KAMU ITU DIAM?!" teriaknya tepat di telinga Ichigo dan reflekx Ichigo menggampar wajah Ganju.

"K-Kau menamparku!" seru Ganju _shock_.

"Kamu juga sih…teriak-teriak di telingaku!" gerutu Ichigo setelah bangkit, "aku jadi tidak bisa tidur…"

"Aku yang tidak bisa tidur karena kau!" geram Ganju sambil melempari Ichigo bantal dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau yang teriak-teriak dari tadi!" Ichigo juga tidak mau kalah, ia juga membalas melempari Ganju dengan bantal dan terjadilah aksi saling melempar-lempar bantal hingga akhirnya Ganju mengambil sesuatu dari laci. Apakah itu? itu adalah kapak!

"Mau apa kau dengan benda itu?!" teriak Ichigo _shock_ melihat kapak besar di tangan Ganju.

"Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk memotong kakimu yang tidak mau diam itu!" sahut Ganju sadis.

"Kau-serius…?" Ichigo bergidik.

"Tentu saja…hehehehe…" dengan memasang tampang ala psikopat, Ganju mendekati Ichigo.

"Kau…cuma bercanda, kan?"

DUAK!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menendang pintu kamar Ganju hingga pintu geser itu terlempar mengenai Ganju dan Ichigo. Siapakah gerangan? Ternyata dia adalah Kuukaku, Kuukaku yang mengenakan piyama tidurnya. "CEPAT KALIAN TIDUR! MENGGANGGU SAJA MALAM-MALAM BEGINI! AWAS KALAU KALIAN RIBUT LAGI!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Akhirnya pagi juga, lega sekali rasanya semalam aku bisa tertidur walaupun si Ganju sempat melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Kini aku bersarapan dengan Kukaku dan Ganju, dua bersaudara Shiba yang adalah sepupuku dari keluarga ayahku.

"Jadi…pagi ini kau akan kemana Kurosaki-san?" tanya Kuukaku sambil membakar cerutunya.

"Rencananya…aku akan segera ke lokasi tapi…sepertinya aku harus menemui Bupati dulu sebelumnya," sahutku.

"Begitu ya…" gumam Kuukaku, "Ganju…kau temani Kurosaki-san ke kantor Bupati, ya," ucapnya ke Ganju.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menemaninya?" protes Ganju.

"Ya iyalah…siapalagi?" Kuukaku lalu menghisap cerutunya lalu meniup asapnya ke samping, "kaukan punya banyak kenalan di sana…"

"Tidak mau!" Ganju tetap menolak.

Kuukaku lalu melempari kepala Ganju dengan cerutunya, "ini perintah bodoh!" geramnya, "pokoknya kamu harus menemani Kurosaki-san selama Kurosaki-san ada Kusajishi, mengerti?!"

"Me…mengerti kak…"

Akhirnya…mau tidak mau Ganju menemaniku. Aku sedikit merasa tidak enak sih karena Ganju terlihat sangat terpaksa. Kini kami berada di kantor Bupati.

"Omaeda…apa Bupati sudah datang?" tanya Ganju ke seorang pria bertubuh gemuk bernama Omaeda itu.

"Ada…memangnya ada urusan apa?" tanya Omaeda.

"Ini…orang yang akan dirikan tower, dia sepupuku, namanya Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Ganju sambil menunjukku dengan jempolnya.

"Hai…aku Kurosaki," sapaku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Jadi, kau yang akan dirikan tower?" gumam Omaeda, "kalau begitu…langsung masuk saja di ruangan Bupati, beliau mungkin sudah menunggu anda."

"Oh…begitu…kalau begitu…kami langsung ke ruangan saja ya…" ucap Ganju. Lalu Ganju membawaku ke suatu ruangan, ruangan Bupati tentunya.

"Hei, Ichigo…" bisik Ganju, "Bupati kita itu adalah seorang perempuan, namanya adalah Yachiru, nantinya kamu jangan kaget atau bereaksi berlebihan kalau melihatnya…"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Pokoknya kamu biasa saja kalau melihatnya, dia itu tipe wanita yang sensitif dan mudah tersinggung jadi…bersikap biasa saja."

Ganju lalu mengetok pintu ruangan Bupati.

"Masuk!" suara wanita dari dalam ruangan.

Ganju lalu membuka pintu dan kami berdua pun masuk.

"Hai…" seru seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya masih sekolah dasar dengan riang gembira sambil melambaikan tangannya kea rah kami…tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu…kenapa ada anak-anak di ruangan Bupati?

Aku lalu menoleh ke arah Ganju. "Ganju, ayo kita keluar dari ruangan ini, sepertinya ini bukan ruangan Bupati…"

"Hei…kau mau kemana?" seru Ganju sambil menarikku.

"Ke ruangan Bupati, kan?" sahutku polos.

"Ini sudah ruangan Bupati, tawu!"

"Kalian sedang bicara apa?" tanya si kecil berambut _pink _yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Ichigo.

"Selamat pagi, ibu Bupati…" seru Ganju sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah bocah itu.

Aku menatap bocah perempuan itu, kemudian menatap Ganju yang sedang membungkuk, kemudian kembali kutatap bocah perempuan itu. Setelah menyadari bahwa ibu Bupati yang Ganju maksud itu adalah bocah perempuan berambut _pink _itu aku langsung jadi _shock_. Astaga…bisa-bisanya daerah ini mengangkat seorang bocah perempuan yang jelas-jelas masih sekolah dasar itu menjadi Bupati, sekali lagi…Bupati! Astaga…

"Kamu sudah lama tidak berkunjung di sini ya, Shiba-kun…" bocah perempuan itu malah menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Ganju seolah-olah Ganju adalah anjing peliharaannya. "Oh ya…siapa anak muda yang kamu bawa ini, Ganju?" tanyanya ke Ganju sambil mengamatiku.

"Oh iya…dia adalah sepupuku…namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, dia adalah utusan perusahaan telekomunikasi yang akan mendirikan tower di Kusajishi…"

Bocah perempuan itu seperti terpesona menatapku. Kalau kulihat-lihat…di daerah Kusajishi sepertinya jarang ada pria yang tampan, hehehehe…mungkin aku orang tampam pertama yang pernah ia lihat.

"Silahkan duduk…" seru bocah eh…maksudku Bupati kecil itu.

Aku dan Ganju lalu duduk di depan meja Bupati.

"Kurosaki-kun," panggil Bupati, "umurmu berapa?" tanyanya.

"Dua puluh tujuh tahun…" sahutku.

"Belum menikah, kan?"

"Belum…"

"Sudah punya calon, belum?"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, tapi perasaanku mulai tdak enak. "Belum…" sahutku.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali…" ucap Bupati semangat dengan wajah berbinar-binar, "aku punya anak angkat yang masih gadis, muda, dan cantik…sepertinya cocok denganmu, Kurosaki…"

"Hah…"

Buset dah… aku baru muncul, Bupati sudah menawarkan anak angkatnya untuk menjodohkanku…tunggu dulu…anak angkat? Tidak salah dengarkah aku? Bocah sekecil itu mempunyai anak angkat?

"Isane!" Tiba-tiba Bupati memanggil seseorang, "Isane, cepat ke sini!"

Seorang gadis sepertinya berusia masih belia masuk ke dalam ruangan dari arah belakang. Dia berambut pendek berwarna perak dan bertubuh ramping, ia lalu berdiri di samping bocah Bupati itu.

"Kurosaki-kun…perkenalkan…ini adalah anak angkatku, namanya adalah Isane, cantikkan?"

Aku jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mulutku jadi kaku, bocah Bupati itu sepertinya serius ingin menjodohkanku dengan anak angkatnya. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau anak angkat Bupati itu jelek tapi…aku tidak mau dijodohkan seperti ini. Inilah yang kutakutkan jika bersama dengan masyarakat yang terlalu tradisional dan kolot, mereka tidak segan-segan menawarkan putrinya untuk dinikahkan.

Aku menoleh ke arah Ganju, sialan Ganju malah mengedipkan mata sambil senyam-senyum mesum.

"Kurosaki!" teriak Bupati dan sukses membuatku kaget. "aku bertanya, anakku ini cantik kan?"

"….iya cantik…" sahutku terpaksa. Kulirik gadis belia bernama Isane, dia malah tersipu-sipu.

"Oke kalau begitu…bekerjalah yang giat!" seru Bupati tiba-tiba.

Akhirnya aku dan Ganju keluar juga dari ruangan Bupati bernama Yachiru itu. Lega rasanya, setidaknya masalah perjodohan itu tidak terlalu di bahas, ngeri juga kalau aku akan benar-benar di jodohkan dengan anak angkat Bupati itu.

"Hei, Ganju…benarkah Isane itu anak angkat Bupati Yachiru?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja…" sahutnya, "Bupati kita itu…memiliki masalah dengan ukuran tubuhnya…sebenarnya beliau sudah hamil tiga kali tapi sering keguguran karena tubuh kecilnya itu…"

"Hah? anak-anak seperti itu pernah hamil?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ck…usia beliau itu sebenarnya sudah empat puluhan tapi…badannya saja yang imut-imut…"

Astaga…ternyata ada toh di dunia ini kejadian seperti itu…aku jadi penasaran siapa ya suami Bupati kecil itu?

Kami berdua kemudian menuju ke lokasi perusahaan pertambangan yang ingin didirikan tower. Untung saja tidak lama aku menemukan titik koordinatnya sehingga aku bisa cepat pulang.

"Sudah dapat, belum?" seru Ganju yang sedang santai-santai duduk di bawah pohon sambil berkipas-kipas.

"Iya iya…" sahutku.

"Woh…cepat juga ya…enak sekali pekerjaanmu!"

"Pekerjaanku bukan cuma seperti ini…" aku lalu berjalan ke tempat Ganju. "Kita pulang…" kataku.

"Oke…"

Kami berduapun kembali ke kediaman keluarga Shiba. Alangkah terkejutnya diriku ketika masuk ke dalam rumah, Bupati sekeluarga ternyata sudah berada di rumah keluarga Shiba ternyata.

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun!" seru bocah Bupati yang duduk bersama Kukaku, Isane dan pria bertubuh super duper besar, gondrong, pokoknya wajahnya sangat mengerikan, baru pertama kalinya aku melihat wakah seorang pria yang sangat mengerikan.

Aku membungkukkan badanku. "Hai…" balasku.

"Ayo, duduk di sini!" Bupati mangajakku bergabung. Aku lalu duduk di dekat mereka, di depan gadis bernama Isane tepatnya. Perasaanku jadi sangat tidak enak.

"Oh ya…ngomong-ngomong..ada urusan apa Kusajishi-san dan sekeluarga dengan Kurosaki-san hingga mau repot-repot datang ke mari?" tanya Kukaku.

"Pertama-taman…aku ingin memperkenalkan suamiku dulu ke Kurosaki-kun…" ucap bocah Bupati bernama Yachiru itu. "Kurosaki-kun…perkenalkan ini suamiku…namanya…Kenpachi Zaraki."

Innalillahi wa inna ilahi roji'un..eh, salah…maksudku…astagfirullah…eh, salah-salah…tau ah. Tidak salah dengar kah aku? Pria besar itu adalah suami Bupati bertubuh kecil amir itu? Astaga…aku masih terima kalau Bupati Kusajishi yang kecil itu mengalami keanehan dengan ukuran tubuhnya tapi…kalau suaminya seperti monster raksasa itu apa tidak kasihan si kecil Bupati? Ya, Tuhan…kenapa dengan dunia ini?

"Ken-chan…ini adalah pemuda yang aku ceritakan tadi," kata Yachiru ke pria yang katanya adalah suaminya, maaf aku belum bisa percaya kalau pria itu benar-benar suaminya. "serasi sekali dengan anak kita, kan?"

Astaga…

"Hei, anak muda!" suara Pria itu seperti ingin menindasku, "kau serius kan dengan putriku?!"

"A…a…" mulutku cuma bisa mangap-mangap tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang jelas. Tuhan…aku tidak ingin menikah dengan putri orang aneh itu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis T.T

"Apa…ini terlalu cepat?" suara Kuukaku, "maksudku…Kurosaki-san dan Isane-san baru saja bertemu dan…Kurosaki-san juga harus berbicara dengan ayahnya untuk masalah jodoh, ya kan?"

Aku sedikit lega dengan ucapan Kuukaku, tolong cepat-cepatlah mereka pulang!

"Kurosaki!" Kenpachi-san memanggilku lantang, "kau harus langsung membicarakan perjodohan ini kepada ayahmu, secepatnya!" rasanya orang ini seperti memerintahku. "sudah banyak pria di Kusajishi yang melamar putriku ini tapi aku menolaknya…jadi, pastikan ayahmu menyetujui perjodohan ini!"

"Jangan lupa ya~" sang Bupati menambahkan. "Kalau begitu…kami permisi dulu," serunya. Akhirnya mereka beranjak keluar dan sebelum keluar dari kediaman Shiba, Isane melirikku sambil tersipu-sipu. Ya ampun…

"Kurosaki…" Kuukaku memanggilku, "sebentar malam kembalilah ke Seireite…mereka bisa benar-benar menikahkanmu dengan Isane…"

.

.

.

Malamnya aku benar-benar pulang ke Seiretei, dan keesokan sorenya aku baru sampai ke Seiretei. Seharian aku berada di kamar hotel saja karena kecapekan duduk di bis. Kini sudah pagi, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke Karakura besok pagi saja karena rencananya seharian ini aku ingin jalan-jalan di Seiretei. Dengan siapa? Kuharap hari ini aku bisa bertemu dengan Chappy syalala dan berjalan-jalan keliling Seiretei.

Aku lalu _online_ dan menunggu Chappy syalala _online_. Begitu teman aku itu online aku langsung menyapanya.

**Ichigo orange** : Aq sdh d Seiretei lg ni..

**Chappy syalala** : oh ya? :D

**Ichigo orange** : bsk pg aq sdh pulang k Karakura.. sore ini km ada acara tdk?

**Chappy syalala** : Tdk ada sih..cm bsk aku sibuk jadi malam ini tdk blm bisa keluar..

**Ichigo orange** : aq bingung mw jalan kmn2…tdk ada tmn..

**Chappy syalala** : mmgnya km mw kmn?

**Ichigo orange** : tdk tau..

**Chappy syalala** : hihihi…sorry ya tdk bisa temani

**Ichigo orange** : hmmmmm klo km tdk mau temani…y aq brtelor sj d hotel

**Chappy syalala** : nanti telornya busuk lho..mending km jalan2 sendirian..

**Ichigo orange** : kaya org stress sj jalan sendirian..

**Chappy syalala** : aq sering koq..

**Ichigo orange** : hahaha apa enaknya jln sendirian

**Chappy syalala** : ya enak2 saja…tdk ada yg dtunggu jalan

**Ichigo orange** : trus kalau km jln sendiri biasanya km kmn?

**Chappy syalala** :ya sembarang…k mall, ke pantai…cuma klo k pulau aku tdk berani sendiri

**Ichigo orange** : hehehe lebih enak lihat view pantainya dr hotel..

**Chappy syalala** : oh…iya ya km di dekat hotel

**Ichigo orange** : oh..klo pnginapan d pulau berapaan sih..

**Chappy syalala** : aku tdk pernah menginap tuh…cuma jalan-jalan trus pulang

**Ichigo orange** : ohhh…trus setau km brp? Klo mau recive dmn?

**Chappy syalala** : tdk ada t4 penginapannya…klo mau nginap ya sewa rumah d sana..

**Ichigo orange** : jd langsung d sana tuk sewanya..

**Chappy syalala** : bicara dlu sama warganya…aduh susah jg krn aku juga tdk pernah nginap…paling cuma nyelam d sana..

**Ichigo orange** : oh…bisa diving d sana?

**Chappy syalala** : bisa tp bw prlengkapan sendiri…cuma aku dan teman-temanku tdk pakai prlengkapan tapi langsung nyebur k laut.

**Ichigo orange** : lah..bgmn? masa bw sendiri? Tdk ada t4 sewa kayak tabung gas dan bajunya.

**Chappy syalala** : :D ya bw sendiri..klo di sini mw nyelam ya mesti pintar nyelam tanpa pakai prlengkapan..

**Ichigo orange** : berarti tdk benar-benar nikmati diving-nya donk

**Chappy syalala** : yg pastinya divng tanpa prlengkapan itu lbh menantang

**Ichigo orange** : tp km pake kaca mata jg kn?

**Chappy syalala** : tdk

**Ichigo orange** : perih donk matanya

**Chappy syalala** : ya iyyalah…apalagi masi baru nyelamnya…aku sj blum trbiasa..

**Ichigo orange** : hahaha y makanya..apa lg aku paling tdk bisa klo mata kena air laut

**Chappy syalala** : aku jg tdk brani nyelam sendiri kalau tdk ada teman..

**Ichigo orange** : km nyelam dgn pacar km ya?

**Chappy syalala** : tdklah…tp sama teman…dia jago nyelamnya

**Ichigo orange** : ohhhh…jd kmn nih…aq sore ini

**Chappy syalala** : ya trserah km…

**Ichigo orange** : give me idea please..

**Chappy syalala** : ya sdh km makan jagung bakar sj d pantai..

**Ichigo orange** : hahahaha…benar juga…jadi…km serius tdk mw mnemaniku?

Tiba-tiba saja Chappy syalala _offline_. Aish…sialan, dia benar-benar tidak ingin menemaniku jalan-jalan. Bagaimana ini? masa aku cuma berada di kamar hotel seharian saja…kalau tau begini mending aku pulang ke Karakura hari ini saja tapi bagaimana…aku sudah membeli tiket untuk penerbangan besok…aish..

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih setelah aku pulang dari Rokungai. Selama itu…aku tidak pernah berchat lagi dengan Chappy. Bukan karena Chappy tidak pernah lagi _online_ di ym tapi….aku tidak pernah lagi menyapanya. Aku menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak benar-benar serius berteman denganku. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemanan kami, rasanya percuma saja aku berteman dengannya karena dia sendiri tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Entah apa masalahnya, kata orang-orang…kebanyakan karena masalah fisik, tidak percaya diri dengan fisik sendiri sehingga malu untuk bertemu. Padahal…aku cuma ingin berteman karena aku lumayan sering ke Rokungai dan berharap Chappy bisa menemaniku saat aku berada di sana.

Seperti biasanya aku di kantor, aku selalu dalam keadaan _online_ saat sedang bekerja. _Ym, facebook_ dan_ twitter_ tetap aktif saat aku bekerja. Saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya mengetik…seseorang dari ym sedang menge-_buzz_ ku dan itu membuatku kaget…suaranya sangat keras karena speaker di laptop-ku full 100%.

Ternyata itu adalah Chappy syalala…aku hampir tidak bisa percaya karena ini pertama kalinya dia menyapaku…ia mengetik sesuatu.

**Chappy syalala** : Ichigooooooooooo sekarang aku ada di Karakura…

Hah? Chappy ada di Karakura? Tidak salah nih?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asyik-asyik bisa apdet hari ini^^. Hehehehe...ternyata banyak ya yang ga suka kalo Ichigo sama Orihime...tapi ya...namanya juga tuntuntan skenario...eh cerita maksudku #Halah# hehehe...sori ya klo ada yang ga suka ama Ichihime, Juzie juga ga rela sebenarnya kalo Ichigo ama Orihime but...Juzie ga benci ama Orihime koq, and sebenarnya mau buat biar Ichi lebih dekat ma hime...#plakk.

Maafin ya...klo di chap ini Ichiruki belum ketemu *ditimpuk sandal* hehehe...ga tw juga nih kenapa otak juzie belum mau mempertemukan mereka *dibacok pake kapak* tapi di chap depan mereka ketemu koq...ahahaha

**rini desu**, di fic ini lumayan emang ichihime-nya...so, harus kuat-kuat #plakk# waduh...jangan sampai ada korban yang kena tamparan karena fic gaje ini...hehee

**Suu**, heeee...heeee...*berdiri gemetaran* iyya...ichi dan ruki sebentar lagi ketemu tapi ga di chap ini...*disembelih* aduh, sorry banget ya...di chap depan Juzie pastiin koq klo ichiruki bakal ketemu *sambil sujud-sujud minta ampun*

**darries**, iya...lumayan banyak scene ichihime-nya...tuntuntan cerita...#banyak ngeles# yang kuat ya...#plakk# iya Juzie juga ga mau klo di manganya Ichi malah sama Hime...tiap chapter terbaru bleach mau apdet juzie selalu berdoa biar ichi jadinya sama ruki...*lebay mode on*

**harukichi**, salam kenal ya haru-san...^^ yup, ini udah lanjut ya...hehehehe...jangan lupa chap ini di baca, juga chap2 selanjutnya, oke!#maksa


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**Ini semua Ichigo's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CH 6**

**She isn't my type**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chappy syalala** : Ichigooooooooooo sekarang aku ada di Karakura…

Hah? Chappy ada di Karakura? Tidak salah nih? Cepat-cepat aku membalas chatnya.

**Ichigo orange** : serius?

**Chappy syalala** : iyyaaa… eh jam 1 nanti aku mau main ke taman Karakura yang ada Tower-nya, kita ketemuan yuk di sana…

Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang, jari-jariku yang masih _standby_ di atas keyboard juga gemetaran. Cha… Chappy mengajakku bertemu… akhirnya… tapi tunggu dulu, aku masih kesal dengannya karena ia tidak ingin menemuiku waktu aku berada di Rokungai. Aku hampir lupa kalau aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti berhubungan dengan anak ini. Pokoknya aku mau jual mahal.

**Ichigo orange** : maaf, tapi hari ini aq sangat sibuk.

**Chappy syalala** : sibuk apa?

**Ichigo orange** : sibuk kerjalah…malam ini aq lembur. Jadi…kita tidak bisa bertemu hari ini.

Aku tersenyum puas karena telah menolak si Chappy itu. Hehehe…dia pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku waktu ia menolak untuk bertemu denganku dulu, rasakan!

**Chappy syalala** : Sayang sekali…padahal malam ini aku akan pulang ke Seiretei…ya sudah aku main sendirian saja. Sudah ya…aku mau jalan-jalan dulu…bye…

Mataku melotot ke layar monitor laptop-ku membaca chat terakhir Chappy…aku hendak membalas chat-nya tapi tiba-tiba dia offline. Yang benar saja? masa malam ini dia pulang ke Seiretei… Aish, bagaimana ini? ini adalah kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengannya tapi… Aaaaargh, aku harus bertahan pada keputusanku yang sudah tidak ingin berteman lagi dengannya. Sudah…fokus…fokus kerja…

Sekarang jam 12.30 siang…aku dan Ishida makan siang bersama di kantor. Aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi makan karena terus teringat Chappy akan main di taman Karakura Tower.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau melihat jam terus, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida yang sadar akan gerak-gerik anehku.

"Tidak koq…" gumamku.

"Ehm…." Ishida malah menatapku penuh curiga.

"Kubilang tidak ada apa-apa, sudah makan saja!"

Setelah makan siang kami kembali ke kantor, tiba-tiba saja Ishida di panggil oleh atasan kami. Aku melirik jam tanganku ternyata sudah jam 13.15. Sudahlah Ichigo…tetaplah kerja…fokus…fokus…

Beberapa lama kemudian…aku kembali melirik jam tanganku. Sudah pukul 14.00 ternyata… kira-kira Chappy masih berada di taman Karakura, kah? Atau dia sudah pergi ke tempat lain… Aish, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, aku berusaha keras tetap bertahan untuk tetap berkutat di depan laptopku tapi…akh, aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku langsung mematikan laptopku dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas ranselku. Aku mengambil topi baseballku yang pernah ditanda-tangani pemain baseball terkenal, tidak lupa juga jaketku kemudian aku lari keluar dari kantor dan menaiki motorku.

Segera kutancap gas menuju taman Karakura Tower. Sesampainya di sana dan setelah kuparkirkan motorku, aku langsung lari mengelilingi taman Karakura. Aku memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Chappy tapi…dia pernah mengirimkan fotonya walaupun di fotonya, wajahnya hanya terlihat dari samping dan berwarna hitam putih. Jadi, setidaknya aku pasti masih bisa mengenalinya.

"Hosh…hosh…" aku berhenti berlari karena kecapekan. Aku memegang lututku, sudah setengah jam lebih aku mengelilingi taman Karakura tapi aku belum menemukan sosok si Chappy. Apa dia sudah pergi dari sini? atau jangan-jangan…dia tidak ke sini! astaga…aku baru ingat kalau gadis itu adalah pembohong. Bisa saja dia hanya berbohong mengatakan bahwa dia berada di Karakura sekarang padahal dia asyik-asyik tiduran sambil _online_ di Seiretei…Bodohnya aku karena masih percaya saja sama pembohong itu. Hhhhh…aku sudah capek begini, dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku aku mulai beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ichigooooooooooooo."

Aku terperanjat kaget mendengar suara itu. Suara seorang perempuan memanggil namaku…apakah dia…

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mataku membulat melihat sosok gadis bertubuh mungil sedang duduk di bangku taman yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Apakah dia benar-benar….

"Ichigooooooooo…yuuuuhuuuuuuuuu!" dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, dia benar-benar Chappy…

Aku lalu berlari kecil menghampirinya dan begitu aku berdiri di hadapan gadis itu, gadis itu berdiri. Tubuhnya pendek dan kecil memakai dress selutut berwarna kuning, rambutnya sebahu dan sangat hitam, mata besarnya yang berwarna...ternyata dia memiliki warna mata emethyst yang sangat indah, berbinar-binar menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau "Chappy syalala"?"

Gadis kecil itu terdiam sebentar, tidak lama kemudian ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya. "Bukan," sahutnya dengan memasang wajah serius tapi tidak lama kemudian tawanya meledak, "lalu kau pikir siapa lagi, goblok?" serunya bernada mengejekku.

Jujur aku tidak senang mendengar kata "goblok" darinya apalagi sebutan itu untuk mengataiku, lagipula… kami juga baru bertemu. Walaupun aku bukan dari golongan bangsawan tapi menurutku seharusnya seorang gadis bersikap yang sepantasnya.

"Ayo kita duduk, Ichigo…" ajaknya, "daritadi aku melihatmu berlari keliling taman…kau pasti sangat capek…"

"…Jadi, daritadi kau sudah melihatku?"

Si Chappy tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi sebagai jawaban.

"Sejak kapan kau melihatku?" tanyaku serius.

"Sejak kau memasuki taman."

"Dan kau tidak langsung memanggilku?"

"Hihihi…sudahlah…kita duduk dulu, Ichigo…kau kan capek…"

Kami lalu duduk di bangku taman.

"Kau membiarkanku berlari-lari mengelilingi taman seperti orang bodoh…" gerutuku.

"Tadi aku mau memanggilmu tapi kau terlihat sangat serius dan langsung lari …jadi, aku melihat-lihatmu saja sambil minum minuman soda di sini…"

Ya…bisa kulihat ada kaleng minuman soda di sampingnya. Tanpa permisi terlebih dulu aku langsung mengambilnya dan meminumnya, masih ada setengah kaleng isinya, kuhabisi saja dengan sekali teguk.

"Wah…kau haus sekali rupanya…" gumamnya sambil memperhatikanku.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanyaku setelah melempar kaleng minuman yang telah kosong itu, "kupikir…kau tadi sudah meninggalkan tempat ini…"

"Aku sudah tahu kau pasti datang jadi aku putuskan untuk menunggumu."

"Hah? darimana kau tahu?"

"Karena…Ichigo adalah teman _chat_-ku yang paliiiiiiiing baik," sahutnya dengan aksen yang dibuat-buat. Ya, aku memang adalah teman chat yang baik dan kau adalah teman chat yang buruk. Dia adalah tipe gadis yang paling tidak kusukai tapi aku tidak mesti bersikap yang tidak wajar apalagi dia benar-benar cantik.

"Chappy…boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Perkenalkan…namaku adalah Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia," sahutnya.

"Kuchiki…" panggilku, aku langsung merasa aneh saja memanggilnya Kuchiki karena gadis itu memanggil nama kecilku. "…karena kau memanggilku Ichigo… bolehkan aku memanggilmu Rukia?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tanpa menyahut. Baiklah…kuanggap dia tidak keberatan jika aku memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Rukia…" panggilku, "kenapa kau berada di Karakura sekarang?" tanyaku serius.

"Ehm…mau tau aja atau mau tau banget…." Dia mulai lagi deh..

"Terserah kau mau memberitahuku atau tidak, itu hakmu…" ucapku mulai ogah-ogahan.

Rukia malah terkikik. "kenapa kau serius begitu, Ichigo…"

Yah…jujur aku sangat kesal dengannya. Setelah Rukia membuatku jengkel waktu di Rokungai, dan kini…dia membuatku meninggalkan kantor dan berlari-lari di taman seperti orang gila.

"Ichigo…" ia memanggilku lagi, "Ichigo…." kali ini ia menatapku khawatir. "Kau…marah ya, Ichigo?"

"….tidak koq," kelitku bernada kesal.

"…kau marah, Ichigo…."

"…bukannya begitu Rukia…begini…tidak semua orang bisa menerima jika mendapat perlakuan yang buruk, walaupun sebenarnya kau cuma bercanda tapi…orang-orang bisa menilaimu jelek, sikap kita kepada orang itu sangat menentukan sikap mereka kepada kita… jangan sampai niat bercandamu itu malah membahayakanmu…"

Rukia terdiam sebentar, mungkin untuk mencerna nasehatku barusan. "…kau benar-benar marah Ichigo…"

Gawat…bisa kulihat mata Rukia mulai memerah. "bu-bukan begitu Rukia…kan tadi sudah aku bilang, aku tidak marah cuma…"

"HUAAAAAAAA…" tiba-tiba tangis Rukia meledak, ia menutup wajahnya dan memalingkannya.

"Ru-Rukia…tidak begitu…aku cuma memberitahumu…maksudku baik koq, aku tidak marah sama sekali…benar…suwer…"

"HUUAAAAAAAAA…HUAAAAAAA…"

"Rukia…aduh…kenapa malah begini…aku tidak salah kau yang menangis…" aku semakin panik saja melihat tangis Rukia malah menjadi-jadi…apalagi orang-orang di taman sedang melihat kami dan menggeram ke arahku.

"HUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"Rukia…sudah ya…oke oke…aku yang salah…maafkan aku, ya…cup…cup…" aku berusaha membujuknya.

"HIks…hiks…" terdengar tangis Rukia sudah semakin meredup.

"Rukia…maaf…aku tidak memarahimu koq, sumpah…"

"Hiks…hiks…"

"Rukia…jangan nangis ya…aku tidak benar-benar marah…"

"…Suwer?"

"Iya iya…suwer, tidak marah koq…kalau aku marah, aku langsung mati di sambar petir sekarang juga, tapi kau berhenti nangis ya…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…." Tiba-tiba Rukia tertawa, dan suara tawanya menggelegar, kaget sekali aku melihat perubahan sikapnya. "Satu orang tertipu namanya Ichigooooooo~" ucapnya dengan riang gembira.

Astaga…benar-benar anak ini. Aku selalu saja lupa bahwa dia pembohong. Tapi…ya sudah…

"Ehehehehehe…" Wajah Rukia nampak sangat puas karena berhasil menipuku. Kemudian ia menatapku, "kenapa kau memakai topi Ichigo?" tanyanya, "aku ingin sekali melihat rambut genjrengmu secara keseluruhan."

"Jangan…" ucapku, "nanti kau malah menghinaku…"

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia merebut topi dari kepalaku. Aku kaget tentunya, dan sepertinya Rukia terkesimak melihat warna rambutku yang terang benderang. Yah…dia pasti akan menertawaiku, atau menghinaku. Aku tahu sekali orang macam apa Rukia ini, dia tidak akan segang-segang mengataiku seperti ia mengataiku "goblok" tadi.

"Apa itu warna aslinya? coba aku periksa," ia lalu memegang rambutku untuk memastikan apakah rambutku di cat atau tidak, aku merasa agak risih sebenarnya.

"Ternyata itu benar-benar asli…" ucapnya sedikit tak percaya.

"Ya…" gumamku, "norak ya? dulu waktu SMA…aku sering dikatai berandalan karena warna rambutku ini…"

"Ihihihihihi…" Rukia malah terkikik, "kau memang berandalan kan…"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Ya sudah…lebih baik aku pakai topi sa-"

"Jangan!" seru Rukia sambil menahanku tanganku agar tidak mengenakan topiku, "rambutmu keren koq!"

Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan ucapannya barusan, awalnya kupikir dia akan menghina rambutku habis-habisan tapi…

"Aku suka warna yang terang-terang…terlihat unik dan keren." Katanya lagi.

"Benarkah?"

Rukia mengangguk dengan semangat. "Dulu waktu masih jaman-jaman sekolah, aku ingin sekali mengecat rambutku dengan warna hijau, merah, pink, ungu, biru, seperti warna rambut agnes monica dulu yang berwarna-warni tapi…kau tahu kan sekolah tidak akan mengizinkan siswanya untuk mengecat rambutnya dengan warna heboh."

"…kau mengarang, kan?"

"Hehehehehe…" dia malah cengengesan dan itu menandakan bahwa ucapannya barusan hanya bohong belaka. "Tapi…aku serius mengatakan rambutmu keren…" ucapnya terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, "keren koq…menurutku…"

Entah mengapa aku merasa senang mendengar ucapannya barusan, terdengar tulus dan….aish, aku tidak boleh tertipu, anak ini sepertinya memiliki keahlian dalam hal akting, ya akting! Tapi, ya sudahlah…

"Oke…sekarang kau mau kemana Rukia? biar nanti aku yang temani sampai kau pulang….naik motor sih, tidak apa kan?"

Rukia menatapku heran. "Bukannya kau lembur hari ini, Ichigo?" tanyanya polos.

Oh…aku baru ingat kalau tadi aku bilang lebur. "Lemburnya tidak jadi," sahutku.

Rukia terkekeh-kekeh, dia pasti tahu kalau waktu chat tadi aku hanya berbohong, mengatakan akan lembur hari ini.

Rukia lalu melompat dan berdiri. "Kalau begitu…temani aku menemui seseorang," ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Siapa? Kau punya kenalan di sini?"

"Ya," sahutnya, "dan orang itu sangat sangat sangaaaaat berarti dalam hidupku."

Aku lalu membawa Rukia ke parkiran untuk mengambil motorku. Untung saja aku selalu membawa helm dua. Kulepas jaketku dan mengenakannya ke tubuh Rukia karena ia memakai dress, jangan sampai bagian bawahan dressnya malah beterbangan ketika motor berjalan.

"Oke…kau siap Rukia?" tanyaku setelah Rukia duduk di belakangku.

"Siaaaaaaap," sahutnya bersemangat.

"Pegangan yang erat ya, Rukia…"

Rukia lalu memeluk erat pinggingku, bahkan sangat erat hingga aku terkejut dan… malu. Ya…ini pertama kalinya ada gadis yang memelukku seperti ini tapi tak apalah…karena Rukia gadis yang cantik…hehehehe…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat ulang tahuuuuuun, selamat ulang tahuuuuuuun, selamat ulang tahun Nee-san…selamat ulang tahun…" Rukia bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan di depan makam seseorang bernama Kuchiki Hisana. Seperti orang gila memang tapi…mungkin hubungan Rukia dengan pemilik makam itu sangat dekat hingga Rukia masih merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dilihat dari namanya…dia pasti saudara perempuan Rukia. Tapi, aku merasa heran, kenapa saudara Rukia malah dimakamkan di Karakura, ya? bukannya Rukia tinggal di Seiretei? Atau…mungkinkah Rukia pernah tinggal di Karakura?

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, cepat-cepat kulihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilku, ternyata dari Ishida…Gawat, aku lupa memberitahu Ishida kalau aku berada di luar kantor. Kulirik Rukia, dia sedang berdoa, aku menjauh saja untuk menerima panggilan Ishida.

"Halo, Ishida," jawabku.

"Hei, Kurosaki!" suara Ishida lantang, "kau kemana? dari tadi aku mencarimu di kantor tapi sudah jam segini kau tidak terlihat…ini sudah hampir jam pulang!"

"Maaf…aku memang sedang di luar kantor…" ucapku.

"Astaga…memangnya kau dimana, Kurosaki? kau bolos?"

"Tiba-tiba aku ada urusan mendadak…"

"Urusan apa? Hei, kau tidak meminta izin keluar dari kantor, kau bisa diberi sanksi kalau ketahuan!"

"Urusan keluarga, Ishida…ini emergensi…aku bahkan sampai lupa memberitahu…oh, ya…tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya…"

"Kau ini…"

"Oh ya…ranselku masih ada di kantor, tolong kau simpan dulu di lemari ruanganmu ya…"

"Ya ya…" sahut Ishida terpaksa.

Lega rasanya karena Ishida percaya saja apa yang kukatakan. Aku lalu menyimpang kembali ponselku di saku celanaku. Saat aku berbalik ke samping tiba-tiba saja Rukia sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Rukia!" seruku terperanjat kaget.

Rukia diam menatapku. Jangan-jangan dia dengar tadi pembicaraanku dengan Ishida. Astaga…bisa-bisa dia mengataiku telah berbohong atau lebih parah lagi dia bisa kege-eran karena demi dia aku membohongi ishida dan lari dari kantor.

"…ayo kita makan, Ichigo…" katanya. Oh… ternyata dia tidak mendengarnya… syukurlah, tapi…langit memang sudah mulai gelap rupanya. "Aku lapar…kita makan dulu, yuk!" ajaknya.

"Hmmm…kau mau makan apa Rukia?" tanyaku.

"Sembarang yang penting enak," sahutnya.

"Kau suka makanan apa, daging, makanan berminyak, berkuah atau yang pedas?"

"Yang berkuah dan pedas sepertinya…kau tahu tempat yang bagus?"

Yang berkuah dan pedas…ehm…dimana ya…oh, tiba-tiba aku punya ide menarik…hehehehe…

"Rukia, aku tahu tempat yang enak…kau pasti suka…"

"Benar ya…kau yang traktir~" Rukia terlihat sangat senang. Hehehehe…oke deh.

"Pokoknya kau pasti suka Rukia…"

"Asal kau yang traktir aku pasti suka~"

.

.

.

Kini kami berada di depan kedai mie naga. Hahahaha…sekedar informasi, mie naga itu adalah mie berkuah yang memiliki tingkatan atau level pedas. Jadi, bagi yang ingin menikmati mie naga dapat me_request_ tingkat kepedasan mie ini.

Kami lalu memasuki kedai, "Rukia…biar aku yang pesan makanan ya…kau cari meja," bisikku ke Rukia.

"Okke deh!" seru Rukia kemudian dengan riang gembira ia mencari meja tempat kami makan sebentar.

"Pak…" aku memanggil pekerja yang akan menyediakan mie naga kami, "aku pesan mie naga dua…tapi, aku mau tanya…level berapa yang paling tinggi?" tanyaku berbisik.

"Level yang paling tinggi…pernah sih ada pria yang mencoba level sembilan puluh…"

Waduh…level sembilan puluh, itu artinya memakai sembilan puluh sendok cabe…bisa-bisa langsung masuk UGD kalau makan yang level sembilan puluh, jangan deh. Level lima saja sudah sukses membuat mulutku mampu menyemburkan api dan membuatku menyerah.

"Kalau perempuan paling tinggi level berapa?" tanyaku.

"Ehm…" orang itu berusaha mengingat-ingat, "pernah…ada yang sampai level empat puluh tapi…karena terlalu pedas akhirnya perempuan itu berhenti…"

Aku tersenyum semangat mendengar jawaban orang itu. Hehehehe…level empat puluh artinya cabenya ada empat puluh sendok. "Kalau begitu…aku pesan dua ya…satu level dua, yang satunya level empat puluh."

"Hah? serius nih level empat puluh?" orang itu terlihat kaget dengan pesananku. "itu pedas sekali, lho!"

"Ck…kau dengarkan saja apa yang kupesan, level dua itu untukku dan yang level empat puluh itu untuk gadis yang duduk di…sana," aku menunjuk Rukia yang kini duduk senang-senang sendirian di meja yang dekat dengan AC.

"Gadis kecil itu?" orang itu menatap tidak percaya ke arah Rukia, "yang benar saja…apa gadis itu kuat?"

"Dia kuat koq," ucapku, "Rukia!" teriakku memanggil Rukia, "kamu mau yang pedas, kan?" tanyaku berseru ke arah Rukia.

"Yaaaaaaaapp!" sahut Rukia berseru sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tuh kan…." gumamku pada juru masak itu.

"Oh…okelah kalau begitu…tapi…kalau ada apa-apa jangan protes ya!"

"Tidak akan…" ucapku, "oh ya, ada satu lagi…tidak pake lama ya!"

Aku lalu berjalan ke arah Rukia dan mengambil duduk di depannya. Begitu mata kami saling menatap aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"…kau kelihatannya sangat senang ya, Ichigo…" kata Rukia dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya…begitulah…"

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena…akhirnya…aku bisa membalas kekesalanku pada seseorang…" sahutku. Hehehehe…ya, sudah lama sekali aku membayangkan akan memberikan perhitungan sama gadis tengil di depanku ini karena telah banyak berbohong dan mempermainkanku.

"Oh…baguslah…" gumamnya.

Hehehe…Rukia…Rukia…tidak sadarkah kau kalau orang itu adalah kau. Hehehe…rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawab terbaha-bahak…hehehehe

"Di sini lumayan ramai ya…"

"Ya…di sini memang selalu ramai…"

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan kami. "Ini untuk nona muda yang manis…dan ini untuk anda," ucapnya sambil menaruh mangkok mie naga pesanan kami di meja depan kami. "Silahkan menikmati…" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kami.

Mataku melotot melihat kuah mie naga kepunyaan Rukia. Astaga…merah sekali…persis seperti cabe yang habis diblender. Tiba-tiba saja aku kasihan dan mengkhawatirkan Rukia. Apa dia sanggup? Melihat mie-nya saja lidahku sudah terasa pedas duluan. Rasanya aku menyesal juga memesan level empat puluh untuk Rukia. Bagaimana nanti kalau Rukia berteriak kepedasan atau menangis atau…

Rukia menatap mie naga miliknya kemudian bergantian menatap mie naga milikku. "Kenapa punyaku beda dengan punyamu, Ichigo?" tanyanya merasa aneh.

"Emmm…" aku jadi tidak enak, benar-benar tidak enak tapi…aku sudah terlanjur memesan yang level empat puluh untuk Rukia. "Ini memang berbeda, Rukia…aku sebenarnya tidak begitu suka yang terlalu pedas…" jawabku, "kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa pesan yang seperti punyaku, bagaimana?" tawarku karena benar-benar khawatir Rukia akan kepedasan.

Rukia mengernyitkan keningnya, "kenapa malah mau pesan lagi…aku sudah lapar tawu!" Ia lau mengaduk-ngaduk mie naganya, dilihat-lihat mie itu lebih terlihat seperti sambal dibanding mie kuah dan dari baunya…sudah terbayang betapa pedasnya mie itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Oh…iya…ini juga aku sudah mau makan, koq…" aku lalu cepat-cepat melahap mie-ku"

Rukia meniup uap panas yang menyembur keluar dari mie naga-nya dan aromanya benar-benar menyegat di hidungku. Aku benar-benar ngeri melihat mie itu.

Akhirnya Rukia mencicipi mie naga-nya. "Wuuuuff, lumayan pedas ya…" katanya.

Diam-diam aku terus mengamati Rukia. Aneh sekali, dia terlihat biasa saja melahap mie-naganya. Kenapa dia tidak mengeluh atau menjerit kepedasan ya? atau Rukia memang pemakan sambal sejati?

Akhirnya selesai juga. Setelah membayar di kasir kami langsung keluar dari kedai.

"Yang tadi itu sebenarnya tidak begitu enak sih…tapi lumayan pedas…" gumam Rukia ketika kami sudah berada di luar kedai.

"Rukia…apa…perutmu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir," atau…kau merasa mulut atau perutmu panas, mules atau apalah?"

"…tidak," sahut Rukia, ia menatapku bingung, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak…" gumamku, Rukia terlihat biasa saja, itu artinya tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan perutnya. Syukurlah..

Langit sudah gelap rupanya. "Rukia…" panggilku, "kau bilang malam ini kau akan pulang, jam berapa jadwal keberangkatanmu?" tanyaku.

"Jam sebelas…" sahutnya.

"Ehm…lalu, kau mau kemana sekarang?"

Tiba-tiba saja di tangan Rukia sudah ada selembar brosur, entah brosur apa itu.

"Aku mau ke pasar malam ini, Ichigo…" sahutnya sambil memperlihatkan brosur tentang pasar malam di dermaga. "aku ingin sekali bermain di situ…" kata Rukia.

"…tapi…ini di dermaga, Rukia…" ucapku enggan menyetujui permintaannya, di sana daerah kumuh…pasti tidak bagus.

"Tapi, aku mau ke sana, Ichigo… kita bisa main di sana…"

"Dengar ya Rukia…di sana itu daerah kumuh, main di sana juga tidak aman, permainan di sana juga pasti barang bekas dan pernah rusak…jadi…sangat tidak aman, Rukia," aku berusaha menjelaskannya pada Rukia.

"Masa sih…" gumamnya sambil mencibir, "kalaupun rusak…pasti sudah diperbaiki, kan?" Rukia tetap ngotot ingin ke pasar malam itu, "Ayolah Ichigo…ya…ya…mau, kan?" rayunya sambil memeluk lenganku dengan manja. Aish…kalau sudah begini aku tidak bisa menolak lagi…inilah salah satu kelemahanku yang tidak bisa mengatakan tidak jika menyangkut wanita. "Baiklah kalau begitu…" sahutku akhirnya.

"Horeeeeee."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

alhamdulillah bisa apdet...scara wifi tetangga udah dipasangin password T.T. jadi susahnya minta ampyun buat apdet T.T

Ini Ichiruki udah ketemu ya ^^. Blom ada romance2-nya karena baru ketemu...hehehehehe...semoga suka dengan ceritanya...walaupun gaje banget ya :D. semoga chap depannya ceritanya lebih bagus...aamiin...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Ini Ichigo's POV ya...

.

.

.

**CH 7 **

**Sampai Jumpa…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo Ichigo…Ayo Ichigo…" Rukia bersorak-sorak bak gadis Cheeleaders yang sedang bersorak lengkap dengan pom-pomnya, entah darimana ia dapatkan barang itu.

"Sabar ya Rukia…Boneka Chappy itu pasti akan kudapatkan!" ucapku sambil mengeker boneka Chappy berukuran tidak begitu kecil yang berdiri manis jauh. Aku memasang kuda-kuda untuk melempar ring ke arah boneka itu, semoga saja ring itu tepat melingkar di boneka Chappy itu.

"Ayo Ichigo…Ayo Ichigo…" Rukia terus memberiku semangat.

"Siap ya…" aku lalu melempar ring itu dan…meleset saudara-saudara. "Ahhh…." Desahku jengkel karena ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku gagal mendapatkan boneka Chappy itu.

"Semangat Ichigo…coba lagi!" seru Rukia sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pom-pomnya. Tentu ia semangat karena boneka Chappy itu untuk dia.

"Paman…aku coba lagi ya!" seruku.

"Oke…bayar sepuluh ribu ya…" ucap paman pemilik tenda permainan itu.

Segera kukeluarkan uang kertas sepuluh ribu dan menyerahkannya ke Paman itu, iapun memberiku satu ring.

"Ayo Ichigoooooo,kamu bisa!" Rukia berseru memberiku semangat.

Aku mengambil kuda-kuda dan melempar ring ke arah boneka itu tapi…

"Uuuuugh, kenapa meleset terus daritadi?!" teriakku frustasi.

Rukia terkejut melihat reaksiku. Ya…aku benar-benar stress karena tidak berhasil-berhasil, jadinya aku malah marah-marah sendiri.

"Paman…tidak bisakah boneka Chappy itu ke depan-depan sedikit?" seruku pada paman pemilik tenda.

"Tidak bisa…" sahut Paman itu sambil mengipas-kipas santai.

"Atau adakah ring yang lebih besar sedikit dari ini? kumaha atuh, nih ring kekecilan untuk boneka Chappy itu!"

"Tidak ada!"

"Cih…." Kesalku.

"Ichigo…jangan menyerah…" kata Rukia.

"Hhhhh…" aku mendesah malas. Kalau seperti ini sih, lebih baik beli boneka Chappy di toko saja, lebih praktis.

"Ayo coba lagi, Ichigo…" Rukia memegang lenganku untuk membujukku.

"Baiklah…" gumamku terpaksa, melihat Rukia yang sepertinya sangat menginginkan boneka Chappy itu aku jadi tidak bisa menolak.

"Ayah…aku mau boneka Chappy itu!" seru seorang anak perempuan ke ayahnya.

"Paman, boleh kucoba sekali!" seru ayah anak itu ke Paman pemilik tenda.

Waktu ayah anak itu membeli ring dan siap untuk melempar ke arah boneka itu…bisa kulihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Rukia.

"Yeeeeeeeee…" seru anak perempuan itu ketika ayahnya berhasil mendapatkan boneka Chappy itu.

"Boneka Chappy untuk anak manis, Tuan…" kata Paman pemilik tenda sewaktu menyerahkan boneka itu.

Anak perempuan itu langsung mengambil dan memeluk erat boneka Chappy itu. aku melirik Rukia, pandangannya tidak lepas dari boneka itu walaupun anak perempuan dan ayahnya sudah beranjak meninggalkan tenda. Keceriaan di wajahnya seakan-akan lenyap…ah, aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu.

"Rukia…" gumamku tidak enak, "maafkan aku ya…gara-gara aku…boneka Chappy itu diambil orang…" aku sudah pasrah kalau saja Rukia mengataiku goblok, bodoh, bego, atau apalah.

Rukia menoleh ke arahku, mata besar indahnya menatapku. "…kenapa kau meminta maaf, Ichigo?" ucapnya, "kau tidak salah apa-apa…"

"Tapi…" aku menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku dengan canggung, "aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu…"

Rukia terdiam menatapku sebentar kemudian ia malah terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf…santai saja…" ucapnya.

Walaupun demikian…aku merasa benar-benar tidak enak. Sewaktu melihat Chappy di tenda itu, aku meyakinkan Rukia kalau aku bisa mendapatkan boneka itu tapi ternyata… Aku melihat-melihat di sekeliling untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat Rukia ceria kembali. Ah, aku melihat ada yang jual kembang gula kapas, mungkin Rukia akan suka jika aku belikan kembang gula kapas untuknya.

"Tunggu ya, Rukia," kataku pada Rukia lalu berlari ke arah penjual kembang gula kapas.

"Aku beli satu…eh, dua deh…" kataku pada penjual kembang gula itu.

Aku menunggu sambil memperhatikan proses pembuatan kembang gula. Si penjual menuangkan sesendok gula ke mesin yang berputar kencang dan tidak lama kemudian kembang gula berwarna pink dan mirip sarang laba-laba terbentuk. Selama proses pembuatan sesekali kulirik Rukia untuk memastikan dia tetap berdiri di sana.

"Ichi-nii!" seru seseorang yang kukenal betul suaranya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan nampaklah kedua adik kembarku yang sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Hei, kenapa kalian ada di sini?!" bentakku pada sikembar adikku. Aku memang tidak pernah menyukai bila mereka main di pasar malam kumuh seperti di sini, tempat yang sangat tidak aman.

"Ichi-nii sendiri kenapa ada di sini?" Karin menimpali dengan sinis.

"Iya, Ichi-nii sendiri kenapa bisa ada di sini?!" Yuzu ikut-ikutan.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" bentakku, "Kemana ayah? Kenapa si tua Bangka itu bisa membiarkan kalian ada di sini?!"

"Ayah sedang keluar…" sahut Yuzu.

"Lalu…kalau ayah keluar…kalian bisa bebas pergi meninggalkan rumah, begitu?" ucapku tajam.

"Ah…" Karin mengibaskan tangannya ke arahku, "Ichi-nii sendiri asyik-asyik ada di sini…kenapa kami berdua tidak boleh…"

"Itu benar!" lagi-lagi Yuzu ikut-ikutan.

"Kalian ini…" geramku.

"Kenapa Ichi-nii bisa ada di tempat seperti ini ya? apa Ichi-nii ternyata suka main di pasar malam…oh, baru tahu aku!" kata Karin.

"Iya!" lagi-lagi Yuzu ikut menyerangku, "Bukannya Ichi-nii tidak suka pasar malam di tempat jelek, kenapa Ichi-nii bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku ada urusan sama teman…" sahutku.

"Urusan sama teman?" seru Karin dan Yuzu sambil melemparkan tatapan curiga.

"Anak muda…kembang gulanya sudah siap!" seru penjual itu memberitahuku dan akupun mengambil dan membayarnya.

"Lalu…dimana teman Ichi-nii?" tanya Yuzu.

"Tuh…" tunjukku ke arah tempat Rukia tadi berdiri. Alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati Rukia sudah tidak berdiri lagi di sana. Tiba-tiba aku panik, stress, apalah….pokoknya aku jadi takut, takut Rukia hilang atau kesasar di suatu tempat atau yang paling gawat dia diculik! Kan lumayan culik anak gadis cantik seperti Rukia. "Tadi dia ada di sana…" ucapku panik, "Rukia! Rukia!" teriakku, berharap jika Rukia mendengarku, ia akan segera menghampiriku. "Ruki-"

"Hai…kalian sedang mencariku, ya?" tiba-tiba Rukia sudah berada di tengah-tengah kami. Tentu aku, Karin dan Yuzu terkejut dengan kehadiran Rukia yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di antara kami.

"A-apa dia teman Ichi-nii?!" seru Yuzu.

"Hai…" Rukia menyapa Yuzu dan Karin, "Um…kalian pasti si kembar adik Ichigo, kan? kamu bernama Karin…" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Karin, "kamu yang bernama Yuzu…" dia menunjuk Yuzu, "perkenalkan…namaku Kuchiki Rukia."

Yuzu dan Karin terkejut. "Kenapa kakak bisa tahu kalau kami adik Ichi-nii?" seru Yuzu.

"Ya-iyyalah…" sahut Rukia sambil menyibak poninya ke samping, "aku dan Ichigo itu…adalah teman dekat, Ichigo sudah menceritakan segala-galanya, mulai dari keluarganya, pekerjaannya, kebiasaannya, kapan dia mulai menjomlo…pokoknya semuanya!"

"Be-benarkah kalian sedekat itu?" Yuzu masih sulit mempercayai.

Rukia mengangguk. "ya…kami berteman sangaaaaaaaat dekat, sedekat hati dan jantung jadi, kami itu-"

Aku langsung menutup mulut Rukia karena dia sudah mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak. Sembarang saja bilang kita berteman dekat, sedekat hati dan jantung? Ketemu saja barusan…dasar gadis ini mau buat gossip saja!

Aku mulai menyeret Rukia. "Setelah ini cepat kalian pulang! Awas kalau aku sudah pulang kalian belum ada di rumah!" seruku mengancam ke arah kedua adikku.

"Uuuuugh, kenapa kau malah membawaku ke sini? aku masih ingin kenalan dengan adik-adikmu," Rukia mengomel sesampainya kami berada di tempat yang jauh dari pandangan kedua adikku. Bukannya aku tidak mau mereka berkenalan, apalagi usia Rukia tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua adikku, hanya saja ucapan Rukia bisa membuat kontroversi dan mengada-ngada.

"Sudah Rukia…lebih baik kau makan ini dulu," ucapku sambil menyodorkan dua kembang gula. Rukiapun langsung mengambil dan melahapnya hingga habis.

"Ah!" pekik Rukia tiba-tiba, entah apa yang dia lihat.

"Apa? Kenapa Rukia?" tanyaku.

Dengan semangatnya Rukia menoleh ke arahku. "Ayo kita meramalkan nasib, Ichigo!" serunya.

Aku menatap aneh Rukia. "Meramal nasib?"

Rukia menunjuk ke arah tenda ujung yang agak jauh. "Itu tenda peramal kan?" tanyanya, "ayo kita ke sana!"

Aku menarik tangan Rukia ketika ia mulai melangkah. "Kau percaya yang begituan, Rukia?"

"…sebenarnya tidak sih…" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Lalu untuk apa kita ke sana? Mending kita ke tempat lain saja…beli jajanan makanan misalnya."

Rukia mencibir ke arahku. "perutku bisa sakit kalau makan makanan jajanan terus!"

"Kalau begitu…lebih baik kita keluar dari sini!" ucapku sambil memicingkan mata ke arah Rukia.

"Aku mau coba-coba ke sana saja, Ichigo…siapa tahu kalau peramalnya ternyata orang hebat, pokoknya aku mau ke sana!"

Hhhh…beginilah kalau jalan bersama gadis yang kekanak-kanakan, segala-galanya harus dipenuhi. Melihat sifat Rukia yang sulit ditentang…mau tidak mau aku ikut saja di belakang Rukia, suka-suka dia saja-lah.

Kini kami berdiri di depan tenda dengan papan bertuliskan Miss Unohana Retsu si peramal handal 2014, ada keterangan di bawahnya, bunyinya seperti ini: murid angkatan pertama Ki Joko Bodo, terpercaya dan bersertifikat. Ha? Murid Ki Joko Bodo? Ada di Karakura toh..Ho? baru tahu aku kalau ada penduduk Karakura yang pernah berguru sama Ki Joko Bodo, murid angkatan pertama lagi! Kupikir cuma orang Indonesia saja yang berguru dengan Ki Joko Bodo, hebat juga ya dukun itu.

Aku mengikuti Rukia memasuki tenda. Begitu masuk, udara pegap langsung terasa, pencahayaan di tenda juga redup-redup karena hanya ada dua lampu minyak tanah…hah? lampu minyak tanah? Masih ada toh yang pakai…di era yang serba teknologi canggih ini...

"Syalalalala…"

Aku dan Rukia terdiam membisu ketika mendapati sang peramal yang sedang sibuk mengenakan lipstick sambil berdendang.

"…Hai!" seru Rukia dan sang peramal berambut panjang…gila rambutnya panjang amat hingga ke mata kaki, mirip setan sumur sodako _the ring_. Peramal itu tersentak karena mendengar suara Rukia lalu menoleh ke arah kami. ketika melihat kami cepat-cepat peramal itu menyimpan _lipstick_ dan cerminnya.

"Juhabach…kita kedatangan tamu," kata peramal itu sambil melemparkan senyum iblisnya ke arah kami.

Aku dan Rukia mencari-cari siapa gerangan yang bernama Juha…aduh, Juha apa ya, lupa..

"Juhabach adalah mantan selingkuhanku eh, maksudku…almarhum suamiku yang juga murid Ki Joko Bodo…" ucapnya seraya tersipu malu.

"Oh…" aku dan Rukia ber-oh ria.

"Silahkan duduk," kata Peramal itu dan kami berdua mengambil duduk di depan meja si peramal.

"Ummm…apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya peramal.

"Bu-"

"Iya!" seru Rukia memotongku, "kita sudah lama pacaran…karena itu…kami minta untuk diramal…apakah hubungan kami akan tetap awet atau tidak?"

Aku membelalakkan mata ke arah Rukia, Rukia mengedipkan matanya ketika menoleh kearaku. Apa yang ada dikepala anak itu ya?

"Kalau begitu…siapa duluan yang ingin diramal?" tanya peramal.

"Aku!" sahut Rukia berseru.

"Oke…seratus ribu."

"Hah? mahal sekali!" sewotku.

"Ya sudah kalau kalian tidak mau ya tidak usah diramalnya…"

"Iya iya…" terpaksa kukeluarkan uang dua ratus ribu, "ini untuk dua orang ya!" kataku tidak ikhlas sambil menyerahkan uangku.

"Nona yang manis…mana tanganmu?"

Rukia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dengan semangat. Peramal itu menarik tangan Rukia, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan Rukia dan mengamati garis-garis tangan Rukia, jari-jari kurus tangan peramal itu bergerak-gerak di telapak tangan Rukia yang mungil.

"Kau adalah gadis yang periang…senang bergaul dan mempunyai banyak teman….itu betul, kan?" suara sang peramal.

Rukia mengangguk dengan cepat. "Kau benar-benar tahu…hebat sekali," ucap Rukia terkagum-kagum.

"Sepertinya tidak ada masalah denganmu Nona manis…kau sangat disukai banyak orang jadi…pasti masa depanmu sangat cemerlang…"

Rukia terlihat terpesona menatap peramal itu. Menurutku…tidak ada yang hebat dari ramalannya, ia hanya mengatakan sifat Rukia yang nampak jelas dari perawakannya, sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pekerjaan Rukia kelak atau setidaknya ia meramal kapan Rukia menikah atau kelak anaknya ada berapa. Masa depan cemerlang? Memangnya masa depan yang seperti apa? Tidak jelas sekali…

"Sekarang giliranmu, anak muda…" kata peramal ke arahku.

Dengan ogah-ogahan aku mengulurkan telapak tanganku ke arah peramal itu. peramal itu mulai mengamati telapak tanganku, mempelajarinya, dan meremas-remas tanganku. Lama-kelamaan peramal itu mengernyitkan keningnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang salah…perasaanku langsung jadi tidak enak.

"Kau…kau…" jerit peramal itu, "kau…kau pria impoten…"

"Hah?" cengoku.

"Kau impoten!" teriaknya, "Nona…jangan mau sama pria ini…dia impoten…mending kamu cari pria lain yang lebih jantan perkasa!"

"Hei, sembarang saja!" bentakku sambil berdiri, tidak terima dengan tuduhan si peramal gila itu. Enak saja dia mengataiku impoten. Cih…

"Kau impoten…"

"HEI-" baru saja aku mau memaki-maki peramal itu, Rukia langsung menarikku keluar dari tenda. Sialan tuh peramal…enak saja dia mengataiku impoten! Tahu apa dia? aku menikah saja belum…

"Cih…dasar peramal gila!" umpatku ketika sudah berada agak jauh dari tenda peramal itu. "tidak rela sekali aku kehilangan uang seratus ribu karena peramal gila itu!"

"Ahahahahaha…" Rukia daritadi terus menertawaiku.

"Ho…puas kamu ya, melihatku kesal begini!" geramku ke arah Rukia.

"Hahahaha…yang tadi itu benar-benar lucu…" kata Rukia sambil tertawa, "Kau impoten…" ucapnya meniru gaya bicara peramal itu.

"Aseeeeeeemm."

Rukia terus saja menertawaiku dan tawanya menggelegar. "Dia itu bukan peramal, Ichigo…dia itu cuma pembohong," katanya berusaha menghiburku setelah menguasai dirinya.

"Kau tahu dia pembohong karena kau sendiri pembohong…ya, kan?" ucapku tajam.

Rukia hanya terkekeh.

"Huh…kenapa juga si pembohong itu mengatakan hal yang gila? Kalau dipikir-pikir…tidak ada untungnya kan?" geramku.

Rukia lalu memegang pundakku. "Aku tahu kenapa dia mengatakan hal gila itu, Ichigo…"

"Oh, ya? kenapa coba?"

"Karena…" Rukia menatapku serius, "kau adalah pria impoten!" tawa Rukia meledak kembali dan aku sangat gemas melihatnya, ingin sekali kucubit pipinya biar dia menjerit-jerit tapi aku tidak berani melakukannya. "Tenang Ichigo…" ucap Rukia sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke lenganku ketika sudah menguasai dirinya, "ayo kita naik ke bianglala itu," tunjuknya ke arah Bianglala yang kini berputar, "nanti di atas sana…kita bisa meludahi tenda peramal itu…" ucapnya.

"Me-meludahi?" gumamku merasa aneh. Aku memang sangat marah dengan peramal itu tapi kalau untuk meludahinya…rasanya sangat tidak sopan.

"Ayo, Ichigo…" Rukia menarikku tapi aku menahannya.

"Tidak usah, Rukia…" kataku, "tidak perlu sampai begitu…aku tidak masukkan ke hati, koq."

"Oh, ya? tapi aku tidak! Ayo kita naik!"

Dan kami benar-benar menaiki biang lala, seperti biasa aku tidak bisa menolak untuk mengikuti keinginan Rukia.

"Cuh…cuh…" dan benar saja sesampainya di atas, Rukia mengeluarkan kepalanya di jendela lalu meludahi tenda peramal gila itu. aku hanya bisa meringis menatap perilaku gila teman chat-ku itu. Rasanya illfil sekali aku melihatnya, aku tidak terbiasa melihat gadis bertingkah seenaknya seperti Rukia.

"Ichigo!" serunya memanggilku, "kenapa kau diam saja, ayo meludah!"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa, Rukia…" ucapku.

"Halah! Kau pakai jaim segala…ayo, jangan malu-malu!" kini Rukia menarikku dan kini kami menunggu posisi kami berada di atas tenda peramal itu.

"Lakukan, Ichigo!" perintahnya ketika tendanya sudah mendekat.

Aku masih enggan melakukannya tapi…

"Kenapa kau diam saja Ichigo, ayo cepat keburu tendanya lewat nanti!" serunya tak sabaran.

Okelah kalau begitu…sekali-sekali melakukan hal yang gila tidak mengapa-lah.

"Cuh…" akhirnya aku meludah juga dan berhasil mengenai tenda peramal itu.

Plok plok plok plok plok

Rukia bertepuk tangan. "Shoot yang bagus Ichigo!" serunya memujiku.

Ya…dipikir-pikir tidak buruk juga ternyata…hehehehe…aku kembali meludahi tenda peramal itu lagi dan lagi.

"Ahahahahaha…." Rukia terpingkal-pingkal di bangku, "yang kau ludahi itu bukan tenda si peramal, tendanya sudah lewat Ichigo!"

"Huh, biar saja!"

Akhirnya acara "meludahi tenda si peramal" telah selesai. Rukia berdiri menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana? Seru, kan?" tanyanya.

"Yah…lumayan," sahutku.

"Kau ini terlalu kaku, Ichigo…" kata Rukia sembari tersenyum, "kau harus lebih mengekspresikan dirimu…"

Aku menatap serius Rukia. "Aku ini sudah bukan anak remaja lagi Rukia…" ucapku dengan nada rendah, "di usia ini…aku harus lebih menjaga sikapku, dan kau juga…" aku menatap mata indah emethyst-nya, "tidak mungkin selama-selamanya bertingkah seperti ini…pada saatnya kau akan mengalami pendewasaan, Rukia…". Rukia sepertinya tercengang dengan ucapanku barusan, kuharap aku bisa sedikit mengajarkan Rukia, yah…paling tidak…dia bisa lebih bersikap baik.

"Hei, aku ini sudah dewasa Ichigo," ucapnya dengan polos. Yah…sepertinya dia tidak paham betul apa maksudku, ya sudah-lah.

Tiba-tiba saja ada guncangan dan membuat keseimbangan kami tidak stabil. Akibatnya aku tejatuh dan menindih Rukia di dudukan. Guncangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, cepat-cepat aku menjauhkan tubuhku karena Rukia sangat shock dengan posisi kami yang dari sudut manapun terlihat aku seperti memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku Rukia!" ucapku cepat-cepat, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Masih dalam keadaan keterkejutannya, ia menggeleng.

Aku lalu melihat ke arah jendela, melihat apa yang terjadi dengan mesin bianglala ini. Asap-asap mulai keluar dari mesin kompresor bianglala dan beberapa orang berlari menuju tempat kompresor itu, bisa kutebak mereka adalah teknisi yang akan memperbaiki mesinnya. Inilah yang kutakutkan bila bermain di wahana permainan pasar malam daerah kumuh, wahananya pasti barang bekas yang telah berkali-kali mengalami masalah, benar-benar sangat tidak aman.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Sepertinya ada masalah di kompresornya…"

"…apa…kita akan semalaman di sini?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Rukia. Sepertinya dia cemas, mungkin karena ia takut akan terlambat ke bandara mengingat malam ini juga dia akan pulang ke Seiretei. Aku duduk di depannya, "tenang saja Rukia…mereka akan segera memperbaikinya…" ucapku untuk membuatnya tenang.

Rukia menatap jam tangannya, "semoga saja…" gumamnya.

"Tenang Rukia…nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara…"

Kamipun menunggu. Sebenarnya aku tipe orang yang sulit memulai obrolan yang menyenangkan tapi…

"Apa kau akan benar-benar pulang malam ini? Maksudku…kenapa bukan besok pagi saja?" walaupun sebenarnya aku rada kesal dengannya tapi…entah kenapa aku masih ingin berlama-lama denganya, pertemuan ini terlalu singkat, setidaknya…kita bisa jalan-jalan selama dua hari.

"Aku sudah membeli tiket untuk malam ini, Ichigo…" sahutnya.

Kenapa kau membeli tiket untuk malam ini, Rukia? kesalku dalam hati.

"Ya…kan lebih aman kalau kau pulang pagi saja…" ucapku.

"Hihihihi…kenapa? Sedih ya kalau aku tinggalkan?" godanya.

"Tidak sama sekali," sahutku rada sinis tapi Rukia malah tersenyum jenaka. Aaaaah, ini kesempatan untuk mengajaknya bercerita mengenai dirinya. Memang aku dan dia sudah lama ber-chat tapi…Rukia tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang kehidupannya, maksudku…kehidupan dia yang sebenarnya. Ini kesempatan untuk bertanya-tanya tentangnya.

"Ummm…Rukia…ada yang ingin aku tanyakan…sebenarnya untuk apa kau datang ke Karakura?" tanyaku.

Rukia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaanku. "Untuk mengunjungi makam nee-sanku…apalagi? Kau lihat sendirikan…"

"Lalu…" aku menatap serius Rukia, "Kenapa kakakmu bisa dimakamkan di Karakura? Bukannya kau berasal dari Rokungai, apa kau punya keluarga di sini…atau…kau pernah tinggal di Karakura?"

Rukia diam saja, jelas sekali dari ekspresi wajahnya ia tidak ingin menjawab. Kurasa…dia pasti mempunyai keluarga di sini atau mungkin dia memang pernah tinggal di Karakura. Aish…dia pernah tinggal di karakura atau tidak itu bukan urusanku, aku tidak perlu terlalu banyak tanya tapi…aku sangat penasaran sebenarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jawab, tidak apa-apa Rukia…santai saja," ucapku.

Agak lama kami berdiam-diaman.

"…Ichigo…sebenarnya…"

Tiba-tiba bianglala berputar kembali dan menyebabkan guncangan karena putarannya cepat, segera aku dan Rukia berpegangan. Mereka sudah memperbaikinya rupanya, huh…cepat juga, tadinya aku berharap kalau mereka memperbaikinya lama-lama agar Rukia pulang ke Seiretei besok. Wajah Rukia terlihat sangat lega dan kembali riang gembira.

"Astaga…sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh!" serunya ketika kami sudah turun dari bianglala, "bagaimana ini?" Rukia nampak kebingungan, "kau janji akan mengantarku, kan? apa bisa cepat sampai ke bandara?"

"Ya…tenang saja Rukia…"

Kamipun menuju bandara dengan motorku. Untung saja bandara tidak begitu jauh dari dermaga kumuh ini, dalam waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit kami sudah sampai di bandara. Di bandara, aku menemani Rukia untuk _check-in_ dan menunggu keberangkatan.

"Terima kasih ya, Ichigo…" ucap Rukia ketika rombongan satu pesawatnya mulai bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatan pesawat, "karena kau sudah menemaniku seharian ini, maafkan aku kalau banyak bertingkah yang menyebalkan, yah…itu memang sifatku jadi…selamat tinggal."

"Sampai jumpa!" ralatku, "maksudku…kita masih bisa bertemu ya, kan?" aku ragu sebenarnya, "kuharap kelak suatu saat aku ke Rokungai kita bisa bertemu…kuharap demikian."

Rukia malah terkekeh. "Baiklah, kalau begitu…" tiba-tiba ia merebut topiku dari kepalaku, "yang ini untukku saja," katanya seraya mengenakan topiku di kepalanya yang tentu saja kelonggaran, "sampai jumpa, Ichigo!" katanya kemudian dia berbalik dan berlari bersama rombongan. Aku terus menatapnya sampai ia berlalu dan ketika Rukia sudah berlalu bersama para rombongan aku sadar bahwa ia telah membawa lari topi baseball bertanda-tangan pemain favoritku, Aiiiish.

.

.

.

**.To be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada apel pasti ada jeruk, ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan...*kagak nyambung* ahahahaha...akhirnya mereka dipisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu #halah!# hehehehehehe...namanya juga tuntutan skenario...#plakk

hehehehe...ampun ya readers...malah membuat mereka berpisah...but juzie ada rencana koq buat cepet2 mempertemukan mereka...cucok! rencananya mau buat scene romance antara ichi-hime *disabit* eh...maksudnya ichiruki...hihihihi

**akasaki rinko** salam kenal ya juga...hehehe...iya ini juzie baru mau memikirkan latar belakang ruki... mudah2an dibuatkan bagus ya...ahahaha. tengkyu udah mampir di fic gaje bin abal ini, ini udah apdet ya rinko-san...selamat membaca! oh ya, chapter selanjutnya jgn lupa dibaca ya...#maksa

**Rini desu** hu um...emang mau dibuat iseng and rada-rada nyebelin biar ganti suasana baru...hihihihi, ini udah apdet ya...selamat mmbaca!

**darries** yap...ooc banget malah, ahahahahaha...biarin aja biar rukia ga tertindas. mudah-mudahan nantinya mereka saling suka ya^^

**Rin** iyyaaa...mereka udah ketemu *balas meluk* klo ga ketemu juzie bakal disembelih...Hee. tapi mereka harus berpisah kembali...huhuhuhu...mudah2an cepat2 mereka bisa ketemu lagi...rencana sih mau ketemuin mereka lagi...hohohoho

**Suu** iyaaaa akhirnya mereka ketemu juga...*balas meluk* pi...jangan marah ya...mereka berpisah kembali #plakk# ahahahaha...mari kita doakan semoga mereka bertemu kembali...aamiin


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**CH 8**

**Man Who has a Pale Face**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ishida memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tak salah sama sekali, menatap baik-baik mobil Hummer H3 _black_ yang kini berada tepat di depannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ishida? Apa mobil ini keren untuk jalan bersama Inoue?" tanya Ichigo yang kini berdiri bersandar di bagian depan mobilnya.

Ishida mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "…Kau benar-benar membeli mobil…"gumamnya, "kupikir…kau benar-benar tidak serius…astaga…"

Ichigo menegakkan badannya dan menatap serius Ishida. "Tentu aku serius, Ishida! buktinya aku benar-benar membeli mobil ini," ujarnya, "mobil ini keren, kan?"

Ishida menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus. "Jadi, malam-malam begini kau datang di depan apartemenku lalu memanggilku keluar hanya untuk menanyakan mobilmu keren atau tidak?!"

"Ya…aku kan cuma mau mendengar pendapatmu, Ishida…"

"Oke, mobilmu keren. Sudah ya, aku masuk ke dalam dulu." Ishida lalu berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Aku ikut, Ishida!" seru Ichigo sambil berlari mengikuti Ishida menuju apartemen Ishida.

Mereka kini berada di dalam apartemen Ishida yang bernuansa putih. Mulai dari cat, gorden, hingga hampir semua furniturnya berwarna putih, warna kesukaan Ishida memang. Apartemen itu lumayan besar untuk seorang diri, maklumlah Ishida belum menikah. Ichigo kini duduk di sofa sementara Ishida menuju dapur yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat Ichigo.

"Berapa harga mobilmu itu, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida sambil mengambil minuman soda di kulkasnya untuk Ichigo.

"…itu rahasia…" sahut Ichigo yang enggan memberitahu, "kalau kau mau tahu…cari saja di google!"

Ishida berjalan mendekati Ichigo lalu meletakkan kaleng minuman soda di meja tepat di depan Ichigo, ia lalu mengambil duduk di sofa samping sofa Ichigo.

"Pasti sangat mahal, kan?" pertanyaan Ishida bernada menyindir.

"Ya…mungkin," sahut Ichigo santai sambil mengambil minuman sodanya dan membuka kalengnya.

"Aku malah jadi kasihan denganmu, Kurosaki…" kata Ishida.

"Aku? Kasihan?" tanya Ichigo yang kini menatap bingung Ishida.

"Ya," sahut Ishida, "kau sudah kerja keras dan aku tahu kau sudah lama menabung dari dulu…dan sekarang…kau menggunakan uang tabunganmu, membeli mobil mewah hanya untuk seorang wanita…miris sekali!" terang Ishida tajam.

Ichigo meneguk minumannya dengan perasaan jengkel karena ucapan Ishida barusan. Jujur ia berharap Ishida akan memujinya atau setidaknya memberikan dukungan agar Ichigo lebih bersemangat untuk bisa mendekati Inoue.

"Sebenarnya…kau mendukungku dengan Inoue, tidak sih?" gerutu Ichigo.

"Bukan begitu, teman…" kata Ishida, "begini…kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk terlihat sangat sempurnah di depan wanita yang kau sukai, tampil apa adanya itu lebih baik…karena disitulah kau bisa melihat apakah wanita itu bisa menerimamu atau tidak…jadi, kau tidak perlu berusaha bermewah-mewah Kurosaki."

"Aku membeli mobil itu biar lebih percaya diri, Ishida…kau tahu sendirikan Inoue itu cantiknya minta ampun, aku yakin pasti banyak pria yang mengejarnya!"

"Ckckckck…" Ishida menatap miris Ichigo, "ya sudah, berjuanglah dengan cara yang seperti kau pikirkan Kurosaki…". Ishida lalu teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang dulunya sering dibicarakan oleh teman berambut orange-nya namun akhir-akhir ini ia tidak lagi membicarakannya. "Oh, ya…ngomong-ngomong…bagaimana kabar teman chat-mu itu, Kurosaki?" tanyanya, "akhir-akhir ini…kau jadi jarang membicarakannya…apa kalian sudah putus kontak?"

Ichigo tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Rukia beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tidak pernah dan tak ingin menceritakan pertemuan mereka dengan Ishida karena waktu itu Ichigo bolos dari kerja alias kabur dari kantor hanya untuk menemui teman chat-nya. Tapi, setelah pertemuan mereka, Rukia belum pernah online.

"Beberapa hari ini kami tidak chat…aku juga ingin sekali tahu kabarnya… gumam Ichigo merenung.

"Hmmm…baru beberapa hari saja tidak chat kau sudah rindu dengannya apalagi kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya," kata Ishida.

Huh…aku sudah bertemu dengannya, batin Ichigo.

"Aku tidak rindu koq," sahut Ichigo kemudian meneguk minumannya, "gadis yang ada di hatiku sekarang adalah inoue…jadi, tidak bisa diganggu gugat!" Ichigo terlihat yakin.

"Yah…terserah kau sajalah…"

.

.

Malam-malam Yuzu dan Karin berjalan menuju rumah mereka dengan membawa kantung plastik. Darimanakah mereka? dilihat dari kantung plastik yang kini dipegang Yuzu, jawabannya adalah dari alfamart, membeli pembalut wanita karena Yuzu sedang datang bulan saat ini.

"Karin-chan…"gumam Yuzu.

"Apa?"

"Apa menurutmu Ichi-nii…adalah laki-laki playboy?"

"Kenapa kau bisa bertanya seperti itu, Yuzu?"

"Habis…waktu itu..Ichi-nii bersama gadis lain…bukan dengan Orihime-chan" Yuzu mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian di pasar malam ketika mereka mendapati kakak laki-laki satu-satunya bersama seorang gadis lain. "Siapa lagi ya namanya… ummmm… Kuchiki Rukia kayaknya."

"Apa kau lupa, Yuzu? Gadis itu kan bilang kalau dia dan Ichi-nii cuma teman dekat," Karin mengingatkan saudaranya.

"Tapi...dia bisa langsung mengenali kita Karin-chan!" seru Yuzu, "dia juga bilang kalau dia tahu banyak tentang Ichi-nii, Ichi-nii bahkan banyak cerita tentang dirinya ke gadis itu, dia dan Ichi-nii…sedekat hati dan jantung…" Yuzu berusaha membayangkan bagaimana dekatnya hati dan jantung tapi ia tidak bisa memperkirakan sedekat apakah itu mengingat jika dalam arti yang sebenarnya hati dan jantung itu sangat dekat. Yuzu lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, entah apa yang ia bayangkan mengenai kedekatan Ichigo dengan Rukia.

"Kau kenapa Yuzu?" Karin malah bingung melihat tingkah saudaranya. "namanya juga laki-laki Yuzu…lebih baik jangan pikirkan Ichi-nii, terserah dia mau pacaran dengan siapa kan itu urusannya dia!"

"Tentu saja itu urusan kita, Karin!" celetuk Yuzu, "kalau Ichi-nii nantinya menikah dengan salah satunya, itu berarti di antara mereka akan menjadi kakak ipar kita!"

Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pikiranmu itu terlalu jauh, Yuzu…belum tentu juga Ichi-nii akan menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka, ya kan?"

"Tapi…"

Tiba-tiba mobil mewah hummer H3 _black_ yang terlihat macho berhenti tepat di samping Yuzu dan Karin. Yuzu dan Karin terbengong-bengong menatap mobil itu, apa pemilik mobil itu mengenali mereka?

"Karin-chan…" bisik Yuzu, "siapa yang punya mobil ini ya? kenapa dia berhenti tepat di samping kita?"

"Aku juga tidak ta-"

Mata Karin dan Yuzu langsung terbelalak ketika kaca sebelah pengemudi turun dan menampakkan pria berambut orange yang tidak lain adalah kakak mereka.

"I-Ichi-nii!" pekik Karin dan Yuzu serentak, "Kenapa Ichi-nii bisa mengendarai mobil ini?" seru Karin shock, tidak percaya, "jangan-jangan…Ichi-nii…sopir…"

"Hush, enak saja!" sergah Ichi-nii, "ini aku baru beli tawu! Cepat kalian masuk!"

"Ma-masa sih?" Karin masih tidak percaya, sedangkan Yuzu dengan ragu-ragu kini siap-siap membuka pintu belakang mobil.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau ikut, aku tinggal lho!"

"I-iya-iya…"

Mereka bertiga kini menuju ke rumah mereka.

Isshin kini berdiri di depan rumahnya setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, memakai jas hitam dan menenteng tas. Apakah yang ia lakukan? Menunggu penghuni rumah lainnya karena kini rumahnya dalam keadaan terkunci. Dari tadi ia sudah memencet bel berkali-kali dan memanggil semua nama anak-anaknya, tidak adanya jawaban dan disertai suasana rumah yang gelap menandakan bahwa rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Ia tidak tahu kenapa malam-malam begini semua anak-anaknya tidak berada di rumah, setidaknya biasanya ada Yuzu yang selalu berada di rumah.

"Hhhhh…kemana mereka semua, ya?" gumamnya. Tiba-tiba mobil mewah nan sangar muncul di depan rumah Isshin. "Siapa itu datang?" gumamnya menatap mobil yang tak ia kenali siapa pemiliknya dan ketika Yuzu dan Karin turun dari mobil itu alangkah terkejutnya ia.

"Yuzu! Karin!" serunya, "darimana saja kalian?" tanyanya seperti sedang menggertak, "kenapa kalian meninggalkan rumah?!"

"Ayah…aku tiba-tiba haid dan persediaan pembalutku dan Karin-chan habis, alfamart lumayan jauh…masa aku ke sana sendirian?" sahut Yuzu memberikan alasan, ia dan Karin berjalan mendekati ayahnya.

"Oh…" ujar Isshin, "hei…lalu…siapa yang antar kalian ke sini pakai mobil?" bisiknya ke arah kedua bersaudara kembar itu.

"Tuh, lihat saja sendiri!" sahut Karin.

Ichigo lalu membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari mobil dengan gaya se-_cool_ mungkin.

"Ichigo?" Isshin terheran-heran, "mobil siapa yang kau pinjam itu, Ichigo?" tanyanya berseru.

"Mobil siapa? Ini mobilku, ayah!" sahut Ichigo sambil menutup pintu mobilnya dan memencet tombol kunci mobilnya sehingga terdengar bunyi nyaring dua kali.

Mobil Ichigo? Isshin lebih terheran-heran lagi, ia ingat waktu dahulu ia menawarkan untuk membelikan Ichigo mobil setelah Ichigo menjadi sarjana, Ichigo malah menolak tawaran ayahnya karena kata Ichigo waktu itu ia jauh lebih menyukai menggunakan motor dan sepengetahuan Isshin juga Ichigo saat ini sedang menabung untuk membeli rumah. Apa yang terjadi dengan anak laki-lakinya itu ya? tidak biasanya ia berubah pikiran seperti itu.

Mereka berempat kini masuk dalam rumah. Isshin dan Yuzu duduk di sofa, Karin bersiap-siap untuk bermain playstation sedangkan Ichigo langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Ichi-nii sudah makan?" seru Yuzu.

"Sudah!" sahut Ichigo berseru sambil terus menaiki tangga.

"Ayah sudah makan?" tanya Yuzu ke Isshin.

"Sudah Yuzu, tadi ayah makan bersama dokter yang lain."

Yuzu kini diam, ia terlihat resah di samping ayahnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali ia beritahukan ke ayahnya tapi ia ragu-ragu untuk menyampaikannya.

"Kau kenapa, Yuzu?" tanya Isshin yang menyadari sikap resah putrinya.

"…ada…yang ingin kuberitahu ayah…" Yuzu terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Apa itu?" Isshin agak penasaran.

"Ini…tentang Ichi-nii…"

"Ichigo? kenapa dengan kakakmu itu?" Isshin semakin penasaran saja.

"Begini ayah…aduh…aku sebenarnya tidak mau memikirkannya tapi…"

"Kenapa dengan ichigo, Yuzu? Cepat ceritakan! Apa dia melakukan hal-hal yang aneh?!"

Yuzu menggeleng. "Ayah…sebenarnya…Ichi-nii…punya pacar…"

Isshin malah semakin bingung saja dengan ucapan Yuzu. "Memangnya apa yang salah Yuzu? Baguskan kalau kakakmu itu akhirnya punya pacar juga…"

"Bukan itu masalahnya ayah!" ujar Yuzu, "masalahnya…pacar Ichi-nii itu ada dua."

"Hah?"

Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan kembarannya. Walaupun ia terlihat fokus sedang memainkan game tapi ia juga mendengar pembicaraan Yuzu dan ayah mereka.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu, Yuzu?" tanya Isshin.

"Waktu itu aku dan Karin-chan bertemu Ichi-nii di mall, dia bersama dengan gadis yang sangat cantik, seksi, pokoknya seperti artis ayah," Yuzu memulai ceritanya dengan menggebu-gebu, "kemudian beberapa hari yang lalu kami bertemu Ichi-nii di pasar malam dekat dermaga, Ichi-nii bersama dengan gadis lain yang juga tak kalah cantik…" Yuzu bercerita dengan ekspresi serius, "itu benarkan, Karin-chan?!" serunya ke arah saudaranya.

"Memang benar kita bertemu dengan mereka…tapi…"

"Tuh kan!" seru Yuzu dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Benar kah itu? Tapi…Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan di pasar malam dekat dermaga?!" gertak Isshin tiba-tiba ketika menyadari bahwa anak-anaknya berada di pasar malam dekat dermaga, lingkungan kumuh dan sangat tidak aman.

"Yang penting sekarang itu Ichi-nii, ayah!" Yuzu kembali mengarahkan pembicaraan mereka mengenai Ichigo. "Ichi-nii punya pacar dua!" kembali Yuzu mengingatkan ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba isshin menjadi bangga pada putranya. Setahu Isshin, putranya itu tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis kecuali dengan Tatsuki tapi itu dulu sewaktu Ichigo masih duduk di bangku SMA, maklumlah putranya itu terlihat tidak berani mendekati wanita.

Isshin lalu terharu, akhirnya putra satu-satunya bisa dekat juga dengan seorang gadis, ralat dua orang gadis ternyata! Itu artinya putra satu-satunya itu ternyata juga digemari oleh gadis-gadis…apalagi dari cerita Yuzu kedua gadis itu cantik-cantik, begitu hebatnya putra Isshin hingga bisa mendekati dua gadis cantik sekaligus.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya dan membuka jaketnya, segera Ichigo duduk dan membuka laptopnya. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan _online_.

**Ichigo's POV**

Cepat-cepat kunyalakan laptopku dan menghubungkannya ke internet. Seperti biasa _sign in_ ke _ym_ dan mengecek apakah chappy syalala alias Rukia sedang _online_ atau tidak. Ternyata Rukia tidak _online_, aku jadi sedikit kecewa. Aneh sekali karena semenjak pertemuan kami beberapa hari yang lalu dia belum pernah _online_ lagi. Tapi, tidak apa-apa…aku rela menunggu siapa tau sebentar dia akan _online_.

Sambil menunggu Rukia _online_ aku mengubah foto profilku. Kalau diingat-ingat foto profilku tidak pernah kuganti semenjak aku membuat profil di ym, tetap foto bergambarkan menara Karakura.

Ehm…aku melihat-lihat foto-fotoku di laptop, ah aku teringat kalau aku dan Rukia sempat berfoto-foto di pasar malam. Segera ku Bluetooth ke laptopku setelah itu kulihat lagi foto-foto itu di laptop. Ternyata Rukia cantik sekali di foto, dari semua foto-foto ini tidak ada foto wajahnya yang terlihat aneh atau apalah…ternyata dia foto genik juga walaupun aslinya memang lebih cantik.

Aku memilih salah satu fotoku dengan Rukia sebagai foto profil di ym. Hehehehe…pasti Rukia kaget kalau melihat foto profilku.

Kaget aku, tiba-tiba ada yang nge-buzz. Ternyata dia Ishida, tumben sekali dia _online_ malam-malam begini.

**Quichy Ishida :** Hei, siapa gadis yang ada di foto brsamamu itu?

**Ichigo orange :** Hehee..mau tau saja kau

**Quincy Ishida :** ternyata kau punya buruan selain Inoue…astaga…aku baru tau..

**Ichigo orange :** husss sembarangan. Gadis itu temanku!

**Quincy Ishida :** temanmu atau teman Yuzu? Gadis itu sepertinya seumuran dengan adikmu..

**Ichigo orange :** tidak mungkin dia berteman dengan adikku..gadis itu tinggal di Rokungai

**Quincy Ishida :** o-ow…ternyata kecuringaanku selama ini memang benar…kau memang ada "mainan" di sana..

**Ichigo orange :** sembarangan saja..dia cuma temanku.

**Quincy Ishida :** benar nih cuma teman saja..gadis itu cantik lho! Serius..

**Ichigo orange :** teman ya teman…biar cantik bagaimana sekalipun..

**Quincy Ishida :** kalau begitu temanmu itu untukku saja ya Kurosaki

**Ichigo orange :** enak saja!

**Quincy Ishida :** lho kenapa? Dia cuma temanmu dan kebetulan aku jomblo, tidak apa-apa kan kalau nanti kau perkenalkan kami, siapa tau kami cocok..

**Ichigo orange :** tidak boleh. Kalau temanku yang lain tidak apa-apa…kalau yang ini jangan!

**Quincy Ishida :** kenapa tidak boleh?

**Ichigo orange :** tidak boleh ya tidak boleh titik!

**Quincy Ishida :** Ehm…jangan-jangan…kau suka dengan temanmu itu.

**Ichigo orange :** tidak koq!

**Quincy Ishida :** lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menjodohkannya denganku?

**Ichigo orange :** tau ah

Langsung saja aku _sign out_. Enak saja si Ishida itu, minta dijodohkan dengan Rukiaku…huh, langkahi dulu mayatku!

Dengan lemas aku menuju ke ranjangku dan merubuhkan tubuhku. Rasanya ranjang ini semakin sempit saja, oh ya kalau tidak salah ranjang ini sudah ada dari aku duduk di bangku SMA…hhhhh seharusnya diganti sih.

Hhhhh…malam ini dia tidak _online_ juga. Kenapa ya? apa ada terjadi sesuatu dengan Rukia? atau dia memang sibuk kah? Ah, memangnya anak itu sibuk apaan? Kalau dilihat dari gaya-gayanya…dia bukan tipe gadis pekerja. Atau jangan-jangan…dia punya pacarkah? Aish, pikir apa aku ini?!

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Akhirnya malam ini aku bisa mengajak Inoue makan malam di restoran prancis. Ahaha…rasanya benar-benar mendebarkan, untuk ini aku menyediakan jas terbaikku dari jauh-jauh hari. Semoga saja makan malam ini akan sukses dan akan membuatku lebih dekat lagi dengan inoue.

Kini aku duduk menunggu Inoue, bukan ruangan VIP sih…tapi tak apalah. Aku jadi penasaran malam ini apakah Inoue akan bermake up yang cantik kah untukku? Hehehehe, aku jadi senyam-senyum sendiri.

Akhirnya Inoue datang. Astaga…Inoue cantik sekali dengan dress hitam selutut tanpa lengan. Dia benar-benar seperti artis atau model. Dia tersenyum manis ketika melihatku dan langsung mendatangiku. Dengan gugup aku berdiri.

"Kurosaki, apa aku terlama lama?" tanyanya dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Ti-tidak sama sekali, koq," aku menyadari suaraku agak gagap tadi. Cepat-cepat aku menarik kursi untuk Inoue.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki," ucapnya seraya duduk. Dan aku kembali ke kursiku.

Seorang pelayan berjas rapi dan berdasi kupu-kupu merah menghampiri kami. "Permisi…mau pesan apa, Tuan, Nyonya?"

Aku langsung malu ketika pelayan itu mengira aku dan Inoue suami-istri.

"Aku masih nona…" Inoue mengklarifikasi ke pelayan itu.

"Maafkan saya, Nona…" ucap pelayan itu dengan sopannya, "Silahkan…" pelayan itu menyerahkan daftar menu untuk malam ini padaku.

"Inoue, mau makan apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku terserah saja, Kurosaki…" sahutnya lembut.

"Baiklah…aku pesan cotes d' agneuan grille dua," kataku pada pelayan.

"Selera Tuan benar-benar bagus," kata pelayan itu sambil mencatat pesanan kami, "segera disiapkan, Tuan…" pelayan itupun berlalu.

"Kau melafalkan bahasa prancis dengan sangat baik Kurosaki…" Inoue memujiku.

"Ah…tidak juga…" sahutku salah tingkah.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan kami datang. Kamipun mulai menyantap makanan kami.

"Inoue, daging-nya enak ya.." ucapku.

"Iya," sahut Inoue sambil tersenyum manis.

Yes yes yes…semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik. Terima kasih tuhan…

"Orihime…" suara seseorang tiba-tiba. Aku dan Inoue menoleh ke arah pria yang sama sekali tidak kukenali. Dia tinggi, agak kurus, rambutnya hitam agak panjang dan kulitnya agak pucat.

Inoue agak terkejut melihat pria itu dan segera berdiri. Sepertinya dia kenal dengan pria itu.

"Ulquiorra…kau…" suara Inoue agak gugup.

"Kemarin-kemarin aku mencarimu dan sekarang aku melihatmu di sini, sepertinya ini sudah direncanakan ya…aku senang karena kau sehat-sehat saja Orihime…"

Inoue terdiam dan roman wajahnya berubah. Ada apa ini ya? sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara mereka. ah, Apapun itu aku tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Aku lalu berdehem.

"Oh…" Inoue teringat denganku, "Ulquiorra…perkenalkan…ini Kurosaki," ucapnya pada pria bernama Ulquiorra itu. "Kurosaki…perkenalkan ini Ulquiorra Scifer…"

"Senang berkenalan dengan, Kurosaki," kata Ulquiorra sambil menjabat tanganku. Tangan maupun tatapannya sama dinginnya ternyata.

"Aku juga…" sahutku sambil melemparkan tatapan sedingin-dinginnya pula biar terlihat tak kalah _cool_.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di Karakura?" tanya Inoue.

"Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu…"

Lagi-lagi Inoue terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak kumengerti. Aaaaaargh, aku berharap pria itu cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, mengganggu saja acara makan malamku dengan Inoue!

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu acara makam malam kalian…"

Baguslah…pria itu tahu diri juga.

"Aku permisi dulu…" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan kami.

Kami lalu melanjutkan makan malam kami yang sempat terganggu oleh kedatangan pria pucat itu.

"Inoue, siapa pria tadi itu?" tanyaku sambil melemparkan tatapan kesal ke arah punggung pria pucat yang kini akan keluar dari restoran ini..

"Emmm…dia teman waktu aku sekolah di Italia…" sahut Inoue kalem.

"Oh…sepertinya kalian dekat ya…dia memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu."

"Ah…tidak juga…"

makanan yang mewah disertai lantunan musik biola yang lembut…kurasa ini sudah sangat sempurnah untuk membuat suasana romantis. Tapi…sejenak kuhentikan aktivitas makanku, kulirik Inoue, semenjak pria pucat bernama ulquiorra itu muncul selera makan Inoue langsung berubah drastis. Kurasa kini ia melamun hingga bukan daging lagi yang ia potong dengan pisau tapi permukaan piring sehingga terdengar bunyi gesekan antara piring dan pisaunya.

"Inoue…" kucoba untuk menegurnya tapi ia seperti belum sadar, "…Inoue."

Inoue tersentak karena panggilanku, "Ke-kenapa Kurosaki?"

"Apa makanannya kurang enak, Inoue? Aku bisa memesankan menu lain yang kau suka," tawarku.

Inoue menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, ini enak koq Kurosaki…" sahutnya, "aku sangat suka ini.."

Aku menatapnya aneh. "Lalu…kenapa daritadi kau tidak makan, Inoue?"

Inoue diam sebentar seperti memikirkan suatu jawaban. "Mungkin…karena sebelum ke sini aku sempat makan cemilan di butik.." katanya, "jadi, cepat kenyang…"

"Oh…" gumamku sambil mengambil gelas berisi air putih lalu meneguknya. Kupikir ucapan Inoue yang barusan itu hanya dibuat-buat, jelas sekali suasana hati maupun selera makannya berubah karena Ulquiorra Scifer itu. Sialan! Rasanya selera makanku juga langsung buyar.

Keluar dari restoran aku langsung mengantar pulang Inoue. Sepanjang jalan aku berusaha mengajaknya untuk mengobrol tapi ia hanya menjawab seadanya, ia sering melamun dan tatapannya ke arah jendela kaca samping. Oh, God…kenapa jadi seperti ini? awalnya aku sangat yakin setelah acara makan malam ini hubunganku dengan Inoue bisa lebih romantis tapi…gara-gara kehadiran si pucat Ulquiorra Scifer, semuanya hancur!

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Kurosaki…" ucap Inoue sebelum turun dari mobilku, tidak ada ucapan basa-basi atau apalah. Begitu ia turun dari mobilku ia tidak menoleh lagi ke arahku untuk sekedar melambaikan tangan atau memberiku senyuman atau apalah, ia malah terus jalan dan masuk ke apartemennya.

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang. Memikirkan makan malam tadi membuatku sangat ngantuk. Aku lalu melirik ke arah laptopku, sepertinya laptopku dalam keadaan masih menyala..mungkin tadi aku lupa mematikannya sewaktu men-_cash_-nya. Aku lalu bangkit dan hendak mematikan laptopku. Waktu layar laptopku berwarna tiba-tiba kulihat Chappy syalala alias Rukia sedang online. Aku refleks kegirangan dan tidak jadi mematikan laptopku. Langsung ku-buzz saja dia dan cepat-cepat menyapanya.

**Ichigo orange :** kemana saja, Non? dr kemarin ditungguin ol..

**Chappy syalala :** biassa…wanita karir..

Aku tertawa membayangkan Rukia mengatakan dirinya adalah wanita karir. Hehehehe…pasti ia mengatakannya dengan tingkah yang lucu.

**Ichigo orange :** memangnya pekerjaan kamu apa coba?

**Chappy syalala :** pengamen…apalagi?

**Ichigo orange :** :)) cape deh..

**Chappy syalala :** knp? Kangen ya?

**Ichigo orange :** iya memang kangen

Gawat! Aku keceplosan, aish bagaimana ini, sudah terlanjur ku-enter…

**Chappy syalala :** mau bgmn lg ya…aku memang slalu drindukan..

**Ichigo orange :** jiahahahahaha…tp sayangnya km anak tengil

**Chappy syalala :** biar saja…eh eh, itu foto kita di pasar malam…minta juga donk. Send file ya..

**Ichigo orange : **oke…wait ya

Aku langsung meng-send semua foto-foto kami.

**Ichigo orange :** Rukia…kayaknya kirimnya lama karena lumayan banyak nih yang dikirim. Kita sambil ngobrol ya..

**Chappy syalala :** oke

**Ichigo orange :** aku tanya serius, km kemana saja selama ini? knp baru online?

**Chappy syalala :** kn aku wanita karir…

**Ichigo orange :** oh ya? memangnya apa pekerjaanmu?

**Chappy syalala :** banyak…

**Ichigo orange :** sebutkan 1 per 1 please..

**Chappy syalala :** menyapu, mengepel, memasak, mencuci piring, mencuci baju menyetrika…bersihkan WC..

**Ichigo orange :** pembantu donk..

**Chappy syalala :** :)) bettul sekallee…di rumah sendiri tapi..

**Ichigo orange :** jiaaaahh, itu sih bukan pekerjaan tapi aktivitas rutin

**Chappy syalala :** ya sama saja. pekerjaan=aktivitas :D

**Ichigo orange :** kucubit nanti klau ketemu lagi.

**Chappy syalala :** :p

**Ichigo orange :** terus knp malam-malam begini km ol? Km pacaran ya?

**Chappy syalala :** iyya..

**Ichigo orange :** serius sudah punya pacar?

**Chappy syalala : **iyyaa..namanya kompi..

**Ichigo orange :** jiiiiiaaah itu benda bukan orang -_-

**Chappy syalala :** hiks…mana ada orang mau sama aku…hiks.

**Ichigo orange :** knp tdk ada? Anak cantik koq, masa tdk ada yg suka..

**Chappy syalala :** cantik apanya?

**Ichigo orange :** aku serius km cantik, cantiiiiiiiiiiiikk sekali

**Chappy syalala :** benarkah itu…

**Ichigo orange :** hehehehe…benar, serius. Eh, tadi km bilang salah satu pekerjaanmu memasak. Memangnya km bisa masak apaan? Air?

**Chappy syalala :** banyak lah. Masak nasi, sayur, ikan, perkedel, sup..

**Ichigo orange :** wah..km pintar masak ya..

**Chappy syalala :** memang siapa lagi yg mau masakin aku..-_-

**Ichigo orange :** pasti beruntung pria yang mmilikimu…krn km pintar masak..

**Chappy syalala :** :)) aku tidak pintar masak cuma bisa masak..banyak koq yg bisa masak, bukan cuma aku saja

**Ichigo orange** **:** aku kn lg bicarakn km yg bs masak…klau org lain tdk aku tanyakn

**Chappy syalala :** di sini perempuan maupun laki-laki banyak yang bisa masak karena harus hidup mandiri…jadi, itu hal yg biasa sekali

**Ichigo orange :** oh..begitu ya..kalau bgitu aku menikah saja sama gadis rokungai saja deh :p

**Chappy syalala : **boleh boleh…eh ini foto-fotonya sdh trkirim smua…aku lihat-lihat dulu ya…sudah ngantuk juga trnyata…aku off ya..

**Ichigo orange :** oke…

**Chappy syalala :** bye bye strawberry-chan…

**Ichigo orange :** nite..

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaaaam," aku menguap sambil meregangkan tangan ke atas ketika masuk kantor. Pagi-pagi begini rasanya ngantuk sekali, mungkin ini gara-gara chat dengan Rukia semalam jadinya aku kurang tidur.

Aku lalu meletakkan ranselku di meja, melepaskan jaketku lalu menggantungnya di kursi kerjaku. Aku lalu duduk dan membuka laptopku. Baru saja aku klik satu aplikasi tiba-tiba Ishida masuk tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya," katanya tiba-tiba, ia lalu menyerahkan amplok padaku. Amplok apa itu?

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil mengambil amplok itu.

"Itu adalah tiket pesawat," sahut Ishida sewaktu aku mulai membuka isi amplok itu dan memang itu adalah tiket pesawat…mataku membulat ketika melihat baik-baik tiket pesawat itu, tiket pesawat dengan tujuan Karakura-Seiretei. "Bersiap-siaplah, besok pagi kau akan berangkat ke Rokungai, tepatnya di Seiretei…"

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

alhamdulillah ya...hari ini sempat diapdet...tadinya kukira minggu ini apdetnya kagak bisa karena ada debat capres...ternyata bisa sodara-sodara^^. sebenarnya mw di apdet waktu hari senin tapi...tapi...teman juzie nongol and nempel2 terus... -_- #abaikan! di chap ini ada ichihime ya...jadi kudu tahan2 emosi bacanya...:D

**Rini desu** iyya...singkat, padat n kagak jelas...ahahahaha...tenang...mereka bakal ketemu nanti koq ;). ini dah apdet ya^^

**darries** hehehehe...iya, ntar mereka ketemu lg koq. dengan sangat menyesal di chap ini ada ichihime-nya...-_-'. ini dah apdet ya..^^

**Suu** iyya..juzie juga senang...ini dah lanjut ya^^

**Yami** bener banget..ngaco parah malah! ahahahaha...namanya juga imajinasi abal-abal ;) iyya mudah2an bisa buat yg lbh romance ya...romancenya ichihime atau ichiruki ya?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

ini Ichigo's POV ya!

**CH 9 **

**Meet you again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chappy syalala** : Ichigooooooooo

**Ichigo orange** : apa?

**Chappy syalala** : ichigo km masih ada d seiretei kah?

**Ichigo orange** : y..knp?

**Chappy syalala** : lama km ya di seiretei?

**Ichigo orange** : lumayan lama…knp?

**Chappy syalala** : cuma tanya saja

**Ichigo orange** : cape deh..kirain km mau k sini

**Chappy syalala** : :)) kenapa juga aku hrs ke kamar hotel laki-laki..

**Ichigo orange** : ya temani aku di sini…bosan juga sndirian seharian terus di kamar

**Chappy syalala** : tdk mau ah…nanti km melakukan hal yg tdk senonoh lg..

**Ichigo orange** : jiaaaahh…siapa juga? Paling km yg iseng..

**Chappy syalala** : :))

**Ichigo orange** : Rukia..bsk km ada acara apa?

**Chappy syalala** : acara apa ya..nanti bsok saja aku pikir mw kmn

**Ichigo orange** : hah?

**Chappy syalala** : knp?

**Ichigo orange** : masa km tidak tau mau apa bsk?

**Chappy syalala** : ada deh..

**Ichigo orange** : bisikin donk

**Chappy syalala** : switswitjfsnkjfgaldjgkfjbgdfbn

**Ichigo orange** : apaan itu?

**Chappy syalala** : hehehehehe..ada deh..

Sudah lebih tiga minggu aku berada di Seiretei. Bukan seperti perjalanan sebelumnya yang hanya memakan waktu kurang dari seminggu kemudian aku bisa bersenang-senang, tapi seharian penuh aku terus berada di depan laptopku, di dalam kamar hotel. Eits, bukan untuk _online_ semata tapi untuk memonitoring perangkat lunak dari sini sementara perangkat yang di pusat sedang diperbaiki karena saat ini jaringan sering terputus atau eror.

Untung saja tiap malam Rukia selalu menemaniku, walaupun secara _online_ karena ia tidak bersedia menemuiku di kamar hotel. Okelah karena dia adalah seorang gadis, tidak etis memang bila seorang gadis mendatangi seorang pria bujang di kamar hotel.

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan kabar dari Ishida bahwa perangkat di pusat telah selesai diperbaiki. Lega rasanya karena akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat setelah berhari-hari terus _stand by_ di dalam kamar hotel. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin jalan bersama Rukia. Apalagi daerah ini adalah daerah pantai, mungkin kami bisa berenang atau ke pulau atau kemanalah berhubung aku tidak pernah sekalipun berwisata di Seiretei walaupun aku sudah sering berkunjung di sini.

**Ichigo orange** : halo Rukia..

**Chappy syalala** : halo Ichigo..bagaimana keadaan km di sana?

**Ichigo orange** : lumayan…hampir karatan di hotel

**Chappy syalala** : knp tdk sampai karatan saja sekalian…. :))

**Ichigo orange** : enak saja! Oh ya, Rukia..bsk km kmn?

**Chappy syalala** : tdk tau

**Ichigo orange** : kt ketemu yuk. temani aku jalan-jalan..

**Chappy syalala** : ehm…knp bukan skrg saja Ichigo?

**Ichigo orange** : sekarang?

**Chappy syalala** : iya sekarang. Aku skrg ada di anjungan, km tdk mau k sini? kt main sama2..

**Ichigo orange** : kalau begitu km diam di sana saja ya..jgn k mana2 oke!

Aku langsung saja beranjak dan mengambil jaketku yang kugantung di kursi lalu keluar dari hotel. Cepat-cepat aku berlari meninggalkan hotel menuju anjungan, tidak apa-apa karena anjungan lumayan dekat dari hotel.

Kini aku berada di anjungan. Rasanya capek juga setelah berlari dari hotel, nafasku jadi tersengal-sengal mungkin karena selama lebih tiga minggu aku tidak berolah raga.

Aku melihat-lihat di sekeliling, ternyata di sini sangat ramai, banyak pengunjung wisata…terutama bule dan juga banyak jajanan makanan khas Seiretei, di sini juga banyak pengamen rupanya. Aku jadi teringat Rukia sering sekali mengatakan kalau dia seorang pengamen. Mungkinkah Rukia benar-benar seorang pengamen?

Aku berjalan-jalan keliling mencari sosok mungil teman chat-ku itu. Susah mencarinya karena di sini terlalu ramai.

Akhirnya pandanganku kini menemukan sosok gadis mungil yang mengenakan jaket hitam, bercelana hitam selutut dan juga topi baseball-ku... Aku yakin itu adalah topiku karena ada tanda tangan pemain baseball andalanku walaupun dari jarak jauhpun aku sangat mengenali topi itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia, kepala dan bahunya bergerak-gerak mengikuti iringan musik dari pengamen. Entah apa yang ia lakukan dengan topiku itu…topi itu jadi lebih cocok di kepalanya sekarang. Aku langsung berlari untuk menghampirinya.

"Ichigo!" serunya ketika melihatku yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, ia lalu melihat jam tangannya," cepat sekali kau sampai di sini.."

"Hotel tempatku menginap memang dekat dari sini koq," aku beralasan.

"Ah…" Rukia cepat-cepat menyeret kursi untukku, "ayo duduk di sini, Ichigo!" serunya.

Aku lalu duduk, beristirahat sebentar untuk mengatur pernafasanku sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingku.

"Ichigo…kamu mau?" Rukia menawarkan manisan yang entah itu terbuat dari apa.

"Tidak," tolakku, "aku tidak begitu suka yang manis-manis."

"Oh…" Rukia lalu melahap manisan itu.

"Em…Rukia," gumamku, "malam-malam begini…apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, "ini sudah lumayan malam…"

Dengan jenaka Rukia mengedipkan matanya, "untuk mengamen, Ichigo…" ucapnya yang jelas-jelas hanya bercanda saja.

"Oh ya?" ujarku tak percaya, "lalu mana gitarmu? Aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa memainkan gitar, coba kau mainkan!" tantangku.

Rukia lalu berdiri dan mendatangi salah-satu pengamen di sini, ternyata dia meminjam gitar rupanya.

"Kau tahu, aku adalah pengamen terbaik di Seiretei," ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu…silahkan mainkan!"

Rukia lalu memainkan gitar itu sambil bernyanyi. Ia memainkannya dengan sangat asal-asal, dan juga suaranya…aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa, tingkahnya itu benar-benar lucu, kurasa dia sedang melawak di hadapanku.

"Terima kasih…terima kasih…" ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Rukia, kalau saja ada pengamen yang bernyanyi seperti kau, orang-orang pasti akan kabur," ucapku sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Suaraku bagus koq!"

"Iya iya…memang bagus…tapi jauh lebih bagus lagi kalau kau tidak bernyanyi…"

"Sembarangan saja…" cibirnya lalu ia mengembalikan gitar itu ke pemiliknya.

Astaga, tiba-tiba saja perutku terasa lapar. Rasanya aku ingin makan tapi di sini hanya ada makanan jajanan. "Rukia…" panggilku, "kau tidak laparkah? kita makan dulu yuk!" ajakku.

"Makan? Di sini ada banyak makanan, Ichigo…tinggal kau pilih."

"Tidak…aku maunya makan makanan yang berat."

"Kalau begitu…" Rukia menunjuk sesuatu, "itu sepertinya cukup berat untuk dimakan," ternyata yang ia tunjuk adalah batu karang berukuran besar yang tidak jauh di sana.

"Ha ha ha," aku melotot ke arahnya.

Rukia malah terkekeh. "aku cuma bercanda…"

"Um…Rukia…kau tahu tempat makan yang enak? Tempat makan yang buka jam-jam begini," tanyaku serius.

"Tentu aku tahu, Ichigo," sahutnya, "bagaimana kalau kita makan mie, mie ramen khas Seiretei, rasanya jauh lebih enak dari mie naga di Karakura."

"Oke boleh.."

Rukia lalu menarikku untuk keluar dari anjungan. "tempatnya dekat dari sini…jalan kaki sebentar sudah sampai koq," kata Rukia.

Rukia membawaku masuk ke lorong, lalu melalui gang-gang sempit. Aku jadi sedikit ragu…apa memang ada warung atau kedai di tempat seperti ini tapi aku tetap mengikuti Rukia. Entah kami sekarang berada di mana, karena sudah berkali-kali kami berbelok ke kiri ke kanan. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir bagaimana nanti caraku kembali ke hotel.

Akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Rasanya mengejutkan karena memang ada kedai mie ramen di sini, apalagi kedainya sangat ramai. Rukia lalu menarikku masuk.

"Hai, Urahara-san!" Rukia menyapa pemilik kedai mie ramen ini dengan akrabnya.

"Hei, Kuchiki-san," balas pria berambut kuning bertopi bulat tinggi dan mengenakan kimono, pria itu melirik, "kau ke sini dengan pacar barumu ya…ehehehe," godanya.

"Sembarang…" gumam Rukia, "ini teman baruku!"

"Oh…teman baru toh, lalu…mana pacarmu itu?"

Rukia menyerngit. "Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Abarai-kun…"

Oh…ternyata Rukia sudah punya pacar rupanya…

"Dia bukan pacarku!" terang Rukia, "dia sudah ditelan bumi barangkali…oh ya, aku pesan mie ramen spesial, satu yang pedas seperti biasa…yang satu tidak pedas ya!"

"Oke!"

"Eh, aku duduk di dalam ya, di sini ramai sekali," ujar Rukia.

"Hehehehe…oke oke," kata pria bernama Urahara itu sambil senyam-senyum, "pasti mau pacaran di dalam..."

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Rukia yang tidak jelas mendengar ucapan Urahara-san.

"Hehehehe…tidak…silahkan masuk!"

Rukia lalu mengajakku masuk ke dalam, di suatu ruangan di balik ruangan pengunjung lainnya. Tempatnya sepi dan sedikit gelap, tapi setidaknya di ruangan ini tidak ribut dan panas. Kami lalu duduk di meja yang menghadap ke dinding.

"Kau sering ke sini, Rukia?" tanyaku.

"Um…lumayan, kalau mau makan di jam segini.." sahutnya.

"Sendirian?"

"Bersama teman biasanya."

"Teman yang bernama Abarai, kah?"

Mata besar Rukia menatapku, mungkinkah pertanyaanku yang barusan terlalu berlebihan dan terlalu ingin tahu. Rukia ke sini dengan siapapun itu memang bukan urusanku. Aish…kenapa aku ini?

"Temanku bukan cuma dia, Ichigo…" sahutnya, "aku ke sini kadang-kadang juga dengan teman yang lain."

"Oh…" hatiku langsung merasa lega, aku juga bingung apa maksudnya ini.

"Lalu…" Rukia bersuara, "kapan kau akan pulang ke Karakura?" tanyanya.

"Lusa," jawabku.

"Jadi, besok kau masih ada di sini, kan?"

"Ya…"

Rukia mangguk-mangguk.

"Pesanan datang!" seru seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam yang membawa pesanan kami dengan nampang yang cukup besar.

"Terima kasih, Ururu," kata Rukia setelah gadis bernama Ururu itu meletakkan pesanan kami di meja. Ia membungkuk sekali sebelum keluar meninggalkan kami.

Aku langsung mengambil sumpit dan entah apa yang terjadi padaku aku langsung melahap mie ramen itu tanpa meniupnya atau menunggu hingga tidak terlalu panas. Reflex aku memuntahkan kembali mie ramen itu dari mulutku sebelum mulutku melepuh.

"Ichigo!" Rukia juga terkejut, cepat-cepat ia mengambilkanku tissue dan melap sisa-sisa kuah panas di daguku. Kurasakan bibirku hampir melepuh. "Coba aku lihat!" Rukia memperhatikan bibirku, aku jadi gugup karena jari-jarinya memegang pipiku. Kutatap matanya yang sedang sibuk memeriksa bibirku, kenapa mata itu sangat indah ya? Aku jadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku karena begitu indahnya. Pandangan Rukia tiba-tiba beralih ke mataku, cepat-cepat kealihkan pandanganku tapi kurasa agak telat. Mungkin ia sadar kalau tadi aku terus menatapnya? Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku dan memundurkan pundaknya. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa. "Astaga…kenapa kau bisa makan seperti anak kecil?" ucapnya sambil tertawa, ia lalu menuangkan air ke gelas dan menyerahkan padaku.

"Terima kasih, "ucapku agak malu-malu sambil mengambil gelas itu kemudian meminumnya.

"Wadoooooow, Kuchiki-san!" pekik seseorang di belakang yang adalah pria pemilik kedai ini alias Urahara-san, "ternyata kau benar-benar pacaran di sini!" serunya lalu tertawa.

"Pacaran? Pacaran kepalamu," gerutu Rukia.

.

.

.

"Ichigo…" Rukia memanggilku setelah kami keluar dari kedai, "Kau sudah mau kembali ke hotel? Tidak maukah kamu melihat rumahku dulu?" tanyanya, "rumahku sudah tidak jauh loh dari sini…"

"Oh, ya?" ujarku, "tapi…" aku menimbang-nimbang kembali, "apa kau tinggal sendirian? Maksudku…tidak baikkan kalau seorang gadis yang tinggal sendirian membawa seorang pria ke rumahnya malam-malam begini…"

"Jangan khawatir, rumahku ramai koq," kata Rukia kemudian ia menarik tanganku, mengajakku jalan menuju rumahnya, "saat ini teman-teman berkumpul di rumahku…" katanya.

Dan tidak jauh dari lokasi kedai kami sudah mendapatkan jalanan besar. Walaupun jalanan besar tapi daerah ini sepi, kalau dilihat-lihat….daerah ini mungkin pernah menjadi kota, mungkin bisa disebut kota tua.

Rukia menarikku menyebrangi jalan dan sampailah kami di depan ruko bertingkat tiga.

"Ini rumahmu, Rukia? Ruko?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk ruko yang ada di depan kami.

Rukia hanya menyaut dengan senyuman yang simple kemudian ia menggeser pintu ruko itu dan nampaklah ruangan lumayan besar dengan banyak computer dan beberapa layar LCD besar. Ada tiga pria…ralat, ada dua pria dengan satu anak laki-laki berambut perak, berada di depan layar LCD, sedang bermain game online sepertinya.

"Halo semua!" seru Rukia, "Mama telah kembali…tralala tralala…"

"Hei, Kuchiki, darimana saja ka-" pria berambut hitam terdiam begitu melihatku, seorang pria berambut kuning dan anak laki-laki berambut perak kini menoleh ke arahku untuk melihatku.

"Perkenalkan, Ini adalah teman baruku, namanya…Kurosaki Ichigo," seru Rukia.

"Oh…" ujar Pria berambur hitam dengan plester di pipinya, "hai, Kurosaki!" sapanya.

"Ichigo, dia itu namanya Hisagi Shuhei," kata Rukia.

"Hai, Hisagi-san," aku membalas sapa pria bernama Hisagi itu.

"Yang di tengah itu, namanya Kira Izuru," Rukia menunjuk pria berambut kuning.

"Hai, Kira-san," sapaku.

"Hai…" Kira menyaut sambil mengangkat rendah tangannya.

"Yang di sana itu, Hitsugaya Toushiro…"

Pria itu tetap menghadap ke arah layar.

"Walaupun badannya seperti anak-anak…tapi dia itu seumuran denganku…" bisik Rukia.

"Yang bernama Hitsugaya itu?" tanyaku berbisik dan Rukia menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Seseorang seperti masuk dalam ruangan ini, eh…dua orang ternyata satu pria dengan kepala botak yang glowy dan yang satunya adalah seorang gadis yang lumayan manis…eh ralat ralat, ternyata dia pria rupanya, astaga…

"Halo, Kuchiki!" seru pria berpenampilan wanita itu, "tadi diluar aku dan Ikkaku sempat melihatmu…tapi karena kau jalan dengan pria jadi kami tidak menegurmu…" pria itu lalu memandangku, "siapa tuh?" tanyanya.

"Ini adalah teman baruku, berasal dari Karakura…namanya Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap Rukia memperkenalkanku dengan kedua pria itu.

"Halo Kurosaki…namaku Ayasegawa Yumichika," kata pria yang mungkin tepatnya adalah waria, "teman seumur hidupku ini namanya Madarame Ikkaku."

"Hai, Bro!" si kepala botak bernama Madarame itu menyapaku.

"Hai…" balasku.

"Oh ya, dimana Momo dan Matsumoto?" tanya Rukia ke kedua temannya itu, "bukannya mereka tadi ada di sini juga?"

"Mereka keluar tidak lama setelah kau keluar," sahut Madarame, "mereka berdua cari cowok barangkali."

"Aduh…aku lapar sekali…" kata Ayasegawa, "kita makan di dalam dulu, yuk," ia mengajak Madarame ke dalam.

Aku lalu mengambil duduk di belakang sementara Rukia mengambilkanku minuman. Waktu aku menoleh ke samping, aku melihat dua kardus besar yang berisikan kaset CD. Karena penasaran aku pergi mengecek kaset CD apa itu, kenapa sangat banyak ya? dan saat aku melihat dan memegangnya….ternyata semuanya CD aplikasi computer, tapi bajakan!

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipiku, ternyata kaleng minuman yang Rukia bawa.

"Ini minumanmu, Ichigo…" kata Rukia sambil menyodorkan kaleng minuman.

Aku meraihnya kemudian kembali duduk di sofa bersama Rukia.

"Rukia…semua CD-CD itu untuk apa?" tanyaku, "kenapa banyak sekali?"

"Ihihihihihi…" Rukia malah terkikik, "itu bisnisku, kawan!"

"Bisnis? Kau menjual CD bajakan?"

"Lebih tepatnya membuatnya…." sahut Rukia, "aku dan teman-temanmu membuat CD aplikasi itu…kenapa? Kau mau juga? Aku bisa memberikanmu gratis.."

"Tidak," jawabku.

"Hei, Kurosaki!" seru Hisagi memanggilku, "apa kau tidak mau ikutan bermain game?"

"Tidak," jawabku, "aku lihat-lihat saja.

Sambil minum aku memperhatikan ketiga pria itu bermain game. Tidak lama kemudian ada yang masuk lagi…saat aku menoleh, nampak dua gadis cantik memasuki ruangan ini, yang satunya seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat ikal, tubuh tinggi dengan belahan dada yang benar-benar menggoda, yang satunya seorang gadis cantik bertampang polos.

"Hei…darimana kalian?" sapa Rukia ke kedua gadis itu.

"Biasalah…cari mangsa," sahut gadis berambut coklat sambil cengar-cengir, "cari bule gitcyu loh…ehehehehe."

"Aku cuma menemani saja…" sahut yang satunya.

"Eh eh…" ujar si rambut coklat ketika memandangku, "siapa tuh, siapa tuh?" tanyanya.

"Perkenalkan…ini teman baruku, namanya Kurosaki Ichigo."

Aku lalu berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk ke arah kedua gadis itu.

"Hai…namaku Matsumoto Rangiku," sapa si rambut coklat memperkenalkan dirinya..

"Aku, Hinamori Momo…" si tampang polos memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dia temanmu ya, Kuchiki? Ehm…tadinya kukira pacarmu…" kata Matsumoto-san.

"Memangnya aku berpacaran dengan semua teman priaku?" cibir Rukia. "Eh, temanku ini dari Karakura lho!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" sahut Matsumoto.

"Iya," ujar Rukia, "Ichigo, Matsumoto ini juga lumayan sering ke Karakura…dia model di sana juga…" ucapnya padaku.

"Hehehehehe…keluargaku juga banyak yang tinggal di Karakura, mungkin siapa tau kau mengenalnya."

"Ya…" sahutku, "atau jangan-jangan malah tetanggaku."

Matsumoto malah terkekeh. "ya sudah…aku ngantuk nih…" katanya, "Momo…kita bobo di atas, yuk!" ia malah berjalan ke arah pria berambut perak bernama Hitsugaya yang kini sedang berkonsentrasi penuh bermain game, mencubit pipinya tiba-tiba lalu menarik lari Hinamori untuk menaiki tangga. Hitsugaya mengomel-ngomel sendiri.

Aku dan Rukia kembali duduk. Rasanya aku sedikit bosan berdiam diri saja di sini, apalagi speaker game ketiga pria itu full, rasanya kepalaku mulai pening karena tidak tahan dengan suara-suara ribut game.

"Rukia…" gumamku, "di sini ribut sekali…" bisikku.

"Em…kalau begitu…kita ke atas saja, bagaimana? Di atas sangat tenan, kau tidak akan mendengar apapun dari sini lagipula…ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan."

Rukia lalu mengajakku ke lantai dua…lantai tiga ternyata. Walaupun ini ruko tapi ternyata ada lumayan banyak kamar di sini. Waktu hendak naik ke lantai tiga, aku sempat melirik kardus-kardus berisi CD bajakan yang terletak di samping tangga. Sepertinya benar kalau Rukia dan teman-temannya itu memproduksi CD-CD bajakan.

Lantai tiga benar-benar sangat gelap, tidak satupun lampu yang dinyalakan kecuali lampu di balkon luar sana. Kini kami sampai di depan pintu suatu ruangan. Rukia mengangkat keset kaki dan mengambil kunci yang ada di bawahnya. Segera ia membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan saat pintu itu terbuka…itu adalah kamar.

Rukia menarikku ke dalam kamar gelap itu, ia menuntunku untuk duduk di tepi ranjang lalu ia menyalakan sesuatu yang bercahayakan sangat unik, seperti ada cahaya yang keluar dari gelembung merah di dalam air…ah, itu lava lamp.

"Kau duduk di situ dulu, ya…" ia lalu menuju lemarinya dan mencari-cari sesuatu di sana.

Pandanganku menjelajah ke seluruh sudut kamar ini. kamarnya tidak begitu luas, hanya ada lemari pakaian, meja yang di atasnya ada laptop dan ranjang yang hanya muat untuk satu orang, dindingnya penuh dengan wallpaper chappy. Ah, ini tentu kamar seorang gadis, kamar Rukia. Rasanya aku jadi gugup berduaan saja dengan Rukia di dalam kamar. Aish kenapa aku jadi mulai gelisah ya? ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku berduaan dengan seorang gadis karena dulu aku cukup sering masuk ke dalam kamar Tatsuki teman SMA-ku, tapi… Rukia berbeda dengan Tatsuki, Tatsuki sudah kuanggap sebagai laki-laki tapi Rukia? aduh, pikiranku sudah mulai mengarah ke hal yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimanapun aku ini adalah pria normal, mana bisa aku berlama-lama berduaan dengan seorang gadis di dalam kamar, apalagi gadis itu cantik, mana kamar ini cahayanya gelap. Tapi…kenapa ya Rukia mengajakku ke sini? ke dalam kamar? Aku jadi teringat cerita-cerita dewasa di mana wanita mengajak si pria ke dalam kamar lalu terjadi…

"Ichigo~" aku tersentak mendengar suara Rukia yang terdengar berseri-seri. Kini ia duduk di kursi berkaki roda di depan meja. Ia menyodorkanku kaleng besar berbentuk pipih.

"Biskuit?" tanyaku setelah mengambil kaleng itu.

"Buka saja, Ichigo, aku ingin meminta sedikit bantuan darimu…"

Aku lalu membuka kaleng itu, isinya adalah kartu-kartu…aku mengernyit. Sim card?

"Kenapa ada banyak sim card?" tanyaku bingung sambil memandangi sim card yang memenuhi isi kaleng itu. "Sim card milik siapa ini?"

"Oh…aku memungutnya di jalan," sahutnya polos, "pokoknya kalau aku menemukan sim card di jalan atau dimanapun…aku pasti memungutnya."

Aneh…benar-benar kebiasaan yang aneh.

"Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan sim card ini semua?" tanyaku bingung, "kau ingin membuat kerajinan kah atau apa?"

Rukia cengengesan. "dulu kau pernah bilang kan kalau kau bisa melihat isi sms hanya dengan nomor sim card?"

"Terus?"

"Kalau begitu…bantu aku membuka isi sms pemilik sim card itu semua, aku ingin sekali melihatnya…kira-kira isinya apa ya? pasti lucu…" ia malah terkikik.

Aku meringis memandangnya. Jadi, dia mengumpulkan semua ini untuk itu ya…astaga… aku menutup kaleng itu dan meletaknya di ranjang. "Aku tidak bisa," kataku, "sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak bisa sembarang membuka isi sms orang karena itu menyangkut privasi, lagipula…sim card itu terlalu banyak, kau ingin membunuhku dengan membuka satu-persatu sim card itu?"

"Kalau terlalu banyak…ya lima saja dulu…" ujar Rukia tanpa dosa, "lagian…cuma kau dan aku saja yang tahu, aku akan menjaga rahasia. Ayolah, Ichigo…aku ingin sekali melihatnya!"

"Tidak bisa, sudah kubilang kalau itu privasi orang!" suaraku mulai meninggi. Rukia tercengang menatapku, ia terkejut sepertinya dengan reaksiku tadi. Ia diam dan terlihat kesal. Yah…beginilah jika berurusan dengan gadis kekanak-kanakan, jika ada keinginannya yang tidak terpenuhi dia pasti kesal, begitulah Rukia.

Aku lalu menarik kursi yang Rukia duduki untuk mempersempit jarak kami. Mungkin aku bisa memberikannya sedikit pengertian.

Aku menatap mata Rukia lekat-lekat. "Begini Rukia…aku memang bisa membuka semua isi sms dari sim card itu semua…cuma…itu privasi pemiliknya, memang benar cuma kau dan aku yang tahu tapi…tidak etis kalau aku membukanya, coba kau bayangkan jika sim card-mu sendiri yang kubuka, kira-kira kau marah tidak?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Rukia terdiam sebentar. "mungkin…" gumamnya.

"Nah…coba tempatkan dirimu ke pemilik sim card-sim card itu…dan ternyata kau menyimpan suatu rahasia…kira-kira kau bersedia kah untuk dibuka?"

Rukia menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Karena itu…aku tidak bisa membukanya tanpa seizin pemiliknya..."

Ia terdiam, mungkin memikirkan semua ucapanku. Matanya yang benar-benar indah menatapku dalam…kenapa mata itu sangat indah? Seperti permata emethyst…membuatku berdebar-debar dan ingin selalu menatapnya.

"Ya…aku mengerti," ucapnya akhirnya.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Gadis pintar," ucapku sambil menepuk pelan pipinya. Aish…apa yang kulakukan barusan? menyentuh pipi Rukia, astaga…cepat-cepat aku menggeser tubuhku agar lebih jauh dari Rukia sebelum aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi.

"Ichigo, kau bilang kalau dari hotel view pantai sangat indah," serunya tiba-tiba. "dari sini juga kita bisa melihat pantai…" ia lalu menarikku, menuju ke balkon dan benar saja, pemandangan pantai ternyata juga terlihat jelas dari sini.

"Di sini juga pemandangannya indah….memang tak seindah di hotel pasti," ucapnya.

"Tapi dari itu…ada yang jauh lebih indah."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau."

Rasanya aku ingin menampar bibirku sendiri karena telah mengucapkan hal yang tidak seharusnya aku ucapkan.

Rukia menatapku tertegun sebentar lalu akhirnya ia terkekeh. "Kau bisa saja, Ichigo…"

Mau tidak mau aku ikut-ikutan tertawa saja. Ya…memang aku bisa saja tapi aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Rukia tertawa dengan latar pantai yang indah…benar-benar lukisan yang sangat cantik.

.

.

.

**To be Continue..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Syukurlah chap ini bisa diapdet...hehehehe...sorry ya kalo cerita dari chap ke chap rada-rada pendek...padahal ini dah chp 9 tapi ceritanya masih awal-awal mnurutku...-_-. sepertinya fic ini bakal panjang bgt chap-nya...huhuhuhu. Btw...bulan ini terlalu banyak yg terjadi #halah!# tentang capreslah...piala dunialah...and ga lama lagi ramadhan ya, untuk ujian masuk PT dah selesai...mudah-mudahan nanti apdetnya lancar tiap minggu, gpp kn klo ceritanya tiap chapnya pendek yg penting apdetnya rutin :D

Rini desu. ulqui ngapain ya...emmm emmm XD maybe sebagai pemanis aja #plak# iyya...ichiruki ketemu kembali...ahahaahaha. iyya amplop sebenarnya...sorry ya tiponya parah -_- but...typo is art #plakk

darries. hehehehehe...iya ntar mau dipikir cowok lain buat Ruki, ga pindah tugas cuma ada trouble aja di sana... (jgn minta untuk dijelaskan lebih detail karena juzie juga ga terlalu menger soalnya :D)

Suu. iya tengkyu :-* iya iya...kasiank hime-nya...moga-moga dia bahagia selalu #ini apaan coba?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**CH 10**

**Why You So…So…**

.

.

.

"Ichigo besok kita ke pulau ya…jam sepuluh kita bertemu di dermaga…jangan telat ya, oke!"

Sekarang aku berbaring di ranjang kamarku, di hotel, sambil senyam-senyum mengingat besok aku akan seharian bersama Rukia. Rukia…Rukia… Hhhhh…aku jadi selalu memikirkannya, dia tipe orang yang cepat dirindukan, dia cantik dan lucu… walaupun menyebalkan tapi kenapa aku malah suka dengan sifatnya itu.

"Kau ini terlalu kaku, Ichigo…kau harus lebih mengekspresikan dirimu…"

Ah…mungkin benar juga kata Rukia itu, aku terlalu kaku dan serius. Cepat-cepat aku bangkit dan berlari menghadap cermin. Kuamati wajahku…kening ini memang selalu mengerut, apa itu yang membuat aku terlihat sangat serius? Coba aku regangkan sedikit, tersenyum lebar…dan aku sangat shock melihat wajahku dengan ekspresi itu, terlihat bodoh! Aish, wajahku memang cocok jika seperti biasa, terlihat serius! Wajah ramah memang tidak cocok untukku! Aku lalu kembali ke ranjangku, menutup mataku, yah…aku harus tertidur nyenyak malam ini karena besok aku memiliki agenda bersama Rukia, seharian…dan aku harus terlihat segar.

.

.

.

"Are you ready, strawberry?!" seru Rukia dengan semangatnya.

"Yes, I am!" balasku tak kalah semangat.

"Kalau begitu…ayo kita lari!" Rukia lalu berlari masuk dalam dermaga. Cardigan merah panjang selututnya bergerak-gerak ke belakang. Aku juga ikut berlari mengikutinya.

Kami kini bersiap-siap menaiki perahu boat kayu sederhana. Rupanya bukan hanya kami berdua yang akan berkunjung ke pulau tapi masih ada delapan orang lain yang akan menaiki perahu bersama kami.

"Kau tunggu apa lagi, Ichigo? ayo naik!" serunya.

Aku menatap perahu kayu itu, ukurannya tidak begitu besar untuk lebih sepuluh orang, aku jadi ragu untuk menaikinya. Kurasa aku harus mengecek apakah perahu itu benar-benar kuat.

"Rukia…apa ini aman?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aman!"

"Tapi…"

"Ichigo…kau ini benar-benar lama! Tentu saja aman, kalau tidak aman tidak akan ada yang sudi menaikinya…kalau begitu, aku naik duluan saja!"

Aku shock melihat Rukia dengan lincahnya memanjat dan menaiki perahu itu. sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa menaiki perahu kayu boat ini. "Cepat, Ichigo!" teriaknya.

Oke oke…sepertinya perahu itu aman-aman saja. aku lalu menaiki perahu itu dan duduk di samping Rukia.

"Rukia…apa kau sudah sering ke pulau?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan setelah perahu meluncur.

"Sangat sering, tapi itu dulu."

"Mmmm…aku jadi tidak sabar untuk diving," gumamku.

"Diving? Kau benar-benar ingin diving?"

"Tentu saja…kita ke sana tidak sekedar untuk melihat-lihat saja, kan?"

"Berapa lama kau bisa bertahan di dalam air?"

"Um…bisa lama, asal pakai peralatan."

"Oh…" Rukia menatapku dengan senyum jenakanya,"baiklah, kalau begitu…kita akan diving."

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di pulau. Ternyata gambaran pulaunya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang kupikirkan, kupikir mungkin pulaunya akan tertata dengan sangat baik, ada resort atau semacamnya tapi pulau ini masih sangat kealam-alaman. Dan ternyata untuk beristirahat harus menyewa rumah warga sekitar. Ehm…not bad, tapi ini tidak seperti yang aku harapkan.

Setelah menyewa rumah dan menyimpan ransel kami, dengan tidak sabar kami ke pesisir. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk diving. Hehehehe…ini salah satu kegemaranku.

"Ehm…Rukia, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk diving, dimana kita akan menyewa peralatan?" tanyaku.

Rukia malah terkikik sendiri. "Oh…kau sudah tidak sabar lagi, ya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang sangat mencurigakan.

"…Ya…" sahutku ragu-ragu, "lalu kenapa kita masih berdiri di sini?"

Rukia lalu melangkah ke arahku sambil membuka cardigannya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat, menatapku dengan tatapan yang menantang… aku jadi takut menatap dia yang seperti itu, seolah-olah dia akan menyerangku. Jarak antara kami semakin dekat, aku lalu mundur tapi Rukia malah menarik jaket tipisku, dengan beringas ia melepaskan jaketku sehingga kaos dalam putihku terekspos. Ia lalu melempar jaketku ke belakang.

"Ka-kau mau apa Rukia?" tanyaku gugup.

Rukia malah menyunggingkan senyum. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan padaku. Kupikir dia mungkin menyentuhku…menyerangku…kuakui aku memang sangat tampan dan pasti banyak wanita yang sangat tertarik padaku tapi… sebagai pria normal sebenarnya aku juga tidak keberatan jika Rukia mengizinkan tapi tidak mungkin kami melakukannya di tempat terbuka seperi ini kan? Setidaknya kami bisa melakukannya di rumah sewa itu (wkwkwkwk apa sih?) atau…Aish, pikiranku sudah kacau total dan sudah mengarah ke hal-hal yang mesum. Tuhan…apakah ini akan terjadi?

Rukia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku…kupikir mungkin ia mencoba untuk menciumku. Dan setelah jarak wajah kami sangat dekat tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan menarik wajahnya kembali.

"Kau sendirikan yang bilang mau diving kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya," sahutku bergumam.

"Kalau begitu…ayo kita cebur!" serunya sambil menarikku menuju laut sambil berlari.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Rukia…kita belum pakai peralat-"

"Tanpa alatpun bisa~"

Dan betul saja Rukia menyeretku ke laut hingga ke tengah-tengah. Walaupun aku bisa berenang tapi aku tidak bisa bertahan lama di dalam air, apalagi menyelam! Aku hanya bisa berteriak bila kembali mengapung tapi apa yang dilakukan gadis jahat itu, ia malah menekan kepalaku agar aku benar-benar berada di dalam air. Berkali-kali kupikir mungkin nyawaku akan melayang di tangan Rukia dan aku sangat tidak rela, setidaknya sebelum mati aku harus sudah mempunyai istri dan anak.

"Uhuk-uhuk…" kurasakan air laut yang asin sangat banyak masuk dalam hidung dan mulutku, belum lagi mataku terasa sangat perih. Aku sudah bisa merasa sedikit lega karena kini aku berada di bibir pantai.

"Ahahahahaha…" aku menatap sinis gadis jahat dan mengesalkan itu, bisa-bisanya dia tertawa lepas seperti itu setelah sukses membuatku menjadi bulan-bulanan di tengah laut tadi.

Huh…rasanya aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia mempermainkan terus, aku harus membalasnya. Ah…aku punya ide…hehehehe.

"Jantungku!" aku berakting saja pura-pura mendapatkan serangan jantung karena terlalu terkejut tadi, hehehehe. "Rukia…jantungku…"

"Hah…" Rukia nampaknya termakan dengan aktingku, yes! "…kenapa dengan jantungmu, Ichigo?" rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang mulai takut, kini ia mendekatiku untuk memeriksa keadaanku.

"Sakit sekali Rukia….jantungku…"

"Ichigo…kenapa jantungmu bisa sakit? Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya penyakit jantung rupanya." Ia kini mengangkat kepalaku ke pahanya dan memegang pipiku. "Ichigo…jantungmu masih sakit?" tanyanya, bibirnya terlihat gemetaran, "bagaimana ini, di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa…sepertinya tidak ada rumah sakit juga, Ichigo, atau…ah, aku telfon Momo dulu kalau begitu."

Aku menahan Rukia ketika ia mulai beranjak untuk pergi ke rumah sewa. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini, Rukia!" seruku menahannya, "nanti aku bisa mati sendirian di sini!"

"Jadi, bagaimana donk?" dia benar-benar panik.

"Rukia…di sinilah terus…bersamaku…" aku berakting seolah-olah nafasku jadi sesak.

"Ichigo…" bisa kulihat mata Rukia mulai memerah dan berair, "maafkan aku, Ichigo…aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya penyakit jantung," sekarang air mata Rukia sudah berlinang di pipinya yang merah karena terik matahari..

"Rukia…jantungku sakit sekali…nafasku juga…aku tidak bisa bernafas…aku…"

"Ichigo!" pekiknya, "bertahanlah, Ichigo! kita pulang saja kalau begitu…tapi kau harus bertahan…"

"Rukia…" hehehehe…sumpah aku ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi aku masih belum selesai. "Rukia…" panggilku terengah-engah, "nafasku…sepertinya aku butuh nafas buatan Rukia…"

"Nafas buatan?" cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya, "baiklah kalau begitu, aku tahu koq caranya."

Rukia meletakkan kepalaku ke tanah, mengangkat sedikit daguku agar mulutku terbuka. ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, benar-benar hendak memberiku nafas buatan tapi sebelum bibirnya mendarat ke mulutku aku spontan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahahahahaha, wokwokwowkowkwowkowokwo!" berhasil! Akhirnya aku benar-benar berhasil mengerjai teman mungilku yang jahat itu.

"Ichigo? jantungmu?" Rukia terbengong-bengong menatapku.

"Ahahahaha…wajahmu itu sangat lucu, Rukia!" seruku sambil bangkit duduk dan terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kau…tadi kau mengerjaiku?" ujar Rukia tidak percaya.

"Bwe…" aku menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya, "siapa suruh kau sering mengerjaiku!" aku kembali tertawa.

"Oh…pintar sekali kau ya sekarang," Rukia kesal, hehehehe…walaupun ia kesal seperti itu tapi dia tetap terlihat manis. "bagus sekali kau membuatku takut gemetaran tadi…"

"Enak kan?"

"Enak apanya?!" cibirnya, "aku doakan deh biar kamu sakit jantung nanti!"

"Sadisnya temanku ini…." kataku menatap ngeri Rukia.

"Huh, memang!"

Aku mengacak-ngacak gemas rambut Rukia yang basah tapi ia menepis tanganku sambil berdecak. Hehehehe…dia masih kesal rupanya.

"Kalau begitu…kita kembali ke rumah…mandi, yuk!" ajakku.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi dan makan siang aku dan Rukia duduk di bale-bale, menikmati pemandangan pantai. Dari tadi Rukia mendiamiku terus, dia masih marah karena aku sudah mempermainkannya tadi.

"Rukia…" panggilku.

"Apa?" sahutnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

"Rukia kau masih marah kah?" tanyaku.

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku kau masih marah…" ucapku, "mmmm…kau juga selalu mempermainkanku tapi aku tidak marah."

"…aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu…"

Aku meliriknya dengan sinis. "Oh ya?"

"…tapi yang tadi itu kau sangat keterlaluan, Ichigo!"

"Oke oke…kalau begitu maafkan aku ya, Rukia…" ucapku mengalah.

Rukia diam saja, mungkin dia masih marah.

"Rukia…" panggilku, "Rukia…" dia terus mendiamiku, "Rukia…kau masih marah?" tidak ada jawaban. Huf…aku tidak tahan dengan sikapnya itu, pokoknya aku harus membuatnya tetawa. Aku lalu menggelitik pinggangnya biar Rukia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan benar saja tawanya langsung meledak.

"Hentikan, Ichigo!" serunya sambil tertawa.

"Sebelum kau memaafkanku, aku tidak akan berhenti," aku semakin menggelitiknya.

"Ichigo!" teriaknya, "oke oke…aku maafkan…sudah!"

Aku lalu berhenti, Rukia terlihat terengah-engah karena lelah tertawa. Senang sekali melihatnya seperti itu.

"Oh ya Rukia…ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ucapku.

"Apa?"

"Kau punya bisnis CD bajakan, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyaku.

"Gampang saja…" sahutnya, "tinggal aku crack dan semuanya jadi."

"Kau sendiri yang melakukannya?"

"Tentu ada pembagian tugas," ujarnya, "aku, Momo, dan Hitsugaya bertugas meng-crack aplikasi-aplikasi itu…kemudian Hisagi dan lainnya bertugas memperbanyak dan menyalurkannya ke toko-toko…mudah bukan…"

"Oh, seperti itu…" gumamku, "lalu…kau tidak takut misalnya kau kedapatan polisi…membajak itu kan kriminalisasi Rukia, kau bisa saja nanti tertangkap."

Rukia malah terkekeh. "Itu gampang Ichigo," sahutnya dengan enteng, "aku tinggal memberikan mereka uang atau kalau bisa…aku beri mereka video porno saja."

"Hah? video porno?"

"Kau seperti tidak pernah nonton video porno saja, Ichigo…" ucap Rukia sambil melemparkan senyum mengejekke arahku, "semua laki-laki itu pasti suka nonton yang begituan…Hisagi, Kira, Hitsugaya, Madarame, bahkan Yumichika yang banci itu juga doyan! Kau juga pasti doyan, kan?!"

"Aku juga kadang-kadang nonton yang seperti itu tapi…" ucapku terus terang, "kalau seorang perempuan yang memberikan video porno ke laki-laki kesannya seperti perempuan yang tidak baik," terangku.

"Emmm…banyak koq, di counter-counter jual video porno itu seorang perempuan."

"Eih, bagaimanapun jika laki-laki diberi video porno oleh perempuan, laki-laki itu pasti berpikiran buruk tentang perempuan itu, Rukia, lalu…bagaimana nanti kalau yang menangkapmu itu adalah polwan?"

Tawa Rukia malah menggelegar. "Itu lebih gampang lagi, Ichigo…" katanya sambil tertawa, "aku tinggal menyuruh Hisagi untuk menggoda mereka…ahahahaha…"

"Hei…kenapa kau mengatakannya sambil tertawa begitu?"

"Sudah ah, seperti orang stress saja membicarakan tentang itu," ujarnya, "Hhhhh…anginnya enak sekali…aku jadi mau tidur," ia lalu menarik dirinya dan berbaring di bale-bale. Aku juga ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Um…Rukia…"

"Apa?" sahutnya malas.

"Kenapa kau tidak kuliah?"

"Karena aku tidak suka belajar…"

"Lalu…dimana keluargamu?"

"Kau ini bicara apa Ichigo? Momo, Rangiku, Yumichika dan yang lainnya…mereka semua itu keluargaku…"

"Bukan itu Rukia…maksudku…ayah dan ibumu, saudaramu…kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka?"

"Kau ini terlalu banyak tanya Ichigo…"

"Aku cuma ingin tahu saja…tidak apa-apakan kalau aku ingin tahu mengenai keluargamu…Rukia…kau sendiri sudah tahu banyak tentang keluargaku kan."

Rukia tidak menanggapiku. "Rukia…" panggilku, "Rukia…"

"zzzzzzz…"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya terpejam dan dadanya naik turun dengan teratur…oh dia sudah tertidur rupanya. Aku menatap wajahnya, kulitnya kemerahan karena panas matahari. Kuamati wajah cantiknya dengan seksama, bulumatanya lentik, hidungnya yang kecil mancung dan bibirnya yang tipis…walaupun matanya terpejam, ia tetap tak ubahnya lukisan yang indah. Poninya yang panjang bergerak-gerak di wajahnya karena angin, tanganku hampir saja menyingkapnya untung aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku. Hhhhh…rasanya aku ingin sekali membelai pipinya…wajahnya benar-benar cantik…aku jadi…

Cepat-cepat aku bangkit dan menampar pipiku sekeras mungkin agar aku tetap sadar. Kurasakan debaran yang hebat di dadaku, aish…ini mungkin karena aku dan Rukia terlalu dekat, tapi…

"Rukia…" aku mengguncang sedikit bahunya untuk membangunkannya, "Rukia…"

"Ng…" dengan berat ia membuka matanya, "kenapa kau membangunkanku Ichigo…aku ngantuk sekali…"

"Kau ngantuk kan? sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah, tidak baik tidur di sini…nanti orang-orang melihatmu."

Aku dan Rukia kembali ke rumah, menemani Rukia ke kamarnya setelah itu aku keluar ke halaman. Kulihat banyak warga sedang menyiapkan sesuatu ramai-ramai, karena aku penasaran aku ikut bergabung untuk melihat-lihat. Ternyata mereka sedang mempersiapkan acara pesta kembang api untuk sebentar malam rupanya. Ehm…sepertinya aku tidak akan melewatkannya sebelum kembali ke hotel.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam…aku dan Rukia bergegas menuju ke pesisir untuk bisa menyaksikan acara kembang api…tapi dari kejauhan, hanya aku dan Rukia. aku menghemparkan tikar bambu milik warga yang kupinjam tadi. Untungnya acara kembang apinya belum mulai.

"Benarkah ada acara kembang api, Ichigo?" ujar Rukia, kenapa kita menontonnya di sini?"

"Di sana pasti sangat ramai Rukia…"ucapku, "akan lebih bagus kalau kita melihatnya dari sini… viewnya pasti cantik jika dilihat bersama pantai.

Kami berdua menunggu. Entah jam berapa mereka akan menyalakan kembang apinya.

"Ichigo…mana kembang apinya?" Rukia mulai merasa bosan. "di sini banyak nyamuk…"

"Sabar Rukia…" ucapku, "pasti sebentar lagi mulai…"

"Iya….tapi nyamuk di sini benar-benar kurang ajar, Ichigo…"

Aku melepaskan jaketku dan kukenakan di punggung Rukia.

"Sabar ya Rukia…" ucapku, "aku ingin sekali melihat kembang api sebelum kita kembali ke dermaga."

"Oke oke…"

Kami terus menunggu dengan sabar dan tidak lama kemudian akhirnya kembang api muncul menghiasi langit malam pulau. Kulirik Rukia…dia terlihat sangat senang menyaksikannya, kurasa dia sudah lupa bahwa nyamuk di sekitarnya sangat banyak.

"Benar-benar cantik, Ichigo!" serunya girang, "dulu aku selalu main di sini tapi tidak pernah ada acara kembang api!"

"Hehehehe…mungkin karena aku ada di sini," ucapku sambil cengengesan.

Menyaksikan kembang api di pesisir pantai bersama seorang gadis cantik, hanya kami berdua…hehehe…aku tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya, tapi suasana ini benar-benar sangat romantis. Aku terus menatap Rukia…wajah cantiknya yang bersinar oleh pantulan cahaya dari kembang api.

"Kenapa kau sangat cantik, Rukia?"

"Hah?" ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Aku lalu memegang pipinya dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya…dan merasakan bibir tipisnya…dan lembut…kurasa aku benar-benar sudah gila tapi…

Rukia melepas ciuman kami…bukan…tapi ciumanku! Mata kami kini beradu, terlihat jelas keterkejutan yang luar biasa di mata indahnya tapi dia diam saja. Dia marahkah? Aku tetap pada posisiku, menunggu reaksinya karena aku tidak tahu apakah Rukia marah atau tidak. Rukia menjauhkan dirinya lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, itu tandanya ia tidak senang dengan ciumanku.

Lama kami berdiam diri, hanya suara ledakan kembang api dan ombak laut yang terdengar. Rukia masih menatapku dalam keadaan shock. Aku langsung merasa kalau aku ini orang paling bodoh sedunia.

"Aku mau pulang!" akhirnya Rukia membuka mulut. Tidak ada pilihan selain mengikuti keinginannya sekarang. Rukia melepaskan jaketku, mengenakan ranselnya lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju dermaga tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang dan sewaktu di perahu ia tidak bersuara, bahkan menoleh ke arahkupun tidak. Rukia benar-benar marah…aku sadar betul itu.

Akhirnya kami sampai di dermaga Seiretei, Rukia hendak berlari meninggalkanku namun aku berhasil menangkap tangannya.

"Biar aku antar, Rukia!" ujarku menyeru, "biar aku antar sampai di rumahmu…" aku terus memegang tangannya hingga taksi berhenti di depan kami. Dan di dalam taksipun, ia tetap tidak ingin melihatku, rasanya Rukia tidak ingin lagi mengenalku…memikirkan itu aku jadi takut kalau pertemanan kami akan hancur… mungkin saat ini sudah hancur!

Begitu sampai di depan ruko Rukia, buru-buru Rukia membuka pintu taksi tapi aku sempat memegang lengannya untuk menahannya keluar.

"Besok jam lima sore aku akan pulang ke Karakura…" ucapku sekedar memberitahunya lalu melepasnya, Rukia langsung lari begitu aku melepas genggamanku.

"Jalan pak…" kataku dengan lesu ke sopir taksi. Hhhh…selama diperjalanan aku benar-benar merana…Rukia membenciku.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

Sorry ya chap ini rada lama apdetnya trus pendek banget lagi -_- tapi yg penting apdet...ehehehehehehe. udah mau mulai puasa ya...sebenarnya ada rencana buat hiatus dulu biar ibadah puasa lebih mantap #halah!# tapi belum juzie putuskan untuk hiatus and mudah2an ga layaw... :D

**Suu** syalalalala *ikutan nari gaje* hehehehe iyya donkzz, ini udah apdet yaw, full ichiruki lohhhhh^^

**darries** hehehehe ini juga ful ichiruki. hehehehehe...ga tw juga knp mau bikin ruki jadi gitu...mungkin krn sifat iseng cocoknya seperti itu kali ya pekerjaannya #plakk

**Rini desu** hehehehehe...ruki emang unikzz. ini belum terungkap semua yaw..tunggu kebenaran selanjutnya #apaan coba# ini juga masih ichiruki loh


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**CH 11**

**Aku Khilaf….Oke**

.

.

.

Malam ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa tertidur. Sedaritadi aku memejamkan mata, berbalik ke kiri-kanan untuk mendapatkan posisi tidur yang nyaman tapi…aku terus saja gelisah. Kejadian tadi di pulau terbayang-bayang terus dipikiranku. Aku kini membuka mataku, kuraba-raba bibirku…rasanya bibir tipis Rukia masih jelas terasa padahal aku hanya menciumnya sekilas…ya hanya sekilas karena Rukia reflex menarik dirinya kemudian…wajah Rukia yang sangat shock… Aaaaaaargh. Aku bangkit.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Ichigo?!" teriakku frustasi. "Bisa-bisanya kau melakukannya tanpa permisi dulu…setidaknya kau meminta izin sebelumnya…tidak tidak tidak! Meminta izinpun tak boleh kau lakukan! Karena apa? Karena Rukia hanya temanmu! Tidaaaaaaaakk, parahnya setelah itu kau belum meminta maaf kan!" aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku tak karuan. Lalu menjatuhkan punggungku di ranjang. Bayangan wajah Rukia yang marah terus menghantuiku, inilah akibat telah melakukan hal-hal yang kurang ajar pada teman sendiri. Rukia…apakah kau akan menemuiku di bandara besok?

.

.

.

Di bandara, aku duduk sendirian menunggu keberangkatan pesawat. Aku melirik jam tanganku, tidak lama lagi rupanya…dan sampai saat ini Rukia belum datang. Ah…dia takkan datang, tentu saja karena dia pasti sudah sangat illfil padaku. Tapi…aku belum meminta maaf, setidaknya sebelum aku kembali ke Karakura aku harus meminta maaf padanya.

Sekarang waktunya. Dengan lemas aku menarik koperku dan melangkah bersama rombongan yang lain. Aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat, ini pertama kalinya aku akan pulang ke rumahku sendiri dengan perasaan yang kacau.

"Ichigo!"

Aku cepat-cepat menoleh begitu mendengar suara Rukia. Mataku membulat melihat sosoknya yang mengenakan topi baseball-ku sedang berlari ke arahku. Aku hampir tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah Rukia…tapi dia benar-benar Rukia!

"Hhhhhh…Hhhhh…" Rukia mengatur nafasnya begitu berada di hadapanku.

"Rukia…"

"Maafkan aku Ichigo…aku terlambat," ucapnya terengah-engah.

Waktu seakan-akan terhenti. Aku menatap matanya yang seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami, ekspresinya begitu biasa. Aku teringat bahwa aku harus meminta maaf secepatnya.

"Rukia…" panggilku, "soal kejadian sema-"

"Hoaaaaaaaaaaammm," Rukia memotong ucapanku dengan menguap lebar-lebar sambil meregangkan tangannya. "rasanya kau terlalu cepat pulang ya, Ichigo."

Aku tertegun. Dia mencoba untuk mengalihkan maksudku, kurasa Rukia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian semalam. Yah…dipikir-pikir itu memang lebih baik, setidaknya ini menandakan hubungan kami masih baik walaupun kini terasa sangat canggung.

Kusadari aku harus bergegas pergi. "Rukia…" gumamku, "Em…tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan terlalu sering keluar malam-malam," aku mengucapkannya sambail menatapnya dalam-dalam, "aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi …jadi sering-seringlah _online_ agar aku bisa tahu kabarmu di sini…Sampai jumpa, Rukia…" aku lalu berbalik berjalan menjauh darinya. Saat jarak kami sudah agak jauh, aku menoleh sekali ke arahnya, dia hanya berdiri diam menatapku dengan ekspresi datar, tidak nampak keceriaan seperti kami berpisah sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seruku sambil membuka pintu.

"Halo my twin…" aku sedikit terkejut melihat sosok pria dewasa berambut hitam yang wajahnya…sebenarnya aku tidak sudi mengakui bahwa wajah kami mirip tapi wajah kami memang sangat mirip, namun aku terkejut bukan karena kemiripan kami tapi…kenapa pria bernama Kaien Shiba, sepupuku itu, bisa ada di rumahku?!

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" tanyaku berseru.

"Alamak…seram sekali kau bertanya pada sepupumu ini, Ichigo…"

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu muncul. "Kaien-nii dan istrinya datang ke sini untuk bermalam beberapa hari…"

"Hah? bermalam?" aku terperangah dengan ucapan Yuzu, "lalu…dimana mereka akan tidur?"

"Tentu saja di kamarmu, Ichigo~" sahut Kaien betralala-trilili.

"Ha…." Ujarku bengong.

"Kaien-nii pindah ke Karakura dan rumahnya masih di renovasi…jadi untuk sementara dia dan istrinya akan menginap di sini sampai renovasi rumahnya selesai…" terang Yuzu.

Huuuuft, aku baru saja pulang ke rumah tapi seolah-olah aku didepak dari rumahku sendiri.

"Padahal aku capek…" desahku, "kalau begitu…aku menginap di apartemen Ishida saja," aku lalu berjalan masuk, menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarku. Aku harus membawa beberapa baju lagi untuk menginap di tempat Ishida.

Ceklek…

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUU!" sosok wanita hamil berambut hitam yang tidak lain adalah istri Kaien berada di kamarku!

"Sorry sorry…" ucapku lalu menutup kembali pintu kamarku cepat-cepat.

"Ichigo…" Kaien memanggilku di belakang, "istriku ada di kamarmu."

"Kau telat memberitahuku!"

Istri Kaien, Miyako, keluar dari kamarku. "Aku kaget sekali kau yang membuka pintu Kurosaki-kun…" katanya padaku.

"Oh…aku mau masuk dulu, mengambil bajuku," ucapku lalu masuk ke kamarku, mengambil baju-bajuku.

"Ichigo!" Kaien memanggilku sewaktu aku menaruh koper dan ranselku di mobil.

"Apa?" sahutku ogah-ogahan.

"Kau memakai mobil kan…" ujarnya sambil cengar-cengir, "aku pinjam motormu ya, cuma sekali-sekali koq."

"Boleh saja…" ucapku, "asal kau rajin membawa service motorku."

.

.

.

Ting tong…

Ishida membuka pintu apartemennya dan muncul sosok Ichigo. "Lho…kau sudah pulang rupanya.."

"Aku menginap di tempatmu ya, Ishida," ucap Ichigo sembari menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Ishida.

"Hei…siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?!" sergah Ishida.

"Ck…aku sedang capek, Ishida…biarkan aku istirahat dulu!" kata Ichigo seenaknya sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

"Kurosaki-kun~" suara seseorang lebay, seorang banci bertubuh besar bernama Charlotte sedang berlari ke arah Ichigo. Alangkah kagetnya Ichigo begitu Charlotte memeluknya. "Eike kangen…" ucapnya sambil bergelayut manja di bahu Ichigo. Ichigo terbegong-bengong kemudian menatap jijik Charlotte.

"Hueh…sudah kuduga akan seperti ini…" gumam Ishida lalu ia masuk ke dalam, mengambilkan Ichigo minuman soda dan menyiapkan buah.

"Charlotte…bisakah kau menjauh sedikit?" ucap Ichigo risih.

"Iiiiiiiiih, kenapose sih? Kitring kan barbara ketumbar!" (kenapa sih? Kita kan baru ketemu!)

Ini orang ngomong apaan sih? Batin Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu teringat satu hal, hal yang membuatnya masih penasaran. Apalagi kalau hal yang menyangkut Inoue karena Charlotte juga adalah teman Inoue, pasti sedikit banyak Charlotte tahu tentang Inoue.

"Charlotte…" panggil Ichigo, "apa kau mengenai pria bernama Ulquiorra Scifer?"

Charlotte tercengang, "dari mana yei tawu tu nambore?" (darimana kamu tahu nama itu?) ia malah bertanya balik.

"Aku dan Inoue bertemu dengannya beberapa minggu yang lalu…" sahut Ichigo, "sepertinya pria itu telah lama mengenal Inoue, aku hanya ingin tahu saja seperti apa hubungan mereka."

"Ehm…mereka dulu adalah sepasang kekasih sih sih…tapioka udin putus," kata Charlotte, "karenina udin putus so, ga ada hubungan lagi…hehehe."

Kening Ichigo mengerut, ia berusaha mencerna ucapan Charlotte yang sulit ia mengerti, tapi akhirnya ia mengerti juga.

"Dulu mereka pacaran…" gumam Ichigo, "pantas saja…"

"Iya…padahal mereka itu udin lambada pecongan ya bo…tawu-tawu eh putus…ckckckck."

"…begitu ya."

"Mantan? Wow…" seru Ishida yang membawakan minuman soda dan potongan buah di piring, ia meletakkannya di meja lalu ikut duduk di sofa. "Kurosaki…kau tidak takut kalau mereka bisa CLBK?"

"Hah?" ujar Ichigo sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "mereka itu sudah putus!"

"Iya, mereka udin putus!" Charlotte mengiyakan Ichigo, "kalaupun mereka balik lagi…kan masih ada aku, Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo hampir saja muntah saat itu juga. Tapi Ichigo memikirkan ucapan Ishida juga. CLBK? Itu mungkin saja terjadi mengingat sikap Inoue yang berubah drastis setelah bertemu dengan Ulquiorra, mungkinkah Inoue masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Ulquiorra? Ichigo jadi agak gelisah rupanya jika itu memang terjadi.

Setelah Charlotte pulang dan Ishida masuk ke kamarnya, Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Malam ini ia akan tidur di sofa karena Ishida tidak bisa tertidur jika ada orang lain diranjangnya. Ichigo tidak bisa memejamkan mata, rupanya informasi mengenai Ulquiorra Scifer benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Yeah, karena itu menyangkut pujaan hati Ichigo, siapa lagi kalau bukan Inoue. (piss ah ^^V)

.

.

.

"Hei, Itu si Jomblo Kurosaki dan Ishida!" seru pria berambut perak bernama Kensei ketika Ichigo dan Ishida memasuki café.

"Hehehehe…si duo jomblo itu," Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Kurosaki, Ishida!" Rose memanggil Ichigo dan Ishida untuk bergabung ke mejanya.

Begitu melihat ketiga temannya, Ichigo dan Ishida mendatangi mereka. Para kelima bujangan itu sedang melakukan reuni rupanya. Kensei, Grimmjow dan Rose juga bekerja di perusahaan yang serupa dengan Ichigo hanya saja di perusahaan yang berbeda.

"Hai semua.." sapa Ichigo pada teman-temannya lalu ikut duduk bersama Ishida.

"Kalian berdua selalu saja bersama…pantas kalian jomblo!" celocor Grimmjow seenaknya.

Ishida memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang tak salah sebenarnya. "Aku ini jomblo karena aku terlalu sibuk kerja…terbukti dengan aku menjadi atasan Kurosaki," ujar Ishida mencoba ngeles.

"Hehehehe…bisa-bisa kalian disangka homo karena selalu berdua," ucap Rose.

"Enak saja!" celutuk Ichigo, "aku ini masih suka wanita!"

"Hehehehe…kalau begitu kenapa kau masih jomblo, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow tersenyum menghina ke arah Ichigo.

"Karena aku sibuk kerja…"

Grimmjow terpingkal-pingkal mendengar jawaban Ichigo. "Kalau Ishida yang beralasan begitu aku masih bisa paham, tapi kalau kau? Ayolah, aku, Rose dan Kensei juga setara dengannya tapi kami tetap bisa menggaet gadis…kecuali Rose karena tipenya adalah janda!"

"Hei…aku ini suka janda yang berkualitas, tidak sembarang janda yang kupacari," ujar Rose.

"Mungkin karena Kurosaki sangat sering ke luar kota dan daerah," Ishida mencoba untuk membela Ichigo, "jadi, dia tidak sempat lagi melirik gadis-gadis."

"Ahahaha," Grimmjow malah tertawa, "aku juga sering ke luar daerah, Ishida…tapi karena itu aku jadi punya pacar dimana-mana…ahahahaha," suara tawa Grimmjow sampai memenuhi ruang café, "pacar-pacarku hampir ada di tiap daerah yang pernah kudatangi.."

"Sudah-sudah…seperti orang stress saja membicarakan jumbo-jombloan, mending kita melakukan permainan saja," ucap Kensei, ia lalu mengambil botol minuman kosong, "botolnya akan kuputar dan jika botolnya berhenti ke arah siapapun, maka orang itu harus berkata jujur, apapun pertanyaannya walaupun itu aib sekalipun."

Semuanya tercengang dan mulai khawatir kecuali Grimmjow, ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja. "Huh…aku tidak punya rahasia besar, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya menyeringai.

Kensei mulai menidurkan botol kosong itu di tengah-tengah meja lalu memutarnya kencang-kencang.

"Hehehehe…siapa kah orang yang beruntung?" ujar Kensei sambil mengamati putaran botol lalu…botol berhenti tepat ke arah…Kensei.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Grimmjow menertawai Kensei, "ini yang disebut senjata makan tuan!" serunya.

"Sial.." umpat Kensei.

"Silahkan bertanya…" ucap Grimmjow, "aku tidak punya pertanyaan untuk Kensei karena aku cukup tahu tentangnya."

"Aku mau bertanya," ujar Rose menyeringai, "kapan terakhir kali kau tidur dengan wanita?"

Ichigo dan Ishida melotot ke arah Rose. Bagi mereka berdua pertanyaan yang telah dilontarkan Rose sangat-sangat tidak pantas untuk ditanyakan. Kensei pernah tidur dengan wanita atau tidak itu adalah privasinya.

"Apa?" ujar Rose ke arah Ichigo dan Ishida, "dia sendirikan yang bilang, walaupun aib sekalipun.."

"Huh…aku belum pernah tidur dengan wanita manapun!" sahut Kensei, "walaupun aku sering merayu wanita tapi aku ini pria yang menghormati wanita…tidak seperti kau, Rose."

Grimmjow terkikik mendengar jawaban Kensei.

"Oke, aku putar lagi!" seru Kensei dan mulai memutar botol kembali dan siapakah orang beruntung berikutnya….dia adalah…Ichigo!

"Mampus aku.." gumam Ichigo sambil menatap nanar mulut botol yang mengarah padanya.

"Aku! Aku! Aku mau bertanya!" Grimmjow berseru dengan penuh semangat. "Hehehehe…siap-siap ya Kurosaki!"

"Oke oke…" ucap Ichigo pasrah.

Grimjow menyunjingkan senyum liciknya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau mencium seorang gadis?!" ia bertanya dengan semangat. Ia penasaran apakah Ichigo pernah berhubungan sangat dekat dengan seorang gadis karena setahunya Ichigo belum pernah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis semenjak ia kerja di perusahaan telekomunikasi. Atau mungkin saja Ichigo pernah berhubungan dengan seorang gadis tapi itu mungkin sudah sangat lama, dengan begitu Grimmjow akan lebih bisa mengolok-olok Ichigo.

Ishida menuangkan minuman di gelasnya dengan santai. Ia yakin sekali, Ichigo yang malang pasti belum pernah mencium seorang gadis karena Ichigo belum mempunyai pacar. Boro-boro mencium gadis, jadian dengan Inoue saja belum.

Ichigo menatap tajam Grimmjow, apakah ia akan berkata jujur?

"…dua hari yang lalu."

Prooooooooott

Ishida yang sedang meneguk minumannya langsung memuncratkannya kembali. Ia lalu melotot ke arah Ichigo, dua hari yang lalu? Bukankah pada saat itu Ichigo masih ada di Seireite? Itu berarti gadis yang Ichigo cium itu gadis yang berada di Seireite! Ishida tidak habis pikir dengan teman satunya itu…padahal selama ini Ishida sering mengganggu Ichigo dengan menuduh Ichigo memiliki "mainan" di Rokungai tapi itu hanya candaan Ishida dan ternyata teman kerjanya itu betul-betul memiliki "mainan" di sana.

"Ahahahahaha," Grimmjow, Kensei, dan Rose tertawa serempak.

"Ternyata kau sudah punya pacar rupanya!" seru Kensei pada Ichigo.

"Tidak," sahut Ichigo lalu meneguk minumannya dengan gaya cuek.

"Lalu…siapa gadis yang kau cium itu?" tanya Rose.

"…Seorang teman."

"Wow…benar-benar hebat teman kita yang satu ini," seru Grimmjow, "walaupun sedang jomblo sekalipun dia tetap bisa mencium seorang gadis! Yeah, Aku benar-benar iri!"

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV **

Ishida sudah masuk dalam kamarnya dan sepertinya dia sudah tertidur. Bagus…ini kesempatanku untuk _online_ dan berchating-chating ria dengan menyalakan laptopku, dan menghubungkannya ke internet, membuka ym-ku dan Rukia sedang _online_. Rupanya dia sudah mengganti foto profilnya dengan foto kami bersama di pasar malam.

Langsung saja aku buzz dia.

**Ichigo orange** : hai Rukia..

**Chappy syalala** : hai ichigo

**Ichigo orange** : knp belum tdr?

**Chappy syalala** : kau jg blum tdr..

**Ichigo orange** : krn mw chat denganmu jadi aku blum tdr :D

**Chappy syalala** : hahahaha.. eh, Ichigo boleh aku tanya sesuatu?

**Ichigo orange** : silahkan..

**Chappy syalala** : km pernah tdk chat dgn pria..

**Ichigo orange** : pernahlah..dgn teman2ku..

**Chappy syalala** : bukan itu maksudku, maksudku dengan pria yg km kenal lewat ym

**Ichigo orange** : ya inikn teman-teman kantorku di ym

**Chappy syalala** : tp aku bukan teman kantormu..

**Ichigo orange** : y td km tnya.. pernah tdk chat sm pria.. y aku jawab pernah lah

**Chappy syalala** : maksudku bkn teman kantor km..

**Ichigo orange** : tdk pernah... knp sih.. pasti ada yg mau d omongin ni

**Chappy syalala** : tdk..cuma mw tanya kalau pria chat dgn pria lain itu apa ya yg dbicarakan.. atw jgn2 mereka brtengkar..

**Ichigo orange** : kalau yg dikenal banyak sih yg dbicarakn..tp kalau tdk dkenal,, knp jg hrs save id pria yg tdk dkenal

**Chappy syalala** : oooo..bgt ya. tp knp id-nya tdk d save?

**Ichigo orange** : ya tdk pentinglah pria sama pria yg tdk dkenal chat-an

**Chappy syalala** : siapa tw bisa jd saudara..

**Ichigo orange** : ya klo mw jd sodara hrs kenal dlu lah..

**Chappy syalala** : kn kenalan dlu lewat ym...trus kenalan betulan, ketemuan, trus jadi sodara

**Ichigo orange** : :-))) malas amat..ntr d sangka homo lg kenalan d ym trus ketemuan

**Chappy syalala** : tdklah…kayak aku nih...mw chat sm perempuan...masa klo ketemuan dibilang lesbong

**Ichigo orange** : heheheh y itu pikiran perempuan... klo pikiran laki-laki khan aneh saja

**Chappy syalala** : ya tergantung model ketemuannya kayak bgmn

**Ichigo orange** : emang nya km pernah kenalan sm perempuan jg d ym... orang yg tdk km kenal trus ketemuan?

**Chappy syalala** : aku slalu mw chat dgn perempuan...tapi sering dapet yg judes. Bgmn bisa ketemuan?

**Ichigo orange** : judes? Judes bgmn?

**Chappy syalala** : aku becanda dikit eh malah trsinggung

**Ichigo orange** : knp jg km cari perempuan.. cb km cari laki-laki.. pasti tdk d judesin

**Chappy syalala** : kn aku mw brteman..

**Ichigo orange** : hehehe…hati-hati di ym jg banyak perempuan jadi-jadian

**Chappy syalala** : jadi-jadian? Speti siluman saja…kn aku mw bicara pribadi sama perempuan

**Ichigo orange** : y khan bnyk id perempuan mngaku2 perempuan.. padahal asli nya laki-laki

**Chappy syalala** : maksudmu bencong?

**Ichigo orange** : bkn.. id nya sj perepmpuan.. padahal yg pny laki2.. jd mnyamar jd id perempuan nya

**Chappy syalala** : hah?untuk apa?

**Ichigo orange** : tdk tw jg untuk apa..

**Chappy syalala** : bgt ya..emmm Ichigo aku off dlu ya. sdh ngantuk..bye..

**Ichigo orange** : nite..

Begitu Rukia off aku juga ff dan mematikan laptopku.

"Wow…ternyata gadis yang ada di foto bersamamu itu adalah Chappy syalala.."

Aku reflex menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Ishida melihat chaku tadi!

"Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku?" geramku.

"Umm..lumayan lama," sahut Ishida santai, lalu ia mengambil duduk di sofa depanku. "Chappy syalala ternyata sangat cantik ya.." ucapnya, "jangan-jangan…gadis yang kau cium itu adalah Chappy…siapa ya namanya tadi…oh, kalau tidak salah…Rukia."

Ternyata Ishida melihat semua chat-ku tadi!

"Bukan dia koq!" kelitku.

"Oh…lalu siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Yayaya…" ujar Ishida, "kupikir kau ini pria baik-baik tapi ternyata…astaga aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mencium gadis yang bukan pacarmu."

Ichigo berdecak. "Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya…"

"Tidak sengaja?"

"Ah, aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu!" ucap Ichigo frustasi, "aku khilaf, _you know_!"

"Oke oke…tapi…jika kau menyukai satu gadis…fokuslah pada satu gadis itu, oke," kata Ishida kemudian bangkit, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV**

Malam yang sangat membahagiakan, aku bisa berkencan dengan Inoue. Dan kini kami duduk di boskop, menonton film romantis. Aku tidak tahu judulnya apa karena sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka dengan film-film bertema romantis, tapi film itu berceritakan sepasang kekasih yang telah lama bersama kemudian putus karena si pria memiliki kekasih lain, singkat cerita setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu akhirnya mereka kembali bersama di pelaminan. Aku tahu ceritanya karena wanita-wanita di kantorku sering membicarakannya.

Sebenarnya aku sangat malas nonton, apalagi seorang wanita yang duduk tidak jauh dariku sedang menangis lebay. Ciuh…santai saja kali nontonnya! Kulirik Inoue…tatapannya fokus ke layar, begitu serius. Hehehehe, Inoue walaupun serius begitu tapi dia tetap terlihat sangat cantik.

Aku lalu mengambil popcorn di sampingku… ternyata Inoue juga sedang mengambil popcorn sehingga tangan kami bersentuhan. Aku langsung jadi gugup, Inoue menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum. Hehehehe…aku jadi tersipu-sipu karena senyumannya yang begitu cantik.

Akhirnya film membosankan itu selesai juga. Fiuh…

"Kurosaki…filmnya bagus sekali ya, "ujar Inoue setelah kami keluar dari ruang bioskop.

"Ehehehehe…iya bagus sekali," ucapku. Hehee..boro-boro bagus…nontonnya saja aku tidak fokus karena yang sebenarnya yang aku nonton adalah wajah Inoue dari samping!

Kami lalu jalan-jalan di mall. Waktu melewati toko boneka aku jadi ingat boneka Chappy raksasa.

"Inoue, kita masuk di situ ya, aku mau membeli boneka untuk seseorang," ucapku pada Inoue. Lalu kami berdua masuk ke dalam toko boneka.

Untungnya boneka raksasa Chappy masih duduk manis tapi…sepertinya boneka itu sedikit lain tapi tetap Chappy. Mungkin yang dulu sudah laku terjual barangkali. Aku lalu mengambilnya dan segera membawanya ke kasir.

"Apa itu untuk adikmu, Kurosaki?" tanya Inoue setelah aku membayar boneka itu.

"Hehehe bukan…" sahutku, "tapi untuk seseorang yang masih "kanak-kanak"."

Inoue tersenyum. "Pasti gadis kecil yang sangat manis," katanya.

"Ya…kurang lebih seperti itu…"

Lalu kami keluar dan makan malam bersama. Walaupun makan malam kali ini bukan di tempat mewah dan romantis seperti sebelumnya tapi setidaknya tidak ada pria pengganggu bernama Ulquiorra Scifer, hehee…mudah-mudahan dia tidak akan muncul-muncul lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Yuzu sudah menelfonku, ia memintaku kembali pulang ke rumah. Akhirnya, pasangan suami istri keluarga Shiba akan pulang hari ini. Segera aku membereskan baju dan barang-barang lainku kemudian langsung menuju ke rumahku.

"Aku pulang!" seruku sambil membuka pintu rumahku.

"Halo, kembaranku!" Kaien menyapaku…kukira dia sudah pergi dari rumah ini. Karin, Yuzu dan si ibu hamil, Miyako, juga ada di sini.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanyaku menggerutu. "bukannya kau akan pulang ke rumahmu hari ini.

"Hehehehe…sebenarnya sih rencananya seperti itu tapi…koq aku betah ya di rumahmu…" ucap Kaien cengengesan.

"Ah, itu tidak benar," Miyako bersuara, "kita memang mau pulang…nih sudah berkemas-kemas," tambahnya sambil menarik kopernya.

"Hoh…syukurlah…" gumamku.

"Hehehehe…kalau begitu…kita permisi pulang ya…" kata Kaien yang hendak keluar dari rumahku.

"Hei hei hei, tunggu dulu!" aku menahannya, enak saja dia mau main pulang saja tanpa memberikanku sesuatu, "mana kunci motorku?"

"Oh, iya!" seru Kaien. Dasar…dia memang lupa. Untung aku memperingatkannya. Ia meraba-raba sakunya. "Hehehehe…ini kuncinya," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kunci motorku, "terima kasih ya Ichigo, aku sampai gabung di genk motor loh…Oha, ya…maaf ya, aku belum sempat membawanya service, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"What?"

.

.

.

**Ichigo orange** : halo Rukia..

**Chappy syalala** : halo juga

**Ichigo orange** : Rukia…aku mau curhat dikit

**Chappy syalala** : ttg masalah apa?

**Ichigo orange** : aku lg kesal sm kakakku..

**Chappy syalala** : kakak? Km punya kakak?

**Ichigo orange** : kakak sepupu…

**Chappy syalala** : oh…:D knp km bisa kesal dngnnya? Ehm…kakak sepupumu itu laki-laki atw perempuan?

**Ichigo orange** : laki-laki

**Chappy syalala** : oh..knp km bisa kesal?

**Ichigo orange** : swaktu pulang dr seireite..tawu-tawu kakakku sama istrinya yg sedang hamil sdh ada di rumahku..mereka numpang di rumahku karena rumah mereka sdg d renov…jadinya aku mngalah n tinggal d apartemen temanku. Kakakku itu pinjam motorku yg besar itu selama aku tdk ada d rumah. pas aku pulang eh…dia bilang motor blum d service. Kesel aku..

**Chappy syalala** : oh…begitu ya…kukira karena kakak sepupumu itu jauh lebih tampan darimu…

**Ichigo orange** : :-))) klo masalah ktampanan…masih tampan aku lah!

**Chappy syalala** : masa sih? Itu cuma km yg bilang ya..

**Ichigo orange** : mw lht fotonya sama bininya?

**Chappy syalala** : boleh…mana bininya?

Aku lalu men-send foto Kaien dan Miyako.

**Ichigo orange** : tuh..

**Chappy syalala** : itu kakak sepupumu? Mirip km ya..mirip sekali malah

**Ichigo orange** : tidak mirip!

**Chappy syalala** : serius…itu mirip sekali

**Ichigo orange** : sudah sudah…knp juga kt jd bicarakn kakak spupuku itu. oh ya…Rukia, bagaimana kabarmu d sana? Seharian ini km kmn saja?

**Chappy syalala** : kabarku tdk bgitu baik Ichigo… :(

**Ichigo orange** : hah? tdk baik knp?

**Chappy syalala** : tadi sore aku jatuh dr motor…waktu dibonceng sama hisagi…

**Ichigo orange** : hah? jatuh dr motor? Trus..bgian mana yg memar?

**Chappy syalala** : Alhamdulillah tdk ada yg memar..

**Ichigo orange** : syukurlah klo begitu…

**Chappy syalala** : tp tulang selangka kananku patah

**Ichigo orange** :apa? Hei…itu lbh parah! Apaan bilang tdk ada memar..

**Chappy syalala** : iya…:(

**Ichigo orange** : jd? Km ada d RS sekarang?

**Chappy syalala** : iya..

**Ichigo orange** :RS mana?

**Chappy syalala** : RS Espada…dekat pantai juga.

**Ichigo orange** : Oh…lalu sekarang siapa yang di sana? Maksudku yg menemanimu?

**Chappy syalala** : tadi semuanya ada kcuali Rangiku krn dia ada d karakura skrg..

**Ichigo orange** : ak kn tanyanya skrg bukan tadi!

**Chappy syalala** : sdh pulang kn…kn sdh malam…

**Ichigo orange** : jd? Km sendirian d sana?

**Chappy syalala** : iya..

.

.

.

**To be Continue..**

Mumpung ada kesempatan mending juzie apdet dulu :D btw...cerita fic ini panjang bgt ya...-_-

**darries** iya ya...ichi jd agresif gitu...*bingung sendiri* hubungan mereka ga renggang koq...:D

**Suu** but...it's me :D. juzie juga ga percaya telah membuat scene gituan...huhuhuhuhu...


	12. Chapter 12

Summary : Aku mempunyai teman chatting, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…*ga tau ah mw ketik apaan, bingung ini summarynya mw kayak bijimane….btw…ini cuma cerita klasik aja ya n kagak ada konflik yang cetar menbahana…terserah mw baca apa kagak but…klo suka ya Alhamdulillah…

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

CH 12

.

.

.

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo sambil membuka pintu kamar Rukia, di Rumah Sakit.

Rukia yang tangannya tergantung kain putih terkejut lalu terbengong-bengong melihat kehadiran Ichigo yang kini berada di kamar tempat Rukia dirawat. Baru semalam mereka chat dan Ichigo tahu bahwa Rukia mengalami kecelakaan hingga tulang selangka kanannya patah dan sekarang? Ichigo sudah berada di rumah sakit, di Seireite!

"Ichigo…kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang jadi, aku putuskan untuk melihatmu," sahut Ichigo yang membuat Rukia tertegun, tidak menyangka teman chat-nya itu sebegitu pedulinya pada Rukia.

Ichigo mendekati Rukia, memeriksa bagian tulang selangka Rukia sebelah kanan. Nampak tonjolan dari tulang yang sudah tidak tersambung lagi dari kulit putih Rukia.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ichigo…" kata Rukia, "ini tidak begitu parah, dan…tidak lama lagi aku akan menjalani operasi."

"Lalu…dimana yang lain?" tanya Ichigo, "Apa mereka sudah pulang?"

CEKLEK…

Seseorang membuka pintu. "Rukia…" suara Momo.

"Itu Momo!" seru Rukia.

"Sorry ya, Rukia…tadi aku ada kuliah tambahan jadi telat ke sini…emm…kemana yang lain?"

"Mereka ada urusan lain. Masuk ke sini, Momo!" ujar Rukia.

Hinamori lalu masuk. "Eh, ada Kurosaki…Hai," Momo menyapa Ichigo lalu duduk di samping Rukia.

"Hai juga…"

"Momo…bukannya besok kau ada ujian, kenapa kau malah ke sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Em…aku tidak enak denganmu, Rukia…" kata Hinamori.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini…"

Akhirnya malam tiba, walau demikian Rumah Sakit masih terasa ramai dan terdengar bising bahkan dari dalam kamar pun suara hentakan kaki orang-orang yang berlalu lalang pun masih bisa terdengar jelas. Untung saja kamar Rukia VIP jadi setidaknya masih lebih nyaman, maklumlah rumah sakit itu bukan rumah sakit yang tergolong elit.

"Em…Rukia…aku permisi pulang dulu ya…" ucap Hinamori.

"Ya…segeralah pulang, kau belum belajar, kan?" ujar Rukia.

Hinamori mengangguk. "Kurosaki-san, aku pulang dulu ya…"

Ichigo menjawabnya dengan sekali angguk lalu Hinamori pun meninggalkan Rukia dan ichigo berdua. Rukia menguap, membaringkan punggungnya, sepertinya ia sudah ingin tidur.

"Ichigo…" panggilnya, "kau juga pulanglah…bukannya kau kerja?"

"Tidak," sahut Ichigo, "aku sudah izin tidak masuk kantor untuk beberapa hari, aku bilang kalau aku ada urusan keluarga di sini."

"Kalau begitu…kembalilah ke hotel."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak menyewa kamar di hotel," kata Ichigo.

Rukia menatap bingung ichigo, kalau bukan di hotel lalu dimana lagi Ichigo menginap?

"Untuk apa harus menyewa hotel mahal-mahal kalau di sini bisa gratis."

Rukia mengernyit. "Kau mau menginap di sini?"

"Ya," sahut Ichigo dengan santainya, "kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ada yang menemanimu…jadi, kuputuskan untuk menemanimu saja."

Rukia mendesah. "kau tidak perlu menemaniku, aku tidak apa-apa sendirian…lagipula aku ini bukan orang cacat, kalau ada apa-apa aku bisa memanggil perawat, kan."

"Aku tetap akan di sini, menemanimu, walau kau tidak suka sekalipun."

"Ichigo…kau-"

"Sudah!" potong Ichigo, "daripada kau terus protes lebih baik kau tidur saja, Rukia, kau sudah terlihat sangat ngantuk."

"…"

Akhirnya Rukia mengalah, sepertinya apapun yang Rukia katakan Ichigo tetap akan bersikeras untuk menemaninya. Ia tidak menyangka juga bahwa teman chat-nya itu segitu memperhatikannya, bahkan terkesan berlebihan. Tapi, walau agak merasa terganggu jauh di lubuk hati Rukia, ia sebenarnya merasa senang dengan keberadaan Ichigo. Rukia pun memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Rukia terbangun di tengah malam. Rasa sakit yang muncul tiap kali ia bergerak membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur nyaman, apalagi posisinya hanya bisa terlentang. Benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur nyenyak. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bisa berposisi duduk. Ia menatap Ichigo yang kini tengah terlelap dengan posisi duduk di kursi dan pipi bersandar di atas ranjang Rukia.

Rukia lalu menyentuh pelan rambut orange Ichigo. "Ichigo, kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" gumamnya, "waktu itu…kau sudah bersikap tidak sopan padaku, tiba-tiba saja menciumku…aku marah saat itu tapi…" ucapnya bernada kesal, "kau menyukaiku, kan? Ayo mengaku saja!"

Rukia lalu mendesah. Ia mengingat lagi kejadian kembang api di pulau, Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menciumnya walau hanya ciuman sekilas dan sekarang? Pria itu datang jauh-jauh dari Karakura ke Seireite hanya untuk menemani Rukia. Apa itu karena Ichigo menyukai Rukia kah atau apa? Jelas Rukia merasa jika Ichigo menyukainya tapi mengapa Ichigo tidak pernah mengatakannya walau melalui chat, bukannya mengatakan suka melalui chat atau semacamnya itu lebih mudah? Toh banyak pria dan wanita menjadi pasangan kekasih walau hanya melalui chat tanpa bertemu sebelumnya.

"Ichigo…katakan kalau kau menyukaiku…"

.

.

.

Rukia mengerjap-ngerjap karena sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya serasa menyambar matanya. Rukia mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, pandangan matanya terhenti pada sosok pria berkemeja abu-abu dengan rambut orange yang basah. Rupanya Ichigo sudah mandi, ia kni berdiri membelakangi Rukia, sedang memencet-mencet remote AC.

"Ck…ini remotenya yang habis batereinya atau AC-nya yang rusak," gumam Ichigo menggerutu sambil terus memencet-mencet keras remote AC.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia. "Kau sudah bangun Rukia?"

Rukia bangkit untuk duduk. Matanya masih terasa agak berat, efek tidur yang tidak nyenyak sepertinya. Ia lalu menguap.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang Rukia. "Kau pasti tidak suka makanan di sini, makanya tadi aku keluar beli makanan…kamu makan dulu ya Rukia, kau suka bubur ayam, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. Ichigo segera mengambil bubur ayam dan ingin menyuapi Rukia.

"Aku masih bisa makan sendiri, Ichigo," ujar Rukia, "walau tangan kananku patah tapi aku masih punya tangan kiri…sebenarnya aku ini kidal tapi dari kecil aku membiasakan diriku untuk memakai tangan kananku…"

Rukia lalu mengambil alih piring dan sendoknya lalu makan. Walaupun Rukia dahulunya adalah kidal tapi ia tidak pernah menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk makan akibatnya dengan susah payah ia menyendoki makanannya.

"Kidal apanya…" ucap Ichigo sinis lalu merebut piring dan sendok Rukia, "untuk itulah aku ada di sini…biar bisa membantumu, makanya jangan sok jaim!" mau tidak mau Rukia mengalah lagi, agak kesal dia karena saat ini Ichigo seperti bisa menguasai Rukia.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," kata Rukia setelah makan.

"Kenapa kamu memberitahuku? Apa kau butuh bantuan?" Ichigo menatap jahil Rukia.

"Apa? Sepertinya kamu ingin sekali…" balas Rukia, menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan menantang.

Wajah Ichigo langsung merah padam. "Siapa juga yang ingin sekali…" gumam Ichigo tersipu-sipu sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Rukia tersenyum puas, akhirnya ia menang juga. Ia lalu turun dari ranjang, mengambil handuk kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi Rukia menyisir-nyisir rambutnya sambil bercermin di kaca berukuran mini. Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia, apalagi tangan mungil Rukia yang kini memegang sisir.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum terus Ichigo?" tanya Rukia tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Ichigo, walaupun ia sedang sibuk menyisir rambutnya namun perhatiannya ke Ichigo tidak luput ternyata.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Ichigo santai.

"Bilang saja kalau kau terpesona."

"Hah? kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada."

Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh pada temannya itu. Dari kemarin sikap Rukia sepertinya tidak begitu menyukai keberadaan Ichigo atau apa cuma perasaan Ichigo, tapi Rukia yang Ichigo kenal selama ini tidak seperti ini, gadis yang periang, jahil, lucu, dan kini? Ichigo merasa apa ada sesuatu yang salah pada diri Rukia atau pada Ichigo sendiri.

Ceklek…

"Halo, Kuchiki-san yang cantik jelita…" sapa seseorang yang membuka pintu, seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian seragam bedah berwarna biru, berambut kuning seleher yang lurus.

Rukia terheran-heran, siapa gerangan pria itu.

Pria itu mendekati Rukia sambil tersenyum-senyum. "Aku adalah , dokter anestesi yang akan ikut menanganimu saat operasi," terang pria bernama Hirako itu, "aku ke sini untuk menjenguk pasienku…ternyata pasienku seorang gadis cantik...hahahahaha, aku bercanda koq, sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk memeriksa keadaan umummu. Bisa kau berbaring dulu, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia lalu berbaring. Hirako mulai menempelkan stetoskop ke dada Rukia untuk memeriksa pernafasan Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, kau kuliah dimana?"

"Aku tidak kuliah."

"Kenapa tidak kuliah? Apa kau menunggu lamaranku?"

Ichigo membelalakkan mata mendengar serangan gombal dokter anestesi itu yang dilemparkan ke Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia hanya diam dan sepertinya ia malas menanggapi dokter itu.

"Permisi ya Kuchik-san…aku harus memeriksa perutmu dulu," lalu Hirako menyingkap bagian bawah baju piama Rukia hingga terpempang perut putih mulus Rukia.

"Hei hei…apa perlu kau melakukan itu?" protes Ichigo.

"Tentu saja…" sahut Hirako lalu ia menekan-nekan perut Rukia, setelah itu ia mengambil manset tensi dan melingkarkannya di lengan atas Rukia.

"120/80, bagus…tensimu normal," kata Hirako.

"Aneh…" ujar Rukia, "aku punya teman yang kuliah di kedokteran dan cukup sering dia mengukur tekanan darahku, tekanan darahku tidak pernah sampai di situ…"

"Hehehehe…" Hirako malah cengengesan, "mungkin kau grogi karena aku ada di sini."

Dan Ichigo seperti ingin muntah mendengar rayuan dokter mesum itu.

"Sudah ya, aku kembali dulu!" seru Hirako, "Kuchiki-san, kita bertemu lagi di ruang operasi, oke cantik!"

.

.

.

Ichigo's POV

Hari ini adalah hari Rukia akan dioperasi. Aku dan seorang perawat kini tengah membawa Rukia ke ruang operasi dengan kursi roda. Saat kami sudah sampai di ruang tunggu, di sana sudah ada Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Madarame, Yumichika, Kira dan Hisagi.

"Semangat Rukia!" seru Hinamori.

"Doa kami menyertaimu…" ucap Yumichika.

Rukia mengangguk mantap. Dia terlihat sangat siap dan tak ada ekspresi ketakutan sama sekali. Perawat lalu membawanya ke kamar ganti karena Rukia harus mengenakan pakaian khusus yang steril. Beberapa menit kemudian aku mengintip keadaan di ruang operasi, maksudku ruangan untuk para pasien sebelum menjalani operasi. Rukia kini berbaring di atas ranjang, seorang perawat wanita menutup bagian tubuh Rukia dengan lembaran kain yang lebar.

"Maaf, kami harus menutup pintunya," ucap seorang pria yang mungkin adalah seorang perawat juga.

Aku lalu menunggu bersama yang lain. Selama menunggu aku berdoa semoga operasinya berjalan lancar, mungkin agak berlebihan karena ini bukanlah operasi yang bisa mengancam nyawa tapi…aku tetap saja mengkhawatirkan Rukia. Dua jam telah berlalu, aku hanya bisa jalan mondar-mandir untuk mengurangi rasa cemasku. Sedangkan yang lain? Hisagi, Madarame, Kira dan Hitsugaya sedang asyik bermain domino. Hinamori dan Yumichika? Mereka malah asyik menonton tutorial menggunakan hijab di youtube via tablet. Hell, aku semakin stress melihat mereka semua.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan. Cepat-cepat aku melihat-lihat keadaan di dalam melalui celah pintu yang masih terbuka sedikit. Rukia sudah keluar dari ruangan operasi namun sepertinya ia belum sadar dan hidungnya masih tertutupi oleh alat bantu pernafasan. Kulihat si dokter anestesi yang mesum itu melepaskan alat itu kemudian…dia menampar pipi Rukia dan tamparannya bukan main-main. Aku reflex memasuki ruangan itu dan mendatangi si dokter gila itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah menamparnya?!" geramku.

Dr. Hirako menoleh sambil memicingkan matanya ke arahku. "Untuk menyadarkannya, apalagi?"

"Apa perlu dia harus disadarkan? Bukannya jika efek biusnya hilang dia akan sadar?" timpalku.

Dokter itu mendengus lalu berbalik meninggalkanku.

"Ichigo…"

Cepat-cepat aku menoleh ke Rukia yang tubuhnya hanya terbungkus kain. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya kering dan pecah-pecah, dia terlihat sangat lemah dan sedang kesakitan.

"Rukia…" aku menggenggam tangannya, dia terlihat gelisah.

"Maaf, Kuchiki-san harus di bawa ke kamarnya dulu…" kata seorang perawat lalu perawat itu mendorong ranjang Rukia. Aku dan lainnya berjalan di samping ranjang Rukia.

Selama di perjalanan aku menatap Rukia, dia terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Aku ingin muntah…" ucapnya.

"Tahan Kuchiki-san, kau muntah setelah sampai di kamar saja," kata Hisagi.

Rukia menggeleng gelisah dan tidak lama kemudian dia muntah juga. Aku benar-benar kasihan melihat Rukia, dia terlihat sangat tersiksa.

Akhirnya sampai juga di kamar Rukia.

"Maaf, yang laki-laki keluar dulu, Kuchiki-san harus dibersihkan dan pakai pakaian…"

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan Rukia sudah tertidur lelap setelah teman-temannya yang lain pulang. Aku duduk di samping Rukia, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Melihatnya yang seperti ini membuatku kasihan dan enggan meninggalkannya. Sikap cerianya dan tingkahnya yang lucu tidak nampak lagi, benar-benar membuatku merasa sedih. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku ini, memang aku sangat menyayangi Rukia tapi… Akh, entahlah.

Aku lalu menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Ada satu yang sangat aneh pada Rukia, di saat seperti ini keluarganya tidak terlihat. Apa…Rukia tidak memiliki keluarga atau bagaimana? Mungkin dia tidak memiliki orang tua atau saudara tapi setidaknya mungkin ada paman atau bibi, atau kerabat lainnya.

"Ng…" Tiba-tiba Rukia mengerang. Aku maju untuk melihatnya, mata Rukia kini sedang terbuka, dia bangun.

"Kenapa kau malah terbangun Rukia?" tanyaku.

"Ng…Ichigo…aku merasa sangat sakit," ucapnya mulai gelisah. "sakit Ichigo…" ia meringis.

Aku jadi panik, kenapa Rukia tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Jangan-jangan perawat belum menyuntikkan pereda nyeri lagi, memang sebelum Rukia tidur perawat itu tidak datang.

Melihat Rukia yang semakin kesakitan aku langsung keluar memanggil perawat.

"Suster, tolong, temanku sedang kesakitan!" seruku panik pada perawat yang terlihat masih sangat muda. Segera perawat itu mengikutiku menuju kamar Rukia.

Perawat itu mempersiapkan obat ke dalam jarum suntik.

"Tahan ya…" kata Perawat itu.

Ketika perawat menyuntikkan obat itu secara perlahan melalui selang infuse yang terhubung di lengannya, Rukia tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan. Aku merangkulnya, setidanya mungkin rasa sakitnya akan berkurang.

"AAAAAAAA," teriak Rukia histeris.

"Hei, kenapa dia jadi kesesakitan begitu?!" sergahku pada si perawat muda itu.

"Maaf, memang seperti itu…"

Selesai sudah dan Rukia mulai tenang. Perawat itupun keluar.

"Rukia, apa masih sakit?" tanyaku khawatir.

Rukia hanya menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, kau tidur kembali," kataku sambil membaringkan tubuh Rukia.

"Ichigo…kapan kau pulang?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kau sudah pulih," jawabku.

Rukia diam, menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Aku lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan di sini terus, menemanimu, sampai kau sembuh, sampai kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri."

"Janji, Ichigo…"

"Ya…aku janji…"

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Kondisi Rukia semakin membaik walaupun dia masih belum terbiasa menggunakan tangan kanannya. Kata dokter, dua tiga hari juga Rukia sudah bisa pulang, dokter juga menyarankan agar Rukia secara perlahan-lahan menggunakan tangan kanannya dan melarangnya melakukan banyak aktivitas untuk sementara.

Ishida menelfonku, ia marah karena aku terlalu lama izin tidak masuk kantor. Ia juga mengancamku jika dalam minggu ini aku tidak kembali, dia akan melayangkan keluhan ke atasan mengenai diriku yang cenderung tidak mementingkan urusan kantor. Akibatnya, mau tidak mau aku harus kembali ke Karakura secepatnya. Melihat kondisi Rukia yang sudah baik dan sudah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, kupikir tidak apa-apa jika aku pulang.

Jam empat subuh aku sudah berkemas-kemas. Rukia masih tertidur, kasihan juga kalau aku membangunkannya. Tapi, apa dia tidak marah jika aku tiba-tiba pulang tanpa memberitahunya? Aku memang belum cerita padanya bahwa hari ini aku akan pulang tapi…ah, kurasa dia akan mengerti. Aku sekarang sudah siap, sebelum keluar dari kamar aku menatap Rukia sebentar.

Aku kini berjalan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Rasanya berat juga meninggalkan Rukia sendirian, yah…aku kasihan karena jika aku tidak ada dia pasti sendirian walaupun mungkin Hinamori yang lain akan datang menjenguknya.

"Apa ada pasien yang bernama Kuchiki?"

Mendengar nama Kuchiki aku langsung reflex berhenti dan menoleh ke arah meja para perawat. Seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam panjang sebahu bersama dua orang pria berjas hitam sedang menanyai pasien yang bernama Kuchiki. Kuchiki? Bukannya itu Rukia?

Setelah bertanya ke perawat, pria itu langsung menuju ke arah…apa pria itu benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Rukia? Dia mengarah ke arah kamar Rukia. Siapa pria itu? Dan… apa hubungannya dengan Rukia?

.

.

.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu semenjak aku meninggalkan Rukia di rumah sakit, selama itu juga…Rukia tidak nampak lagi aktif di dunia maya. Entahlah, apa dia marah karena aku pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahunya ataukah memang dia sudah mengganti akun, aku tidak tahu. Kami pun benar-benar sudah tidak lagi berhubungan namun aku tetap saja terus menunggunya hingga ia online.

Hubunganku dengan Inoue pun semakin dekat. Aku sudah memperkenalkannya dengan keluargaku dan Inoue dengan cepat bisa akrab dengan ayah dan kedua adikku. Dan… aku berniat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya sesegera mungkin, untuk itulah aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan di taman karakura sore ini.

"Inoue…aku…" rada malu-malu aku untuk menyampaikannya, "kurasa…mungkin kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu…" aku diam sejenak, "aku sangat menyukaimu dan…ku harap kau mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu."

Mata inoue membulat, entahlah ia terkejut atau apa tapi aku yakin pasti dia sudah tahu selama ini aku mendekatinya karena aku menyukainya. Namun, dia diam saja. Agh, jangan-jangan dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman biasa saja lalu menolakku.

Inoue lalu menggenggam tanganku. "Kurosaki-kun…terima kasih karena kau telah menyukaiku, ya…aku sudah tahu itu…jujur aku belum bisa sepenuhnya membalas perasaanku tapi…" Inoue lalu tersenyum padaku, "kita jalani saja dulu…"

Hah? 'kita jalani saja dulu'? Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan kalimat tersebut, aku ini sebenarnya diterima kah atau masih digantung? aku heran kenapa wanita kebanyakan tidak mau to the point saja, aku hanya membutuhkan jawaban ya atau tidak! Tapi, biarlah…setidaknya pernyataan tersebut bukanlah sebuah penolakan. Jadi, aku hanya perlu untuk lebih meyakinkannya.

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

HUUUUUUAAAAAAAA *menangis gaje* ini udah lama ga diapdet!

Gomen pisa *pemerkosaan bahasa* kawanzzz karena telah menelantarkan fic ini and malah buat fic lain! *dipasung* karena juzie ga tau ini end-nya mau kayak bijimane….huhuhuhuhuhu

Sebenarnya ini aja juzie belum lihat end-nya bagaimana *dirajam* tapi berusaha untuk tetap apdet karena selalu dihantui rasa berdosa kepada para readers and reviewers yang telah berbaik hati menyempatkan waktunya buat nyimak nih fic….T.T

lain kali juzie ga bakal publish fic lain kalo belum liat end nya kayak bagaimana. tolong doakan juzie ya biar lancar buat lanjutin fic ini Juzie ya biar lancar buat lanjutin fic ini

**darries** iya juzie juga ga tau kenapa demikian #plakk# ini uda apdet ya, maafkn juzie karena lama banget apdetnya

**suu** yup ichigo ke seiretei buat nemuin Ruki XD. ini udah up ua, maaf krn trlalu lama

**rini desu** iya juzie juga sedih bgt T.T mudah2an hubungan mereka nanti lebih dekat T.T ini dah apdet ya, maafkan juzie karena lama apdetnya

maafkan juzie ya teman-teman klo ga edit baik2 ni fic karena keterbatasan juzie membuka lappy, ntar kalo lappynya baik lagi juzie edit lagi (klo ada waktu :p)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman _chatting_, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…dia mengirimkanku virus dan sejak saat itu hubungan kami semakin akrab.

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**CH 13**

.

.

.

"Dia mencintaiku…tidak, dia mencintaiku…tidak, dia mencintaiku…tidak?" Rukia membelalakkan matanya menatap kelopak bunga terakhir yang dicabutnya. "Coba lagi ah…" gumamnya sambil melempar tangkai bunga yang telah gundul itu, dicabutnya lagi setangkai bunga dari pohonnya. "Dia mencintaiku…tidak, dia mencintaiku…tidak," kembali ia mencabuti kelopak bunga satu persatu sambil bergumam untuk meramalkan perasaan pria yang disukainya, "…tidak, dia mencintaiku…dia mencintaiku? dia mencintaiku!" serunya sambil menatap girang kelopak bunga terakhir yang dicabutinya. "CIHUUUUUUY!" hebohnya sambil loncat-loncat.

Rukia lalu duduk di batu besar sambil tersenyum-senyum. Tidak lama kemudian ia terdiam, melirik kembali bunga-bunga di pohonnya. "…aku coba lagi untuk memastikan," ia kembali memetik setangkai bunga. "Dia mencintaiku….tidak, dia mencintaiku…tidak, dia mencintaiku…tidak, dia mencintaiku…tidak, TIDAK?!" ia menggeram menatap kelopak bunga yang terakhir, "dasar bunga tidak terguna!" umpatnya kesal sambil menghempaskannya di tanah.

Rukia lalu merenung, mengingat kembali sikap Ichigo sewaktu pria itu menemaninya. Pemilik mata _emethyst_ itu yakin sekali bahwa Ichigo benar-benar menyukainya, jika tidak kenapa pria itu harus jauh-jauh ke Seireite hanya untuk menemani Rukia seharian di rumah sakit. Lagipula, pria itu memiliki pekerjaan di Karakura.

Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam sebahu memandang Rukia dari kejauhan, dari jendela di lantai dua. Entah sejak kapan pria itu ada di sana memperhatikan tingkah laku Rukia, yang pastinya sudah cukup lama ia berdiri di sana. Ia adalah Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak ipar Rukia, namun ia adalah seorang duda dari kakak perempuan Rukia yang telah meninggal.

Di mata Byakuya, Rukia kini bukanlah seorang gadis remaja lagi. Dengan bertambahnya usia Rukia, gadis itu semakin terlihat mirip dengan almarhum kakak perempuannya, istri Byakuya. Melihat Rukia yang sedemikian, Byakuya merasa seperti melihat Hisana. sepertinya gadis yang kini ia pandangi bisa menjadi obat rindunya akan almarhum istrinya.

Tapi, apakah Rukia sudi menjadi obat rindu kakak iparnya? Sedangkan hubungan mereka tidaklah akrab sama sekali bahkan sejak Hisana menikah dengan Byakuya, Rukia sudah memperlihatkan rasa tidak senangnya pada kakak iparnya itu.

Kembali ke Rukia.

Sementara gadis itu sibuk memikirkan pria berambut orange mencolok, seorang wanita tinggi seksi berkulit gelap mendatanginya. Seorang wanita bermata tajam mirip kucing dan rambut ungu gelapnya dikuncir ke atas.

"Hai, Rukia…" sapanya.

Rukia menoleh ke belakang, dipandangi wanita yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. Rukia terdiam, tidak membalas sapaan wanita itu karena Rukia merasa tidak pernah mengenal wanita itu.

"Kau pasti tidak mengenalku, sebenarnya aku ini teman lama Hisana, aku pernah melihatmu tapi waktu itu kau masih kecil, kau pasti sudah lupa," terang wanita itu.

"Oh…kau teman Nee-san, ya," ujar Rukia.

"iya, perkenalkan…namaku Shihouin Yoruichi, kau bisa memanggilku Yoruichi."

"Salam kenal Yoruichi-san," kata Rukia, "lalu…kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Byakuya yang memanggilku," sahut Yoruichi, "katanya…kau di sini tidak ada teman jadi Byakuya memintaku untuk tinggal di sini."

"Nii-saa memintamu?"

"Iya, agar bisa menemanimu…" sahut Yoruichi sembari tersenyum ramah, "Rukia, sebentar lagi langit akan gelap, sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam dan ngobrol…" Yoruichi lalu mengajak Rukia masuk ke dalam. Di dalam ia banyak menceritakan tentang pertemanan ia dan Hisana, ia adalah teman kecil Hisana. walaupun sejak kecil Yoruichi pindah ke luar negeri, namun ia terus menjalin komunikasi dengan Hisana melalui surat pos pada jaman it. Begitu internet sudah menjamur di semua khalangan dan menjadi mudah diakses, mereka pun berkomunikasi melalui surat email. Hisana menceritakan semuanya, baik hubungannya dengan byakuya, hubungannya dengan adik satu-satunya dan hubungan adiknya dengan suaminya. Melalui Hisana pula Yoruichi mengenal Byakuya. Jadi, Yoruichi cukup tahu mengenal ketidak-akrapan Rukia dan Byakuya. untuk itulah Byakuya meminta tolong Yoruichi untuk menemani Rukia agar gadis itu tidak lari lagi dari rumah seperti dulu karena kesepian tidak mempunyai teman.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Inoue dan akan di rayakan di taman suatu hotel mewah. sebagai calon pacar Inoue tentunya Ichigo tak akan melewatkannya, ia sudah membeli satu buket bunga mawar yang mewah.

Ichigo kini berada di parkiran. Sebelum turun ia memeriksa rambut dan wajahnya di kaca spion, memastikan bahwa ia sudah terlihat amat tampan dan rambutnya tetap rapi lalu dengan gagahnya ia turun dari mobil hummer-nya. Ia terlihat sangat bangga saat orang memandangnya turun dari mobil mewah yang terlihat sangar dan maco itu.

Ichigo lalu memasuki taman pekarangan hotel, tempat acara berlangsung. Dari kejauhan terlihat Inoue yang mengenakan gaun indah berwarna merah muda sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa tamu wanitanya, segera Ichigo menghampirinya.

Ichigo berdehem sekali sebelum menyapa Inoue. "Hai, Inoue…" sapanya.

Mendengar suara Ichigo Inoue langsung menoleh. "Kurosaki-kun!" serunya lalu mencipika-cipiki Ichigo, Ichigo lalu menyerahkan buket mawarnya. "Wah…ini indah sekali, Kurosaki-kun," ujarnya berbinar-binar.

Ichigo tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Inoue yang terlihat sangat senang melihat buket mawar pemberiannya. Tidak sia-sia dia membelinya dengan harga yang mahal, demi kekasih hati.

"Orihime!" panggil seseorang wanita dengan hebohnya dari kejauhan.

Ichigo dan Inoue menoleh ke arah wanita tersebut. Seorang wanita berambut panjang, berwarna coklat dan bergelombang, gaunnya panjang dengan belahan dada yang amat rendah sehingga belahan dadanya pun terlihat sangat menantang, sedang berjalan mengarah ke Inoue.

Alangkah kagetnya Ichigo melihat wanita itu. Ya, Ichigo mengenal wanita itu, ia pernah bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya di Seireite. Dia adalah Matsumoto Rangiku, salah satu teman Rukia.

"Hai, Rangiku!" seru Inoue.

Mereka berdua pun berpelukan. "Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu, Orihime," kata Rangiku, "kau jadi lebih cantik dari waktu terakhir kali aku melihatmu."

Inoue tertawa. "kau yang tambah cantik saja!" timpalnya, "tambah seksi malah! Oh ya aku dengar kau adalah seorang model, hm…mungkin aku bisa mengajakmu kalau nanti aku menjalani proyek peragaan busana."

"Benar ya!" ujar Rangiku.

Rangiku lalu melirik ke arah Ichigo, agak kaget ia melihat pria rambut orange itu. "Astaga…kau…kalau tidak salah…namamu Kurosaki Ichigo, ya?"

"Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?" tanya Inoue.

"Iya…" sahut Rangiku, "waktu di Seireite…temanku memperkenalkanku dengannya…"

"Oh, astaga…dunia memang sempit ya…"

Rangiku lalu memandang Inoue dan Ichigo secara bergantian. "Jangan-jangan…" Rangiku memandang centil Inoue dan chigo, "kalian pacaran ya?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Inoue dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum malu-malu menanggapi pertanyaan Rangiku. Rangiku yang melihat reaksi pasangan tersebut langsung terkikik. "Cocok koq," kata Rangiku sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Inoue.

"Apa kabar, Matsumoto-san?" sapa Ichigo kemudian.

"Baik, donk!" sahut Rangiku menyeru.

"Em…aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Rukia, waktu itu dia menjalani operasi, apa kau tahu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

"Oh, dia baik-baik saja."

Mendengar bahwa Rukia baik-baik saja Ichigo jadi lega. Sudah hampir lima bulan ia tidak pernah lagi berkomunikasi dengan Rukia karena Rukia sudah tidak pernah aktif lagi di dunia maya. Ichigo khawatir kalau Rukia mungkin sedang sakit atau menghadapi masalah besar sampai tidak nampak lagi di dunia maya.

"Rukia ada di sini loh, aku mengajaknya," ujar Rangiku tiba-tiba, "aku panggil ya…" wanita seksi itu lalu menoleh ke belakang, "Rukia! Rukia!" panggilnya heboh, "Rukia!" dan muncullah dari kejauhan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan dress putih polos selutut, rambutnya telah dipotong pendek seleher, sedang berjalan ke arah Rangiku.

Alangkah kagetnya Ichigo memandang Rukia yang kini berjalan ke arahnya, sedangkan Rukia? Sewaktu melihat Ichigo ia sempat menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget melihat sosok pria berambut orange yang tak lain adalah teman _chat_-nya.

"Rukia, perkenalkan ini sepupuku yang berulang tahun sekarang!" seru Rangiku ke arah Rukia, "namanya Inoue Orihime," katanya memperkenalkan Inoue, "Orihime, ini temanku di Seireite, aku selalu menginap di rukonya, namanya Kuchiki Rukia."

"Salam kenal, Inoue-san," sapa Rukia.

"Salam kenal juga Kuchiki-san," balas Inoue.

Rukia lalu memandang ke arah Ichigo. "Ichigo…kenapa kau…?"

"Kurosaki, teman kita itu, ternyata adalah pacar Orihime!" celetuk Rangiku.

Mata Rukia membulat, mulutnya menganga dan tubuhnya kaku. Beberapa saat ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena mendapat kejutan.

"Rukia…lama ya kita tak jumpa, kau…sepertinya baik-baik saja," Ichigo bersuara.

Rukia masih belum menguasai dirinya, ia masih terlalu kaget akan kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui.

"Ini kebetulan sekali ya, Rukia," ujar Rangiku sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Rukia. "ternyata teman kita berpacaran dengan sepupuku…hihihi…lucu sekali, ya."

"Ya…benar-benar lucu…" akhirnya Rukia mampu berujar dan akhirnya ia bisa menguasai dirinya. "Tapi…aku benar-benar heran…" lanjut Rukia, "kenapa Inoue-san yang cantik dan anggunnya mau dengan pria bertampang beringas seperti Ichigo?!"

Inoue tertawa mendengar ucapan Rukia yang terdengar seperti gurauan, Rangiku sudah terbahak-bahak di belakang Rukia.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau bilang bertampang beringas?" protes Ichigo.

"Tentu saja kau…" sahut Rukia tanpa dosa.

"Enak saja!" timpal Ichigo, "muka tampan kayak begini dibilang beringas?" ujar Ichigo kesal.

.

_happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…happy birthday_ Orihime…_Happy birthday to you…_

Inoue berdoa dalam hati dengan khusuk sebelum meniup lilin angka dua lima yang tertancap di atas kue tar berbentuk hati. Ia mulai memotong kuenya, dan potongan pertama ia berikan ke Ichigo kemudian mereka berdua bercipika-cipiki. Tamu-tamu yang lain pun menyoraki mereka berdua.

Lalu…dimana Rukia?

Rukia memilih untuk melihat acara tiup lilin dari kejauhan. Mata violetnya yang tajam terus menatap ke arah Ichigo dan Inoue yang sedang tertawa bersama dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Alisnya terus mengernyit kesal, rasanya ia tidak bisa menerima bahwa Ichigo telah menjalin hubungan kekasih dengan sepupu Rangiku.

.

.

.

"Rukia! Rukia!

Rukia terus berlari menelusuri lorong yang menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari Yoruichi.

Yoruichi memandang Rukia penuh kekhawatiran, selama berada di mansion tidak biasanya ia melihat gadis mungil yang senantiasi bersikap ceria dan jenaka itu terlihat marah hingga tidak memperdulikan panggilannya, bahkan saat memasuki mansion Yoruichi sempat melihat sekilas mata Rukia yang berkaca-kaca. Jelaslah gadis yang kini berlari menuju kamarnya itu sedang dirundung masalah.

Yoruichi yang tadinya ingin menyusul Rukia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Rukia. Sepertinya gadis bermata violet itu sedang dalam kondisi tidak stabil dan kalut. Dibiarkan sendiri untuk sementara memang cara terbaik daripada mengajaknya bicara, bisa-bisa hanya akan membuat emosinya tidak terkendali. Mungkin menunggunya hingga benar-benar tenang dan ingin bercerita sendiri adalah keputusan yang bijak.

BRAKK

Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Ia membuang tasnya ke sembarang tempat dan berlari cepat ke ranjangnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan poisisi tengkurap memeluk boneka _teddy bear_ berukuran raksasa berwarna coklat. Air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya jatuh juga. ia menangis senangisnya saat ia mengingat-ingat kembali sikap Ichigo selama ini padanya.

.

.

.

**Rukia's POV **

kupikir dia menyukaiku…kupikir dia menyukaiku… bodohnya aku karena mengira perhatiannya selama ini karena dia menyukaiku… Ternyata…dia sudah punya pacar…mana pacarnya cantik dan seksinya bukan main, aku…aku tidak ada apa-apanya.

Tapi…wajar saja kalau Ichigo suka dengan gadis secantik Inoue, tentu saja, laki-laki mana yang tidak tergila-gila dengan gadis seperti itu?

Tapi…tapi…waktu itu…dia menciumku…lalu datang ke Seireite untuk menemaniku di rumah sakit…itu maksudnya apa?!

.

.

.

Lalu bagaimana perasaan Ichigo setelah bertemu dengan Rukia?

Kini pria itu duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap boneka Chappy raksasa yang sedang duduk manis di meja samping ranjang Ichigo. Senyum sumringahnya tak henti-henti menghiasi wajahnya. Senang sekali hati Ichigo, setelah berbulan-bulan tak bertemu dan berkomunikasi dengan teman _chat_-nya dan tanpa disangka-sangka ia bertemu dengannya, benar-benar kebetulan yang tak disangka-sangka.

"Hehehehehe," pria itu cengengesan di depan boneka, "akhinya…kau muncul juga dengan sendirinya!" serunya sambil mencolek hidung boneka Chappy dengan telunjuknya. Ia lalu mengelus-elus kepala boneka itu sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring.

Ichigo menyadari sesuatu. Ada satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya. Kenapa Rukia berada di Karakura? Tapi, akhirnya pertanyaan itu ditepisnya, baginya tidak penting alasan Rukia berada di sana walaupun sebenarnya ia penasaran. Yang terpenting, ia bisa bertemu dengan teman _chat_-nya itu. Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana cara ia bisa bertemu lagi?

Rukia berteman dengan Rangiku yang ternyata adalah sepupu Inoue, untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel Rukia ia harus menghubungi Rangiku dulu. Tapi, apa Inoue tidak curiga nanti kalau Ichigo tiba-tiba meminta nomor Rangiku? Bagaimana nanti kalau Inoue malah berpikir kalau Ichigo berniat menggoda Rangiku?

Ichigo menggeleng cepat. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya, lebih baik ia memikirkannya besok.

.

.

.

Dari hari ke hari Rukia semakin kerasan berada di Mansion Kuchiki. Berkat kehadiran Yoruichi kini gadis itu tidak merasa kesepian lagi, ia kini merasa seperti memiliki kakak perempuan lagi.

Dari kejauhan Byakuya memandang Rukia yang tengah sarapan bersama Yoruichi di ruang makan. Tidak salah pria itu meminta Yoruichi untuk tinggal di Mansion menemani adik iparnya yang sekaligus adik angkatnya. Dengan cepat Yoruichi bisa melakukan pendekatan ke Rukia dan membuat gadis itu nyaman, apalagi Yoruichi juga menganggap Rukia seperti adiknya sendiri karena ia memang bersahabat dekat dengan Hisana, kakak perempuan kandung Hisana.

Byakuya lalu menghampiri kedua gadis yang layaknya seperti dua bersaudara itu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Byakuya dengan nada suara yang dingin.

"Pagi…" sahut Yoruichi.

Rukia hanya diam memandang kakak iparnya dengan tampang polos lalu kembali mengoleskan rotinya dengan selai coklat.

Tidak lama kemudian pelayan membawakan bubur _oatmeal_ untuk Byakuya dan segelas susu coklat panas untuk Rukia. Byakuya melirik Rukia saat gadis itu mencelupkan potongan rotinya di susu coklatnya. Pria dingin itu tersenyum tipis, hampir dua tahun gadis itu pergi dan ternyata kebiasaannya yang senang mencelupkankan potongan rotinya di susu coklatnya belum hilang juga.

Byakuya ingat-ingat kembali, dahulu saat istrinya masih hidup, Hisana sering menegur Rukia melakukan hal demikian karena menurut Hisana kebiasaan Rukia tersebut sangatlah tidak sopan jika dilakukan di depan seorang bangsawan seperti Byakuya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum begitu, Byakuya?" ujar Yoruichi yang ternyata sedaritadi memperhatikan tingkah laku Byakuya yang diam-diam itu.

Byakuya berdehem dengan berwibawanya. "Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk Rukia."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yoruichi pria tampan itu malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Byakuya mengerling ke arah Rukia, "aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di sebuah universitas, kau akan kuliah Rukia…"

Rukia yang tadinya mengunyah rotinya dengan semangat langsung terhenti karena mendengar kata 'kuliah'. Ia mendelik ke arah Byakuya.

"…kuliah?" akhirnya gadis itu bersuara.

"Ya, "sahut Byakuya, "kurasa kau belum terlambat untuk itu…."

Rukia lalu mendengus. "Nii-sama ini sudah lupa ya?" ujarnya tajam, "aku tidak pernah suka belajar dan…aku tidak butuh kuliah," ucapnya terus terang.

"Ini untuk masa depanmu."

"Selama ini aku bisa koq mencari banyak uang tanpa lulus kuliah…bersama dengan teman-teman…"

"Apa kau masih menyebut mereka teman, membiarkanmu sendirian di rumah sakit!"

Rukia tertegun, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk menyanggah iparnya.

"Huh, kau bilang…kau bisa mencari banyak uang? Apa kau pikir…dengan membuat DVD bajakan masa depanmu bisa lebih cerah?"

Rukia semakin tidak bisa bersuara. Kaget, benar-benar kaget, darimana iparnya itu tahu pekerjaan Rukia selama ini?

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau kerjakan selama ini, aku sudah berbaik hati untuk membiarkanmu melakukan pekerjaan ilegal itu tapi sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan pekerjaan macam itu, kau harus kuliah!"

Rukia mendengus marah sebelum akhirnya ia lari meninggalkan meja makan. Dan tinggallah Byakuya berdua dengan Yoruichi.

"…kau seharusnya tidak perlu sekeras itu padanya…" Yoruichi menasehati.

Byakuya hanya terdiam, menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

.

.

.

Yoruichi membuka lebar pintu kamar Rukia yang tidak tertutup rapat. Dilihatnya gadis mungil yang kini berbaring sambil memainkan game di tabletnya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Hai Rukia…" panggil Yoruichi lembut sambil memasuki kamar Rukia yang lumayan luas.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Yoruichi. "Hai…" balasnya lalu kembali berkutat dengan tabletnya.

Yoruichi lalu menghampiri Rukia dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Rukia…aku ingin berbicara sebentar…"

"Apa?" tanya Rukia, masih sibuk menyentuh-nyentuh layar tabletnya dengan telunjuknya.

"…ini tentang masalah kuliah."

Gerakan telunjuk Rukia langsung berhenti. Matanya mengerling menatap cemberut ke arah Yoruichi. "Aku tidak mau kuliah…aku tidak suka…" katanya dengan nada tak senang.

"Rukia…sebenarnya…kakakmu itu bermaksud baik, kuliah itu…bukan hanya untuk masalah masa depan…"

"Lalu?"

"Kuliah itu…banyak manfaatnya, selain menambah pengetahuan kau juga bisa berinteraksi dengan banyak orang, bergaul dan memiliki banyak teman… ini bagus untuk perkembanganmu."

"Tapi…aku tidak suka belajar."

Rukia mengingat-ingat lagi bagaimana ia harus menjalani masa-masa sekolahnya sewaktu ia sudah menjadi anggota Kuchiki. Hisana, kakak perempuan Rukia tak henti-hentinya menyuruh Rukia yang memiliki hobi bermain game untuk terus belajar agar adiknya tidak membuat malu keluarga Kuchiki. Dengan terpaksa Rukia melaksanakan perintah kakaknya, Rukia mencoba-coba membaca bukunya berkali-kali namun naas karena pada dasarnya gadis itu bukanlah seorang yang gemar membaca. Karena Rukia memiliki imaginasi tinggi untuk membuat suatu cerita, maka semua gambar yang ada di buku pelajarannya ia tambahkan dialog. Betapa marahnya guru Rukia ketika mendapati buku pelajaran Rukia yang sudah mirip dengan buku cerita walau marahnya hanya marah tertahan karena bagaimanapun Rukia merupakan anggota keluarga bangsawan. Tentu sang guru harus memberikan perlakuan yang lebih istimewa untuk gadis itu.

Oleh karena itu, sang guru memanggil Hisana dan menceritakan ulah Rukia. Betapa marahnya Hisana pada Rukia karena kelakuan adiknya yang membuat malu keluarga Kuchiki.

"Aku tidak pernah suka belajar…" ulang Rukia.

"Hei…kuliah itu berbeda dengan sekolah Rukia, kau tidak perlu menjalani kuliah yang mulai pagi hingga hampir sore, kau bisa memilih mata kuliah yang ingin kau jalani dan mengatur jadwalmu sendiri, dan kau tidak perlu tiap hari ke kampus. Itu jauh lebih _simple_, kan?"

"…Tapi…"

"Kau coba saja lah dulu untuk satu semester, Rukia… kalau kau tidak suka kau bisa mengganti jurusan."

Rukia menimbang-nimbang kembali. "aku tidak perlu ke kampus tiap hari, kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya…" jawab Yoruichi sembari tersenyum.

"…baiklah, akan kucoba."

.

.

.

Ichigo kini bersama Inoue di butik milik Inoue, menemani gadis cantik itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sambil menunggu makan malam. Akhir-akhir ini, Ichigo memang lebih sering menghabiskan makan malam bersama dengan gadis itu, hubungan mereka semakin dekat saja.

Sembari menunggu pekerjaan inoue selesai, mereka berdua berbincang-bincang mengenai aktifitas mereka selama pagi hingga sore. Inoue bercerita bahwa ia sedang menjalani beberapa proyek untuk peragaan busananya sementara Ichigo bercerita mengenai pekerjaannya yang akhir-akhir ini sudah sangat jarang untuk keluar kota dan dengan demikian ia jadi semakin banyak memiliki waktu bersama Inoue.

TELELELELELE

Telepon di ruangan Inoue berbunyi.

"Tunggu dulu ya, Kurosaki…" kata Inoue pada Ichigo sebelum ia mengangkat telepon. "Halo, ini siapa?" sapanya di telepon.

Beberapa saat Inoue terdiam. Ia memberi isyarat pada Ichigo, memberitahunya bahwa ia harus keluar dulu untuk berbicara sebentar dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon.

Inoue pun keluar dari ruangannya. Entah siapa yang menelefonnya hingga sepertinya tidak boleh didengar.

Setelah Inoue keluar dari ruangan, Ichigo melirik ponsel Inoue. Hm…ini kesempatan untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel Rangiku, pastinya Inoue menyimpan nomor Rangiku karena mereka bersepupu.

Cepat-cepat Ichigo mengambil ponsel Inoue, dicari-carinya nomor Rangiku. Tidak ada kesulitan mendapatkan nomor ponsel Rangiku, segera Ichigo mengambil ponselnya dan cepat-cepat menyimpan nomor ponsel wanita seksi itu lalu mengembalikan ponsel Inoue di tempatnya semula. Dalam hati Ichigo ber"yes-yes" ria, itu berarti ia akan segera bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman _chat_-nya, si mungil Rukia.

Tidak lama kemudian Inoue kembali memasuki ruangannya. Ichigo tersenyum semanis mungkin ke arah Inoue, biasalah…untuk menyembunyikan dosa.

Inoue malah memperlihatkan tampang menyesalnya yang membuat perasaan Ichigo tidak enak.

"Maaf ya, Kurosaki-kun…malam ini kita tidak bisa makan malam bersama…"

ucapan Inoue barusan sukses membuat Ichigo kecewa. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini Ichigo pulang ke kantornya pada pukul setengah enam sore, ia langsung menuju ke butik inoue untuk menunggu gadis itu agar bisa makan malam bersama. Dan…hei, ini sudah pukul delapan malam!

"Maaf ya, Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue semakin tidak enak ketika melihat ekspresi kekecewaan Ichigo yang tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa…" sahut Ichigo terpaksa, berusaha tersenyum agar gadis yang masih berdiri di depannya tidak merasa bersalah.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, Kurosaki-kun…"

.

.

.

Setelah Ichigo keluar dari butik Inoue, Inoue pun bergegas menutup butiknya dan pergi ke suatu tempat dengan mengedarai mobil pribadinya. Gadis itu…menuju ke suatu restoran mewah yang menyediakan masakan mewah perancis.

"Apa ada pria bernama Sciffer yang memesan tempat untuk makan malam?" tanya Inoue pada salah satu karyawan restoran di resepsionis.

Wanita yang berdiri di resepsionost pun mengecek karena di restoran itu ada beberapa ruangan VIP yang di sediakan.

"Ada, Nona…Apa anda yang bernama Inoue?"

"Benar itu saya," sahut Inoue.

Wanita itu lalu memanggil seorang pelayan pria dan memerintahkannya untuk menemani Inoue ke ruangan yang telah dipesan pria bernama Sciffer itu. Segera pelayan itu membawa Inoue ke lantai paling atas. Saat memasuki ruangan itu, di sana sudah ada pria berjas hitam rapi dan memiliki warna kulit putih pucat, bernama Ulquiorra Sciffer. Pria itu berdiri saat melihat Inoue sudah berada di ambang pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Sang pelayan pun mempersilahkan Inoue masuk dalam ruangan itu. Perlahan Inoue memasuki ruangan itu sambil melemparkan tatapan nanar ke arah pria berparas pucat itu.

"Silahkan duduk, Hime…" Ulquiorra bersuara.

Inoue terdiam sebentar, melihat semua hidangan yang sudah siap dan terlihat amat lezat di atas meja. Inoue lalu menatap kembali ke arah Ulquiorra. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa datang di acara ulang tahunmu, maaf… oleh karena itu aku mempersiapkan ini semua, apa kau suka?"

Inoue mendengus kesal sambil melempar pandangan ke arah lain. Sebenarnya pria itu sudah sering menghubungi Inoue saat terakhir mereka bertemu saat Inoue makan malam bersama Ichigo di suatu restoran yang juga menyediakan masakan perancis. Sudah beerkali-kali pria itu mengajak Inoue untuk bertemu dan makan malam namun gadis itu selalu menolaknya.

Ulquiorra lalu beranjak dari tempatnya, menarik kursi untuk Inoue. "Silahkan, Hime…"

"Hentikan semuanya!" ujar Inoue tiba-tiba, "aku tidak senang kau terus menghubungiku dan kuminta agar kau menghentikannya sekarang juga!" Inoue mengambil jedah untuk menggambil nafasnya agar ia tetap bisa menahan diirinya agar tidak emosi. "Aku…sudah menemukan pria yang jauh lebih ba-"

"Apa kau datang ke sini untuk memberitahuku?" sela Ulquiorra.

Inoue terdiam sebentar sebeum menjawab. "Ya," sahutnya, "agar kau tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa diganggu lagi."

Ulquiorra malah tersenyum _simple_. "Apa pria berambut orange itu?" tanyanya, "aku yakin kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya."

Inoue menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak bisa membalas ucapan Ulquiorra, berbohong bukanlah sifat gadis itu oleh karena itu lidahnya terasa kelua untuk menyanggah ucapan pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hime…kau…tidak benar-benar menyukainya…kau tidak mungkin lupa apa saja yang telah kita lewati bersa-"

"CUKUP!" pekik Inoue lalu ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ulquiorra hanya menatap punggung gadis yang kini berlari itu, dan dari gerakan kepalanya yang menunduk dan tangannya yang memegang wajahnya, Ulquiorra tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang menangis

"…aku yakin kau masih mencintaiku, Hime…"

.

.

.

Hari pertama kuliah sebenarnya adalah hari yang bagitu mendebarkan dan menyenangkan untuk mahasiswa baru. Tapi, tidak bagi Rukia, hari pertama kuliah benar-benar hari yang sangat membosankan, mendengarkan dosen yang sedang menerangkan di depan sama saja seperti mendengarkan pidato saat mengikuti upacara. Entah karena cara dosen yang membawakan kuliah yang sangat mendayu-dayu dan syahdu atau karena memang dari sononya sang dosen tidak bakat dalam hal mengajar.

"Hoaaaaam," entah ini unutk keberapa kesekian kalinya Rukia menguap ngantuk. Ia lalu mengambil tabletnya, dan memainkan game onet, salah satu game favorit rukia.

Game memang merupakan obat penghilang kebosanan, terbukti kini Rukia tidak peduli lagi materi yang dibawakan oleh dosennya. Matanya begitu jeli melihat gambar pokemon yang sama dan dapat terhubung, jari telunjuknya kirinya sibuk menyentuh layar tabletnya. Bisa dikatakan gadis itu adalah master dalam permainan onet, terbukti dalam beberapa menit ia sudah di level dua.

sayangnya…saking serius ia bermain, sampai-sampai ia lupa menonaktifkan _speaker_nya sehingga kini dosennya yang seorang wanita berwajah ramah dan syahdu tapi berhati pembunuh kini berada di samping belakang Rukia, memperhatikan permainan gadis mungil itu.

"Um…mana lagi ya…koq tidak kelihatan ya…" gumam Rukia mencari-cari gambar pokemon yang sama.

"Itu…" telunjuk sang dosen yang berhasil menemukan gambar pokemon yang sama yang dapat terhubung, yaitu gambar pikacu ia berinisiatif untuk menyentuh sendiri gambar pokemon tu.

"Wah…hebat seka-"

Ucapan Rukia berhenti ketika ia berbalik dan menemukan sang dosen yang bernama Unohana Retsu, dosen yang walaupun dari luar terlihat sangat keibuan namun wanita itu bisa saja berubah menjadi iblis.

"KELUAR DARI RUANGAN SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Unohana mengusir.

Rukia cepat-cepat mengemasi buku, pulpen dan tabletnya di dalam tas dan langsung ngacir.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan, Rukia bingung harus kemana. Pulang? sepertinya tidak karena yoruichi pasti bertanya, 'kenapa cepat sekali pulang?' Tapi itu masih mendingan, daripada yang bertanya adalah iparnya.

Kini, dengan wajah cemberut Rukia berjalan di halaman kampus _Gotei University_ sambil memandang ponselnya, entah siapa yang ingin ia hubungi yang pasti bukan sopir pribadi keluarga kuchiki karena gadis itu belum ingin pulang.

"Siapa ya? Matsumoto…aish, dia pasti sedang kerja jam-jam segini…?" gumamnya.

Kaki kecil Rukia terus melangkah tanpa memperhatikan apapun yang diinjaknya, rumput-rumput kampus yang seharusnya tak boleh diinjak dengan alas kaki pun ia injak, bahkan gadis itu tidak menyadari telah menginjak perut seseorang yang sedang tertidur di rerumputan kampus

"WADAAAAAAAAAAOOOOWW!" pekik seorang pria berambut Mohawk berwarna merah muda setelah mendapat injakan telak di perutnya, pria itu berguling-guling kesakitan.

Rukia yang terkejut mendengar jeritan pria itu lalu berbalik, dipandanginya pria itu dengan tatapan polosnya. Menurut Rukia, pria itu benar-benar konyol, setelah berteriak malah guling-guling, mengingatkan ia pada penderita penyakit jiwa yang pernah ia lihat di kawasan terpencil Inuzuri.

Pria itu lalu bangkit, dari matanya pria itu sangat marah, seakan-akan ia ingin membunuh orang yang telah menginjaknya.

"HEI KA-!" pria itu langsung berhenti ketika memandang seorang gadis cantik bertubuh mungi, mengenakan kemeja polos coklat berlengan pendek dan rok merah selutut, sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Manis sekali! Jerit batin pria yang ternyata bernama Bazz B itu hingga hampir lupa rasa sakit diperutnya.

"….kau sangat lebay," Rukia bersuara, "sudah ya, _bye_!" Rukia lalu berbalik namun tangan kekar Bazz B menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Bazz B menahan Rukia, "Kau…belum memberitahuku siapa namamu!"

Rukia takut akan sikap pria itu yang tiba-tiba manahan Rukia. Preman? Pencuri? Perampok? Pemerkosa? Rukia menebak-nebak siapa pria itu. Dalam keadaan yang terjepit demikian, teriakan minta tolong merupakan jurus ampuh seorang gadis.

"Tolong! Tolong! Ada preman mau palak saya!" teriak Rukia, "Bukan! mungkin pencuri!" lanjut Rukia.

"Hei, aku cuma mau tahu siapa namamu…"

Datanglah dua orang satpam melepaskan cengkraman Bazz B, dan dengan gesit Rukia lari dari TKP. Bazz B pun diseret pergi oleh kedua satpam itu.

"WHOI, AKU MAHASISWA DI SINI!" teriak Bazz B yang hendak dibawa satpam untuk diinterogasi.

"Oh, ya? Mana buktinya?" ujar salah satu satpam itu.

Bazz B pun mengeluarkan kartu mahasiswanya dari dompetnya. "Nih, puas?!" serunya kesal.

"Oh, astaga…ternyata anda Tuan Bazz B!"

.

.

.

Hampir sejam sudah Rukia duduk sendirian di halte yang berada tepat di depan kampusnya sambil memainkan game di tabletnya. Entah sudah keberapa game yang ia mainkan, terlalu lama main juga membuat gadis itu bosan.

"Hhhhh…" Rukia mendesah bosan setelah menyimpan kembali tablenya ke dalam tasnya. Dipandanginya jam tangannya, masih pukul 10.12, itu masih lama untuk waktu makan siang. Ditiup-tiupnya jarum jam tangannya, berharap jarum itu akan bergerak lebih cepat, tindakan bodoh memang tapi begitulah jika orang sedang frustasi menunggu.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pulang saja untuk tidur. Sejak kembali lagi di kediaman iparnya gadis itu selalu saja bermalas-malasan. Maklumlah di sana jumlah pelayan sangat banyak sehingga tidak ada pekerjaan rumah yang bisa ia dikerjakan padahal gadis itu sebenarnya gadis yang aktif dan lincah sewaktu di Seiretei karena di sana ia harus mengurus dirinya sendiri. Namun, apa yang akan dikatakan iparnya jika jam segini Rukia sudah berada di Mansion?

Tiba-tiba ponsel Rukia melantunkan lagu persatuan Chappy, memecah keheningan. Diambilnya ponselnya dari tasnya, Rukia mengernyit sewaktu melihat nomor asing yang nampak dilayar ponselnya. Segera Rukia memencet tombol merah sebelah kanan untuk mematikan panggilan tersebut, malas sekali ia menerima panggilan jika itu dari nomor asing.

Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali berbunyi dan yang memanggilnya adalah nomor yang sama. Beberapa saat ia berpikir untuk menerima atau tidak panggilan tersebut, jika ia menutupnya kemungkinan nomor itu akan menghubunginya lagi. Terpaksa ia menerimanya.

"Halo," sapanya.

"Rukia!" suara seorang pria menjawab, "kenapa tadi kau matikan telponku?" protes sang pria tersebut.

Rukia malah mengernyit, yang menelefon sudah nomor asing eh malah tanya kenapa tadi Rukia matikan panggilannya.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Hei, kau sudah lupa suaraku?"

Memang suara pria itu tidak asing di telinga Rukia walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak pernah berbicara via telefon tapi ada sesuatu yang khas dari suara itu dan hanya dimiliki oleh teman _chat_ Rukia. Tapi, Rukia ragu jika yang menelefonnya sekarang adalah Ichigo. Tahu dari mana Ichigo nomor ponsel Rukia?

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja, kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Kau…Ichigo?"

.

.

.

**To be Continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

juzie ga tau ini sampai chap berapa end-nya, jadi juzie sengaja buat lebih panjang biar ga terlalu panjang chap nya. ini aja udah panjang -_-'

oke mungkin ceritanya semakin gaje dan abal :p . ya sudahlah... mau bagaimana lagi

darriesh. hihihhihi...tenang aja juzie masih suka IR koq ;). tengkyu ripiunya :)

yoichi. salam kenal ya yoichi, aku ga tau kita udah kenalan atau ga. oke ini dah lanjut, tengkyu ripiunya :)

Rini desu ini dah terjawab ya ;), so...juzie ga perlu jawab :p . oke summary-nya udah diganti walau masih ga terlalu bagus menurutku sih. tengkyu ripiunya :)

Suu hihihihihihihi...jangan gitu dong aw XD. mudah2an IR semakin dekat lagi ya. tengkyu ripiunya :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman _chatting_, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…dia mengirimkanku virus dan sejak saat itu hubungan kami semakin akrab.

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) emmmm…ntar diliat mw pairing apa lagi ya

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**CH 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…kau Ichigo?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Iya, siapa lagi?" timpal Ichigo, "kau ada di mana sekarang?"

Beberapa saat Rukia masih melongo, rasanya ia belum percaya bahwa pria yang kini tengah berbicara dengannya via telefon adalah teman _chatt_-nya sendiri mesti sudah beberapa bulan ini mereka sudah tidak berkomunikasi lagi. Bagaimana bisa Ichigo menelefonnya? Bukannya Rukia tidak pernah memberitahu Ichigo nomor ponselnya.

"Darimana kau tahu nomorku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, Rukia malah melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Itu tidak penting Rukia…" sahut Ichigo, "kita ketemu dulu, nanti aku beritahu…sekarang dimana posisimu?"

"Aku…" gumam Rukia sembari melihat-lihat sekitarannya, "aku sekarang duduk di halte depan kampus Gotei…kamu tahu tidak?"

Kampus Gotei, hm…itu adalah universitas tempat Ishida menempuh pendidikan dan merupakan universitas terelit di Karakura, tentu semua penduduk Karakura tahu kecuali anak-anak yang belum mengerti jalanan.

"Oh…di sana, oke aku tahu itu. Kamu duduk saja terus di sana, jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan segera ke sana…" lalu Ichigo memutuskan panggilannya.

Daripada tidak jelas mau menghubungi siapa untuk pergi menghabiskan waktu hingga siang hari, Rukia pun menunggu Ichigo. Dengan sabarnya gadis itu menunggu sambil tetap duduk manis di halte.

Kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian mobil hummer yang terlihat sangar nan maco nampak dan berhenti di samping halte tempat Rukia menunggu. Rukia menoleh dan melihat-lihat mobil itu, alisnya sampai mengerut memperhatikan mobil itu. Dengan gagahnya turunlah sosok pria berambut orange mencolok, berkemeja hitam yang tidak lain adalah Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" sambil berdiri Rukia memperhatikan Ichigo yang kini melangkah menghampirinya.

"Hai, Rukia…" sapa ichigo ketika berada di hadapan Rukia. Pandangan Ichigo lalu beralih ke arah kampus Gotei. "Kau…kuliah, Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Iya…" sahut Rukia sambil kembali duduk dan Ichigo mengambil duduk di samping Rukia. Beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya diam sebelum Rukia teringat akan pertanyaannya di telefon tadi. "Darimana kau tahu nomorku, Ichigo?"

"Itu…aku tahu dari Rangiku."

"Terus, kenapa kau ke sini? Kau tidak kerja apa?"

"Kerja…" sahut Ichigo, "tapi kebetulan saat ini pekerjaan sedang tidak banyak."

Rukia lalu melirik sinis Ichigo. "Lalu…kenapa kau malah mendatangiku? Bukannya kau sudah punya pacar, kenapa kau tidak datangi pacarmu saja?"

Ichigo menoleh untuk menatap Rukia. Dari nada suara Rukia, gadis itu seperti tidak senang akan kehadiran Ichigo. Aneh, hampir lima bulan tidak bertemu dan sikap Rukia semakin judes saja.

"Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu…" jawab Ichigo dengan jujurnya, "apa tidak boleh?" tanyanya balik.

Ini orang maksudnya apa sih? Batin Rukia jutek.

"Bukan boleh atau tidak boleh Ichigo…kau kan sudah punya pacar, bagaimana nanti kalau pacarmu yang cantik itu cemburu dan salah paham nanti?" suara Rukia bernada menyindir.

"Dia tahu koq kalau kita berteman," kata ichigo, "Inoue gadis yang sangat baik, dia tidak akan salah paham hanya karena aku bertemu denganmu…"

Kesal sekali Rukia mendengar Ichigo malah memuji-muji sepupu Rangiku itu. Bukan hanya itu tapi sikap Ichigo yang seperti seenaknya saja mau bertemu dengan Rukia tanpa mengerti perasaan Rukia.

"Rukia…ayo kita jalan!" ajak Ichigo sembari menarik tangan Rukia.

"Jalan kemana?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Hari ini panas…ayo kita makan _ice cream_!"

.

.

.

Ichigo dan Rukia kini berada di _garden café_. Seperti namanya, café berkonsep taman dan sangat ramai saat musim panas karena café itu menyediakan menu _ice cream_ dengan banyak varian. Banyak anak remaja sekolahan terutama para gadis yang mengunjungi café itu apalagi saat liburan musim panas.

Ichigo sampai tercengang memperhatikan Rukia yang dengan semangatnya melahap _ice cream_-nya. Sudah dua gelas gadis itu menghabiskannya sementara segelas pun belum Ichigo habiskan. Apa gadis itu sedang kelaparan atau bagaimana?

"Rukia…apa kau memang kelaparan?" tanya Ichigo, masih memperhatikan Rukia yang melahap habis _ice cream_-nya.

Sembari menjilati sisa es krin di sendoknya, Rukia menengadah menatap Ichigo. "Tidak, aku tidak lapar koq," sahutnya polos, "aku sudah sarapan sebelum ke kampus." Gadis itu lalu tersenyum manis, "hehehehe…aku pesan lagi ya, Ichigo."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk dengan mulut menganga sebagai jawaban. Rukia lalu memanggil pelayan yang seorang gadis berseragam _mermaid_ berenda, ia memesan lagi _ice cream_ tapi kali ini dengan rasa yang lain, entah sepertinya gadis itu ingin mencoba semua rasa _ice cream_ di café itu.

Sebenarnya memang benar bukan karena lapar hingga Rukia sanggup melahap dengan buasnya _ice cream_ itu tapi lebih tepatnya karena stres. Stres karena harus kuliah, stres karena baru hari pertama kuliah ia sudah diusir oleh dosen dan juga…stres karena sakit hati dan sepertinya dengan makan _ice cream_ manis bisa membantu mengurangi stres yang sudah menumpuk di kepalanya.

Tidak lama kemudian pelayan membawakan pesanan _ice cream_ Rukia lagi, kali ini dengan rasa _vanilla green tea_ dengan taburan coklat _caramel_. Rukia kembali melahapnya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menyunjingkan senyumnya. Rukia sangat suka ternyata dengan _ice cream_ di café itu, hm…ini bisa menjadi alasan Ichigo agar ia bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan Rukia.

"Rukia…" panggilnya, "kalau kau suka…aku bisa mengajakmu ke sini tiap hari…" ujar Ichigo.

"Kau serius Ichigo?" masih sambil melahap _ice cream_-nya, "asal kau yang traktir ya."

Ichigo terkekeh. "Itu gampang Rukia…"

Rukia lalu mengerling ke arah Ichigo. "Benar, serius?" tanyanya sambil menatap serius Ichigo, "bagaimana nanti kalau Inoue marah?"

Lagi-lagi Rukia menyinggung soal Inoue dan sepertinya Ichigo tidak begitu suka.

"Sudah kubilang Inoue tidak akan marah!" sahut Ichigo yakin. "lagipula…kau ini teman sepupunya jadi dia tidak akan berpikir buruk."

"Malah karena aku teman sepupunya bisa-bisa Rangiku yang marah denganku…" timpal Rukia bergumam, "atau pacarmu itu bisa marah pada Rangiku…"

"Inoue bukan tipe perempuan yang suka marah-marah, Rukia…"

Huh… Apa dia sudah kenal sedekat itu sampai tahu kalau Inoue tidak akan marah? Ketus Rukia dalam hati.

"Aku mau pulang, Ichigo…" ujar Rukia. Sekarang memang sudah siang dan waktunya untuk makan siang.

"Kenapa kita tidak sekalian makan siang di sini, Rukia?"

Rukia diam sebentar. "…aku mau makan di rumah saja…"

Mereka berdua pun beranjak dari café dan Ichigo mengantar Rukia pulang ke Mansion Kuchiki. Walaupun Rukia tidak begitu tahu persis arah pulang tapi ternyata Ichigo cukup tahu kawasan daerah tempat Mansion Kuchiki berada walaupun sebenarnya Ichigo belum pernah melihat Mansion keluarga Kuchiki.

Saat berada di depan gerbang Mansion Kuchiki, Ichigo tercengang melihat kediaman milik keluarga bangsawan itu begitu luas, mungkin seluas lapangan golf karena sepanjang mobil Ichigo berjalan yang hanya terlewati hanya pagar yang membatasi taman Mansion itu. Ichigo benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Rukia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya.

"Rukia…ini rumahmu?" tanya Ichigo setelah parkir di depan gerbang Mansion Kuchiki.

"Itu rumah iparku…"

Ichigo lalu memicingkan mata ke arah Rukia. "Kau ini benar-benar pembohong…" kata Ichigo, "kau selalu bilang kalau kau tidak mempunyai keluarga…"

"Dulu memang aku tidak punya keluarga tapi sekarang sudah punya…" Rukia berkata asal.

"Apa maksudmu...?"

"Oh ya, Ichigo…" ujar Rukia, "yang kau bilang tadi mau mengajakku setiap hari makan _ice cream_…" Rukia melah mengganti topik seenaknya, "jangan lagi mengajakku!"

Ichigo menatap heran Rukia. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau suka…"

"Karena aku tidak mau!"

Ichigo menatap serius Rukia. Dari sejak bertemu di depan kampus hingga sekarang sikap gadis mungil itu tetap saja ketus, seakan-akan gadis itu sedang marah. Tapi, Ichigo merasa tidak ada yang salah pada , apa selama hampir lima bulan ini Rukia yang dulunya ceria dan jenaka berubah menjadi judes atau apa?

"Rukia…apa kau sedang datang bulan?"

Rukia malah risih dengan pertanyaan ichigo. "Kenapa kau malah bertanya tidak sopan begitu?"

"Kau…dari tadi marah-marah terus, Rukia," kata Ichigo, "aku jadi rindu Rukia yang dulu…"

Ini orang tidak tahu diri… Umpat Rukia dalam hati.

"Aku masih sama saja Ichigo, cuma…"

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," tepis Rukia cepat, "aku turun dulu ya!"

Ichigo cepat memegang lengan mungil Rukia, menahannya ketika gadis itu hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Apa lagi?" Rukia menoleh dengan kesal ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu mengambil sesuatu yang berukuran besar di kursi belakang. Yup! Boneka Chappy raksasa berwarna putih. Sebenarnya Rukia memang sudah melihatnya dari tadi sesuatu yang berwarna putih dan berbulu di kursi belakang tapi ia tidak tahu kalau barang besar putih berbulu itu adalah boneka Chappy.

"Chappy!" seru Rukia girang ketika Ichigo menyerahkan boneka itu, "ini untukku?"

"Untuk siapa lagi?"

Karena senangnya Rukia tanpa sadar memeluk Ichigo dan kini betapa merahnya muka Ichigo sekarang. "Terima kasih ya, Ichigo!" Rukia berseru dengan riang gembira sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan turun, berlari memasuki Mansion.

"Ya sudahlah…" gumam Ichigo yang masih tersipu-sipu, "yang penting dia senang…"

.

.

.

"Hihihihi…."

Langkah sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki terhenti karena suara kikikan samar-samar seorang gadis di lorong Mansion Kuchiki yang kini ia lalui. Siapa lagi jika bukan suara satu-satunya gadis yang kini termasuk penghuni Mansion itu, adik ipar sekaligus adik angkat sang kepala keluarga, Rukia. Sekian detik kemudian suara itu tidak terdengar lagi, Byakuya kembali melangkah tapi baru saja selangkah kakinya bergerak kembali terdengar suara kikikan yang lebih nyaring.

"Hihihihihi…"

Kembali Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam sesaat. Awalnya pria itu mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan suara kikikan dari adik iparnya itu namun semakin lama suara kikikan itu semakin nyaring. Byakuya berbalik dan melangkah mendekati pintu kamar sang gadis, ternyata pria itu penasaran akan barang apa yang membuat Rukia sampai cekikikan sedemikian.

Diam-diam Byakuya mengintip ke celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat, sebenarnya pengintip kamar gadis bukanlah kebiasaan pria dewasa itu namun karena entah sejak kapan ia menjadi penasaran dengan adik iparnya. Mungkin juga karena pria itu tidak begitu dekat dengan iparnya sehingga ia menjadi penasaran akan gadis itu apalagi gadis itu begitu mirip dengan almarhum istri yang sangat ia rindukan.

Di ruangan yang gelap nampak sosok sang gadis dalam balutan dress hitam berbahan kaos, sedang duduk bersila di kursi dan menghadap ke arah _laptop_ mungilnya. Memang ruangan di sana gelap namun dengan cahaya yang memancar dari layar _laptop_, wajah gadis itu masih jelas terlihat.

"Hihihihihi…" gadis itu terkikik geli memandang ke arah layar tidak lama kemudian jari-jari gadis itu bergerak di atas _keyboard_.

Byakuya terus mengamati Rukia dari jauh. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menghampiri adik iparnya itu dan melihat apa yang membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat ceria.

Lalu, apa sebenarnya yang membuat Rukia terkikik seperti itu. ternyata…ia sedang ber-online ria, membaca status salah satu temannya bernama Yumichika, demikian isi status dan beberapa komentarnya.

**Pretty Yumi** mimpi kbanjirn undangan nikah…qt kapan Bunny? **Colek Madareme Ikka cayank c3lalu **

Komentar :

**Hisagi cakepz_khan** telpon bunny donk!

**Momo cay4nk m4ma pap4** asik asik, 4da yan9 mo n1kah

**Prince Shiro **wokwowkowkwokwowkowkwwok, ditunggu undangannya!

**Matsumoto_Rang **wkwkwkwk kasian amat ikkakku punya bunny org gila

**Chappy imouet** bunny, cepat lamar Yumi donk! Dia sudah tdk sabar lagi!

**Madareme Ikka cayank c3lalu **aduh yank…jangan diumbar-umbar donk, aku malu nih…

**Pretty Yumichika** **Hisagi cakepz_khan **udah donkzzz, **Momo cay4nk m4ma pap4 **tunggu tanggal mainnya!, **Prince Shiro **sabar ya honey, **Matsumoto_Rang **justru aku gila krn tdk nikah2 sama dia!, **Chappy imouet **huhuhuhu…aku trharu baca komentar kamyu… **Madarame Ikka cayank c3lalu **makanya cepetan donk!

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Byakuya beranjak dari sana, ia berjalan menuju ke ruang pribadinya. Di sana ia merenung, wajah adik iparnya sangat persis wajah almarhum istrinya walaupun Rukia telah memotong pendek rambutnya yang dulu persis model rambut Hisana namun tetap saja wajah itu tidak berubah. Hanya saja, Rukia gadis yang sangat sehat dan masih kekanakkan karena usinya memang masih terlalu muda. Pikiran Byakuya benar-benar kacau, entahlah mungkin ini karena ia sangat merindukan Hisana tapi ia sempat memikirkan bagaimana jika Rukia menggantikan Hisana. Apa kira-kira gadis itu menyetujui?

Cepat-cepat pikiran tersebut ditepisnya, rasanya itu tidak mungkin. hubungan Byakuya dan Rukia tidak begitu baik, apalagi Rukia selalu bersikap seolah-seolah ia tidak menyukai iparnya.

.

.

.

Bermalas-malasan, bermain game, dan beronline ria sambil tiduran di ranjang, inilah yang dilakukan Rukia jika tidak sedang kuliah. Mau bagaimana lagi karena di kediaman Kuchiki ada banyak pelayan sehingga tidak ada pekerjaan pun yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis mungil itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja keluar berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain ataupun ke tempat wisata, namun jika tidak ada teman yang menemani sama saja. Akibatnya, tinggal di kamar sambil bermalas-malas pun sudah menjadi rutinitas rutin.

Tok tok tok…

"Masuk!" seru Rukia masih sambil memainkan tablet di genggamannya.

Pintupun terbuka dan nampak seorang pelayan perempuan yang masih berusia belia.

"Permisi, Rukia-sama…saya hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa ada teman Rukia-sama yang datang mencari Rukia-sama…" kata pelayan itu sambil membungkuk.

Jari telunjuk kiri Rukia yang tadinya sibuk menyentuh layar tablet langsung berhenti, iapun menoleh memandang pelayan yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Teman?" tanya Rukia, "siapa?" rasanya aneh juga jika ada teman yang datang langsung di Mansion mencarinya, Rangiku pun yang adalah salah satu teman dekat Rukia pun pasti menghubungi Rukia terlebih dahulu jika ingin mengunjungi Rukia.

"Dia tidak ingin memberi tahu namanya, katanya…dia teman lama Rukia-sama…" sahut si pelayan.

"Baiklah, aku segera ke bawah," kata Rukia di sambut oleh bungkukan si pelayan sebelum pelayan itu keluar.

Setelah membereskan tabletnya, Rukia pun beranjak dari kamarnya, berjalan menyelusuri lorong lalu menuruni tangga. Sambil setengah loncat gadis itu berjalan menuju teras depan dan…nampaklah sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dan kekar memunggunginya dari kejauhan, berambut merah panjang dikuncir. Rukia kenal betul siapa pria itu walaupun postur tubuh pria itu banyak berubah dari sebelum mereka berpisah, tapi model rambut itu tidak pernah berubah, Abarai Renji, salah satu sahabat Rukia yang membawa Rukia pergi meninggalkan keluarga Kuchiki.

"Renji!" Rukia berseru girang.

Renji tersentak oleh seruan Rukia lalu ia berbalik. "Rukia!" pekiknya.

Lalu mereka berlari saling mendatangi ala-ala pertemuan 'Galih dan Ratna' yang sangat syahdu lalu berpegangan tangan sambil bertralala-trilili, riang gembira. Sudah lama sekali kedua sahabat itu tidak bertemu sebelum Renji harus merantau meninggalkan Seireite karena ia telah diterima kerja di salah satu perusahaan IT di Hueco Mundo.

Mereka berdua lalu duduk di taman, bernostalgia, bercerita mengenai pengalaman mereka setelah bertemu. Memang mereka sudah cukup sering bercerita melalui dunia maya namun tetap saja mereka harus mengulangi cerita mereka setelah mereka bertemu kembali.

Rukia bercerita mengenai usaha DVD bajakan yang awalnya ia rintis bersama Renji tapi sayang usaha itu tidak bisa berlanjut lagi karena semua teman-teman mereka memiliki kesibukan masing-masing lagipula Rukia juga sudah kembali bersama keluarganya. Sedangkan Renji bercerita mengenai pekerjaannya yang menghasilkan gaji yang lumayan banyak tapi berada di bawah tekanan sehingga akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk berhenti dan kini menjadi _programmer_ lepas.

"…lalu…apa kau sudah bertemu dengan teman _chatt_-mu itu?" tanya Renji, "siapa lagi namanya…oh iya, Ichigo!"

"Ya…aku bertemu dengannya di acara ulang tahun sepupunya Rangiku."

"Um…Rukia…" panggil Renji sambil tersenyum aneh, dibilang senyum malu-malu tidak dibilang senyum mesum juga tidak, pokoknya senyuman pria itu membuat perasaan Rukia tidak enak. "Hehehehe…" Renji malah cengengesan, "perkenalkan aku ya dengan Ichigo," pintanya masih sambil cengengesan.

Rukia mengernyit aneh menatap sahabatnya itu. "…Kenapa kau ingin dikenalkan dengannya…?"

"Ya…tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku juga berkenalan dengan temanmu," kata Renji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan salah tingkah, "selama ini kan aku selalu mengenalkanmu ke teman-temanku…"

Rukia lalu berpikir. Hm…sepertinya tidak mengapa juga jika ia memperkenalkan Renji ke Ichigo, mungkin saja kedua pria itu bisa berteman juga seperti Rukia berteman dengan teman-teman Renji. Tapi, rasanya aneh juga karena selama ini Renji tidak pernah meminta untuk dikenalkan dengan teman Rukia. _Well_, biar saja, tidak ada salahnya koq!

"Oke," kata Rukia, "aku akan memberi tahu Ichigo, besok aku ada kuliah, jadi kau harus menjemputku jam dua belas, kita akan makan siang bersama Ichigo, ya…itu kalau Ichigo bisa."

"Janji ya, Rukia!" seru Renji senang sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Rukia dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"I-iya…" sahut Rukia sambil menatap aneh sahabatnya itu. Rukia hanya akan memperkenalkan Renji dengan Ichigo tapi kenapa Renji terlihat sangat senang bahkan sekarang ini pria itu sedang loncat-loncat kegirangan.

.

.

.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan kekar, memasuki ruang kuliah yang menyerupai ruangan teater dengan dagu terangkat sedikit ke atas. Angkuh, itulah kata yang pantas untuk pria itu karena memang pria itu senantiasa bersikap angkuh karena ia adalah putra salah satu konglomerat terkaya di kota Karakura. Rambut Mohawk berwarna merah muda serta anting dan tindik dan menghiasa telinganya, menjadikan pria itu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di kalangan kampus.

"IH-WAW!" seru seorang pria berambut kunng dan bertubuh mungil bernama Gremi begitu melihat Bazz B yang sudah duduk di bangku paling belakang di dalam ruangan dengan menopang dagu. "Apa kau akan mengikuti kuliah hari ini? Tumben sekali!"

Bazz B menanggapi seruan Gremi dengan lirikan tajam. memang benar pria bergaya layaknya anak _punk_ itu sangat jarang mengikuti kuliah karena malas tapi kehadiran gadis manis yang ia temui dua hari yang lalu membuat Bazz B harus menjelajahi kampus, apalagi wanita mungil itu kemungkinan besar kuliah di jurusan yang sama dengannya. Mau tidak mau Bazz B mulai mengikuti kuliah sambil mencari-cari keberadaan si manis bertubuh mungil. Mungkinkah ia akan mengikuti kuliah di ruang yang sama.

"Bazz B!" seru se-_genk_ gadis-gadis yang beranggotaan empat orang, mereka adalah teman seangkatan Bazz B jadi wajarlah mereka heboh jika bertemu dengan temannya. "Apa aku tidak salah lihat?! kau mau mengikuti kuliah!" seru gadis seksi berambut panjang hijau kekuningan dan mengenakan _hot-pants_, bernama Candice, dia adalah ketua dari _genk _gadis-gadis ribut itu, "gerangan apakah yang membuatmu sadar?"

"Berisik, ah!" sahut Bazz B rada jengkel. Memang dari kemarin suasana hati pria itu sudah tidak baik karena belum kunjung menemukan si manis.

"Yeiy, galak amat sih!" sewot Candice lalu empat sekawan gadis-gadis mengambil kursi di tengah-tengah dan saling berdekatan.

Tidak lama kemudian semua mahasiswa yang akan mengikuti materi kuliah mengenai dasar-dasar bisnis pun berkumpul dan telah duduk tenang di dalam rungan itu. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi kurus, berambut putih panjang dan berwajah ramah nan bijaksana masuk dalam ruangan itu masuk, bernama Ukitake Jushiro, dia adalah dosen yang akan membawakan materi kuliah.

Semua mahasiswa tenang menyimak penjelasan Ukitake, yang terdengar hanya suara Ukitake yang sedang menerangkan _slide-slide_ _power point_ di layar dan semua mahasiswa menatap kagum akan penjelasan Ukitake. Bisa dibilang Ukitake adalah dosen favorit di sana karena selain ia membawakan mata kuliah _basic _yang sangat penting ia juga sosok dosen yang bijaksana dan berkharisma, jika ia berbicara sedikit saja maka yang ada dipikiran yang mendengarkannya adalah 'sangat cerdas'.

Tok tok tok…

Suara ketukan pintu yang sukses memotong penjelasan Ukitake. semua mahasiswa menoleh ke arah gadis mungil berambut hitam pendek yang kini berdiri di pintu sambil memasang tampang polosnya, dia tidak lain adalah Rukia!

Si manis yang waktu itu! Akhirnya! seru Bazz B kegirangan tapi dalam hati, rasanya ia ingin loncat-loncat di sana saat ini juga.

Ukitake mengernyit ke arah Rukia yang masih berdiri menunggu apakah ia akan diusir atau dipersilahkan masuk?

"Apa kau mahasiswa yang juga mengikuti kuliah ini?" tanya Ukitake ke arah si mungil, "saya tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya…"

Rukia membungkuk sopan. "Benar saya mahasiswa yang juga mengikuti kuliah Ukitake-sensei, nama saya Kuchiki Rukia…saya mahasiswa baru, maafkan karena saya terlambat…"

Ternyata namanya Kuchiki Rukia! Batin Bazz B yang senangnya bukan main karena telah mengetahui nama gadis idamannya.

Bukannya marah Ukitake malah terkesiap. "Kuchiki? Jadi, kau dari keluarga Kuchiki?" tanyanya.

"Benar…" Rukia merasa aneh saja melihat reaksi dosennya yang terkagum ketika mendengar nama 'Kuchiki'. Apa nama itu begitu terkenalnya atau apa?

Ukitake melihat jam tangannya. Memang di ruangan sana ada jam dinding yang berukuran besar tapi waktu di jam tangannya tetap menjadi patokan waktu keterlambatan mahasiswa. Jadi jika dari waktu jam dinding menyatakan bahwa Mahasiswa tidaklah terlambat namun jam tangan Ukitake menyatakan lain maka mahasiswa itupun tetap dinyatakan terlambat.

"Kau beruntung Kuchiki-san…ini belum lima belas menit jadi kau bisa masuk…" Yup, Ukitake memang memberi kebijaksanaan waktu lima belas menit untuk mahasiswa yang telat, lewat dari itu diusir!

Dengan kalemnya Rukia berjalan masuk dan duduk di bangku paling depan. Bazz B yang duduk dibelakang dan juga berada paling atas terus saja menatap ke bawah, ke arah Rukia tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Si manis yang telah susah payah ia cari kemarin padahal kemarin sebenarnya Rukia tidak ada jadwal kuliah, akhirnya ia menemukannya dan kini gadis itu mengikuti kuliah yang sama dengannya. Betapa bahagianya hati Bazz B hingga ia tidak lagi memperhatikan materi yang dibawakan oleh Ukitake padahal materi yang dibawakan Ukitake adalah materi yang sangat penting dan juga menarik.

"Bazz B!" Ukitake menyebut nama Bazz B hingga pria itu tersentak. "Kira-kira…jika kau memulai suatu bisnis…apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Matilah Bazz B karena ia tidak menyimak dengan baik penjelasan Ukitake mengenai strategi bisnis. Ini semua karena ia terus saja memperhatikan Rukia yang berada di depan dan kini ia ditunjuk oleh Ukitake untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

Bazz B bungkam, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Keringat di dahinya mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Bazz B?"

yang ditanya terus saja diam sambil memperlihatkan tampang bodohnya.

Ukitake menghela nafas. "Ya sudah kalau begitu…" katanya memaklumi mahasiswanya itu, "sayang sekali padahal saya sangat mengenal ayahmu, sebaiknya kau banyak belajar mengenai bisnis dengan beliau…sebenarnya beliau lebih ahli dari saya…"

Dan Bazz B pun akhirnya bisa berlega hati. Ukitake kini mencari target lain untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kuchiki-san!" kali ini Rukia mendapat jatah pertanyaan. "Kuchiki-san!"

Namun yang ditanya tidak menyahut. Ada apa gerangan? ternyata Rukia yang duduk di bangku paling depan dengan wajah tertutupi buku tebal yang lumayan panjang rupanya sedang tertidur pulas. Yah…apa boleh buat memang gadis itu tidak menyukai belajar dari sananya sehingga sebagus apapun dosen yang menerangkan di atas tetap saja gadis itu tidak akan memperhatikan.

"Kuchiki-san!"

Seorang gadis bertubuh besar dan bermata sipit, sangat mirip dengan Yuka _Indonesian Idol_ menyenggol kepala Rukia yang seenaknya tidur menyandar di bahu gadis sipit itu. Hm…mungkin juga gadis itu sebenarnya adalah Yuka, _who knows?_

Akhirnya, Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya akibat senggolan si sipit yang tidak main-main, buku tebal di depannya juga rubuh.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Rukia celingak-celinguk kebingungan setelah bangun.

"Kau ditanya sama Ukitake-sensei tawu!" bisik si sipit.

"Oh…" Rukia malah ber'oh' ria sehingga si sipit yag mirip Yuka _Indonesian Idol_ menepok jidatnya.

"Kuchiki-san!" Ukitake menegur Rukia lagi.

Cepat-cepat Rukia berdiri dan membungkuk. "Maaf, Sensei…tolong ulangi lagi pertanyaannya!" seru Rukia. Walaupun gadis itu tidak suka belajar dan mengikuti materi kuliah namun gadis itu akan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan sebisanya walaupun ia tidak tahu sama sekali jawabannya.

"Kuchiki-san…aku bertanya, jika kau memulai bisnis, kira-kira apa yang harus kamu lakukan?"

Walaupun secara teori Rukia tidak tahu betul tapi sebenarnya ia bukanlah seorang yang baru saja belajar mengenai bisnis karena sebelumnya gadis itu sudah pernah memiliki usaha walaupun usaha itu ilegal. Bola mata Rukia mengarah ke kiri, menandakan gadis itu sedang mengingat-ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan sewaktu memulai usaha DVD bajakannya.

"Ada tiga hal yang harus dilakukan," sahut Rukia, "pertama…saya harus mengenali diriku sendiri, kedua…saya harus mengenal bagaimana sainganku, ketiga…mengenal pasar…."

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud ketiga itu, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Pertama saya harus kenal diriku sendiri, apa kelemahanku sehingga saya bisa cepat memperbaikinya, mempelajari apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Bagaimana bisa saya mengembangkan _skill_-ku jika saya sendiri tidak tahu apa kelemahanku?"

"Lalu yang kedua?"

"Saya harus kenal bagaimana sainganku, harus tahu kelemahan dan kelebihannya lalu saya akan menyusun rencana untuk mengalahkan sainganku. Bagaimana saya bisa selangkah lebih maju jika kelemahan saingan saja tidak tahu?"

Ukitake mulai tertarik dengan jawaban gadis mungil itu, walaupun cara emnjawab gadsi itu seperti anak kecil. "Lanjutkan Kuchiki-san!"

"Yang ketiga…sebenarnya yang ketiga itu bisa didapat dari pengalaman, dengan terus mencoba dan mempelajari apa yang terjadi tapi jika yang pertama dan kedua bisa saya terapkan maka saya yakin tidak akan ada resiko yang besar."

"Hm…" Ukitake mengangguk setuju, "mendengar jawaban Kuchiki-san, saya jadi teringat akan strategi panglima perang yang paling tersohor di cina, dia adalah ahli strategi perang dan strateginya banyak diterapkan dalam bisnis, banyak pengusaha besar sukses yang menerapkan strateginya…" Ukitake lalu memandang kagum ke arah Rukia. "Aku selalu mendengar keluarga Kuchiki adalah keluarga yang sangat luar biasa…rupanya kabar itu memang tidak bohong…" pujinya, "tepuk tangan untuk Kuchiki-san!" serunya pada para mahasiswa lainnya dan disambut oleh tepuk tangan yang riuh.

Rukia jadi tersipu-sipu karena pujian dari dosennya. Bagaimana dengan Bazz B? Pemuda itu semakin terpesona saja pada si mungil.

Akhirnya jam kuliah usai sudah. Setelah Ukitake keluar dari ruangan satu persatu mahasiswa mulai berhamburan keluar dari ruangan. Rukia sendiri masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya di dalam tas dan ketika Rukia mulai beranjak dari bangkunya seseorang mencegatnya, menghalangi jalan gadis itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Bazz B!

Rukia terheran-heran melihat laki-laki yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia pun bergeser ke kanan namun laki-laki itu juga bergeser ke kanan, Rukia bergeser ke kiri laki-laki berambut Mohawk itu juga bergeser, benar-benar niat laki-laki itu menghalangi langkah Rukia.

Rukia mengernyit memandang laki-laki Mohawk berwarna merah muda yang kini sedang tersenyum menatap Rukia.

"Kau ingat aku kan?" tanya Bazz B.

Alis Rukia semakin mengernyit saja. Kenapa? karena ia merasa tidak mengenal laki-laki yang menurut Rukia sangat aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Potongan rambut yang terlalu tanggung mengingatkan Rukia akan kepala suku pedalaman yang senang menyerang suku lain dengan panah besar beracunnya, ditambah warnanya merah muda. menurut Rukia, warna merah muda sangat tidak cocok untuk laki-laki, bagi Rukia laki-laki bagusnya memiliki warna rambut yang terang benderang jika bukan hitam, seperti warna rambut Ichigo. Maaf yang ini sedikit OOT!

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu," sahut Rukia. "Minggir!" pintanya yang lebih tepatnya memerintah.

"Hei, ini aku! Apa kau sudah lupa? Dua hari yang lalu kita bertemu di taman, waktu itu kau menginjak perutku!" Bazz B mencoba menahan Rukia sambil mengingatkan kenangan indah dua hari yang lalu, pertemuan mereka yang begitu syahdu menurut Bazz B. Kali ini Bazz B yakin Rukia pasti mengingatnya.

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rukia merasa tidak pernah melihat Bazz B sebelumnya dan waktu kejadian di taman itu Rukia tidak merasa ia tidak menginjak perut atau apa karena Rukia tidak sadar apa-apa yang sudah ia injak. _Well,_ gadis itu memang malas mengingat hal yang menurutnya sangat-sangat tidak penting.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu… sudah ya, _bye_!" Rukia berjalan melewati Bazz B yang kini terpaku karena tidak diingat sama sekali oleh si manis pujaan hati.

Rukia dengan entengnya berjalan menelusuri lorong di kampus namun tiba-tiba lengannya dipegang oleh pria bertangan kekar. lagi-lagi Bazz B!

"Hei, kita baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu masa kau tidak ingat aku!" Bazz B ngotot mengingatkan Rukia akan pertemuan mereka, "yang tadi kau bohong, kan? kau pasti ingat aku, kan?"

"Ei, kau ini kenapa?!" pekik Rukia.

"Dua hari yang lalu…di taman…waktu itu kau menginjak perutku lalu aku menanyai namamu tapi kau malah berteriak!" Bazz B menjelaskannya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Rukia.

Rukia malah berpikir laki-laki yang kini mencengkramnya adalah orang tak waras. Diliriknya tabung pemadam kebakaran berisi foamyang menempel di dinding, dengan sekali hentakan Rukia melepaskan cengkraman Bazz B lalu cepat-cepat mengambil tabung itu dan menyemprotnya ke wajah Bazz B, melempat tabung itu ke sembarang arah kemudian gadis mungil itu lari sejauh-jauhnya.

"Manisku…!" teriak Bazz B yang penuh lumuran foam dengan syahdunya sambil menatap Rukia yang telah berlari jauh, tanpa sadar pria itu menjadi bulan-bulanan dan tontonan di sana.

.

.

.

"Dimana kau? Cepat jemput aku, di sini ada laki-laki tidak waras mengejarku!" suara Rukia berbisik-bisik di telefon. Gadis itu kini duduk di bangku taman bersama mahasiswa lain sambil menutupi wajahnya dengang tas, takut-takut jika si rambut Mohawk mendapatinya.

"Hahahahaha," yang diajak bicara di telefon oleh Rukia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "laki-laki tidak waras?Apa cuma laki-laki seperti itu yang mengejarmu?"

Rukia melirik sinis ke arah ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"Awas kau, aku tidak mau memperkenalkanmu dengan Ichigo!" ancam Rukia. Yup, lawan main Rukia sekarang adalah Abarai Renji.

"Ja-jangan begitu donk, Rukia!" bujuk Renji, "aduh…aku belum selesai, ini aku sedang ada kerjaan, sedikit lagi…"

"Bilang ke' dari tadi!" omel Rukia, "oke, kalau begitu aku tunggu di café Espada, sebentar aku hubungi lagi Ichigo, setelah kerjaanmu selesai kau harus langsung ke sana!"

"Oke oke."

.

Rukia sudah duduk manis di café espada, men ikmati jus sirsak kesukaan _author_ sambil menunggu dua orang pria yanga akan ia perkenalkan. Satunya adalah sahabat terdekatnya dan yang satunya lagi adalah teman _chatt_-nya.

Seorang pria berambut orange yang tak lain adalah teman _chatt_ Rukia, Ichigo, memasuki café. Begitu melihatnya, Rukia langsung melambaikan tangannya agar pria itu melihat posisi Rukia. Segera Ichigo berjalan menghampiri Rukia begitu melihat gadis mungil itu.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, "maaf ya, tadi ada yang masih kukerjakan jadi agak telat," terangnya.

Rukia tersenyum, seperti biasa dengan senyum jenakanya. "Tidak apa-apa koq, Ichigo," katanya.

"Kalau begitu…ayo kita pesan makanan, kebetulan aku sudah la-"

"jangan dulu!" tukas Rukia, "masih ada yang harus ditunggu!"

Ichigo mengernyit, dikiranya ini adalah makan siang berdua dengan Rukia. "memangnya siapa lagi yang ditunggu?"

"Sabar ya, Ichigo…sebentar lagi pasti dia sudah sampai, tadi dia bilang dia sudah dekat," kata Rukia.

Ichigo mengiyakan saja, jarang-jarang dia bisa bersama dengan Rukia mengingat mereka sudah tidak berkomunikasi lagi melalui dunia maya.

"Ah, itu dia!" seru Rukia sembari menunjuk ke arah seorang pria berambut panjang dikuncir berwarna merah, sedang memasuki café yang bisa dibilang dengan…_cool? _

Rukia cengo memperhatikan penampilan sahabatnya itu. memakai kacamata hitam dan kemeja putih rapi, serapi orang yang ingin melamar pekerjaan. Tidak biasanya dia memakai kemeja, biasanya juga Cuma memaiaki baju kaos santai, selain itu ditangan kananya memegang…buket mawar merah?

"Halo, Rukia," sapanya ketika di samping Rukia dengan nada suara yang…bisa dibilang cukup _cool_. Yang disapa malah mengernyit aneh menatap Renji, ini tidak biasanya pria itu bersikap sok keren di depannya karena biasanya jika mereka bertemu maka kehebohanlah yang terjadi seperti bertralala trilili atau berbicara ribut-ribut.

Renji mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki berambut orange mencolok yang duduk di depan Rukia, pandangan Renji lalu berganti ke sebelah kanan Ichigo lalu ke sebelah kiri Ichigo. Tidak melihat orang lain selain Ichigo di sana membuatnya harus membuka kacamata untuk memastikan apakah memang benar tidak ada orang lain lagi di sebelah Ichigo.

"Rukia, mana yang namanya Ichigo?" tanyanya sambil celingak-celinguk dengan bodohnya.

Rukia malah kebingungan memandang Renji. "Kau ini tanya apa, Renji? inilah Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil menunjuk ichigo, "memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi yang aku ajak ke sini?"

Renji lalu mengamati pria berambut orange yang sedang menatap aneh ke arah Renji, diamatinya dari atas sampai bawah, sedetail-detailnya. Dilihat dari arah mana saja pemilik rambut orange itu jelas seorang pria.

Renji lalu menarik Rukia dan membawanya ke sudut café.

"Kau ini kenapa, Renji?" tanya Rukia yang tidak mengerti akan tingkah Renji.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang Ichigo ternyata laki-laki?" bisik Renji bernada protes.

"Apa?" Rukia terperangah, "Memangnya kapan juga aku bilang Ichigo adalah perempuan?" timpal Rukia, dengan berbisik tentunya, "_Hellow_, aku pernah bilang kan kalau aku tidak punya teman _chatt_ perempuan!"

"Aish, kupikir dia perempuan karena namanya Ichigo!"

Rukia cengo, ternyata selama ia bercerita mengenai Ichigo rupanya Renji mengira Ichigo adalah perempuan. Dan Rukia pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Sialan! Aku sampai membeli bunga untuknya…ternyata dia lak-laki…cih!"

Tawa Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi. "Jadi, kau membelikan bunga untuk Ichigo?" masih sambil tertawa, "benar-benar romantis~" godanya.

"Diam kau! Sial…" umpat Renji.

Bagaimana keadaan Ichigo di sana? Daritadi Ichigo terus mengamati konfrontasi antara Renji dan Rukia di sudut café. Dilihat-lihat mereka berdua sangat akrab, bahkan kini Rukia malah terbahak-bahak di sana sehingga Ichigo mengernyit tak suka menatap kedekatan mereka.

Akhirnya Renji dan Rukia selesai dengan urusan di sudut café, mereka kembali menghampiri Ichigo.

"Hihihihi…" Rukia terkikik dan Renji tidak suka mendengar kikikannya karena ia merasa dihina. "Renji~ perkenalkan ini adalah temanku, Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Rukia jahil, bermaksud mengganggu Renji yang telah mengira Ichigo adalah perempuan.

"Ichigo…perkenalkan, ini Abarai Renji…Renji adalah…"

"Kami adalah sepasang kekasih!" sela Renji memotong ucapan Rukia.

Rukia menoleh menatap Renji dengan mata terbelalak dan disambut oleh seringai jahil Renji. Sedangkan Ichigo? Pria itu hanya duduk diam terpaku di kursinya.

"Hm…mungkin kau sudah pernah mendengar namaku…" kata Renji, "memang aku dan Rukia sudah lama sekali dipisahkan oleh jarak tapi yah…itulah yang membuat hubungan kami semakin romantis, " Renji lalu menyerahkan mawar merah itu ke Rukia yang masih _shock_ akan ucapan Renji. "ini untukmu sayang~ kau suka kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

muehehehe…ini semakin gaje dan abal saja -_-

aduh maaf tadi yang terapload file yang belum selesai -_-'. sorry ya ga teredit dengan baik dan benar!

sebenarnya juzie masih ingin nambahin cerita di chap ini tapi sayang…kondisi lappy yang awalnya udah kronis sepertinya bakal jadi akut (?) huuuuuff… ya sudahlah^^ tapi ini sebenarnya udah puanjang…tenan #emang mau buat sampe brp halaman?#

**Rini desu** iya ya...juzie juga baru sadar, tapi Bazz b keren juga koq menurutku ;) yeah karena juzie malas buat karakter cengeng, ga tau kenapa ga suka aja. ini udah apdet, tengkyu :)

**Takamiya Haruki** salam kenal Takamiya-san, sorry juzie ga liat ripiu km yg sebelumnya, ga tw ga keliatan waktu itu, ku baru liat waktu buka email ;). hihihihi...itu ga apdet kilat, sebenarnya yg ch 12 itu udah diapdet seminggu sebelumnya tapi kebetulan detik2 terakhir takamiya-san baca chap itu juzie udah apdet yg ch 13, normalnya juzie emang apdet tiap minggu #ga ada yg tanya# hm...karena menurut juzie bazz b itu keren. hehehe...di chap ini malah ga ada himenya ;). ok slight pair nya ditambah satu ByakuRukia ;). ini uda apdet ya, tengkyu :)

**darries** wkwkwkwkwk...juzie ga tw juga knp bikin Bazz b kayak gitu, mungkin krn bawaan pengen injak orang jadinya Bazz b yang jadi korban. oke ini uda apdet, tengkyu :)

**Suu** jangan sedih donkz, peran bazz b di sini adalah...sebagai laki-laki yang naksir sama Rukia ;). ini uda apdet, tengkyu :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman _chatting_, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…dia mengirimkanku virus dan sejak saat itu hubungan kami semakin akrab.

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) ByakuRuki, BazzRuki (bener ga sih?)

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

CH 15

.

.

.

"Aduduh…Rukia!" ringis Renji.

Setelah berpisah dengan Ichigo karena pria berambut orange itu harus kembali ke kantornya, Rukia langsung menarik kasar Renji keluar dari café itu. Marah, itulah ekspresi wajah Rukia saat ini. Sambil terus berjalan menatap ke depan ia menarik bagian depan kemeja Renji, buket mawar merah yang sebenarnya untuk Ichigo masih berada di genggamannya.

"Hei, Rukia!"

Rukia terus saja menarik kasar Renji tanpa memperdulikan protes dari pria bertato itu.

"WHOI, RUKIA!" pekik Renji frustasi sambil mengenyahkan tangan Rukia dari kemejanya dengan kasar. Langkah gadis itu pun berhenti.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Marah ya?"

Rukia berbalik sambil mendengus marah. "Tentu saja!" sahutnya lantang, "kenapa kau bilang kalau kita sepasang kekasih tadi?!"

"Kau juga selalu begitu, kan?" timpal Renji, "kau selalu mengaku sebagai pacarku jika kukenalkan pada teman-temanku! Yang paling parahnya…waktu aku baru saja jadian dengan Senna dan memperkenalkannya denganmu, kau mengaku kalau kau adalah pacarku, saat itu pun aku diputuskan!"

Rukia meringis mengingat kejadian yang sebenarnya sudah lama itu, bahkan jika Renji tidak mengungkitnya gadis itu pasti sudah melupakannya. "…itu aku hanya bercanda…"

"TADI AKU JUGA BERCANDA, WHOI!" timpal Renji teriak, "Lagian…kenapa juga kau harus cemas begitu, Ichigo itu kan cuma temanmu, kan!" Renji lalu memandang curiga ke arah Rukia, "Jangan-jangan…kau suka sama dia," tebaknya, "ya, kan? mengaku saja!"

"Ti-tidak koq…" Rukia berkelit sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dengan salah tingkah dan membelakangi Renji, "aku mana mungkin menyukainya…Ichigo itu sudah punya pacar dan pacarnya adalah sepupu Rangiku..." Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Renji memicingkan matanya ke arah Rukia."Lalu, kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begitu?"

"I-itu…" Rukia jadi gelagapan, tapi dengan cepat ia bisa menguasai dirinya, "Ah, aku tidak mau saja citraku jadi rusak gara-gara aku dikira pacarmu!" serunya agak berlebihan.

Renji masih memandang curiga ke arah sahabatnya itu. Citra? Sejak kapan anak itu memikirkan citranya? Agak tersinggung juga Renji akan ucapan Rukia barusan, memangnya seburuk itukah Renji hingga dapat memperburuk citra sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Ah, sudah!" ujar Rukia frustasi, "pusing aku, lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Gadis itu pun mengembalikan buket mawar itu lalu menghentikan taksi dan cepat-cepat menaikinya. Gadis itu bahkan pulang tanpa permisi dulu ke Renji. Kesal sekali Renji.

Renji lalu menyeringai menatap taksi yang ditumpangi Rukia yang telah melaju menjauh.

"Awas, kau!"

.

.

.

Sejak kembali dari café, wajah Ichigo terus terlihat murung. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menjalankan aplikasi komputernya dan berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Rukia dan Renji. Namun, tetap saja pria itu tidak dapat berkonsentrasi, akibatnya, pekerjaannya pun jadi terlantar.

_"__Kami adalah sepasang kekasih!"_

Tiap kali kalimat itu terngiang dengan sendiri di telinganya, pria itu nampak frustasi. Ia mengacak kasar belakang kepalanya, terlihat sangat kacau. Ishida yang sedari tadi duduk di dalam rungan itu juga, mengamati tingkah laku aneh teman kerjanya itu. _Well_, tidak biasanya, pria berambut orange itu terlihat kacau dan gelisah seperti itu. Pria kacamata itu nampaknya terganggu akan tingkah Ichigo yang tidak dapat tenang.

"Kau ini kenapa, Kurosaki?" tegur Ishida sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatnya yang sebenarnya tak salah sama sekali, namun karena sudah kebiasaan yah…begitulah.

Ichigo mendecak sekali. "Tidak ada koq," sahutnya malas, namun ekspresi wajahnya seolah-olah mengatakan "aku sedang pusing, tawu!"

Jelas Ishida lebih percaya akan bahasa kalbu yang nampak dari ekspresi Ichigo. Orang bodoh pun pasti akan menyangka bahwa pria berambut mencolok itu sedang mengalami gangguan pikiran. Bukan gangguan jiwa ya, kalau gangguan jiwa lain lagi gejalanya. Ini OOT lagi…

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Inoue?" tebaknya.

Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Ichigo lebih sering melupakan hal-hal menyangkut Inoue. Yah…bagi Ichigo hubungannya dengan Inoue berjalan baik-baik saja, malah mereka lebih sering jalan bersama akhir-akhir ini, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengenai Inoue.

Ichigo menghela nafas. "…tidak," sahutnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ini…tentang Rukia…" wajah Ichigo menunduk murung.

Ishida membetulkan kembali posisi kacamatanya. "Teman _chatt_-mu itu?" tanyanya, "bukannya sudah beberapa bulan ini kalian tidak bertemu?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat Inoue berulang tahun," sahut Ichigo jujur.

Mata Ishida membulat, seperti menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari jawaban barusan. Rasanya ada yang bisa digali lebih dalam.

"Jadi…kau bertemu lagi dengannya…kenapa dia bisa ada di karakura?"

"Sekarang dia tinggal bersama iparnya di kawasan perbukitan,' sahut Ichigo dengan polosnya, tidak sadar bahwa Ishida sedang memancingnya.

"Oh, begitu…bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Dia baik-baik saja…"

"Apa dia sudah bersuami?"

Ichigo mendesah sambil menggeleng. Ishida mengernyit, masih bingung sebenarnya apa yang membuat temannya itu frustasi. Ishida hendak bertanya lagi namun sebelum ia mengajukan pertanyaannya, Ichigo sudah bersuara duluan.

"Dia sudah mempunyai pacar…"

Mata dan bibir Ishida membulat bersamaan. Akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban mengapa Ichigo terlihat uring-uringan. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal bagi Ishida. bukannya Ichigo sedang menunggu jawaban pasti dari Inoue menyangkut pernyataan perasaannya pada Inoue. Lalu…kenapa pria itu kini terlihat seperti cemburu karena teman _chatt_-nya sudah memiliki pacar?

Ishida menggeleng sambil mendengus. "Apa karena itu, kau jadi kacau seperti ini?"

DOR!

Pertanyaan dari Ishida barusan bagaikan letusan pistol yang tepat mengenai Ichigo. Ichigo yang tadinya menunduk perlahan-lahan menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat Ishida yang lagi-lagi pria itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Ichigo? bukannya kau menyukai Inoue-san, lalu…kenapa kau harus pusing memikirkan teman _chatt_-mu itu?!" tegur Ishida, "kau itu harus konsisten, Ichigo, siapa sebenarnya yang kau suka, Inoue-san…atau gadis Chappy, itu!" Ishida berusaha menyadarkan Ichigo, "kau tidak mungkin memiliki dua-duanya kan? ckckck…tapi teman _chatt_-mu itu sudah mempunyai pacar, yah…pilihanmu sekarang hanya pada Inoue-san."

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berdiri. Mendengar orang lain mengungkit Rukia sudah punya pacar membuatnya geram, dirinya pun tak mengerti mengapa. Ia lalu beranjak dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Oi, Rukia!" sapa Renji via _handphone_.

"Apa?" balas Rukia.

"Hari minggu kita jalan, yuk!" ajaknya.

"Di mana?"

"Taman bermain Karakura…"

"Oke, asal kau yang traktir, ya," kata Rukia menyetui, "Hm…traktir aku makan juga, oke?"

"Brebes bos!"

_~keep smile~ _

Hari minggu di musim panas yang cerah. Sebenarnya bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk berekreasi bagi sebagian orang. Karena apa? karena di hari libur, tempat-tempat wisata maupun tempat bermain selalu saja ramai, bahkan terlampau ramai. Untuk memainkan satu wahana saja harus menunggu antrian yang begitu panjang, apalagi jika ingin memainkan banyak wahana, entah sampai jam berapa mereka harus berada di sana, bisa-bisa malah dehidrasi karena terlalu banyak menunggu.

"Renji," panggilan Rukia bernada protes, "aku juga mau!" serunya.

"Ck, kau bisa foto dirimu sendiri, kan!" sahut Renji cuek sambil sibuk memotret dirinya sendiri dengan ponselnya dan bantuan tongsis alias tongkat eksis.

Katro dan norak. Itulah yang ada dipikiran orang-orang yang berlalung-lalang di sana saat melihat pria berambut merah itu berkali-kali ber-_selfie_ ria dengan bantuan tongsis.

"Aku juga, donk!"

Bahu Rukia menempel dengan kasar di lengan Renji agar bisa ikutan berfoto, gadis itu ingin sekali melihat fotonya jika menggunakan tongsis.

"Eish, mengganggu saja!" sergah Renji sambil mendorong ringan bahu Rukia agar gadis itu menjauh lalu pria itu melangkah menjauh dari Rukia.

Rukia yang malang, sambil merengut ia hanya bisa memandang dengan ekspresi mupeng ke arah Renji yang sedari tadi sibuk memotret dirinya sendiri tanpa mengajak Rukia. _Well_, kini gadis itu mengerti maksud Renji mengajaknya jalan, itu karena pria itu bermaksud memamerkan tongsis-nya!

Renji tak henti-hentinya berfoto narsis dengan hebohnya sampai ia berbalik, merubah posisinya, tongsisnya malah mengenai seorang wanita di belakangnya.

"Aduh…" wanita berambut coklat panjang itu sedikit menjerit karena tongsis Renji mengenai kepalanya dan sedikit menjepit rambutnya.

"Ma-maaf!" ujar Renji cepat-cepat pada wanita itu.

Syukurin! umpat Rukia dalam hati.

"Hei, tongkatmu itu mengenai kepalanya, kenapa kau tidak hati-hati!" sergah seorang pria berambut orange …orange…ORANGE?!

Rukia mendelik memandang pria itu dari kejauhan.

"Ichigo!" seru Renji menunjuk wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo mengernyit lalu memandang baik-baik pria berkacamata hitam, berkaos semerah rambutnya dengan bawahan jeans kumal dan topi hitam yang menyamarkan bahwa rambut merahnya dikuncir.

Ichigo melongo ketika menyadari pria itu adalah pria yang beberapa hari yang lalu diperkenalkan oleh Rukia dan mengaku sebagai kekasih gadis mungil itu. "…Renji?"

"Oi, Rukia!" teriak Renji memanggil Rukia yang berdiri terpaku di belakangnya dengan jarak kisaran lima meter.

Mata Ichigo mendelik memandang Rukia yang masih saja berdiri di sana.

"Oi, Rukia…sini!"

Melihat ada Inoue di sana membuat Rukia malas bergabung dengan Ichigo. Walaupun enggan tapi Rukia pun mendekati mereka, terpaksa memang.

"Halo, Kuchiki-san," sapa Inoue.

"Hai…" balas Rukia singkat.

"Jangan bilang, kau sepupunya Rangiku, ya?" tanya Renji menyeru.

"Iya."

"Hei, aku ini juga sahabat Rangiku!" sahut Renji akan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak ada seorangpun yang melontarkannya. Renji lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Rukia, "juga pacarnya," tambahnya.

Dengan kesal Rukia mengenyahkan tangan Renji dari pundaknya tapi Renji kembali memaksa melingkarkannya kembali sehingga Rukia kini menoleh tajam ke arahnya. Renji malah senyum-senyum sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya dua kali, membuat Rukia semakin kesal saja.

Sementara Ichigo? Suasana hatinya langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Padahal sebelumnya ia sangat senang bisa jalan dan bermain bersama Inoue namun ketika bertemu Renji dan kini pria berambut merah gondrong itu menempel ke Rukia, diam-diam pria itu malah jadi emosi.

"Oh…kalian pacaran rupanya," ujar Inoue sambil tersenyum.

"Yo-I," sahut Renji, "kami serasi kan?"

Inoue hanya menyahut dengan senyuman ramahnya namun di dalam hatinya mengatakan, 'serasi apanya?'

"Um…Kurosaki-kun," panggil Inoue, "bagaimana kalau kita mengajak mereka makan _ice cream_ juga?"

Mendengar ice cream, mata Rukia langsung berbinar-binar. Yeah, memang dia sedang ingin melahap yang dingin-dingin dan manis-manis. Selain hawa memang terasa panas, rasa stressnya jadi meningkat karena melihat sepasang sejoli tak diharapkan itu. Melahap _ice cream_ manis sepertinya sangat cocok untuk kondisi demikian.

Ichigo diam sebentar. Sebenarnya mengajak kedua sejoli yang tak diharapkan itu, menurut Ichigo, bukan ide yang bagus karena hanya akan membuatnya semakin terbakar saja. Tapi yah…menolak mereka berdua juga tidak enak apalagi Inoue yang meminta.

"Oke," sahut ichigo, "maukah kalian ikut kami makan _ice cream_ bersama?" tawar Ichigo ke arah Renji dan Rukia, "aku yang traktir," tambahnya.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Renji tidak tahu diri.

Mereka berempat pun berjalan menuju tenda penjual _ice cream_.

Ichigo dan Inoue berjalan di depan sementara Renji masih merangkul paksa Rukia di belakang Ichigo. Rukia mengenyahkan lagi tangan Renji di pundaknya namun lagi-lagi pria itu kembali lingkarkan lengannya. Rukia pun menginjak keras kaki Renji agar pria itu menghentikan aksinya.

Mereka berempat kini duduk bersama. Di tiap meja ada empat kursi jadi pas untuk mereka. Ichigo dan Inoue duduk bersampingan, Rukia niatnya ingin duduk berhadapan dengan Inoue namun Renji mendahuluinya, terpaksa gadis itu duduk di kursi yang tersisa, berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan wanita yang sepertinya masih seorang pelajar sekolah menengah pertama membawakan mereka _ice cream_ pesanan mereka. Rukia langsung melahapnya dan ternyata Renji lebih buas lagi melahap ice cream itu. Secara ya…gratisan. mulut Inoue sampai menganga memandang pria di depannya yang sedang melahap dengan buas.

Diam-diam Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia melahap _ice cream_-nya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah gadis itu, terlihat kekanak-kanakan, apalagi di sudut bibirnya sudah mulai belepotan _ice cream_.

"Rukia…" Ichigo mencoba menegur Rukia.

Rukia menoleh bingung ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya ke sudut bibirnya sendiri, berusaha memberitahu Rukia bahwa di bagian sana ada _ice cream_ yang menempel.

Rukia hanya menggerakkan bibirnya, mengatakan 'apa?' tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Ichigo kembali memberi tanda lagi, tapi kali ini pria itu menunjuk sudut bibirnya sendiri. Rukia mengernyit tak mengerti dan malah mengamati sudut bibir ichigo dengan tampang polosnya.

Akhirnya Ichigo berinisiatif mengambil _tissue_ untuk melap sudur bibit Rukia namun tiba-tiba Renji berseru heboh.

"Sayang, kenapa kau makan seperti anak kecil!" serunya sambil tiba-tiba melap bibir Rukia dengan telapan tangannya, dengan cara yang sangat kasar.

Rukia mendelik marah ke arah Renji karena pria itu terlalu kasar hingga gadis itu mencubit keras pinggang Renji.

"ADOUW!" pekik Renji.

"Rasakan!" umpat Rukia bergumam.

Inoue tertawa melihat tingkah Renji dan Rukia. "Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang lucu…" ujarnya sembari tertawa, "iya kan, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo? Ia malah jengkel melihat kedekatan Renji dan Rukia. Rasanya ia ingin pulang saat itu juga.

Inoue lalu menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Sejak bertemu dengan Renji dan Rukia, pria itu lebih banyak diam padahal awalnya Ichigo begitu bersemangat mengajak Inoue ke taman bermain. Dari ekspresi wajahnya jelas sekali pria itu sedang hilang selera, bahkan _ice cream_ di gelasnya masih penuh. Inoue menyadari ada perubahan yang signifikan pada pria itu.

_~Keep Smile~_

Langit mulai gelap namun taman bermain Karakura masih saja ramai. Lampu-lampu kelap-kelip di sekitaran wahana bermain dinyalakan.

Akhirnya sekian lama mengantri, mereka bisa menaiki biang lala juga. Awalnya Ichigo menawarkan agar mereka menaiki bersama-sama saja namun Renji bersikeras untuk ingin berduaan saja dengan Rukia.

"Biar aku dan Rukia bisa ehem-ehem dengan leluasa…" kata Renji pada Ichigo disertai cengiran yang membuat Rukia jijik melihatnya.

Ichigo melihat Rukia ketika gadis itu memasuki ruang lainnya lalu disusul oleh Renji, kemudian Renji menutup pintunya. Entah kenapa perasaan Ichigo tidak enak memikirkan Rukia berduaan bersama Renji di sana.

_~Keep smile~_

"Ihihihihihi…" Renji terus terkikik menatap Rukia yang duduk di hadapannya, memang pria itu sepertinya senang melihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Bukan hanya itu, sepanjang hari Renji mengamati ekspresi Rukia yang tak senang sepanjang hari ini selama mereka bersama Ichigo dan Inoue. Kecurigaannya bahwa sahabat mungilnya itu menyukai teman _chatt_-nya sudah tak terbantahkan lagi. Bukan hanya Rukia, rupanya Renji juga bisa menebak kalau ichigo sepertinya juga menyimpan perasaan pada Rukia, makanya pemuda bertato itu semakin semangat , kelakuan orang jahil.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia jutek.

"Wow, kau marah, Rukia?" goda Renji yang malah membuat Rukia semakin jengkel.

"Berhenti mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarku!" ujar Rukia tak senang, "bikin rusak nama baikku saja!" gumamnya mencemoh.

"Hei, aku tersinggung tawu!"

"Biar saja, memang kau bikin semua tambah kacau!"

"Hei, kau benar-benar serius, aku kan cuma bercanda!"

"Bercanda sih bercanda…" timpal Rukia sinis, "tapi jangan keterlaluan, donk!"

"Astaga…kau benar-benar menanggapinya serius…kau tahu kan kalau aku selalu begitu."

Dengan kesal Rukia membuang wajahnya, malas memandang Renji.

"Hei, Rukia…" panggil Renji namun Rukia tidak mau mengubrisnya.

"Rukia…"

Rukia terus diam memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Rukia…"

Tidak dapat tanggapan Renji lalu berdiri "Oke kalau begitu," ujarnya," rasakan ini!" tiba-tiba pria itu maju dan menggelitik pinggang Rukia hingga gadis itu tertawa sambil menggeliat karena kegelian.

Rukia mendorong pundak Renji. "Hentikan!" pekiknya lalu tertawa lagi. Renji terus saja menggelitik sahabatnya itu hingga Rukia yang tak bisa menahan geli malah tersungkur berbaring di sofa.

Bagaimana keadaan Ichigo di sana?

Walaupun samar-samar, ini pertama kalinya pria itu merasa jengkel dengan Inoue. Mereka berdua memang sedang berbincang-bincang tapi Inoue malah tertarik untuk membicarakan hubungan Renji dan Rukia yang benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi, bagaimanapun, pria itu tetap mendengar dan mengiyakan pendapat Inoue mengenai hubungan Renji dan Rukia hingga pandangan Ichigo mengarah ke ruang yang ditempati Rukia dan Renji.

Matanya mendelik dan reflex pria itu berdiri melihat Renji berdiri di hadapan Rukia dan memajui gadis itu, apalagi Rukia memegang pundak Renji. Benar-benar membuat Ichigo semakin panas, bahkan Inoue yang sedang asyik bercerita ini itu tak lagi ia perdulikan. Sayangnya Ichigo tidak bisa memastikan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di sana, walaupun dinding tiap ruangan terbuat dari kaca namun Ichigo hanya bisa melihat belakang Rukia apalagi sofa yang diduduki Rukia menutupi sebagian besar punggung gadis itu.

Dengan cepat Ichigo berdiri ketika melihat posisi Rukia yang tiba-tiba turun dari sofa, sehingga ia tidak bisa lagi melihat Rukia yang mungkin sedang terbaring di sofa. Yang terlihat hanya Renji yang sedang memandang ke arah bawah sambil menyeringai, itupun hanya terlihat dari samping.

_"__Biar aku dan Rukia bisa ehem-ehem dengan leluasa…"_

Ichigo menggeram, tangannya dikepalkan kuat-kuat begitu mengingat ucapan Renji yang terdengar menjijikkan itu. Batin ichigo mengatakan, 'apakah mereka sudah sejauh itu?'

"…Kurosaki-kun, kau kenapa?"

Suara Inoue bernada khawatir membuat Ichigo tersentak, hampir saja ia melupakan keberadaan Inoue yang duduk manis di hadapannya.

"Ah…tidak," sahut Ichigo merana lalu duduk dengan gelisah.

Inoue memperhatikan Ichigo, dilihat dari sudut manapun pria itu terlihat gelisah. "Apa...kau tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Inoue, jangan khawatir!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum agar Inoue tidak lagi khawatir.

"Oh…syukurlah," gumam Inoue.

Ichigo kembali memandang ke arah Renji yang ternyata juga sudah turun dari sofa. Ichigo semakin frustasi dengan apa yang ia pikir dan mulai membayangkan kemungkinan apa yang Renji lakukan pada Rukia. Memang sekarang gaya pacaran anak muda semakin berani saja tapi Ichigo tidak rela jika Rukia diapa-apakan oleh laki-laki lain.

Kenapa biang lala ini berputar sangat lambat! Rutuk Ichigo dalam hati. Rasanya Ichigo ingin cepat-cepat sampai di bawah agar pasangan sejoli tak diharapkan itu segera menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

Akhirnya bianglala berhenti juga berputar. Ichigo tidak sabaran ingin melihat kondisi Rukia, cepat-cepat pria itu turun.

"Hei…kau mau lagi?" kata Renji sambl menyenggol Rukia dengan ekspresi yang genit, menurut Ichigo.

"Sudah, ah!" sahut Rukia sambil menggeser bahunya agar sedikit menjauh, "aku tidak tahan tawu!"

"Hihihihihi…"

Ichigo benar-benar mual mendengar percakapan tersebut.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, malam itu Inoue bisa membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _king size_-nya. Berada di taman bermain hingga malam dan terlalu lama menunggu antrian karena di sana sangat ramai membuat tubuh sintal gadis itu terasa sangat letih. Mata gadis itu memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap tanpa penerangan. Teringat lagi saat di taman bermain bersama Ichigo, kedua pasangan sejoli yang merupakan teman-teman sepupunya. Inoue sadar betul, Ichigo terlihat sangat tak senang tiap memandang ke arah pasangan yang bisa dibilang cukup aneh tapi unik itu.

Inoue menghela nafas. Di raba-raba ranjangnya untuk meraih tasnya kemudian merongoh ponsel-nya. Sewaktu bermain tadi, gadis itu merasakan ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali namun ia malas mengangkatnya karena ia bisa menduga siapa yang mencoba menghubunginya.

Dilihatnya layar ponselnya, ada enam panggilan tak terjawab yang pelakunya adalah itu-itu saja dan satu pesan dari orang yang berusaha menelefonnya itu. Inoue lalu membuka isi pesan tersebut.

_Orihime, apa kabarmu?_

_kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi_

Inoue mendecak malas. Pesan itu berasal dari pria bernama Ulquiorra, mantan Inoue sendiri. Tiap hari pria itu memang sangat sering mencoba menghubungi Inoue namun nampaknya gadis itu tidak mau mengubrisnya. Gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya di sampingnya dan mencoba menutup matanya yang telah lelah.

TING TONG

Baru saja Inoe memejamkan matanya, suara bel apartemennya malah berbunyi. Dengan malas gadis itu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan segera menuju pintu, diintipnya siapa gerangan orang yang mengunjunginya malam-malam begini dari kaca cembung berukuran kecil di pintunya. Ternyata Matsumoto Rangiku yang mengenakan piyama tidur dan menenteng tas besarnya yang sepertinya berisikan beberapa baju.

Segera Inoue membukakan pintu untuk sepupunya itu.

"Halo, Orihime-chan," Rangiku tersenyum semanis mungkin saat Inoue telah membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Inoue memandang aneh Rangiku yang kini berdiri dengan memasang wajah seimut mungkin dan memakai piyama tidurnya.

"Hihihihi…" Rangiku terkikik melihat ekspresi Inoue, "sebenarnya tadi aku sudah mau tidur di apartemenku…tapi karena aku takut sendirian jadinya aku kabur dan ke sini cepat-cepat."

Gadis seksi itu langsung menyambar masuk sebelum dipersilahkan oleh Inoue. Inoue hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ia lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemennya. Rangiku dengan seenak jidatnya langsung menuju kamar Inoe dan masuk ke dalam, Inoue mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang.

"Orihime...aku tidur di sini lima hari, ya?" ujarnya meminta izin, "teman satu apartemenku sedang keluar kota, aku takut tidur sendirian di sana…"

Inoue tersenyum. "Iya, tidak apa-apa koq." selama lima hari memiliki teman tidur, rasanya senang juga karena ada teman untuk mengobrol. Inoue lalu teringat Renji dan Rukia, bukannya mereka berdua adalah teman Rangiku.

"Eh, tadi aku main ke taman bermain…di sana aku bertemu dengan Kuchiki-san, dia bersama pacarnya, Abarai-san.

Rangiku yang tadi hendak memindahkan semua baju-baju yang ada di tasnya ke lemari langsung mengernyit dan menoleh ke arah Inoue. "Kau bilang pacar Rukia…Abarai?"

Inoue mengangguk. "Iya…" sahutnya, "katanya…dia juga adalah temanmu, mereka pasangan yang lucu, ya?"

Rangiku masih mengernyit. "…memang Renji itu temanku dan dia yang memperkenalkan aku dengan Rukia tapi…aku tidak tahu kalau mereka pacaran, yah…mereka memang selalu bercanda dan mengaku-ngaku pacaran tapi…setahuku mereka tidak pacaran." Gadis seksi itu kembali meletakkan baju-bajunya di lemari Inoue.

Inoue lalu merenung, memang kalau dilihat-lihat mereka berdua tidak seperti dua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta malah terkesan main-main.

"Tapi, yah…siapa tahu juga kalau mereka memang pacaran, mereka berdua memang sangat dekat…" lanjut Rangiku, "tapi, sialan sekali Renji itu, dia tidak mengabariku kalau dia ada di Karakura."

.

.

.

**Ichigo's POV **

Sial, malam ini aku tidak bisa, aku benar-benar gelisah. Pikirku setelah bertemu Rukia lagi, mungkin hubungan kami akan semakin dekat. Lalu apa yang terjadi, ternyata dia sudah mempunyai pacar seorang pria bertato dan mesum. Mesum? Aish! apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan di biang lala. Apa hubungan mereka memang sudah sejauh itu? hingga…

Aku bangkit dan melempar selimutku yang hanya membuatku semakin panas saja. Argh, aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua, Ru-Rukia dan Renji…Tidak tidak tidak!

Aku berbaring kembali.

_"…__ckckck…tapi teman chatt-mu itu sudah mempunyai pacar, yah…pilihanmu sekarang hanya pada Inoue-san." _

Kata-kata Ishida yang tempo hari teringat kembali. Benar juga…bagaimana pun juga Rukia sudah mempunyai pacar mesum sialan itu! Hei, kenapa juga aku harus stres sendiri? Rukia hanyalah termanku, tidak lebih! Yah, aku harus fokus pada Inoue, hanya Inoue… Ichigo ayo bayangkan wajah cantik Inoue yang sedang tersenyum begitu manis…oke! Fokus…fokus…Argh! kenapa malah wajah Rukia yang terus muncul?!

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman Kuchiki. Ini adalah waktu keluarga itu bersarapan namun pagi ini sang kepala keluarga belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sementara Rukia dan Yoruichi sedang menikmati sarapan sandwich-nya, biasanya sang kepala keluarga akan ikut bergabung namun entah ia belum kunjung hadir.

"Yoruichi-san…kenapa Nii-sama belum duduk di sana?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk kursi langganan Byakuya saat mereka makan bersama.

Beberapa bulan ini ia selalu sarapan bersama dengan iparnya, rasanya aneh juga jika sarapan tanpa kehadiran Nii-sama-nya, walaupun sebenarnya sarapan bersama iparnya hanya membuat suasananya terasa sangat canggung namun sepertinya gadis itu malah sudah terbiasa dengan suasana canggung itu.

"Byakuya sedang sakit."

"Apa?" Rukia terperangah, ia tidak tahu kalau kakak iparnya itu sedang sakit.

Yoruichi menatap Rukia. "Semalam ia demam tinggi, mungkin dia sangat lelah, akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk mengurus banyak hal."

"Lalu…apa Nii-sama sudah sarapan?"

"Pasti sudah, Rukia…" sahut Yoruichi, "pelayan di rumah ini tidak akan berani membiarkannya kelaparan, jangan kahawatir!"

"Oh…begitu…" gumam Rukia lalu kembali menggigit sandwich-nya tapi kali ini ia menggitnya pelan dan hanya sedikit. Khawatir? Mungkin juga, bagaimanapun Byakuya adalah keluarganya walau memang hubungan mereka tidak seperti keluarga pada umumnya.

Sehabis sarapan Rukia kembali ke kamarnya, mandi, berpakaian kemeja berlengan pendek dan rok selutut, menyisir rambutnya, memasukkan ponsel, tablet dan satu buku catatan di tasnya, dipasangnya jam tangan di lengan mungilnya. Hari itu memang ada jadwal kuliah.

Sewaktu keluar dari kamar, Rukia menatap jam tangannya. Hm…ini masih agak lama, mungkin ia harus menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk iparnya, setidaknya sebagai keluarga ia harus melihat keadaan iparnya sebagai bentuk perhatian.

Kaki mungilnya pun melangkah menuju kamar Byakuya.

Gadis itu kini berada di depan kamar Byakuya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa takut menyelimutinya. _Yeah_, masuk di kamar iparnya itu memang tidak pernah ia lakukan selama ini bahkan saat kakaknya, Hisana, masih hidup, tak pernah sekalipun ia masuk di kamar itu. Tapi, Rukia sudah berniat untuk melihat kondisi Buakuya, toh hanya sebentar saja.

Tok Tok Tok

"Siapa?" suara Byakuya terdengar tidak seperti biasa, kali ini lebih lemah.

"Ini Rukia, Nii-sama!' sahut Rukia berseru.

"Oh, masuklah!"

CEKLEK

Rukia membuka pintu kamar itu, dilihatnya iparnya yang bangkit untuk duduk di ranjangnya, masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya berwarna putih polos dan ada selang infuse terhubung di lengan kanannya. Memang wajah iparnya yang dingin itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Kemarilah Rukia…"

Dengan canggung Rukia mendekat. Gadis itu lalu mengenyahkan bantal kepala yang berada di samping Byakuya dan duduk di sana.

"Nii-sama sedang sakit, ya?" tanya Rukia, tidak ada nada kekawatiran di pertanyaan itu malah terkesan seperti anak-anak yang sedang bertanya.

"Yah…" sahut Byakuya lemah, "tidak apa-apa koq."

Rukia menempelkan telapak tangannya di jidat iparnya. Rupanya gadis itu mulai berani menyentuh iparnya, Byakuya merasa aneh saja. "Hm…Nii-sama masih panas…" gadis itu menarik tangannya kembali.

"Rukia…apa hari ini kau ada kuliah."

"Ya…begitulah."

Beberapa saat hening. Oke, Rukia sudah melihat keadaan iparnya, dan memang iparnya itu sedang sakit tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibasa-basikan, waktunya untuk berangkat kuliah.

"Um…Nii-sama, aku permisi dulu, ya."

Rukia hendak beranjak dari sana, namun sebelum gadis itu berdiri tangan Byakuya sudah memegang lengan gadis itu. Rukia menoleh dan memandang iparnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"…Rukia…" suara Byakuya terdengar lirih, pria itu menarik Rukia agar gadis itu kembali duduk.

Entah mengapa Rukia tiba-tiba merasa merinding mendengar suara iparnya barusan, apalagi saat ini Byakuya sednag menatapnya lekat-lekat, membuat gadis mungil itu semakin bingung dan…takut.

"Bisakah hari ini kau tidak usah kuliah?" pinta Byakuya.

Rukia mendelik heran. gerangan apa yang membuat iparnya meminta Rukia tidak kuliah hari ini?

"Hanya hari ini saja…"

Dan Rukia semakin kaget saat Byakuya bergeser dan berbaring dengan menjadikan paha Rukia sebagai tumpuan kepala pria tampan namun beraura dingin itu.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, menemaniku hari ini saja?" tanya Byakuya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Rukia hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut menganga, tidak dapat berkutik. Di kepalanya penuh tanda tanya, gadis itu jadi bingung sendiri akan sikap iparnya yang tidak pernah ia sangka. Tidak mungkin juga Rukia mengenyahkan kepala iparnya dri sana, mana berani gadis itu. Dan kini ruangan itu tidak terdengar suara apapun. Rukia terlalu bingung, ia jadi menyesal mengapa ia mengunjungi iparnya di saat seperti ini, setidaknya jika bersama Yoruichi mungkin iparnya tidak akan bersikap seperti demikian.

Aku harus bagaimana?! teriak Rukia dalam hati.

.

.

.

**To be countinue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

entah tiap kali juzie ngetik fic ini, juzie sering pengen ngakak sendiri karena nih ceritanya ga terlalu berkembang T.T. Pusing dah, cuma sudah terbayang sih endingnya kayak bagaimana nanti and kayaknya rada konyol. Sebenarnya ini mau lebih dipanjangin lagi sih tapi…kondisi batere lappy dalam masa akut, ga bisa diajak kompromi, baru ngetik dua halaman eh baterenya udah dibawah 50% -_- , kelamaan mikir juga kayaknya. ya udah…**  
**

**Rini desu** oke deh...juzie jg ga suka RenRuki ;) hihihihihi...ini udah apdet ya, tengkyu udah ripiu :)

aduh sorry ya, juzie selalu susah klo mau edit berulang kali krn batere lappy udah kalah bgt, mo minta diganti kayaknya#abaikan!# udah diedit sih cuma klo diedit satu kali doank pasti masih salah2. huuft...mau bagaimana lagi. mudah2an yang ini ga terlalu banyak salah2nya. tengkyu, oke deh, juzie akan rajin apdet ;) tengkyu udah ripiu :)

Suu XD karena juzie kalo baca manga2 shoujo, nama ichigo itu nama cewe kalo diartikan stoberi ;). oke ini udah lanjut, tengkyu udah ripiu :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman _chatting_, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…dia mengirimkanku virus dan sejak saat itu hubungan kami semakin akrab.

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) ByakuRuki, BazzRuki

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

**CH 16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walaupun Ichigo terus saja berusaha menyangkal bahwa kini gadis Kuchiki itu telah sukses menguasai pikirannya tapi toh ia tidak bisa mengingkari hatinya. Memang memikirkan pacar orang lain bukanlah perbuatan terpuji tapi apakah ada seorang pun yang bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Begitulah cinta, datang tak diundang, bahkan tanpa alasan pun ia bisa datang sesuka hati.

Ichigo paham betul bahwa apa yang ia rasakan itu tak seharusnya. Rukia telah memiliki Renji dan hubungan mereka telah jauh, itu menurut Ichigo. Apalagi, ia telah terlanjur menyatakan sukanya pada Inoue walaupun jawaban Inoue saat itu menggantung tapi hubungan mereka yang semakin dekat sudah selayaknya seperti sepasang kekasih. Siapa pun yang melihat mereka pasti menganggap bahwa mereka telah berpacaran.

Apakah hati Ichigo memang plin-plan? _Well_, mungkin saja namun sebenarnya dari awal Rukia mengirimkan virus yang sukses membuat _laptop_ Ichigo seperti pasien yang mengalami koma, saat itulah pemilik rambut jeruk itu memilik rasa penasaran yang tinggi akan wujud gadis chappy itu dan setelah mulai sering berchatt ria, ada rasa ketertarikan pada sifat gadis itu walaupun ia tak pernah melihat Rukia sekalipun. Buktinya, ia sangat setia menunggu gadis itu _online_ dan Ichigo selalu merasa senang saat _chatting_ bersama Rukia.

Kehadiran Inoue yang begitu cantik dan anggun membuatnya terlena. Yah, siapa sih pria yang tak tergoda oleh kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuhnya? Dan memiliki seorang pacar yang begitu cantik dan seksi adalah suatu kebanggan. Ternyata…jatuh cinta itu tak hanya melibatkan kekaguman fisik semata.

Lalu, apakah Ichigo menyesal telah menembak Inoue?

Percuma memikirkannya, toh teman _chatt_nya itu telah memiliki kekasih dan mungkin telah lama menjalin hubungan sebelum bertemu dengan Ichigo, ini pemikiran Ichigo. Mau bagaimana lagi, Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan, ia harus lebih berkonsentrasi pada Inoue, siapa tahu benih-benih cinta akan betul-betul muncul apalagi Inoue adalah gadis yang sangat baik hati, bukan cuma itu ayah dan saudara Ichigo juga sepertinya menyukai gadis itu, semuanya pasti akan sangat mudah.

Untuk itu Ichigo lebih mendekatkan diri. Ia lebih sering sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam bersama Inoue akhir-akhir ini dan diakhir minggu mereka pasti akan pergi berkencan.

Kini Ichigo dan Inoue nampak sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di luar café. Mereka terlihat asyik berbincang, mulai dari masalah yang menghambat pergelaran busana Inoue hingga ke hubungan Rukia dan Renji. Ichigo heran mengapa Inoue sangat senang membicarakan kedua sejoli tak diharapkan itu, kuping Ichigo sampai panas tiap mendengar Inoue membahasnya.

Cici cuit…

Ponsel Inoue berbunyi tapi gadis itu enggan mengangkatnya dan tetap melanjutkan cerita-ceritanya. Inoue tahu betul siapa yang sedang mengirinkannya sms, siapa lagi kalau bukan mantannya yang tak bosan-bosan mengajaknya bertemu. namun…

Cici cuit…

kembali Inoue tak mau mengubrisnya.

"Inoue…kau tidak mengangkat Hp-mu?" tegur Ichigo, pria itu jengah juga mendengar nada sms Inoue, "daritadi sepertinya ada yang mengirimkan sms, siapa tahu penting.."

Inoue terdiam sebentar lalu akhirnya mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya, benar yang mengirimkannya sms adalah Ulquiorra. Gadis itu mendesah berat ketika melihat nama pria itu di layar ponselnya. Ia pun membuka isi sms itu dengan terpaksa.

Pesan 1 : _Hime bisakah kita bertemu malam ini?_

Pesan 2 :_ Hime apa kau membaca sms ku tadi?_

Setiap membaca isi sms dari Ulquiorra, gadis itu selalu nampak murung dan sialnya, Ichigo menyadarinya. Ini sudah terlalu sering, tentu Ichigo bisa tahu bahwa gadis itu memiliki masalah tapi gadis itu merahasiakannya. Siapapun memang mempunyai rahasia dan Ichigo menghargai itu, oleh karena itu ia tidak pernah mendesak Inoue untuk menceritakan mengenai apapun, apalagi mengenai mantannya. Tapi, sebenarnya Ichigo sudah lama penasaran juga.

"Dari siapa?"

Inoue tersentak. dilihatnya Ichigo yang kini menatapnya serius. "Oh…ini…dari asistenku…" Inoue berbohong.

"Tuh kan, pasti penting," ujar Ichigo.

Inoue hanya tersenyum masam menanggapi Ichigo.

Akhirnya makan siang selesai juga. Ichigo mengantar Inoue kembali ke butik gadis itu, selama di perjalanan Inoue terus saja diam sambil merenung sementara Ichigo berceloteh ria.

"Inoue, sebentar aku jemput makan malam ya," kata Ichigo setelah mobilnya berada di depan butik milik Inoue.

Inoue diam menatap Ichigo sebelum menyahut. "Maaf Kurosaki…malam ini aku ada janji…"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Em…dengan utusan perusahaan yang akan mensponsori proyekku nanti…"

Ichigo terdiam sebentar. "Oh, begitu…"

"Lain kali saja ya, Kurosaki…"

"…okelah, mudah-mudah semuanya lancar ya, Inoue." Ichigo berusaha memberi semangat.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki…" sahut Inoue sebelum ia turun dari mobil Ichigo.

.

.

.

Ichigo sadar betul bahwa ada yang salah pada diri Inoue. _Yeah_, kata orang mata memang tak pernah bohong dan Ichigo tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Inoue saat menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo adalah kebohongan. Gadis itu memang tidak pandai bohong karena memang ia tidak biasa berbohong, beda halnya dengan Rukia yang sudah begitu ahli mengarang cerita, bahkan melibatkan air mata hingga Ichigo sering dikelabui. Hm…belum apa-apa pria berambut orange itu sudah mengingat Rukia lagi.

Inoue menolak makan malam bersama Ichigo malam ini, Ichigo tentu penasaran karena ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Hm, mungkin pria itu harus mencari tahu sendiri. Untuk itulah sepulang kerja Ichigo langsung pergi makan malam sendirian dan setelah itu ia ke butik Inoue, bukan untuk mengunjungi gadis itu tapi untuk mengikuti gadis itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi!

Ichigo kini bersembunyi di suatu pohon yang berada di trotora jalan, dekat butik Inoue. pria itu mengenakan jaket hitam dan juga topi hitam untuk menutupi rambutnya yang mencolok.

"Halo, Ichigo~" sapa seseorang di belakang dan sukses membuat Ichigo terlonjat kaget. Ichigo menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan, dan ternyata…Renji!

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" seru pria bertato itu.

Dengan gusar Ichigo menempelkan telunjutnya di bibirnya. "Ssssttt."

Tanda tanya yang besar muncul di kepala Renji. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Jangan keras-keras!" sergah Ichigo, "kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"E-e-e…bukannya menjawab eh, malah balik tanya," ujar Renji menyinggung, "aku ke sini mau melihat-lihat baju di butik Inoue," katanya, "yah…siapa tahu ada yang cocok buat yayang Rukia."

Pria bertato itu masih sempat saja untuk membuat Ichigo naik darah, terbukti alis ichigo yang memang dari sananya sudah mengerut sekarang tambah mengerut. Renji yang melihatnya terkikik menahan geli namun Ichio tetap bergeming di sana.

Menyadari ada yang tidak beres pada Ichigo, Renji berdiri di samping Ichigo sambil ikut memandang butik Inoue.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau mau membelikan Rukia baju?" tanya Ichigo yang merasa terganggu akan kehadiran Renji.

"Lha, kau sendiri…? Kenapa kau melihat butik pacarmu diam-diam?" timpal Renji sambil memasang pandangan curiga, "Aha! Kau sedang men-_stalking_ pacarmu sendiri…ckckckc."

"Masuklah ke sana, kau mengganggu saja…"

"Tidak mau ah, tiba-tiba aku kepo!"

"Masuk, sana!" Ichigo mendorong bahu Renji.

"Apa sih? Orang juga mau ikutan men-_stalking_ juga!" Renji tetap ngotot.

"Kau menggangguku!"

"Biarin, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau itu tidak mengerti ya, nanti Inoue mendapatiku!"

"Biarin saja…"

"Pergi sana!" Ichigo mendorong Renji agar pria itu menjauh darinya, tapi dasar pria bertato itu sangat keras kepala. Mereka pun akhirnya saling dorong mendorong dan berhenti ketika terdengar suara pintu butik Inoue terbuka.

"Eh eh…dia keluar, mau pulang, ya?" seru Renji ketika melihat Inoue yang sedang menenteng tasnya

Cepat-cepat Ichigo menutup rapat-rapat mulut Renji yang benar-benar bawel itu. Ichigo yang ada di balik pohon terus mengamati Inoue dengan wajah serius. Gadis itu kini menaiki mobilnya dan menjalankannya. Ichigo kemudian berlari menuju mobil Ishida. Ya, dia sengaja mengajak Ishida tukaran mobil untuk hari ini agar rencana untuk membuntuti Inoue lebih lancar dan saat ia sudah duduk di atas mobil dan siap untuk menjalankanya, ternyata Renji juga sudah duduk di sampingnya dan memasang sabuk pengaman seenak jidatnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Ichigo sambil memasang tatapan heran ke arah Renji.

Si alis tato mengangkat bahunya sekali. "Mengikutimu, apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kau-"

"Hei, mobil Inoue-san sudah jauh…" sela Renji menyadarkan Ichigo akan niat awalnya.

Ichigo lalu menoleh ke depan dan benar saja mobil Inoue sudah melesat jauh. Segera Ichigo menjalankan mobilnya dan tak peduli akan kehadiran Renji di sana.

"Ckckckck…kau membuntuti pacarmu…"

Ichigo tidak mau memperdulikan ucapan Renji yang sangat menyinggungnya. Akhirnya, mobil Inoue terkejar juga.

"Hm…kira-kira kalau pacarmu tahu kau membuntutinya, dia marah tidak ya?" Lagi-lagi Renji berceloteh dan tidak ditanggapi oleh Ichigo. Pria berambut jeruk itu tetap fokus mengikuti mobil Inoue.

"Hm…kalau aku ya, misalkan yayang Rukia-ku yang mengikutiku, aku pasti marah…"

"BISA TIDAK SIH KAU DIAM SEBENTAR SAJA!" bentak Ichigo tepat di telinga Renji dan membuat kepala Renji bergetar seperti garpu tala yang bergetar hebat, nyaris saja pria itu mengalami ketulian permanen.

Menyadari bahwa pria yang kini menyetir di sampingnya benar-benar serius, Renji memilih diam, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sayangnya, itu tidak bertahan lama, dasar pria itu tidak bisa tenang sedikit saja, mulutnya kembali bersuara.

"Hei…memangnya…kau curiga kalau pacarmu itu berselingkuh?" kembali Renji bersuara namun berbisik, "tapi…kayaknya dia gadis baik-baik…masa iya, dia selingkuh…" lanjutnya masih bersuara bisik, "apa kau tidak percaya dengannya? memang sih dia cantik…" lanjutnya lagi, "ya ya ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Pasti banyak yang suka dengannya, apalagi _body_-nya yang…

"DIAAAAAAAAM!"

"Eh eh, dia belok!" pekik Renji sambil menunjuk mobil Inoue yang berbelok memasuki suatu gerbang.

Segera Ichigo ikut berbelok. Dilihatnya mobil Inoue sedang memasuki kawasan…pantai?

Inoue memarkirkan mobilnya begitupun dengan Ichigo, begitu Inoue turun dari mobil Ichigo pun demikian. Dengan mengendap-ngendap pria itu mengikuti Inoue, Renji yang setia berada di belakang Ichigo juga ikut-ikutan mengendap-ngendap. Inoue kini berjalan di sepanjang pesisir pantai, Ichigo yang agak jauh berada di belakangnya berjalan sambil sesekali bersembunyi di belakang batu karang besar begitu pula dengan Renji hingga akhirnya mereka kehilangan jejak Inoue karena jarak mereka sudah terlalu jauh.

"Wah…dimana pacarmu itu? cepat sekali dia menghilang!" seru Renji.

"Ini gara-gara kamu!"

"Aku? Hei, dari tadi aku cuma berada di belakangmu!" timpal Renji.

"Ah, sudahlah…"

Ichigo lalu berjalan-jalan saja tanpa arah. Kesal, tentu saja. Dia merasa bahwa Inoue telah membohonginya, bukannya sewaktu makan siang gadis itu mengatakan akan makan malam bersama salah satu sponsor-nya, lalu apa yang ia lakukan di pantai?

"Oi, Ichigo!" panggil Renji yang ternyata masih berada di belakang Ichigo. "Kenapa kau mengikuti pacarmu?" tanyanya, rupanya Renji begitu penasaran akan hubungan Ichigo dan Inoue, "kalau kau ketahuan kau pasti diputuskan!"

Ichigo cuma diam, malas menanggapi semua ucapan-ucapan Renji. Ia tetap melangkah tanpa arah yang jelas.

"Suatu hubungan itu…harus dilandaskan oleh kepercayaan…seperti aku dan yayang Rukia, kami selalu menjaga kepercayaan satu sama lain walaupun kami terpisah jarak tapi hubungan kami selalu romantis…"

lag-lagi Renji mengungkit mengenai Rukia. _Well_, pria itu memang sengaja ingin membuat _mood_ Ichigo semakin jelek terbukti kini ia diam-diam terkikik melihat Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam saja memandangi pantai. Gara-gara Renji menyebut nama Rukia, pria itu jadi teringat saat ia berkencan bersama Rukia. Kencan? Mungkin hanya Ichigo yang beranggapan bahwa saat itu mereka sedang berkencan, entahlah menurut Rukia, tapi yang paling Ichigo tak bisa lupakan adalah…saat itu ia mencium bibir Rukia yang tipis dan lembut walau ciuman pria itu hanya sekilas dan sepertinya Rukia tidak menyukainya. Kini wajah Ichigo memerah mengingat saat-saat itu.

"Ichigo, lihat!" tiba-tiba Renji berseru dan membuat Ichigo tersentak kaget dari lamunannya.

"Apa?"

"Inoue-san di sana!"

Ichigo cepat-cepar mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah telunjuk Renji tertuju. Dan benar saja Inoue kini berada di suatu rumah kayu dengan lampu yang agak remang, bersama dengan pria lain. Pria yang pernah dilihat oleh Ichigo dan Ichigo tahu bahwa pria itu adalah mantan Inoue, Ulquiorra Sciffer!

Ichigo menarik Renji agar mereka bersembunyi di batu karang besar terdekat lalu sambil mengendap-ngendap berpindah dari batu karang yang satu ke batu karang yang lain. Akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil bersembunyi di belakang batu karang besar terdekat dari bale-bale itu, mereka berdua bahkan bisa mendengar pembicaraan Inoue dan Ulquiorra.

"Hei…kenapa pacarmu malah bertemu dengan pria lain di tempat seperti ini?" bisik Renji.

"Ssssttt…"

Renji pun mengerti dan ikut menguping pembicaraan Inoue dengan si pria pucat.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu…aku sudah menemukan laki-laki yang lebih baik, kenapa kau selalu mengajakku bertemu?" suara Inoue.

"Tapi kau datang juga, Hime…"

"Berhentilah menghubungiku!"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku masih menginginkanmu…"

"Omong kosong!" tukas Inoue, "bukannya dulu kau yang mengkhianatiku, lalu dimana pacarmu yang dulu itu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya…"

"Ho…setelah kau berpisah dengannya kau kembali mengejarku, begitu? kenapa kau tidak mencari perempuan lain saja?!"

"Aku hanya ingin denganmu, kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga…?"

"Kaulah yang tidak mengerti!" teriak Inoue dan kemudian terdengar gadis itu terisak. "Hiks…"

Ichigo dan Renji yang juga bisa mendengar suara isakan Inoue kini tidak beda jauh dengan batu yang ada di depan mereka. Mereka ikut membatu, tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Hiks…kau benar-benar jahat…" suara Inoue terdengar bergetar, "aku selalu menganggap hubungan kita serius dan berharap kau akan benar-benar melamarku…kita bahkan sudah tinggal bersama, waktu aku mengandung anakmu…aku sangat senang karena dengan begitu kau punya alasan untuk segera menikahiku…ternyata kau malah mempunyai wanita lain…"

Betapa kagetnya Ulqiorra mendengar pengakuan Inoue. Ternyata mantannya itu sempat mengandung buah percintaan mereka. Siapa yang tahu bahwa dulu hubungan mereka sudah seperti layaknya hubungan suami-istri tanpa adanya ikatan pernikahan karena ulquiorra seorang pria yang takut dan tak percaya akan pernikahan, biasalah…laki-laki lebay yang hidup di jaman super duper modern. Namun sebagai wanita tentu Inoue juga memimpikan suatu pernikahan. Ulquiorra memang tak pernah tahu bahwa Inoue pernah mengandung anaknya karena saat ia kedapatan mempunyai wanita lain saat itu juga Inoue memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Bagaimana keadaan Ichigo dan Renji?

Jelas mereka juga kaget, bahkan kekagetan mereka jauh melebihi Ulquiorra, apalagi Ichigo. _Well_, ternyata gadis itu…ralat, ternyata dia sudah menjadi wanita! pernah mengandung anak dari mantannya. Dan Renji? Saking kagetnya rahang bawahnya nyaris jatuh menyentuh tanah.

"Aku benar-benar terpukul saat tahu kau telah mengkhianatiku…aku sangat putus asa hingga tak mampu mempertahankan kandunganku…"

Wanita itu semakin sesenggukan. Uquiorra melangkah mendekati Inoue, didekapnya wanita itu ke dadanya tidak peduli Inoue memberontak di sana, pria pucat itu tetap mendekap erat Inoue.

"Maafkan aku Inoue…" suara Ulquiorra terdengar sangat lirih, "aku sudah sangat menyakitimu…maaf."

Inoue mulai luluh akan permintaan maaf Ulquiorra, tangannya tak lagi memberontak, ia terlihat lebih tenang berada di dekapan hangat si pucat.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya dengan pernikahan…tapi aku hanya mencintaimu, Hime…aku memang salah karena malah berselingkuh darimu, tanpa peduli akan perasaanmu…kau bahkan hampir memberiku seorang anak…dan betapa bodohnya aku telah menyia-siakannya"

Air mata Inoue semakin berlinang. Ulquiorra melepas dekapannya dan melihat wajah Inoue yang telah banjir air mata, dihapusnya air mata itu dengan jari-jarinya lalu menatap mata kelabu Inoue lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak akan menyia-siakanmu lagi, Hime…aku berniat untuk menikahimu…secepatnya…aku tidak mau lagi kehilanganmu…" lalu mereka berdua berpelukan dengan syahdunya diiringi oleh suara gemuruh ombak laut.

_~Keep Smile~_

Ichigo berjalan meninggalkan pantai dangan langkah gontai. Pandangannya ke depan kosong melompong. _Hell_, ia tak menyangka bahwa hubungan Inoue dan ulquiorra sejauh itu, bahkan pernah hamil! Ichigo pun sudah cukup sering menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain sebelum-sebelumnya namun ia tak pernah sejauh itu. Ya…walaupun itu memang masa lalu tapi tetap saja Ichigo merasa sangat terpukul, dan akhirnya Inoue kembali pada mantannya itu.

Renji yang berjalan di belakang Ichigo tak berani bersuara, kasihan juga ia melihat Ichigo yang berjalan di depannya. Beginilah kehidupan…batin Renji.

Ichigo kini masuk ke dalam mobil Ishida, begitu pula dengan Renji. Si rambut orange hanya diam terpaku di sana, cukup lama dan entah kapan ia akan menjalankan mobil yang kini ia naiki.

"Ichigo, sabarlah…" Renji berusara sepelan mungkin, "yah, namanya juga bukan jodoh…tapi jangan takut, masih banyak perempuan di dunia ini, mana jumlahnya lebih banyak dari laki-laki…kita sisa menunjuk saja, gampangkan?" kembali pria itu mulai berceloteh ria namun Ichigo tetap diam. "Tenanglah… masih ada koq, perempuan yang mau denganmu… contohnya… Rukia?"

Alis ichigo mengernyit lalu menoleh ke arah Renji. "Maksudmu…kau mau menyerahkan pacarmu, untukku?"

Renji menampar mulutnya sendiri dan merutuk dirinya dalam hati karena telah salah bicara. Dia lupa kalau ia sudah berbohong bahwa ia dan Rukia adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Huh, kau ini benar-benar serius padanya atau kau hanya main-main saja?"

_Well well well_, nampaknya ichigo semakin sensitif saja. Tapi wajarlah, siapa juga yang tidak menjadi sensitif setelah mendapatkan kenyataan yang mengagetkan.

"Hei…aku cuma bercanda…" kata Renji untuk menenangkan suasana, "sudah-sudah ayo kita pergi saja dari sini…"

.

.

.

Tidak memiliki teman di kampus adalah salah satu masalah terbesar Rukia dan hal itu pula yang membuatnya semakin tidak berselera belajar. Gadis itu bukannya seorangnya gadis yang kuper hanya saja ia kurang berani bersikap sok kenal pada orang lain, apalagi mahasiswa lain yang berkuliah dengannya kebanyakan memasang tampang serius dan mungkin kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki selera humor di bawah rata-rata. Bukan hanya itu, Rukia sadar bahwa ia kadang mengeluarkan candaan yang kelewatan hingga membuat orang tersinggung. Mungkin laki-laki yang mendengarnya tak akan menganggapnya dengan serius tapi kalau perempuan, lain lagi ceritanya. Memang tidak semua perempuan memiliki sensitifitas yang besar tapi sebagian besar memang jenis kelamin itu lebih cepat tersinggung. #ini berdasarkan penelitian abal yg dilakukan oleh author gaje bin biadab ini#

Rukia sebenarnya butuh seseorang yang bisa menjadi penghubung agar ia bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Renji adalah satu-satunya sahabat Rukia yang selama ini menjadi penghubung antar perkenalan Rukia dengan teman-temannya saat di Seiretei. Sejak kabur dari mansion Kuchiki gadis itu sangat bergantung pada Renji hingga akhirnya ia memiliki teman-teman yang notabene juga adalah teman-teman Renji. Sayangnya, kini gadis itu tidak mungkin mengajak Renji untuk berkuliah di sana.

Untuk itu sebisa mungkin setelah kuliah selesai gadis itu cepat-cepat keluar dari kampus dan mengajak Renji makan siang bersama. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya adalah kesalahan karena dengan demikian ia tidak akan bisa belajar bersosialisasi sendiri.

Kini Rukia dan Renji berada di garden café. _Yeah_, café yang menyediakan banyak menu _ice cream_ dengan banyak varian dan gadis itu tahu café tersebut karena Ichigo pernah mengajaknya. Rukia juga ingin Renji mencicipi _ice cream_ di sana karena ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu juga pecinta makanan manis.

Kini mereka memang sedang menikmati _ice cream_ mereka masing-masing namun ada yang aneh dari mereka berdua kali ini. Tak biasanya mereka berdua terlihat tak heboh, masing-masing malah sibuk dengan pikiran dan khayalan masing-masing. Renji masih memikirkan pembicaraan Inoue dan si pria pucat di pantai, ia tidak menyangka saja akhirnya ia bisa mendengar secara langsung masalah pelit seperti itu, maklumlah walaupun pria itu lumayan gaul tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menghamili anak orang.

Sedangkan Rukia, gadis itu malah sibuk memikirkan sikap iparnya yang akhir-akhir ini mungkin bisa dikatakan berbeda. Memang Rukia memiliki niat untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan iparnya itu agar mereka bisa menjadi seperti kakak adik selayaknya karena bagaimana pun mereka adalah keluarga walaupun tak sedarah. Namun, mengingat sikap iparnya yang mulai berbeda membuatnya sedikit merinding. Mungkin saja karena ia tak terbiasa terlalu dekat dengan suami almarhum kakaknya tapi tetap saja gadis itu merasa kurang nyaman.

"Halo semua…"

Rukia tersentak mendengar suara familiar tersebut. Dengan alis mengerut ia menoleh ke pemilik suara itu. Pria berambut orange dengan mata hazel musim gugur kini tengah ikut duduk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau ada di sini?" nada bertanya Rukia seakan-akan ia tak ingin Ichigo berada bersama mereka.

"Renji yang mengajakku," sahut Ichigo santai, "ya, kan Renji?"

"Yo i!"

Rukia mengernyit menatap Renji. Sejak kapan sahabatnya itu sangat akrab dengan Ichigo?

"Aku tidak menggangu, kan?" tanya Ichigo pada Renji.

"Tidak," sahut Renji.

Rukia semakin heran saja. Sahabatnya itu berbicara dengan sangat baik pada Ichigo, ada apa ini? Rukia lalu mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas, ia berniat ber-_chatt _dengan Renji.

'Hei, knp kau ajak Ichigo segala?'

Renji mengangkat ponselnya dan membaca _chatt_ dari Rukia lalu membalasnya.

'Tidak apa-apa…sekali-sekali…'

Masih dengan alis mengerut, Rukia mengerling ke arah Renji. Lalu kembali ia mengirim _chatt_ ke Renji.

'Sejak kapan kau berteman dengannya?'

Renji membacanya namun kali ini ia tidak membalasnya. Rukia jadi kesal sendiri.

"Aku sudah lapar, ayo kita pesan makanan!" ajak Ichigo,

Ia lalu memanggil pelayan yang masih sibuk mengurusi pengunjung yang seorang gadis remaja labil yang entah gadis itu mau pesan apa gadis itu pun tak tahu sehingga pelayan itu terlihat pusing dibuatnya. Namun, segera pelayan itu mendatangi Ichigo karena malas mengurusi pengunjung labil itu, mereka bertiga pun memesan makanan.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau tidak makan siang saja dengan Inoue-san?" tegur Rukia dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar sinis. Renji mengerling ke arah Rukia, berusaha memberi gadis itu isyarat agar tidak usah berbicara namun apa boleh buat Rukia sedang tidak memandangnya. _Well,_ jangan salahkan gadis itu karena ia belum tahu masalah Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo? Pria itu hanya diam saja.

"Nanti Inoue-san marah lagi, kamu tidak takut apa?" Rukia masih belum berhenti sementara Renji sudah frustasi memberinya kode kedipan mata agar gadis itu tutup mulut saja.

"Setidaknya kau juga harus mengajak Inoue-san jika kau ingin bergabung makan bersama kami agar kalian tidak salah paham nanti…"

Renji jengah, dengan kasar ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan chat ke Rukai. Isi _chatt_-nya sebagai berikut :

'ICHIGO DAN INOUE SUDAH PUTUS TAWU!

TOLONG KAMU JANGAN BANYAK BICARA DULU!'

Ponsel Rukia berbunyi lirih tanda ada satu _chatt_ masuk. Ketika Rukia melihat _chatt_ dari Renji, gadis itu mengernyit ke arah Renji, seakan-akan mengatakan 'ini apa lagi sih?' tapi gadis itu membacanya dan…mata Rukia terbelalak kaget membaca isi _chatt_ itu, ia lalu membalasnya.

'Benarkah? Darimana kau tahu?'

Renji lalu membalasnya.

'Karena aku sendiri yang liat!'

Rukia membalasnya lagi.

'Kapan?'

Dan mereka berdua pun sibuk ber-_chatting_-ria, menggosipi Ichigo hingga tidak menyadari pesanan mereka telah datang. Ichigo sendiri penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Renji dan Rukia sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing. Ia pun menggeser tubuhnya agar dekat dengan Renji, sambil memiringkan kepalanya ia ikut melihat layar ponsel Renji dan sedikit membaca apa yang Renji ketik, pria itu mengernyit karena ternyata Renji menceritakan kejadian tadi malam pada seseorang melalui _chatt_…tapi Renji belum menyadari kalau Ichigo tengah ikut melihat layar ponsel Renji.

"Hei, kau menceritakannya dengan siapa itu?!"

"WAAAAAAAAA!" Renji terlonjat kaget hingga melempar ponselnya sendiri ke belakang dan…

PRAKK.

Rusaklah ponsel Renji.

.

.

.

Kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Hanya itulah yang bisa Ichigo lakukan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari semua hal-hal yang membuatnya kaget selama ini. Masalah Inoue yang telah kembali dengan mantannya bahkan tidak lama lagi mereka akan menikah, belum lagi mengenai Rukia yang telah memiliki kekasih. Inilah yang dibilang 'apesnya apes'.

Jika dahulu pria itu cepat menyadari perasaannya dan tidak terlena oleh kecantikan semata maka mungkin hal ini tidaklah terjadi. Andai saja ia lebih cepat mendekati Rukia maka ia tak perlu dipermainkan oleh kebohongan Renji dan juga…ia tak perlu tahu mengenai Inoue yang pernah mengandung anak pria bernama Ulquiorra Sciffer. Malang nian nasib menimpanya.

"Kurosaki…" Ishida menengur Ichigo yang terlihat sibuk hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Ishida.

Ichigo menoleh, dilihatnya Ishida sedang membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Ishida lalu mengangkat undangan berukuran besar berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan pita yang cantik di hadapan Ichigo, undangan pernikahan.

"Kurosaki, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Ishida, "Kenapa calon pengantin wanita di undangan ini namanya Inoue? Dan…foto _prawedding-_nya juga Inoue?"

"Itu memang Inoue," sahut Ichigo datar sebelum kembali berkutat dengan komputernya. Entah dia sudah bisa menerimanya atau hanya berusaha untuk tidak nampak sakit hati.

Ishida lalu mengambil duduk di hadapan Ichigo. "Hei, apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Inoue bisa menikah dengan laki-laki lain?"

Ichigo menoleh lagi tapi kali ini ia terlihat malas. "Ya, namanya juga jodoh…"

"Tapi, kau?"

Ishida akhirnya mengerti setelah melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang terlihat sedikit kesal. _Yeah_, siapa pun tak ingin terlihat sangat menyedihkan di depan teman sendiri, apalagi menyangkut masalah percintaan. Ishida beranjak dari sana dan duduk di kursinya lalu membuka _laptop_-nya. Saat menjalankan aplikasi, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Ichigo.

'Benar-benar kasihan temanku itu', batin Ishida, 'si gadis Chappy sudah punya pacar eh, ditinggal nikah pula sama Inoue, benar-benar apes…'

.

.

.

**To be Continue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

perasaan juzie chap ini udah juzie edit di lappy tapi kenapa ga trsave ya *bingungz* ya udahlah...

karena juzie ga mau buat masalah yang terlalu muluk2 jadi juzie buat masalah yang simple aja mengenai pelenyapan peran inoue. #pelenyapan? jahat amat# hihihi… yah, masalah tersebut sebenarnya masalah yang cukup sering didengar, cewek pernah mengandung anak pacarnya…miris memang tapi yah…banyak juga kejadian seperti itu, mudah2an tidak terjadi di dekat2 kita ya temanz2, apalgi sama kita2…aduh, jangan sampai #sok menasehati#

tapi gpp dibuat di fic ini demi penyatuan IchiRuki kita bersama.. wkwkwk…tapi kasian sama inouenya T.T. ya apa boleh buat, memang nasib jadi orang ketiga seperti itu… XD

**Rini desu** hehehe...maklum otak juzie agak rada2 eror kayaknya waktu buat chap kemaren. benarkah? hm...kemungkinan juzie lupa kali ya ato koneksi netnya yg ga bagus waktu itu, maybe. ntar juzie coba cek lagi coz ini lalod-nya minta ampun, tengkyu udah memberitahu juzie ;), oke ini udah lanjut ya, tengkyu juga udah meripiu :)

**Suu** hehee..knp kamu ngakak? oke ini udah lanjut, tengkyu udah ripiu :)

**Takamiya Haruki** iya, ripiu di fanfic itu sekarang butuh waktu lama biar muncul ga kayak dulu2, juzie aja pernah ripiu fic orang eh munculnya baru tiga hari kemudian... tapi pasti muncul koq ;) soal byakuya...ntar jawabannya muncul sendiri koq di chap2 selanjutnya XD, sebenarnya ini udah mo tamat tapi ga tau kalau diketik koq belum tamat2 nih *ditendang* hehe...oh ya OOT itu out of topic, sorry ya, karena singkatan ini udah sering juzie denger and liat jadi pikirku udah umum orang tawu *dirajam* oke ini udah apdet, tengkyu udah ripiu :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman _chatting_, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…dia mengirimkanku virus dan sejak saat itu hubungan kami semakin akrab.

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) ByakuRuki, BazzRuki

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**CH 17**

.

.

.

Lebih enam bulan berlalu sejak Rukia menjalani operasi pemasangan plat di tulang selangka kanannya dan itu berarti saat-saat inilah waktu yang tepat untuk melepaskan plat tersebut. Sebenarnya, walaupun alat tersebut dibiarkan lebih lama hingga puluhan tahun pun tidak akan memberi dampak yang membahayakan bahkan ada juga orang yang membiarkan alat semacam itu terpasang ditubuhnya hingga akhir hayatnya.

Namun, Rukia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran alat itu di selangkanya. Tiap ia mengangkat alat yang cukup berat, ia selalu merasa ngilu akibat gesekan alat berbahan titanium itu dengan tulangnya yang menyebabkan reaksi _galvanic_.

Rukia pun menceritakan keluhannya pada Yoruichi, gadis itu tak akan berani menyampaikan langsung pada iparnya, mana ada nyalinya? Keberadaan Yoruichi di antara Rukia dan Byakuya cukup penting sebagai jembatan penghubung antara mereka berdua.

Pagi-pagi, mereka bertiga berkunjung ke salah satu rumah sakit swasta yang tergolong elit di Karakura untuk menemui dokter bedah tulang di poliklinik. Rukia menceritakan tentang pengalaman ia sebelumnya pada dokter, memperlihatkan _roentgen_ foto _thorax_-nya yang memperlihatkan patahan tulang selangkanya sebelum dan setelah operasi.

Sang dokter menyarankan agar Rukia melakukan pemeriksaan _roentgen_ lagi untuk melihat apakah patahan tulang selangka Rukia sudah benar-benar bersatu dan Rukia pun mengiyakannya. Setelah dokter menganalisa hasil foto Rukia terakhir, kembali sang dokter menyarankan agar saat ini Rukia mengambil kamar dan tinggal di rumah sakit karena ia harus menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan lain sebelum operasi.

Kini gadis itu berbaring di dalam kamar VIP yang mewah. Tentu saja, mana mau Byakuya membiarkan Rukia menempati kamar yang bergabung dengan pasien lain. Sama halnya dengan pasien lainnya, Rukia mengenakan piyama khusus yang menjadi seragam untuk pasien di rumah sakit itu. Rukia menyukainya karena piyama itu berwarna merah muda dan bergambar Chappy.

.

Pagi-pagi buta Ichigo diganggu oleh bunyi berisik dan keras dari ponselnya sendiri. Bukan bunyi alarm melainkan bunyi panggilan seseorang. Masih dalam keadaan mata terpejam Ichigo meraba-raba permukaan kasur di sampingnya, mencari-cari ponselnya.

"…halo…" suara Ichigo terdengar agak serak, suara khas seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Matanya masih dalam keadaan terpejam.

"Ichigo!"

Kening Ichigo mengerut mendengar suara laki-laki yang tidak begitu ia kenal suaranya di telfon. Dengan berat Ichigo membuka matanya dan melihat layar ponselnya untuk siapa gerangan yang menelfonnya sekarang, ternyata adalah Renji.

"Oh, kau…ada apa? Tumben kau menelfonku…"

"BIsakan aku minta tolong?" Nada tanya Renji terdengar serius. Tidak biasanya pria konyol itu terdengar demikian.

"Ng…minta tolong apa?" Ichigo bertanya rada ogah-ogahan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menutup panggilan Renji kemudian kembali memeluk gulingnya sembari melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ini tentang Rukia."

Mata Ichigo langsung membulat sempurna begitu Renji menyebut nama Rukia. Dengan gerakan cepat Ichigo mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Kenapa dengan Rukia?" serak suaranya tidak lagi terdengar, malah kali ini terdengar lantang, "dia baik-baik saja, kan?" ujarnya bernada khawatir.

Renji yang di seberang terdiam sebentar. "…Rukia baik-baik saja…" sahutnya, "tapi, sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit…"

"Baik-baik saja kepalamu?!" celetuk Ichigo, "kalau begitu kenapa Rukia bisa masuk rumah sakit?"

"Santai saja, WHOI!" timpal Renji, "Rukia mau membuka plat di tulangnya itu tuh…" terangnya.

Ichigo menghela nafas lega.

"Sebenarnya…dari kemarin aku ingin menjenguknya…" curhat Renji.

"Lalu? Jangan bilang kau ingin aku temani!"

"Bukan begitu…" kata Renji, "aku tidak bisa menjenguknya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena iparnya tidak menyukaiku…" jawab Renji begitu tabahnya.

Oh…mereka tak direstui rupanya, batin Ichigo menyimpulkan. Diam-diam pria itu merasa senang mengetahui bahwa hubungan Renji dan Rukia ternyata tak direstui. Itu berarti, ia masih memiliki kesempatan.

"Ichigo…aku ingin kau menjenguk Rukia dan beritahuku bagaimana keadaannya di sana…dia juga pasti bosan di sana…kau temani dia, ya?" pinta Renji.

"Hm…bagaimana ya…?" Ichigo sedikit jual mahal namun sebenarnya ia ber"yes-yes" ria. Tentu saja ia akan menjenguk dan menemani Rukia tanpa diminta oleh Renji sekalipun tapi ia harus menjaga _image_ di depan Renji.

"…kamu tidak bisa, ya?"

Ichigo berpura-pura sedang mempertimbangkan permohonan Renji. "_Okey_, sepulang kerja aku akan datang menjenguknya. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Benar, ya?!" seru Renji, "awas kalau kau tidak datang!" ucapan Renji terdengar seperti sedang mengancam, "nanti aku mau ber_chatt-chatt _ria dengan Rukia, awas saja kalau kau tidak datang, akan kuberi kau pelajaran!" tiba-tiba Renji memutuskan pembicaraannya.

Ichigo menatap layar ponselnya dengan mulut menganga. "Apa-apaan orang ini, sudah meminta tolong, mengancam pula…" rutuk Ichigo.

_~Keep Smile~_

Sepulang kerja dan setelah makan malam, Ichigo singgah ke Fruit market untuk membeli bingkisan buah-buahan sebelum menuju ke rumah sakit. Buah-buahan memang makanan yang cocok untuk orang sakit tapi sebenarnya Rukia tidaklah sakit. _Well_, mungkin juga karena sudah tertanam di _mindset_ kebanyakan orang bahwa menjenguk orang di rumah sakit akan lebih _afdol_ jika membawa buah-buahan.

Ichigo kini memasuki rumah sakit. Cukup tercengang juga ia karena teman _chatt_-nya itu menempati kamar VIP yang mewah di rumah sakit itu. Ichigo masih ingat bagaimana besarnya rumah milik kakak ipar Rukia, kediaman dengan luas pekarangan yang bisa dijadikan lapangan golf, pastilah seorang yang kaya raya kelas kakap.

CEKLEK

Ichigo kini membuka pintu kamar Rukia.

"ichigo!" Rukia langsung girang senang melihat kehadiran si rambut jeruk. Nampak seorang wanita dewasa berkulit eksotis duduk di samping ranjang Rukia. Ichigo menduga mungkin wanita itu adalah kerabat Rukia tapi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, wanita itu bukanlah berasal dari suku asli di negara jepang, mungkin dia merupakan campuran dari dua ras, entahlah.

Ichigo lalu masuk ke dalam dan meletakkan bingkisan buahnya di atas meja.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku ada di sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Renji yang menelfonku tadi pagi…dia bilang kau di sini dari kemarin…kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Ichigo kenalkan, ini Shihoin Yoruichi!" ujar Rukia tiba-tiba, entah dia mengalihkan pembicaraan atau apa.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo," ujar Ichigo sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wanita seksi bermata kucing itu.

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun…" sahut wanita dewasa itu.

"Yoruichi-san adalah teman kakakku…" terang Rukia.

Pantas dia tak terlihat sebagai kerabat Rukia, batin Ichigo

"Rukia, aku keluar dulu sebentar…" ujar Yoruichi dan dibalas dengan anggukan Rukia, "Kurosaki-kun tolong jaga Rukia sebentar," pesannya pada Ichigo sebelum wanita itu beranjak dari sana dan keluar dari kamar.

Ichigo lalu mengambil alih kursi yang tadinya ditempati Yoruichi.

"Rukia, kau belum jawab kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Ichigo mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Um…bagaimana ya?" Rukia bersikap seolah-olah menanggapinya tak serius, "kupikir kau tidak akan tertarik…"

"Tidak tertarik jidatmu!" sewot Ichigo sambil menyentil jidat Rukia.

"Hiks…kenapa kau kasar sekali dengan orang sakit!" Rukia memegang jidatnya yang memerah.

"Hehehe…sorry sorry…" Ichigo mengelus-ngelus jidat Rukia, "Rukia…kapan kau akan dioperasi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kata dokter sih besok siang…ini aku disuruh puasa…" sahut Rukia dengan tampang polosnya.

Ichigo lalu teringat ucapan Renji yang mengatakan bahwa kakak ipar Rukia tak menyukainya. Ichigo penasaran, mungkin ia bisa menanyakannya pada Rukia.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo, "Renji bilang…dia tidak bisa datang menjengukmu karena iparmu tidak menyukainya…ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Ya…memang Nii-sama tidak menyukainya…" sahut Rukia, "dulu, waktu kami sekolah menengah atas, Renji selalu mengajakku bolos."

Ya, ampun…pantas saja iparnya Rukia tak menyukai si preman pasar itu, batin Ichigo.

"Apalagi, Renji juga yang mengajakku kabur dari rumah, bagaimana Nii-sama tidak benci…"

Ichigo mangguk-mangguk paham. Semua kakak pasti akan sangat membenci orang yang sudah mengajarkan ajaran sesat pada adiknya. Mengajak bolos, kabur dari rumah? Ichigo tidak mengerti mengapa Rukia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki hancur macam Renji. Tapi bagaimanapun, Ichigo juga sudah menganggap Renji sebagai teman baiknya sejak mereka berdua tahu masalah Inoue.

"Hoaaaaaaamm…" Rukia menguap lebar, "aku mau tidur…"

"Oh kalau begitu, tidurlah…" kata Ichigo, "katanya, sebelum menjalani operasi, malamnya harus tidur nyenyak…" Ichigo merapikan posisi bantal kepala Rukia dan menepuk-nepuknya.

Rukia kini berbaring. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit tegang mengingat ia akan menjalani operasi lagi besok, dia belum lupa sakitnya setelah sadar dari bius operasi waktu itu, sedikit trauma.

"Kenapa Rukia? Kau takut?"

"…sedikit…"

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia, berupaya agar gadis itu jadi lebih tenang. "Tenang saja, Rukia…aku akan menemanimu…" ujar Ichigo lirih.

"…kalau begitu…tinggallah di sini!" pinta Rukia rada malu-malu.

Sembari tersenyum, Ichigo mengacak gemas kepala Rukia. "Sekarang kau tidur dulu, aku tak akan pergi koq…"

"Awas ya…!" ancam Rukia sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

Tidak lama kemudian sudah terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulut Rukia, gerak naik-turun dadanya beriringan dengan pernapasannya yang stabil. Gadis itu sudah tertidur.

Ichigo tetap duduk di sana, menggenggam erat tangan Rukia sambil menatap lembut wajah gadis itu. Pria itu tertawa sewaktu melihat bibir Rukia bergerak-gerak, mirip seperti bayi yang sedang tertidur, kadang-kadang alisnya mengernyit sendiri namun hanya sejenak. Mungkin gadis itu sedang bermimpi.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka secara perlahan. Nampak sosok pria dewasa dengan rupa yang amat tampan, berambut panjang hitam sebahu dengan mata abu-abunya yang dingin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak ipar dari Rukia. Byakuya heran melihat ada orang lain yang tak dikenalinya, duduk di samping ranjang Rukia.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Byakuya agak lantang.

"Maaf, aku Kurosaki Ichigo…" Ichigo memperkenalkan dirinya pada pria itu, "aku teman Rukia…" tambahnya menegaskan.

Byakuya nampak tak tertarik membalas perkenalan Ichigo namun Ichigo bisa menebak bahwa pria yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu adalah kakak ipar Rukia.

Byakuya mengernyit ketika mata kelabunya menangkap tangan pria berambut orange mencolok itu menggenggam tangan Rukia yang kini telah tertidur pulas. Pria itu lalu memandang tak senang ke arah Ichigo. "Ini sudah terlalu malam…jam besuk sudah lewat daritadi!" ujarnya tak ramah, "pulanglah!"

"Tapi…"

"Pulanglah!" tukas Byakuya, "Rukia juga sudah tidur."

Ichigo tentu sadar bahwa pria berhati dingin itu tak menyukainya. Bingung juga karena Ichigo tak tahu dimana letak salahnya. Jika pria itu tak menyukai Renji masih bisa dimaklumi karena si pria bertato itu memang sudah mengajarkan Rukia hal-hal yang buruk.

Apa jangan-jangan kakak ipanya Rukia memang tak suka semua pria yang dekat dengan Rukia….? pikir Ichigo.

Lebih baik mengalah saja daripada pria itu jadi benar-benar membenci Ichigo. Bagaimanapun dia adalah keluarga Rukia, Ichigo harus memperlihatkan sikap baiknya pada pria itu, demi kelancaran hubungannya dengan Rukia.

"Kalau begitu…aku permisi dulu," pamit Ichigo sebelum melepaskan tangan Rukia dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Byakuya mendengus jengkel ketika Ichigo sudah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu dari luar. Ia lalu berjalan dan menempati kursi yang diduduki Ichigo tadi. Byakuya lalu menatap tangan Rukia.

Berani-beraninya pemuda itu memegang tangan Rukia seperti itu! rutuk Byakuya dalam hati. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Rukia dan menemani adik iparnya tidur.

_~Keep Smile~_

Mata Rukia terbuka dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya di rumah sakit. Sinar matahari yang mulai menghangat masuk melalui celah gorden di jendela. Mata Rukia mengerjap-ngerjap, saat ia hendak mengangkat tangannya untuk mengucek matanya, ia merasakan tangan kekar dingin seorang pria masih menggenggamnya. Mata besar Rukia membulat terkesiap.

Ichigo masih ada di sini! Jerit Rukia dalam hati. Dipikirnya Ichigo masih setia mengganggam erat tangannya semalam penuh. Rukia langsung tersipu, ia enggan menoleh ke arah sang pria karena malu. Perlahan-lahan Rukia menarik tangannya dari genggaman itu, tangannya lalu bergerak meraba kepala sang pria. Sambil tersenyum-senyum Rukia mengelus lembut rambut sang pria. Namun, ekspresi wajahnya berubah seketika ketika menyadari rambut sang pria terasa panjang…melewati bahu? Sejak kapan rambut Ichigo menjadi panjang? Seingat Rukia, tadi malam rambut Ichigo tidaklah sepanjang yang sekarang.

Rukia menelan ludahnya dengan perasaan yang tak enak sebelum ia menoleh secara perlahan-lahan melihat pria yang menemaninya tidur sepanjang malam.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" pekik Rukia ketika melihat Byakuya yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan sebelah pipi menyandar di tepi ranjang. Dan ternyata pria yang mengenggam erat tangan Rukia adalah Byakuya.

Byakuya tersontak kaget dan langsung terbangun, dilihatnya Rukia menjerit di sana.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?" seru sang kakak ipar sambil menatap khawatir ke arah Rukia.

"A-" suara Rukia tiba-tiba tercekat hingga tak mampu keluar lagi.

Buru-buru Byakuya mengambilkan gelas berisi ar minum di meja dan memberikannya ke Rukia. "Minumlah Rukia!"

Cepat-cepat Rukia meneguknya beberapa kali lalu menyerahkannya kembali ke Byakuya.

"Ada apa, Rukia? Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan?"

Rukia menggeleng cepat lalu berbalik membelakangi Byakuya. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Nii-sama…" sahut Rukia gagap karena masih sangat _shock._

Dalam hati Rukia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Nii-sama-nya bisa berada di kursi tempat Ichigo duduk kemarin?

"Lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu karena hari ini kau akan dioperasi!"

Operasi? Yah…Rukia kembali teringat akan hal itu lagi.

"Apa kau sangat ketakutan?" tanya Byakuya, "aku bisa bicara pada dokter dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak siap untuk hari…"

"Ja-jangan…!" sela Rukia, masih membelakangi iparnya karena takut menatapnya langsung, "a-aku tidak takut koq! Tadi…aku melihat…tikus…" Rukia menggigit bibirnya dan merutuk kebodohannya, mana ada tikus di kamarnya yang sangat bersih dan mewah itu.

"Tikus? Benarkah?" Byakuya mengernyit, "kalau begitu…kita bisa komplain mengenai kebersihan rumah sakit i…"

"Ja-jangan…!" lagi-lagi Rukia menyela ucapan Byakuya, "cuma bayangan saja koq, ku-kukira tikus…tapi ternyata bukan…mu-mungkin aku menghayal tadi…"

Byakuya menatap aneh ke arah Rukia.

"Rukia…"

Suara Yoruichi bersamaan bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Rukia sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya jika Yoruichi ada bersama mereka, Rukia tak terlalu merasa canggung di dekat Byakuya

Rukia langsung bangun dan memegang tangan Yoruichi. Yoruichi sedikit kaget karena tangan Rukia sedikit tremor. Pandangan wanita dewasa itu kini beralih ke Byakuya. Memangnya apa yang sudah Byakuya lakukan hingga Rukia seperti orang ketakutan begini? Batin Yoruichi bertanya.

"Maaf, ya…semalam aku melihatmu tidur di sini, jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang…" kata Yoruichi pada Byakuya.

"Tidak apa-apa…"

.

.

.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia terlihat sangat senang ketika Ichigo menghampirinya di kamarnya, masih di rumah sakit. Gadis itu duduk menyandar di ranjang, lengan kanannya masih digantung dengan kain putih, tangan kirinya memegang garpu yang menancapkan potongan buah, dipangkuannya ada piring berisikan potongan buah-buahan.

"Hei, Rukia…" balas Ichigo sebelum melangkah masuk. Pria itu lalu mengambil duduk di kursi samping ranjang Rukia. "Kau sudah bisa duduk rupanya…" ujar Ichigo, "kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Um…mungkin dua hari kemudian…itu prediksiku…" sahut Rukia rada asal.

"Prediksimu?" gumam Ichigo sinis, "memangnya kau sendiri yang menentukan kapan kau pulang…"

Rukia hanya cengar-cengir.

"Oh ya, dimana Yoruichi-san dan…iparmu?" Dengan enggan Ichigo mengucapkan "iparmu". Sudah tiga hari setelah Rukia dioperasi dan tiap kali Ichigo menjenguk Rukia pasti Byakuya terlihat tak senang dan kadang bersikap seolah-olah mengusir Ichigo.

"Yoruichi-san sedang keluar tadi…katanya cuma sebentar…" sahut Rukia, "Nii-sama belum datang daritadi."

"Syukurlah…" gumam Ichigo lega.

"Syukur? Syukur kenapa?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa," tepis Ichigo cepat. Rupanya Rukia tak pernah menyadari bahwa iparnya tak menyukai Ichigo.

Ichigo melirik kursi roda yang berada di sudut ruangan yang tak jauh darinya. "Rukia, kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Iya…di luar sangat sejuk" kata Ichigo, "taman rumah sakit ini sangat bagus loh," bujuknya

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau mana tahu karena cuma berbaring di sini saja, sekali-kali jalanlah! Kau bisa pakai kursi roda."

Rukia pikir-pikir dulu sebelum menyetujui usul Ichigo. Kira-kira Nii-sama marah tidak ya, kalau aku keluar? Rukia bertanya dalam hati.

Rukia kemudian tersenyum. Memang berbaring terus di dalam kamar membuatnya selakin pegal-pegal dan kepalanya berat, belum lagi efek obat penghilang nyeri melalui suntik membuat otot-ototnya semakin lemas. "Boleh juga…"

Ichigo lalu berdiri dan mengambil kursi roda itu.

"Hati-hati Rukia…" ujar Ichigo ketika Rukia turun dari ranjang. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng waktu melangkahkan kakinya namun Ichigo merangkulnya cepat dan membantunya duduk di kursi roda.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Yoruichi ketika mereka bertemu di pintu.

"Kami mau jalan-jalan dulu di taman…" sahut Rukia, "ya kan, Ichigo?"

"Ya…"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jangan lama-lama karena Byakuya sedang menuju ke mari," pesan Yoruichi.

Perasaan Ichigo selalu saja tak enak begitu mendengar nama Byakuya. Mungkin jika Byakuya tahu Ichigo kini membawa Rukia di taman, pria itu akan marah. Tapi, walaupun Ichigo tahu begitu, ia tetap membawa Rukia ke taman.

"Udaranya sejuk, kan?" tanya Ichigo ketika mereka telah sampai di taman. Di sana banyak juga pasien lain bersama keluarga yang menemaninya.

"Iya…"

Ichigo lalu pindah dan berjongkok di depan Rukia, menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Ditatap seperti itu Rukia sedikit malu, apalagi dengan Ichigo.

"Kau senang?" tanya Ichigo.

"…iya."

"Tapi mungkin kau lebih senang jika bersama Renji."

"Renji? Kenapa dia?"

"Dia pacarmu, kan?"

Rukia diam-diam saja, malas menanggapi.

"Sudah tiga hari ini kau tidak pernah bertanya tentangnya, kau tidak rindu?"

"…kenapa juga aku harus rindu dengannya?" gumam Rukia malas.

"Kau tahu, setiap hari pacarmu itu menelfonku untuk menanyakan keadaanmu, mungkin kau ingin bicara dengannya sekarang, akan kutelfon dia sekarang."

Ichigo kini mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya.

"Tidak usah!" tolak Rukia akhirnya, "aku malas bicara dengannya sekarang!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ya…sekarang kita sedang sama-sama kenapa juga kita harus membahasnya, bikin malas tahu!"

"Oke lah kalau begitu," kata Ichigo mengalah, "lalu kau mau kita bicara tentang apa, hn?"

Rukia diam sebentar sebelum bersuara. "Ichigo…apa kau cuma suka wanita seperti Inoue?" tanya Rukia, "em…sorry kalau aku menyinggungmu, tapi…apa tipemu seperti itu?"

Ichigo berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin…tidak juga…"

"Tidak juga? Maksudmu, kau juga menyukai tipe yang lain?"

Ichigo nampak berpikir kembali. "Sebenarnya…aku tidak mematok tipe seperti apa," sahutnya, "yang penting dia bisa membuatku tertarik, tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku menyukai gadis yang kadang-kadang bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan…rada-rada menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan?"

"Ya," sahut Ichigo, "suka berbohong dan berakting, ya…tengil-tengil begitu," terangnya."

"Oh…ada toh gadis seperti itu."

Ichigo terkekeh mendengar ucapan Rukia barusan. Ternyata gadis itu tak menyadari sifatnya sendiri. Ichigo lalu menggenggam erat kedua tangan Rukia dan membuat Rukia sedikit merona apalagi kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dalam.

"Rukia…"

"Apa?"

"Apa…"

"Rukia, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Suara Byakuya yang kini berdiri tak begitu jauh menyela ucapan Ichigo. Pria itu kini berjalan menghampiri Ichigo dan Rukia sambil menatap tak senang ke arah Ichigo apalagi kini Ichigo sedang menggenggam tangan.

"Nii-sama…"

"Kondisimu belum pulih betul, kenapa kau malah keluar dari kamar?" suara Byakuya terdengar sedikit membentak.

Rukia diam. _Well_, ini bukanlah masalah besar namun kakak iparnya terlihat marah, Rukia merasa reaksi Byakuya terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku yang mengajaknya!" Ichigo mengaku tegas, memang dia yang mengajak Rukia tadi.

Byakuya mendengus kesal. "Kurosaki…aku tidak begitu keberatan kalau kau menjenguk Rukia tapi kalau kau bersikap membahayakan Rukia, aku tidak terima!" timpal Byakuya.

Membahayakan? Segitunyakah? Hei, Ichigo hanya mengajak Rukia keluar menghirup udara segar, dan….mereka hanya ke taman rumah sakit. Ichigo juga merasa bahwa kakak ipar Rukia sangat berlebihan, mungkin juga terlalu overprotektif atau apalah itu. Selain itu, kakak ipar Rukia juga tipe orang yang tak akan mendengarkan pendapat orang lain. Kalau seperti ini, memang mengalah adalah sikap yang bijak.

"Rukia…kita kembali saja ke kamar," ajak Ichigo.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa Rukia!" tukas Byakuya ketika Ichigo hendak menggiring kursi roda Rukia, "kau pulanglah!"

_Yeah_, lagi-lagi Ichigo diusir oleh Byakuya. Memang pria itu tak menyukai Ichigo.

"Rukia…kalau begitu aku pulang saja. tidak apa-apa, kan?" Ichigo pamit ke Rukia. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin menemani Rukia hingga malam.

"Iya, pulanglah…hati-hati di jalan!"

Dan Byakuya berjalan ke belakang kursi roda Rukia dan segera membawanya menjauh dari Ichigo.

.

* * *

Akhirnya Rukia pulang dari rumah sakit. Walaupun demikian, gadis itu tetap harus beristirahat dan menjalani fisioterapi untuk melatih tangan kanannya agar tidak terlalu kaku karena selama ini ia jarang menggunakannya. Selama itu, Byakuya tak mengizinkan Rukia berkuliah untuk sementara hingga kondisi Rukia membaik.

Rukia sama sekali tak keberatan jika tak kuliah, bahkan sebenarnya gadis itu ingin sekali berhenti kuliah saja. Tapi, tinggal di rumah terus jelas lebih membosankan, setidaknya ia pergi kuliah mungkin ia bisa jalan-jalan sebentar bersama Renji atau makan siang bersama Ichigo.

Yoruichi pun tak sependapat dengan Byakuya. Akhir-akhir ini pria itu bersikap sangat berlebihan, ini menurut Yoruichi. Kondisi Rukia bukanlah seperti orang cacat, lagipula kuliah tak membutuhkan banyak waktu. Selain itu, Yoruichi juga merasa kasihan melihat Rukia yang terus-terus tinggal di dalam kamar kecuali jika gadis itu sedang menjalani terapi.

Untuk itu Yoruichi diam-diam menghubungi Ichigo dan mengundangnya datang ke Mansion Kuchki. _Well_, kebetulan Byakuya sedang keluar kota, Yoruichi sadar betul bahwa sang kepala keluarga itu tak menyukai si kepala jeruk, entah apa alasannya Yoruichi pun tak tahu tapi sikap Byakuya tiap kali melihat Ichigo sangat jelas bahwa ia tak suka.

Sewaktu Ichigo menerima telfon dari Yoruichi dan mengundangnya ke Mansion Kuchiki untuk bertemu dengan Rukia, Ichigo sangat senang. Cukup lama juga ia tak bertemu dengan Rukia, tentu ia merasa rindu juga. Pria itu lalu segera menuju ke Kediaman Kuchiki, sendirian. Sebenarnya ia bisa mengajak Renji karena sepengetahuannya Renji adalah kekasih Rukia dan mungkin mereka berdua saling rindu tapi Ichigo tak memberitahu Renji. Sengaja memang karena baginya Renji adalah saingannya.

Ichigo tidak mau menampik jika ia menyukai Rukia walaupun gadis itu sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain. Sebelum jalur kuning melengkung, semua harus diupayakan.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo lirih ketika membuka kamar Rukia.

"Ichigo!" Rukia terkejut namun sangat senang melihat Ichigo dan Yoruichi berada di ambang pintu. Gadis itu lalu berlari menghampiri Ichigo. "Ichigo, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi girang karena terlalu senang.

"Aku yang mengajaknya," Yoruichi mengaku, "kupikir kau pasti bosan dan kesepian, jadi aku panggil saja Kurosaki untuk menemanimu hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita keliling taman, Ichigo!" Rukia lalu menarik tangan Ichigo dan membawanya keluar.

Yoruichi tersenyum memandang betapa senangnya adik almarhum sahabatnya itu. Yoruichi tahu bahwa Rukia menyukai Ichigo, begitu juga Ichigo yang menyukai Rukia. Wanita itu cukup pintar membaca sorot mata orang-orang yang dilihatnya, dan selama ini ia mengamati tingkah kedua anak muda itu.

Yoruichi kini memandang Rukia dan Ichigo dari jendela anak muda itu kini sedang asyik berbincang-bincang di taman. Ia bisa melihat Rukia tertawa lepas di dekat Ichigo, jarang-jarang gadis itu tertawa seperti itu di rumah. Biasanya Rukia hanya akan sibuk dengan _tablet_ dan _laptop_-nya.

Hanya saja, ada hal yang sedikit mengganggu pikiran Yoruichi, yaitu Byakuya. Sikap pria itu akhir-akhir ini aneh dan cenderung berlebihan jika menyangkut Rukia. Pria itu sangat dingin dan tertutup, oleh karena itu Yoruichi sulit menebak jalan pikiran pria itu. Sebenarnya Yoruichi memiliki kecurigaan pada pria itu, sempat terlintas dipikirannya bahwa duda tampan itu menyimpan perasaan pada adik iparnya sendiri namun itu cuma sebatas dugaan saja.

.

.

.

"Ichigo!" sapa Renji via telfon, suaranya terdengar amat serius, "ternyata kemarin kau berkunjung ke rumah Rukia…kenapa kau tidak memanggilku!" protesnya.

"Maaf, Renji. Aku lupa…"

"Kau lupa atau kau sengaja?" tanya Renji dengan sinisnya untuk memastikan.

"Aku lupa… sudah kubilang, kan!"

Renji terdiam sebentar. "_Okey_, aku percaya," katanya kemudian, "lain kali kalau kau tahu si Byakuya itu tidak ada di rumah, jangan lupa beritahu aku!"

"_Okey okey_…"

Ichigo langsung merasa bersalah pada Renji. Yah, dia sudah menganggap Renji sebagai teman baiknya namun…di sisi lain ia juga menyukai Rukia yang sepengetahuannya gadis itu adalah pacar Renji. Ini adalah dilema, sebenarnya merebut pacar orang lain adalah hal yang tak pernah ia setujui apalagi pacar teman sendiri. Lalu, Ichigo harus bagaimana?

Apa ia harus mencari gadis lain saja? Toh, seperti yang pernah Renji katakan dulu bahwa jumlah perempuan di dunia ini sangatlah banyak. Ichigo lalu mengacak frustasi rambutnya, ia pun tak mau lagi sembarangan mengejar seorang gadis dan…hei tidak semudah itu menyukai seseorang.

_~Keep smile~_

Ichigo kini duduk di garden café, menunggu kehadiran Renji di sana. Semalam ia berpikir keras mengenai hubungan Renji dan Rukia. Bagaimanapun, sebagai teman, ia tidak boleh bermain dibelakang Renji. Oleh karena itu, ia menghubungi Renji dan mengajaknya makan siang bersama sekaligus mengajaknya bicara.

"Halo, Ichigo!" seru Renji menghampiri Ichigo, "tumben kau yang mengajakku, kangen, ya?" Renji kini memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya dengan jenaka.

"Duduklah, Renji!"

Dengan santainya Renji berjalan dan mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Renji aku ingin berbicara denganmu…"

Renji mengerling ke arah Ichigo, dilihatnya ekspresi si rambut jeruk yang begitu serius. "Serius amat…" gumam Renji, "memangnya kau ingin berbicara apa?"

"Renji…" Ichigo memulai, "aku…sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku."

"Oh…romantis sekali…" ujar Renji bercanda, pria itu kini cengar-cengir tapi Ichigo tetap menatapnya serius.

"Ini tentang Rukia!" tegas Ichigo.

"Rukia? Kenapa dia?" tanya Renji bingung, "bukannya dia sudah baik-baik saja…semalam dia menelfonku."

"Bukan itu…" Ichigo mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk melakukan pengakuan. "Aku…suka pacarmu."

Renji cengo. Ichigo suka pacarku, maksudnya Rukia? Batin Renji.

"Maafkan aku! Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukainya, bahkan sebelum tahu kau berpacaran dengannya, aku tahu sebenarnya ini tak boleh tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya." Ichigo mengutarakannya dengan sangat lancar tanpa hambatan, mungkin dia sudah sangat siap jika Renji marah padanya.

Renji masih cengo di sana dan itu berlangsung hingga beberapa menit hingga akhirnya…

"WKWKWKWKWKWK…WOKWOKWOKWOKWOKWOK!" bukan mainnya tawa Renji yang menggelegar, bahkan semua orang di café itu menoleh ke arahnya dan mengatainya orang tak waras.

Ichigo malah mengernyit heran menatap Renji. _Hell_, apa yang ia tertawakan? Tidak ada yang lucu sebenarnya. Apa dia tak marah jika ada laki-laki lain menyukai pacarnya sendiri dan hendak mendekatinya bahkan mungkin merebutnya? Ataukah saking percaya dirinya pria itu hingga apa yang dikatakan Ichigo mengenai Rukia adalah hal yang bodoh?

"Hei, apa yang kau tertawakan? Aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukai pacarmu, Rukia, kau tidak marah apa?"

"KWOKWOKWOKWOKWOKWOKWOKWOK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue… **

Hm…sorry ya kalau ini ceritanya rada-rada maksa atau gimana-gimana karena yah…akhir-akhir ini juzie ga begitu mood, ga tau kenapa, capek kali ya…huuufffftt… mungkin banyak banget tiponya T.T

mudah2an chap depan lebih baik ya temanz2 :3 but juzie ga janji minggu depan bisa apdet coz akhir-akhir ini lappy juzie sering disabotase ama adek juzie sendiri T.T

**Takamiya Haruki**hehehehe...ini juga mungkin banyak tiponya T.T. sinyal jelek banget and yang udah diedit trnyata ga trsave T.T. ya sudahlah... oh iya, tentang missword...mungkin km instal program yg mirip microsoft word kah? klo ga salah namanya write, writer, writen, apalah itu. aku juga pernah gitu n brmasalah spasi ama enternya karena program ntu, biasanya ntu program ikut trinstal waktu download hotspot shield *malah ngerumpi* arigato too udah ripiu :)

**Rini desu** yang pnting ichi ga pengen rebut inoue dari ulqui hihihihi.. jangan sapai :D. ini udah lanjut ya, tengkyu udah ripiu :).

**Suu** hahahahahaha, mudah2an inoue dan ulqui hidup bahagia, aman dan sentosa ya, punya banyak anak, aamiin. oke ini udah lanjut ya, tengktu udah ripiu :)

**darries** alhamdulillah ya :) yang pengganggu memang mesti cepet2 aja disingkirin, lebih cepat lebih baik, lanjutkan! *apacoba?* tengkyu udah ripiu :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman _chatting_, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…dia mengirimkanku virus dan sejak saat itu hubungan kami semakin akrab.

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) ByakuRuki, BazzRuki

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

**.**

**paragraf tulisan miring dan ada keterangan waktu diparagraf sebelumnya adalah flashback ya guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CH 18**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dady_, aku sangat menyukainya! Aku tidak bisa jika hanya melihatnya, aku harus bersama dengan dia, pokoknya aku harus berjodoh dengannya!"

Jungram yang kini duduk di sofa sembari memijit keningnya karena pusing hanya bisa pasrah mendengarkan ocehan anak satu-satunya, Bazz B. Padahal barusan saja ia bertemu dengan putra tercintanya setelah ia kembali dari luar negeri karena urusan bisnis. Ia ingin melepas rindu dan berharap putranya mengatakan "_I miss you, Dad!_" Namun, apa yang Jungram dapatkan? bukannya mendapat pelukan hangat dari sang putra, putranya malah langsung curhat mengenai gadis yang ditaksirnya di kampus, apalagi putranya itu terkesan lebay dan terlalu demonstrative mengutarakan curhatnya.

Capek, itulah yang dirasakan Jungram setelah pulang dari perjalanan jauh, tapi ia harus meladeni Bazz B yang kini berkoar-koar di hadapannya. Maklumlah dia adalah pria yang sayang keluarga dan juga seorang _single parent_.

"_Dady,_ aku harus dengannya, harus!"

"Bazz, coba kau duduk dulu sebentar karena _dady_ pusing mendengarmu, coba kau ceritakan baik-baik tentang gadis itu," ujar Jungram.

Dengan gerakan cepat Bazz B mengambil posisi duduk di samping ayahnya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan ayahnya. "_Dady, please_…aku menginginkan gadis itu…" Bazz B memohon.

Jungram menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu, _dady_ akan bantu," katanya, "lalu, siapa gadis itu?"

"Namanya adalah Kuchiki Rukia, dia gadis paling manis di kampusku, dia mahasiswi baru," sahut Bazz B bersemangat.

Jungram mengernyit. "Tunggu dulu…tadi kau bilang siapa namanya?"

"Kuchiki Rukia~"

Masih dengan alis mengerut Jungram terdiam. Kuchiki? Siapa sih yang tak tahu marga kelurga bangsawan besar itu? Keluarga itu sangat terkenal di kalangan orang-orang konglomerat, apalagi sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang begitu terkenal sebagai seorang pria yang begitu tegas dan dingin.

Walaupun Jungram adalah seorang yang tak kalah terkenalnya karena ia adalah seorang bisnisman ternama yang amat sukses namun tetap saja pria itu segang jika harus berhadapan dengan keluarga bangsawan sekaliber keluarga Kuchiki, apalagi jika ia lihat-lihat model penampilan putranya? Oh _God_, siapapun akan mengatakan bahwa putranya itu seorang berandalan.

Jungram menggeleng lemas. "Bazz, apa kau yakin menyukai gadis Kuchiki itu?"

"100% yakin!" sahut Bazz B begitu antusias, "bahkan saat pertama aku melihatnya, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada Kuchiki!"

Jungram menghela napas lagi. Sepertinya putranya itu benar-benar sangat menyukai gadis Kuchiki itu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang begitu dingin itu?

"_Dady_, tolong bicaralah dengan keluarganya agar mereka bisa menerimaku sebagai menantu di keluarga Kuchiki!"

Jungram menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap aneh Bazz B. Ia lalu menyentuh dahi putranya, memastikan apakah putranya sedang demam sehingga mengoceh tak karuan.

"Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?" tanyanya masih menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Bazz B.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ayah!" sergah Bazz B sambil mengenyahkan tangan ayahnya di dahinya, "aku benar-benar sudah ingin menikah dengannya!"

Sambil menghela napas Jungram menggeleng tak mengerti, mengapa putranya itu bisa begitu tergila-gila dengan seorang gadis bangsawan? Jika saja gadis yang disukainya bukan dari kalangan bangsawan mungkin akan lebih muda tapi ini, bangsawan Kuchiki dengan kepala keluarga yang sulit dijinakkan. Tapi bagaimanapun, Jungram sangat menyayangi putranya dan tak pernah ada satupun keinginan putranya yang tak ia penuhi, termasuk membiarkan penampilan Bazz B yang seperti anak _punk_, pasti ia sangat mengutamakan keinginan putranya itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan menemui kepala kelurga Kuchiki untuk membicarakan perjodohanmu dengan gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu."

"Hore~!"

_~keep smile~_

Dan benar saja ayah dan anak itu benar-benar mengunjungi kediaman Kuchiki dan bertemu dengan sang kepala keluarga, Kuchiki Byakuya. Mereka kini sedang duduk bersama di sofa ruang tamu. Dengan sopannya Jungram memperkenalkan dirinya dan putranya karena Byakuya sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Yah…walaupun Jungram juga terkenal namun Byakuya tak perlu merasa harus mengenal daftar orang-orang terkaya di Karakura. Seorang selebritis tak harus mengenal selebritis lainnya bukan? Sibuk amat! Penting ape?

"Sebenarnya apa keperluan kalian ke sini?" tanya Byakuya langsung dengan ekpresi dinginnya. Sebenarnya Byakuya sedikit curiga jika pria yang kini duduk di hadapannya sedang ingin membujuknya untuk melakukan nepotisme mengenai urusan bisnis. Entahlah, tapi itu hanya kecurigaan Byakuya semata.

"Sebenarnya…" jungram agak ragu juga mengutarakan maksudnya pada kepala keluarga dingin itu.

"Aku ingin melamar Kuchiki Rukia!" sahut Bazz B tiba-tiba tanpa keraguan dan terlihat sangat percaya diri.

Byakuya mengernyit menatap laki-laki berambut Mohawk itu. Melamar Rukia? Yang benar saja!

"Maafkan sikap putraku yang mungkin kurang sopan," Jungram cepat-cepat membungkuk meminta maaf, jengah juga ia akan sikap putra tercintanya itu, "Kami datang ke sini memang bermaksud untuk melamar gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia, putraku jatuh cinta pada Kuchiki Rukia, dan putraku sangat serius padanya, tolong pertimbangkan keseriusan putraku…"

Byakuya masih mengernyit. Ia kini menatap baik-baik penampilan Bazz B dari atas hingga bawah secara berulang-ulang, seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna _fushia_ berpotongan botak tanggung alias Mohawk, tapi Byakuya tak tahu nama model rambut itu, peduli apa dia dengan nama-nama model rambut, belum lagi anting dan tindik yang penuh di kuping dan tulang rawan hidungnya.

Ya Alloh, ya Robbi…ada apa dengan penampilan pemuda itu? batin Byakuya meringis memandang pemuda berpenampilan _punk _itu.

"Kami tak akan tergesa-gesa. Jika anda menyetujuinya, putraku, Bazz B, akan bertunangan dulu dengan Kuchiki Rukia…"

"_Dady_, aku ingin langsung menikah dengannya!" potong Bazz B seenaknya sehingga Jungram mulai bingung dimana lagi ia harus menyimpan mukanya.

Byakuya terdiam sebentar, dilihatnya ayah dan anak itu secara bergantian lalu ia mendengus.

"Aku kagum akan keberanian anda menyampaikan maksud kalian. Yah…walaupun putramu harus banyak diajari untuk bersikap sopan santun di rumah orang lain," ujar Byakuya datar namun dingin sedikit menusuk, "sayang sekali…Rukia, adikku itu, aku sudah memikirkan mengenal perjodohannya."

"Hah? Jangan bilang kalau kau menjodohkannya dengan orang lain?" seru Bazz B gusar dan lebay.

Jungram yang sudah sangat malu akan sikap Bazz B kini membelalakkan mata ke arah putranya tapi Bazz B sepertinya tak peduli.

"Ya, aku sudah berniat menjodohkannya dengan pria lain," kata Byakuya, "maaf jadi aku tak bisa menerima pinangan dari kalian…"

"_Dady_…" Bazz B lalu memeluk ayahnya sembari menangis tersedu-sedu. Jungram mengusap-ngusap punggung Bazz B agar putranya itu bisa tabah menerima kenyataan pahit yang dialaminya. "HUAAAAAAAAAA, _DADY_!"

.

.

.

Byakuya kini tengah membaca buku di ruang kerjanya. Well, kedatangan ayah dan anak yang tiba-tiba hendak melamar adik iparnya sedikit membuat kepalanya pusing. Byakuya tak tahu jika banyak juga laki-laki yang jatuh hati pada iparnya itu, baru juga adiknya kuliah beberapa bulan sudah ada teman kampusnya yang datang untuk melamarnya. Sebelumnya Byakuya bisa menduga pria berambut orange yang tempo hari sering menjenguk Rukia di rumah sakit pasti juga menyukai Rukia. Byakuya agak cemas memikirkannya, takut-takut jika iparnya itu menyukai salah satu pria itu.

"Tadi kudengar pembicaraan kalian dari atas," ujar Yoruichi tiba-tiba, ia suda berdiri di pintu menatap Byakuya dengan kedua tangan saling menaut di bawah dadanya, "aku juga mendengar bahwa kau sudah memikirkan perjodohan Rukia…"

"Ya, aku memang sudah memikirkannya," sahut Byakuya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku.

Yoruichi masuk dan berjalan masuk dan kini a berdiri di depan meja Byakuya, menatap seriud ke arah pria tampam di hadapannya. "Boleh aku tahu dengan siapa kau akan menjodohkan Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Apa penting kuberitahu?" Byakuya malah menanya balik tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Ya, penting karena aku yakin Rukia tak akan langsung menerima perjodohan itu tapi jika aku yang membujuknya mungkin ia akan bisa sedikit mempertimbangkan…"

Byakuya berhenti. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu menutup bukunya. Dipandangnya wanita berkulit eksotis yang tengah menunggu jawaban darinya. Byakuya menghela napas sebelum menjawab.

"Aku sendiri yang akan menikahinya."

Yoruichi terperangah, kaget, dan shock mendengar ucapan Byakuya barusan. Apa tidak salah ia sendiri yang akan menikahi iparnya itu?

"Kau- serius?" tanya Yoruichi dengan suara tercekat.

"Ya, aku serius dan aku sudah lama memikirkannya."

Sambil menghela napas kuat Yoruichi menggeleng. "Apa kau sudah gila? Kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Rukia, kan? Kau tidak sadar perbedaan usia kalian sangat jauh? Astaga…bisa-bisa Rukia kena serangan jantung jika mendengar ini…"

"Mungkin dia akan kaget tapi kurasa dia akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah laki-laki terbaik untuknya."

Yoruichi menatap tak percaya ke arah Byakuya. "Kau…kau ingin menikahinya bukan karena dia mirip dengan Hisana, kan?"

Byakuya tak menjawab dan itu sama saja ia mengiyakan.

Yoruichi mendengus. "Memang Rukia sangat mirip dengan Hisana tapi itu hanya fisiknya saja, kau tahu sendiri sifat mereka sangat berbeda. Lalu, apa kau akan bisa menerima sifat kekanakan Rukia?"

"Dia harus belajar menjadi wanita anggun dan dewasa, seperti almarhum kakaknya" sahut Byakuya dengan seriusnya.

"Apa kau akan memaksanya?"

"Jika perlu, tentu akan kupaksa dia."

Yoruichi menggeleng frustasi. Ini gila, benar-benar gila. Yoruichi tahu betul sifat Rukia yang tak senang jika dipaksa apalagi harus dipaksa menjadi seperti kakak perempuannya.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan melamarnya?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Aku tidak mau lama-lama karena aku tak mau lagi melihat ada laki-laki yang datang melamarnya," kata Byakuya, "aku akan melamarnya malam ini juga."

.

.

.

Yoruichi tidak bisa menyembunykan rasa gelisahnya. sedaritadi ia hanya berjalan bolak balik di kamarnya sambil memikirkan Rukia dan Byakuya. Awalnya Yoruichi berpikir bahwa mungkin Byakuya tidak benar-benar serius akan melamar Rukia malam ini juga namun saat Byakuya mengajak Rukia makan malam di restoran, wanita itu langsung khawatir.

Byakuya memang serius. Well, pria itu memang tak pernah main-main tapi bagi Yoruichi keputusan sang kepala keluarga itu sudah benar-benar gila. Memang tidak salah jika Byakuya ingin mempersunting Rukia karena mereka tak ada hubungan darah namun bagi Yoruichi ini tidak masuk akal. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Rukia saat Byakuya melamarnya.

Oh, _God_! Yang Yoruichi takutkan adalah Rukia akan mendapatkan serangan epilepsy atau parahnya serangan jantung, mungkin juga gadis itu akan kabur lagi dari rumah atau mungkinkah Rukia menolak kakak iparnya itu? Sepertinya gadis itu tidak mungkin menerima lamaran Byakuya, Yoruichi tahu persis bahwa gadis itu menyukai laki-laki lain dan tak ada perasaan yang spesial pada Byakuya jadi kemungkinan Byakuya akan ditolaknya, tapi bagaimana kondisi Byakuya jika ditolak oleh Rukia?. Akan ditaruh dimana muka sang kepala keluarga itu jika ditolak oleh seorang gadis. Lalu, bagaimana kalau Byakuya memaksa Rukia untuk menerima pinangannya?

Yoruichi menggeleng frustasi, ia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika semua apa yang ia pikirkan terjadi. Suara mobil terdengar dari arah luar jendela. Cepat-cepat Yoruichi menengok ke arah jendela kamarnya, dilihatnya kini Byakuya dan Rukia menaiki mobil bersama dan kepala Yoruichi semakin pusing saja saat mobil itu mulai melaju.

Wanita itu berlari untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas. Ia lalu mencari nama Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya, Kurosaki Ichigo, Yoruichi merasa bahwa pria itu harus tahu bahwa malam ini juga Rukia akan dilamar oleh kakak iparnya sendiri. yoruichi sudah tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menyadarkan Byakuya, ia berharap Ichigo mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Ichigo kini berbaring sendiri di kamarnya sambil tersenyum sumringah. Jelas bahwa pria itu sedang sangat bahagia, bagaimana tidak? akhirnya ia tahu juga kebenaran bahwa hubungan Rukia dan Renji tidak lebih dari hubungan persahabatan. itu berarti jalannya untuk mendapatkan sang kekasih hati semakin mulus saja. Namun, ia jengkel juga karena selama ini Renji mempermainkannya dengan membuat scenario bahwa ia dan Rukia adalah sepasan kekasih. Ichigo sudah menyumpahi Renji agar pria itu susah mendapat keturunan kelak.

* * *

"_Hei, kenapa kau tertawa seperti orang gila? kau tidak serius dengan Rukia, kan?!"_

_Yang ditanya serius malah tetap terpingkal-pingkal di sana sambil memukul-mukul meja dengan telapak tangannya, bahkan air mata pria bertato itu keluar karena tawanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi._

_"Ternyata benar kau tidak serius…" Ichigi menyimpulakn sendiri, "kalau begitu, aku akan merebut Rukia, jangan banyak protes kalau nanti aku dekati pacarmu itu!"_

_"WKWKWKWKWKWK, KWOKWOKWOKWOKWOK!"_

_Ichigo mendecih jijik mendengar tawa Renji. ia melirik gelas berisi jus sirsak yang ia pesan tadi, diambilnya gelas itu dengan kesal dan..._

_BYURR_

_"WHOI, KENAPA KAU MELEMPARIKU JUS?!" teriak Renji marah tapi saat ia menjilat bibirnya ia terdiam, merasakan manis agak asam dari cairan jus yang menerpa wajahnya. "Eh, enak juga…" ujarnya, "ini jus apa namanya?"_

_"Jus sirsak."_

_"Pelayan, aku pesan jus sirsak juga!" serunya pada pelayan yang tidak sengaja lewat di dekat mereka._

_Ichigo memukul meja dengan emosi. "Aku tidak main-main, aku benar-benar ingin memiliki Rukia dan aku tak akan peduli kau akan marah atau tidak karena kau tidak serius padanya!"_

_Renji cengo sebentar lalu ia kembali tertawa tapi kali ini tawanya lebih terkendali. "Lalu, kenapa aku harus marah?"_

_Ichigo bangkit dan menarik kasar bagian depan kaos yang dikenakan Renji. "Kurang ajar kau!" tukasnya, "kalau kau tidak serius padanya, cepat tinggalkan dia!"_

_"Apa sih?" timpal Renji sembari menepis tangan Ichigo, "tinggalkan tinggalkan…memangnya apa yang harus kutinggalkan?!" sergahnya, "orang pacaran saja tidak…"_

_"Kau bilang apa?"_

_"Oke, oke…" Renji menyerah juga, "selama ini aku cuma berpura-pura sebagai pacar Rukia, puas?"_

_"Kau…membohongiku?" Ichigo menatap tak percaya Renji._

_"Ya… Jadi, kau bisa senang sekarang, tapi awas saja kalau kau menyakitinya!"_

_"Sialan kau, Renji!"_

_Intah darimana tenaga luar biasa itu datang, Ichigo meraih salah satu lengan Renji, membelakangi Renji itu dan membantingnya cukup keras ke tanah._

.

* * *

walaupun Ichigo sangat kesal saat mengetahui ia telah dibohongi sedemikian rupa pleh Renji tapi ia juga sangat bahagia karena Rukia tak ada yang punya. ichigo lalu menyusun rencana untuk mendekati gadis itu, kali ini ia harus mendapatkan Rukia.

Baru saja ia memiliki ide untuk mengajak Rukia ke taman bermain, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. nama Yoruichi tampak di layar ponselnya, segera Ichigo mengangkat ponselnya karena kemungkinan Yoruichi akan membicarakan Rukia.

"Halo?" suara Ichigo yang terdengar berat.

"Ichigo, ada yang harus kuberitahu," ujar Yoruichi langsung, suaranya terdengar begitu serius. "Ini tentang Rukia…"

Tuh, benar tentang Rukia.

"Rukia? kenapa dengannya? dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Mungkin setelah makan malam dia tak akan baik-baik saja."

"Hah? maksudnya?"

"Kau menyukai Rukia, kan?"

"A- itu…"suara Ichigo terdengar gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Yoruichi. Dan benar saja, Ichigo yang berada di sana sedang tersipu dengan salah tingkah.

"Apa kau ingin Rukia menikah dengan pria lain?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang tolong kau ambil dia, dia akan dilamar malam ini oleh kakak iparnya sendiri, kalau kau tidak datang mungkin Rukia akan menerima lamaran Byakuya, sekarang terserah kamu!" lalu Yoruichi tiba-tiba memutuskan pembicaraan mereka secara sepihak.

Ichigo yang masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya diam melongo. Malam ini Rukia dilamar oleh Byakuya, kakak iparnya yang Ichigo ingat betul pria itu begitu jutek bin galak padanya? Yang benar saja! Tapi dari ucapan Yoruichi tadi sepertinya memang serius. Ichigo mulai cemas dan gelisah, bagaimana kalau Rukia menerima lamaran Byakuya? Segera Ichigo mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari rumahnya. Saat ia memasuki mobilnya barulah ia sadar bahwa ia tak tahu malam ini Rukia dan Byakuya makan malam di mana?

Ichigo lalu menelpon Yoruichi untuk menanyakan alamat restoran itu.

.

.

.

Rukia dan Byakuya kini hendak memasuki suatu ruangan VIP suatu restoran klasik bergaya eropa dan hanya menyajikan masakan eropa. Sebenarnya Byakuya sendiri bukanlah penyuka masakan eropa, lidahnya tercipta untuk menikmati masakan tradisonal khas jepang. _Well_, dia hanya berpikir mungkin Rukia lebih menyukai masakan eropa, entahlah, ia hanya menerka-nerka. Ia sama sekali tak tahu selera adik iparnya itu walau mereka sudah cukup lama tinggal bersama dalam datu atap.

Byakuya masuk duluan sementara Rukia masih menengok sebentar ke arah dalam ruangan untuk melihat-lihat keadaan di dalam, gadis itu tak tahu yang namanya ruang VIP, dimana tak ada pengunjung lain selain mereka yang bisa memasuki ruangan berkelas itu.

Tidak ada orang dan Rukia sedikit takut memasuki ruangan itu. Namun, Nii-sama-nya telah berada di dalam, itu berarti tidak ada yang perlu dicurigai apa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Tapi, tetap saja perasaan Rukia tak enak karena sepertinya ia hanya akan berduaan dengan Nii-sama-nya.

Rukia berusaha bersikap biasa saja saat memasukinya. Byakuya kini sudah duduk dengan tenangnya dan Rukia mengambil posisi tepat di hadapan Byakuya. Pandangan Rukia tertuju ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dilihatnya bagian atas dinding dan langit-langit ruangan tersebut yang penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran klasik eropa. Bahu gadis itu sedikit bergoyang-goyang karena salah satu kakinya terus bergoyang-goyang ke bawah karena gadis itu sedang dilanda cemas dan sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, ia tak suka berada di sana apalagi berdua dengan Byakuya.

Diam-diam Byakuya mengamati tingkah laku Rukia yang tak tenang. Byakuya mulai membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika ia akan berkunjung di rumah kerabatnya dan tingkah Rukia seperti itu. Benar-benar tak sopan, keraguan langsung merasuki Byakuya, haruskah ia melamar Rukia malam itu juga? Atau mungkin ia harus menunggu hingga Rukia menjadi seorang _lady_. Tapi kalau terlalu lama ditunggu, jangan sampai Byakuya sudah terlihat sangat tua nantinya. Apa kata orang jika Byakuya yang mulai uzur menikahi seorang wanita muda? Bisa-bisa ia disamakan dengan Syekh Puji, itu tuh…konglomerat yang menikah sama cewek remaja. #maafkan author yang sangat biadab ini, pake sebut merek lagi -_-'

Rukia mulai tidak betah, ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan kebosanannya. Mungkin dia bisa berchat-chat ria bersama sahabatnya yang konyol bin sarap, Renji. Ia mendesah karena ia lupa mengambil ponsel dan tabletnya di mobil, ia lalu mengerling ke arah Byakuya, hendak meminta izin sang ipar agar ia keluar sebentar.

"Nii-sama…boleh aku keluar sebentar?" ujarnya memecah keheningan di ruangan itu yang sudah memasuki fase akut, "aku lupa ponsel dan tabletku di mobil…"

Byakuya diam sebentar menatap datar Rukia. Ia tahu persis iparnya itu dilanda bosan dan ingin mengalihkannya lewat _gadget_-nya. Byakuya merasa sedikit sedih juga, apa sebegitu membosankan dirinya hingga Rukia lebih memilih _gadget_-nya itu.

"Keluarlah…!" Byakuya mengizinkan, "setelah itu kembali lagi ke sini," peringatnya.

Dan langsung saja Rukia keluar dari sana. Rasanya lega sekali waktu ia keluar dari ruangan yang terasa sumpek karena suasananya, dengan riangnya gadis itu berjalan menuju lift. Sewaktu berada di dalam lift sendirian, gadis itu berdendang kecil dengan suara yang sangat pas-pasan.

Kini ia keluar dari lift dan berada di parkiran bawah tanah. Dilihatnya begitu banyak mobil di sana. _Hell_, ia tak membawa ponsel untuk menghubungi sopirnya, lalu bagaimana ia menemukan mobilnya?

Rukia frustasi sendiri di sana, masa iya kalau ia harus kembali ke lantai paling atas dan meminjam ponsel Byakuya, mana parkirannya luas sekali. Tapi lebih mendingan jika ia kembali menemui Byakuya daripada harus mencari mobilnya di parkiran yang besarnya tidak main-main, sama saja seperti mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami, _naudzubillah_.

Rukia lalu berbalik dan hendak memasuki lift namun sebelum kakinya menginjak lantai lift, tiba-tiba tangan kekar seseorang menariknya. Rukia terlonjak kaget dan hendak berteriak namun begitu melihat sosok berambut orange, ia sedikit merasa senang.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya heran.

"Ikut denganku, Rukia!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, Ichigo malah menarik Rukia dan membawanya menuju mobilnya.

Rukia tampak seperti orang kebingungan saat Ichigo membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. "Ichigo, aku sedang makan malam dengan Nii-sama," kata Rukia, "Nii-sama menungguku di atas."

"Cepatlah masuk, Rukia!" Ichigo seperti orang yang sedang buru-buru, "kita tak punya waktu banyak, nanti kita terlambat!"

Rukia mengernyit. Terlambat? Memangnya ichigo ingin mengajak Rukia kemana hingga tak boleh terlambat?

"Tapi, Ichigo…Nii-sama…"

Ichigo melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Rukia dari belakang dan menuntunnya untuk menaiki mobilnya. Rukia yang seperti orang ling-lung masuk ke dalam mobil Ichigo. Setelah menutup pintu mobil Ichigo berputar dan juga masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di samping Rukia. Rukia menengadah ke arah jendela dengan cemas, menatap lantai paling atas gedung restoran itu. Bagaimana nanti kalau Nii-sama-nya tahu ia dibawa pergi Ichigo? Pasti Nii-sama-nya akan marah karena ditinggal sendirian di atas.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo yang kini mulai menjalankan mesin mobilnya, "apa kau sudah siap menikah?"

Rukia menoleh dan menatap bingung Ichigo. Siap menikah? Yang benar saja, gadis itu masih terlalu muda untuk membicarakan pernikahan tapi akhirnya Rukia menganggap pertanyaan Ichigo itu hanya candaan.

"Ya…sebenarnya sih, aku sudah siap menikah saat tamat sekolah menengah pertama…" candanya dengan memasang wajah serius yang dibuat-buat.

Ichigo yang terus memandang ke depan langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Baguslah kalau begitu…"

_~Keep smile~_

Satu jam lebih berlalu, Ichigo dan Rukia masih berada di perjalanan menuju tempat yang sama sekali tak Rukia tahu, bahkan sekarang pun Rukia tak tahu mereka kini berada di mana. Satu hal yang Rukia tahu, mereka kini berada di jalanan yang sangat sepi, kanan-kiri jalan yang terlihat hanya pohon-pohon, bahkan kendaraan yang melewati mobil ichigo masi bisa dihitung dengan jari-jari satu tangan. Untung saja waktu masih berada di kota Ichigo mengajaknya turun untuk makan sebentar di pinggir jalan.

"Ichigo, kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Rukia semakin gelisah.

"Nanti juga kau tahu, Rukia," sahut Ichigo dengan santainya.

Rukia teringat lagi dengan Nii-sama-nya. Kira-kira iparnya itu marah tidak ya jika ia pergi tiba-tiba meninggalkan kakak iparnya sendirian di sana.

"Rukia kalau kau ngantuk, tidurlah!" kata Ichigo.

Ya, memang Rukia sudah sangat mengantuk karena mereka sudah terlalu lama diperjalanan. Rukia pun merilekskan badannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya lalu menutup matanya sementara mobil terus melaju.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian, mobil Ichigo memasuki suatu kawasan perkampungan. Ichigo mengitari perkampungan itu dan sampailah ia ke suatu tempat dengan banyak tenda biru yang besar, di sana sangat ramai dengan orang-orang kampung seperti ada perayaan besar, music electon terdengar menggelegar melantunkan lagu-lagu pernikahan namun dalam bahasa daerah. Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat itu.

Ichigo lalu menoleh ke arah Rukia dan menepuk pelan pundak gadis yang masih terlelap. "Rukia…" panggilnya sembari menepuk pelan pundaknya, "Rukia…"

Rukia sedikit mengerang lalu membuka matanya dengan berat. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat dimana mereka sekarang berada. Dilihatnya tempat yang sangat ramai dan berisik dengan lagu-lagu yang keluar dari salon electon. "Dimana ini?"

Ichigo tak menjawab. Ia kini keluar dari mobil dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Rukia. "Ayo, Rukia!" ajaknya sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis mungil yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran bingungnya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian barulah Rukia menyambut tangan itu dan turun dengan hati-hati karena mobil itu cukup tinggi untuknya. Mereka pun masuk dan bergabung dengan orang-orang kampung di dalam sambil berpegangan tangan. Rukia masih takut berada di tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang tak ia kenali.

Ichigo lalu menuntun Rukia untuk duduk di kursi plastic. "Rukia, tunggulah sebentar di sini!" bisik Ichigo, "aku ke sana sebentar," lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke meja _receptionist._

"Jangan lama-lama, Ichigo!" seru Rukia gusar.

Ichigo mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Rukia lalu ia berlari menghampiri dua orang ibu-ibu yang duduk di meja _reseptionist_.

Rukia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah para tamu yang lain yang duduk di sekitarnya. Perasaan Rukia jadi tak enak karena para tamu datang berpasangan tapi akhirnya ia menangkan sendiri dirinya dengan berpikir mungkin ia berada di acara pesta rakyat di kampung itu.

Seorang ibu-ibu keluar dari suatu ruangan yang pintunya penuh dengan hiasan bunga-bunga. "Pasangan Suparmin dan Siti Maimunah?!" seru ibu-ibu itu memanggil nama dua orang dan sepasang sejoli bernama Suparmin dan Siti Maimunah berdiri dan dengan malu-malu masuk ke ruangan yang penuh hiasan bunga itu. Rukia diam-diam saja duduk melihat mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian Ichigo menghampiri Rukia dan duduk di sampingnya. Ichigo lalu menggenggam erat tangan Rukia, ditatapnya lembut gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Rukia…kau menyukaiku, kan?"

"Hah?"

Rukia tercengang mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar lirih dari Ichigo namun sangat serius. mendadak suaranya tak dapat keluar begitu mata violet besar nan indahnya mendapati sang iris musim gugur itu tengah menatapnya begitu lembut. Tentu Rukia menyukai Ichigo tapi ia juga malu jika mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Ichigo. sekarang Rukia hanya bisa menunduk tersipu.

"Rukia…kau tidak keberatan jika menikah denganku?"

Waduh, pertanyaan kali ini benar-benar membuat pipi Rukia sangat merona. Masa iya Rukia langsung menjawab "tentu aku tidak keberatan, donk!" yang benar saja! kecuali kalau urat malu gadis itu sudah putus sempurna.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat respon Rukia. Gadis itu hanya terdiam sambil menunduk malu, sesekali ia mengerling dengan malu-malu kea rah Ichigo. Ichigo tak perlu lagi mendengar jawaban pasti gadis itu karena sudah jelas bahwa Rukia menyukainya dan tentu tidak keberatan jika menikah dengan Ichigo. Usia Rukia yang masih begitu muda pun tak ia pikirkan.

"Rukia…mungkin aku tak bisa sekaya kakak iparmu, tapi aku merasa sanggup menafkahimu, aku yakin jika kita bersama aku akan semakin bersemangat bekerja untuk kita…untuk masa depan kita…" kata Ichigo dengan syahdunya, "walau sekarang aku masih bukan apa-apa tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi suami terbaik untukmu…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia?!" seorang ibu-ibu dari ruangan yang penuh hiasan itu kini menyerukan nama Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo lalu mengajak Rukia berdiri dan sambil menarik gadis itu memasuki ruangan itu.

_~Keep smile~_

"Saya terima nikahnya, Kuchiki Rukia binti Kuchiki Shouju dengan mas kawin uang sebesar 100 yen dibayar TUNAI!" Ichigo mengucakan kalimat sakral itu dengan lantangnya dan tanpa hambatan satu kata pun.

"Sah? Sah? tanya sang penghulu ke arah para saksi.

"SAH!" koar para saksi.

"JAMA-AAAAAH~?"

"OOOOOI!" sahut para saksi sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dengan semangatnya.

"OOOOOOI, JAMAAH!? ALHAMDULILLAH!" seru sang penghulu yang ternyata adalah ustad Maulana tapi KW-nya. #tetangga kampung emaknya juzie tuh^^# sambil menggerakkan salah satu tangannya dengan gerakan memutar khasnya.

"Alhamdulillah!"

Lalu semua orang di ruangan itu berdoa agar pasangan yang telah mengucapkan ijab kabul itu akan menjadi keluarga yang SAMARA alias _sakinah_, _mawadah,_ dan _warahmah. _#kok, mendadak jadi reliji gini ya? ._.a# Sementara Rukia masih terbengong-bengong di samping Ichigo, tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang telah menimpanya.

.

.

.

**To be Continue..**

Ya Alloh, juzie kagak tau juga kenapa juzie malah buat kayak gini -_-' . aneh banget kayaknya ya? T.T

btw, juzie hampir ga nyadar klo lebaran udah dekat, jadi ini dibuat kebut tadi sore -_-' and harus cepet2 apdet krn besok2 pasti sibuk banget.

tapi gpp layaw, yang penting mereka nikah…hehehe…tapi belum berarti hubungan mereka adem-adem aja. oke ini udah mau tamat, mungkin sekitar dua chap lagi, maybe, coz juzie belum buat lanjutannya ^^

**Takamiya Haruki** iya, alhamdulillah ya #syahrini mode on# tenang...ini udah mo tamat koq, mungkin dua atau tiga chap lagi. hiks...koq kamu pengen banget ini tamat..hiks T^T . oke ini udah lanjut, tengkyu udah ripiu :)

**Guest** salam kenal juga ;) ya alloh aku ga tahu siapa nama kamu, ga mungkin aku panggil km guest ^^V. hehe..aku bukan senpai koq aku nubi biadab. ini udah diapdet ya, tengkyu udah ripiu :)

**Suu** hehehe...juzie malah mau buat kejutan besar buat Byakuya hihihi... uke ini udah lanjut, tengkyu udah ripiu :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman _chatting_, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…dia mengirimkanku virus dan sejak saat itu hubungan kami semakin akrab.

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) ByakuRuki, BazzRuki

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

**.**

**paragraf tulisan miring dan ada keterangan waktu diparagraf sebelumnya adalah flashback ya guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CH 19**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TING TONG..

Isshin yang ternyata tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga tersentak hingga bangun ketika suara bel di rumahnya bernyanyi riang. Dengan mata memerah ia mendongak ke arah jam dinding. "Siapa lagi tengah malam begini?" gerutunya merengut.

TING TONG

Dengan terpaksa pria separuh baya itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menguap dan menggaruk malas kepalanya ketika berjalan menghampiri pintu depan rumahnya. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia hampir saja marah begitu melihat putra sulungnya berdiri dengan ekspresi biasa. Isshin hendak memarahinya namun ia urung ketika melihat sosok gadis mungil berparas manis dengan rambut hitam sebahu, berdiri di samping belakang putranya.

Kening Isshin mengerut menatap gadis mungil itu kemudian ia menatap tanya ke arah Ichigo. Tengah malam putranya pulang dan membawa seorang gadis?

"Ayah, ini menantumu," kata Ichigo sembari menarik lengan Rukia agar gadis itu melangkah dan berdiri tepat di samping Ichigo.

Alis isshin semakin bertautan. Pulang tengah malam membawa gadis yang entah anak siapa itu lalu mengatakan bahwa gadis mungil itu menantu Isshin. Isshin ingin sekali mengetok keras kepala Ichigo.

Tapi, isshin merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia ingat putranya dulu membawa perempuan bernama Inoue Orihime dam memperkenalkannya padanya. Lalu, sekarang Ichigo membawa gadis lain? _Okey_, mungkin Ichigo sudah tak berhubungan lagi dengan perempuan cantik yang dulu ia bawa dan kini menjalin hubungan dengan si mungil manis yang kini berdiri bersama Ichigo namun Isshin tidak menyangka putranya menjadi anak alay hingga mengatakan pacarnya adalah menantu Isshin. Benar-benar Isshin ingin membenturkan kepala Ichigo di tembok.

"Rukia…beri salam pada ayah!" bisik Ichigo ke Rukia.

Gadis manis itu lalu membungkuk sopan pada sang mertua. "Salam kenal, Ayah. Perkenalkan, Aku Kuchiki Rukia, senang bertemu dengan Ayah," ujar Rukia penuh hormat.

Isshin cengo. Gadis itu memanggil Isshin dengan sebutan ayah tanpa rasa sungkang sedikit pun?

"Kita masuk dulu, Rukia…" Ichigo lalu menarik Rukia masuk ke dalam, melewati ayahnya yang masing bengong dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya. "Kamu ngantuk? kita ke kamar saja langsung."

Dan Isshin semakin tidak percaya saat Ichigo menarik Rukia untuk menaiki tangga dan benar-benar membawanya ke kamar…

Tunggu! Tunggu! Di rumah mereka hanya ada tiga kamar. Ichigo dan Isshin tidur di kamar berlainan sedangkan Yuzu dan Karin menempati kamar yang sama, itu pun di kamar adik Ichigo hanya ada dua ranjang yang masing-masingnya hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Jadi, Ichigo akan membawa si mungil ke kamar siapa?

"ICHIGO!" tegur Isshin. Bagaimanapun, ia tak akan membiarkan Ichigo melakukan hal yang tidak benar pada gadis itu, apalagi di rumah mereka.

"Tunggu, Ayah!" timpal Ichigo sambil menoleh ke belakang, "aku bawa dulu Rukia ke kamar!"

Sambil mendengus Isshin duduk di sofa ruang tamu, menunggu Ichigo kembali turun. Awas saja kalau putranya itu berlama-lama di kamar berduaan dengan gadis kecil itu, Isshin tak akan segang-segang mendobrak pintu kamar Ichigo.

Tidak lama kemudian, Isshin mendengar suara langkah Ichigo di tangga.

"Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa malam-malam begini kau malah membawanya ke sini?! Kau sudah apakan dia, hah?!" cecar Isshin menyembur ketika Ichigo menghampirinya.

"Tenang ayah…dia Rukia, menantu ayah," sahut Ichigo santai sambil mengambil posisi duduk ke sofa depan Isshin.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti anak abg?" Isshin mengejek sambil melempar bantai sofa tepat ke wajah Ichigo. "Menantu-mertua? Jangan bilang kalian saling memanggil papi-mami, papa-mama, ayah-bunda, cih!" decihnya, "cepat bawa pulang anak orang!"

"Kenapa aku harus membawanya pulang?" timpal Ichigo rada kesal, "dia istriku sekarang!" tegasnya. Ichigo lalu mengambil sesuatu di kantung dalam jaketnya, selembar kertas. "Untuk sementara buku nikahku yang sah sedang diproses di KUA, ini surat nikahku sementara," kata Ichigo sembari menyerahkan selembar kertas itu ke ayahnya.

Dengan tatapan menyelidik ke arah Ichigo, Isshin mengambil lembaran kertas itu. Memang benar itu adalah surat nikah sementara yang dibuat untuk pasangan yang mengikuti nikah massal. Mata Isshin membelalak begitu melihat ada tanda tangan dari KUA dan stempel sah dari kementerian agama.

"Kau…benar-benar sudah menikah?" tanya Isshin masih tak begitu percaya.

"Ya…aku sudah menikah, Ayah."

Isshin pun ingin sekali menangis. Bukan menangis terharu lantara putra satu-satunya kini telah memberikannya menantu tapi ia ingin menangis karena membaca keterangan bahwa mas kawin yang diberikan untuk menantunya hanya uang seratus yen. Benar-benar pukulan berat untuk Isshin yang adalah seorang dokter yang cukup kaya.

"…mas kawinmu terlalu murah, Nak…" gumamnya sembari memegang dahinya dan menggeleng pelan. "Kalau kau ingin menikah, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada ayah biar ayah yang pergi melamar?" tanyanya tak habis pikir.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka sebelumnya kalau hari ini aku akan menikah," sahut Ichigo pasrah.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan keluarga gadis itu? Apa kata mereka jika tidak melihat satupun keluargamu yang tidak hadir, bisa-bisa mereka nanti berpikir kalau aku ini orang tua yang sombong!" keluh Isshin, maklum ia tak tahu kalau putranya menikah juga tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga istrinya.

Ichigo yang mengerti ketidaktahuan ayahnya berinisiatif untuk memberitahu. "Keluarga Rukia juga tak datang karena mereka tak tahu aku menikahi Rukia malam ini…"

"WHAT?!" pekik Isshin.

Ichigo mendesah berat melihat ekspresi ayahnya yang terlalu kaget. "Ya, aku menikahinya diam-diam…" tambahnya, "dengan kata lain, kami kawin eh…maksudku nikah lari." Ichigo rada merasa aneh dengan istilah nikah lari, yang ada juga kawin lari tapi Ichigo belum menyentuh tubuh Rukia. Ah, nikah atau kawin sama saja! Bergantung bagaimana orang mengartikannya.

Mulut Isshin menganga lebar karena keterkejutannya. "Kau…membawa lari anaknya orang?"

"Terpaksa aku melakukannya karena aku tak mau Rukia menikah dengan laki-laki lain, aku mencintainya dan benar-benar serius dan aku tidak berniat menghamilinya di luar nikah, makanya aku menikahinya saja," terang Ichigo.

Mulur Isshin masih menganga mendengar penuturan Ichigo yang benar-benar gamblang diucapkan tanpa ragu. Lalu kemudian…

"GOOD JOB, MY SON!" heboh Isshin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Ichigo, "pria sejati memang pantang menghamili anak orang di luar nikah!" serunya.

"Tentu saja karena aku ini pria sejati," Ichigo malah mendambakan dirinya.

Isshin lalu berdiri dan menarik Ichigo agar putranya beranjak dari sana. "Cepat datangi istrimu sekarang!" perintahnya sambil mendorong Ichigo agar segera ke kamarnya, "peluk dia dan cepat bikin anak!"

"Bi-bikin anak?"

"Iya, kalian sudah resmi, kan? Cepatlah bikin anak, sana! Atau kau ingin ayah mengajarimu dulu?"

Bikin anak? memikirkannya saja Ichigo jadi gelagapan sendiri tapi Isshin terus mendorongnya agar Ichigo segera naik tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Ayah…Rukia sedang tidur, mana bisa aku menganggunya untuk….argh!" Ichigo jadi frustasi sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin kultum bikin anak dulu dengan ayah?"

TING TONG..

Suara bel dari luar menghentikan gerakan Isshin. Mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu keluar yang telah tertutup.

"Siapa lagi malam-malam begini?" gerutu isshin.

"Hm…peminta sumbangan, barangkali?" tebak Ichigo asal.

Alis Isshin terangkat sebelah. "Malam-malam begini peminta sumbangan datang?"

"Ya…mungkin keadaan mereka sudah sangat terdesak jadi mereka semangat meminta sumbangan hingga tengah malam." Ichigo berkomentar menga-ngada.

Isshin lalu berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Dan ketika pintu terbuka, tampak seorang pria dewasa berparas tampan nan dingin namun Isshin merasa tak pernah mengenali pria itu. Di belakang pria itu berdiri seorang wanita berkulit eksotis yang sepertinya seumuran dengan pria tampan itu. Entah mengapa Isshin merasakan aura mencekam pada pria itu.

"Di mana Rukia?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan geramnya.

Barulah Isshin mengerti bahwa pria yang kini berdiri dihadapannya adalah keluarga menantunya.

"Putramu membawanya ke sini, kan?"

"Ya, dia memang ada di dalam," sahut isshin, "tapi besok saja kau datang, Rukia sedang tidur."

"Ayah…siapa yang da…"

Suara Ichigo terputus begitu melihat sosok Byakuya yang berdiri di depan Isshin. Byakuya langsung menerobos masuk, mencengkram bagian depan kaos dalam Ichigo lalu melemparkan pukulan kerasnya ke wajah Ichigo.

Seketika Ichigo langsung tersungkur keras ke lantai.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau!" geram Byakuya, "membawa lari Rukia dan membawanya ke rumahmu?"

"E…lebih baik kita duduk dulu untuk bicara baik-baik sebentar," Isshin mencoba mengusulkan.

Sambil mendengus Byakuya menoleh menatap Isshin. "Bicara baik-baik?" desisnya, "kau pikir, aku bisa bicara baik-baik dengan putramu yang bejat ini?"

Isshin bungkam. Harus ia akui bahwa putranya memang salah karena membawa kabur Rukia. Siapapun akan marah jika anggota keluarganya dibawa kabur, apalagi dibawa nikah diam-diam.

"Aku ingin membawa Rukia pulang!" tegas Byakuya. "Rukia! Rukia!" lantangnya menyebut nama Rukia karena dengan begitu adik iparnya pasti akan keluar. "Rukia!"

Beberapa menit kemudian Rukia menuruni tangga sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan polosnya. Dan begitu melihat keberadaan Byakuya di sana, gadis itu mundur selangkah karena kaget. Pantas ia merasa suara yang memanggilnya adalah suara Byakuya, tapi ia tak begitu yakin juga karena terlalu mengantuk. Bukan hanya Rukia saja yang terbangun, kedua adik Ichigo juga terbangun dan kini mereka berdua meringkuk di tangga sambil mengintip kejadian.

Bagai telah menghabiskan seember cafein, rasa kantuk Rukia langsung sirna. Pelepasan adrenalinnya memacu kerja jantungnya sehingga menciptakan rasa takut dan cemas. "Nii…Nii-sama…"

"Ayo kita pulang, Rukia!" perintah Byakuya dengan tampang yang sangat serius, "kita pulang ke rumah!"

Sejenak Rukia masih bergeming karena takut melihat iparnya yang terlihat sangat marah namun ketika melihat Yoruichi juga berada di sana, rasa takutnya sedikit berkurang. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan mendekai Yoruichi, setidaknya di dekat wanita itu Rukia lebih tenang.

"Kita pulang!" kata Byakuya kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu. Yoruichi dan Rukia berjalan di belakangnya namun tiba-tiba Ichigo menahan lengan Rukia.

"Rukia tidak akan ikut!" tegas Ichigo, "dia akan tetap tinggal di sini!"

Sambil mendengus Byakuya berbalik. "Apa maksudmu Rukia tetap tinggal? Kau pikir Rukia itu apamu? Cepat lepaskan tanganmu!"

Bukannya melepaskan lengan Rukia, Ichigo malah menggenggam erat tangan Rukia, menautkan jari-jari besarnya ke jari-jari lentik nan mungil Rukia. "Tidak akan kulepaskan Rukia!" tegasnya, "karena…Rukia adalah istriku!"

"Bicara apa kau ini?"

Ichigo lalu mengambil surat nikah sementaranya di meja. "Ini surat nikah kami untuk sementara," kata Ichigo sambil memperlihatkan kertas itu, "kami sekarang adalah suami-istri, jadi kami akan tinggal bersama!"

Dengan tatapan tak percaya Byakuya merebut kertas itu dan melihat isinya. Matanya mendelik tak percaya dengan isi kertas itu. Itu memang benar surat nikah sementara untuk menggantikan buku nikah, ada tanda tangan dari KUA dan stempel dari kementerian agama.

"Rukia?" Byakuya menatap tak percaya ke arah Rukia. Adik ipar yang seharusnya ia lamar malam ini sudah menikah dengan si kepala jeruk?

"Rukia, kita pulang!" Byakuya tetap bersikeras.

Bukannya mengikuti perintah Byakuya, Rukia malah memeluk lengan Ichigo, suaminya.

"RUKIA!" bentak Byakuya geram.

"Byakuya sudahlah, jangan memaksa Rukia!" kata Yoruichi.

Byakuya tetap tidak ingin mengalah, ia maju dan hendak meraih lengan Rukia namun Rukia menepisnya dan cepat-cepat bersembunyi di belakang Ichigo.

"Kau tidak mengerti, ya? Rukia…sudah menjadi istriku, tentu dia lebih memilih suaminya dibanding iparnya."

Byakuya serasa ingin mencincang wajah Ichigo.

"Aku ingin bersama Ichigo…" ujar Rukia lirih.

Dan pernyataan itu jelaslah bahwa Rukia lebih memilih bersama Ichigo dibanding dengannya.

"…kau yakin, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya tak habis pikir.

Rukia mengangguk pelan.

Byakuya benar-benar kecewa. Rukia lebih memilih orang lain dibanding dia. Byakuya menatap tajam Ichigo, pria yang sudah merebut Rukia darinya. Seumur hidup Byakuya tak akan mau memaafkan Ichigo.

"Byakuya…lebih baik, kita pulang saja dulu…kau mulai tidak stabil."

Byakuya mendengus. ini memang masih membuatnya marah tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksa terus hingga pagi hari.

"Ya… kita pulang," akhirnya Byakuya mengalah namun terpaksa.

_~Keep smile~_

Rukia kembali berbaring di ranjang kamar Ichigo, ranjang yang hanya muat untuk satu orang. Mata violetnya terus mengitari dinding-dinding ruangan gelap yang hanya mendapat pencahayaan dari lampu di luar jendela. _Hell_, matanya tak mau terpejam, peristiwa kedatangan Byakuya masih menyisakan adrenalin di dalam tubuh gadis itu. Gadis itu lalu berbalik ke samping, mencari posisi yang nyaman namun tetap saja ia tak bisa tenang. Sorot mata Byakuya yang benar-benar marah membuatnya tak enak.

KLEKK

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo dengan suara lirih sembari membuka pintu kamarnya.

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo yang berdiri di pintu dengan salah satu tangan masih memegang gagang pintu. Rukia lalu bangkit dan duduk di tepi samping ranjang.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Ichigo," keluh Rukia.

Ichigo lalu berjalan masuk dan duduk di samping Rukia. Ditatapnya lembut gadis yang kini menjadi istrinya. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur? Bukannya waktu di mobil kau bilang kau sangat mengantuk."

"Nii-sama…"

Perasaan Ichigo jadi tak enak.

"Nii-sama benar-benar marah," raut wajah Rukia terlihat menyesal, ia lalu merenung. "Apa…aku pulang saja, ya?"

Sejenak Ichigo tercengang akan ucapan istrinya namun akhirnya ia harus berusaha tabah. Istrinya masih rada kekanak-kanakkan dan harus diberi pengertian bahwa ia sudah bersuami.

Ichigo berbalik dan mengajak Rukia untuk berhadapan, digenggamnya lembut tangan Rukia dan memadangnya dengan penuh pengertian. "Rukia…" lirihnya, "kau adalah istriku dan aku adalah suamimu, kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu, mana bisa kau kembali ke rumah iparmu itu."

"Tapi…"

"Rukia," sela Ichigo yang memasang wajah serius, "dia iparmu dan aku suamimu," tegas Ichigo, "kau bukan lagi gadis yang bebas, kau…bukan tapi kita, kita sudah terikat, terikat dalam pernikahan dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Tapi, kita harus bicara dulu dengan Nii-sama…"

Ichigo diam. Bagaimanapun, memang mereka harus bicara dulu dengan sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki dan Ichigo wajib meminta maaf padanya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Ichigo tetap bersalah karena telah membawa kabur Rukia dan menikahinya.

Ichigo memegang bahu mungil Rukia, tersenyum lembut padanya istrinya yang galau. "Oke, besok setelah aku pulang kerja, kita temui kakakmu itu. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya," kata Ichigo berusaha menenangkan Rukia. "Sekarang kau tidur ya, Rukia!"

"…aku tidak bisa tidur, Ichigo" kata Rukia, "lagipula…apa kita akan tidur bersama di sini?"

"Ya…sepertinya begitu…"

"Tapi, ini cuma cukup untuk satu orang, Ichigo."

Ichigo diam sebentar, berpikir mungkin. "Rukia," panggilnya, "kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Iya…"

"Rukia…bagaimana…kalau kita…" Ichigo jadi grogi untuk menyampaikan maksudnya, maksud untuk mengajak Rukia melakukan ritual suami istri di malam pertama. "Kita…"

Rukia dengan wajah polosnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Ichigo.

"Kita…"

"Kenapa dengan kita? Kau mau menyuruhku tidur di lantai begitu? Tega sekali kau!"

"Bu-bukan begitu Rukia…" Ichigo mulai frustasi.

Beginilah tanda-tanda pria tak berpengalaman sama sekali jika berhadapan dengan seorang wanita, maklum Ichigo masih perjaka. Dengan sekejap kemampuannya, Ichigo akan menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Rukia, begini…kita sudah menikah dan tak ada lagi batasan di antara kita," dengan susah payah Ichigo mengatakannya, "aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu begitupun dengan kau, Rukia…"

Rukia diam, matanya mengerjap dua kali menatap mata Ichigo di ruang gelap itu. "oh…" hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Semburat merah yang tak dapat Ichigo lihat muncul di wajah Rukia namun sikap Rukia yang mendadak kikuk menjadi tanda bahwa gadis itu mengerti maksud Ichigo.

Salah satu tangan Ichigo bergerak ke pipi Rukia dan mengelusnya lembut. Rukia hanya diam membiarkan Ichigo menyentuhnya. Wajah Ichigo lalu mendekat secara perlahan.

"Ichigo, bibirmu ada darahnya," tegur Rukia.

Bukannya memejamkan mata agar mereka bisa menikmati ciuman mereka, Rukia malah mengomentari bibir Ichigo. Memang bibir Ichigo terluka karena Byakuya sempat memukulnya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, darahnya sudah mengering," kata Ichigo mencoba menghiraukan.

Ichigo kembali melancarkan aksinya.

KLEKK

"Ichi-nii, aku bawakan piyama untuk Nee-" Yuzu langsung _shock_ begitu mendapati Ichigo yang hampir menciumi bibir Rukia. Tentu saja gerakan Ichigo langsung terhenti. Yuzu kini berdiri terpaku di pintu.

Ichigo beranjak menghampiri Yuzu. "Terima kasih, Yuzu," kata Ichigo sambil mengambil piyama yang ada di tangan Yuzu.

"Ah! Ya, sama-sama! Ahahahaha," Yuzu tertawa salah tingkah. "Hm…aku kembali ke kamar dulu kalau begitu, maaf mengganggu!" Yuzu langsung ngacir dari sana.

Ichigo lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Bahaya sekali, untung Yuzu masuk saat Ichigo dan Rukia belum sedang panas-panasnya.

_~Keep smile~_

"Hiks…hiks…"

Rukia kini duduk meringkuk, memeluk kedua kakinya di sudut ranjang sembari membenamkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupinya, dari mulutnya keluar isakan tangis, ya ia kini menangis di sana.

"Rukia…" Ichigo berujar lirih sambil mencoba menggapai salah satu kaki Rukia namun Rukia malah menendang tangan Ichigo agar pria itu tak menyentuhnya.

Ichigo merengut akan sikap Rukia. Ia mengambil bantal lalu melemparnya ke arah Rukia. "Hei, aku tidak memperkosamu, kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?!" protes Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, ia mengambil bantal yang tadi Ichigo lempar dan melemparnya kembali tepat mengenai wajah Ichigo.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya sakit sekali tadi!" timpal Rukia.

Ichigo sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Memang seperti itu kalau pertama kali, Rukia…" Ichigo berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang berhenti, tapi kau tidak mau berhenti!" Rukia berprotes ria.

"Tanggung kalau berhenti di tengah jalan, Rukia!" timpal Ichigo.

"Hiks hiks…huhuhuhuhu," Rukia kembali membenamkan wajahnya sembari menagis.

Ichigo menghela napas berat. Beginilah jika beristri masih kekanak-kanakkan, Ichigo harus tabah. Memang ia sedikit memaksa Rukia, tapi yah….namanya juga sudah kepalang nafsu, sulit untuk menekannya apalagi di saat "panas-panasnya". Laki-laki mana yang mau berhenti di tengah jalan? Yah, ternyata hasilnya tak semanis yang Ichigo bayangkan, yang ada Rukia malah terus menangis karena rasa yang sangat sakit saat keperawanannya direnggut.

Ichigo bangkit dan beranjak membuka lemari bajunya, mengambil celana panjang santainya dan mengenakannya kemudian ia menuju pintu.

"Aduh!"

Betapa terkejutnya Ihcigo ketika mendapati ayah dan Yuzu terjatuh di depan pintunya saat Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya. Rupanya mereka berdua menguping apa yang Ichigo dan Rukia lakukan. Rukia yang juga mendengar suara ayah Ichigo dan Yuzu, cepat-cepat menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?!" geram Ichigo sambil membelakakkan matanya.

"Maaf, kami tidak sengaja!" Isshin dan Yuzu langsung kabur.

"DASAR KALIAN BODOH SEMUA!"

.

.

.

* * *

semua apa yang telah terjadi semalam membuat Rukia tidak bisa menerima pernikahannya dengan Ichigo. Apa yang dilakukan Ichigo padanya membuatnya berpikir bahwa pernikahan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Cukup untuk semalam, ia tak ingin lagi disentuh Ichigo, berhubungan suami-istri ternyata begitu sakit, Rukia tak bisa menerima jika tiap malam ia kesakitan seperti apa yang ia rasakan semalam.

Rukia sedikit bingung. Apa yang ia rasakan tak seperti yang ia pernah lihat di _blue film. Yeah_, bagaimanapun, ia juga pernah penasaran untuk melihat video berkonten dewasa. Rukia bahkan berpikir kenapa wanita dan pria harus melakukan sesuatu hal yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

Oleh karena itu, setelah Ichigo dan ayahnya berangkat bekerja, Rukia meminjam baju Yuzu dan pulang kembali ke Mansion Kuchiki. wanita itu kini sudah berjalan di pekarangan Mansion, secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Rukia juga tak ingin Byakuya tahu bahwa ia kini berada di Mansion. Rukia malu memberitahu apa yang telah terjadi semalam bersama Ichigo.

Sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak pada wanita itu. Beberapa pelayan melihatnya namun sikap pelayan itu seperti biasa, seperti tak tahu apa-apa. Rukia pun dengan bebasnya menuju ke kamarnya.

Pelan-pelan Rukia duduk di ranjangnya. alat vital bawahnya masih terasa perih jika bergesekan dengan apapun, bahkan tiap kali ia buang air kecil ia menjerit karena terasa sangat perih. Rukia tak hentinya mengumpati suaminya dalam hati karena telah membuatnya seperti itu. Cukuplah sudah, ia tak mau lagi melakukannya

Pelan-pelan ia rebahkan tubuhnya untuk istirahat. Semalam Rukia sulit tidur ditambah Ichigo yang tak mau berhenti menggauli Rukia sampai ia puas, bahkan Rukia sudah berteriak untuk meminta menyudahinya pun tak digubris oleh Ichigo. Makanya Rukia memilih kabur saja daripada harus membayangkan jika tiap malam ia harus merasa sakit.

CEKLEK..

Saking pulasnya Rukia tertidur, ia tak terbangun saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk. Untung saja yang masuk adalah Yoruichi namun wanita itu tak tahu bahwa Rukia berada di sana. Ia langsung membuka lemari Rukia dan mengambil beberapa pakaian Rukia untuk dibawakan ke rumah Kurosaki. Saat ia berbalik untuk hendak meletakkan beberapa pakaian di ranjang barulah ia melihat sosok Rukia yang kini tertidur dengan damainya. Rukia…

Yoruichi terperangah menangkap sosok yang benar-benar adalah Rukia. Dengan pandangan tak percaya, Yoruichi maju dan melihat wajah Rukia. Itu benar-benar Rukia, dalam keterkejutannya ia lalu membangunkan Rukia.

"Rukia," panggilnya sembari menggerakkan bahu Rukia.

"Ng…" Rukia melenguh tak senang dan ketika ia membuka matanya, mata putihnya tampak memerah. Ia benar-benar sangat mengantuk.

"Rukia, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Yoruichi.

Secara pelan-pelan Rukia bangkit dan duduk, perih di bagian bawahnya langsung terasa lagi.

Oh…dia sudah dicoblos rupanya, batin Yoruichi. _Well_, wanita itu tahu karena Yoruichi memang bukanlah seorang gadis. Dahulunya ia pernah menikah namun rumah tangganya tak awet. Ia tahu betul rasanya ketika pertama kalinya keperawanannya hilang.

"Rukia, kenapa kau ada di sini?" ulang Yoruichi, "Bukannya semalam kau memilih untuk tinggal bersama Ichigo?"

Mendengar nama Ichigo, wajah Rukia langsung merengut kesal. "Aku tidak mau tinggal bersamanya!"

Yoruichi kaget dengan ucapan Rukia yang amat berbeda dengan semalam. "Mana bisa kau begitu… Ichigo suamimu…"

"Kalau aku tahu begini rasanya, aku tidak mau menikah! Rasanya sangat sakit!"

Yoruichi diam sebentar memandang Rukia lalu tidak lama kemudian tawanya meledak karena sikap kekanakan Rukia.

"Hahahahaha…astaga…"

"Kenapa?" Rukia malah mengernyit ke arah Yoruichi.

Sembari tertawa Yoruichi mengambil duduk di samping Rukia. "Wajar kalau terasa sakit saat pertama kali melakukannya," kata Yoruichi, "aku pun juga begitu, dulu." Yoruichi tersenyum mengingat-ingat kembali saat ia melakukan malam pertama bersama suaminya dulu. "Tapi, beberapa kalinya setelahnya tidak lagi sakit, Rukia."

"Benarkah?" Rukia ragu mempercayai ucapan Yoruichi. "Tapi, rasanya benar-benar sakit, seperti ada besi panas menusukku."

"Memang begitu…" sahut Yoruichi, "mungkin yang kedua dan ketiga kali akan sedikit sakit tapi setelah itu tidak sakit lagi." #ini ngomongin apa sih?#

"Masa sih?" Rukia masih ragu.

"Iya…memangnya kau pikir kenapa ada tante girang yang doyang koleksi anak muda dan menyewa gigolo?"

"Em…benar juga ya," gumam Rukia berpikir.

"Hehe…nanti juga kamu nikmati."

Semua yang dikatakan Yoruichi mulai masuk di akal Rukia, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tetap tak ingin tinggal bersama Ichigo.

"Oh, iya! Yoruichi-san, tolong jangan beritahu Nii-sama kalau aku ada di sini!"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Ada lagi…" tambah Rukia, "tolong belikan salep penghilang rasa sakit, karena ini benar-benar sakit!"

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara berkutat dengan aplikasi yang menyangkut dengan pekerjaannya, Ichigo juga tengah asyik beronline ria. Sebagai pria yang tak ingin gagal untuk kedua kalinya walaupun ia telah berhasil mencetak gol semalam, #ente kira bola?!# ia pun mencari tahu mengenai bagaimana berhubungan intim yang menyenangkan tanpa membuat sang istri menderita. Beberapa artikel telah ia baca bahkan ia menemukan website seorang dokter ahli seksologi dan kebetulan dokter itu sedang online untuk layanan _chatt_-nya sehingga kini Ichigo asyik berchat-chat ria bersama dokter yang ternyata adalah seorang banci.

Yah, walaupun bahasanya agak sulit Ichigo pahami, tapi sedikit banyak juga membantu. Kini ia lebih percaya diri untuk menghadapi malam selanjutnya bersama istri tercinta.

Sepulang kerja ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat-lihat apartemen kecil yang mungkin akan ia tempati bersama Rukia nanti. _Well_, tinggal bersama keluarga Ichigo sangat tak aman, Ichigo tak ingin tiap kali aktifitas malamnya terganggu oleh ayah dan adiknya, Yuzu. Terbukti semalam mereka berdua menguping, entah apa saja yang telah mereka dengar.

Kini Ichigo berada di dalam suatu kamar di apartemen kecil, duduk di depan ranjang. Ia mulai membayangkan dirinya dan Rukia menempati apartemen itu. Dalam khayalannya ia melihat Rukia berlari memasuki kamar dan dirinya yang mengejar Rukia, sesampainya di ranjang mereka berdua saling memukul-mukul bantai sembari tertawa bersama. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menangkap Rukia dan membaringkan tubuh mungil istrinya di ranjing sembari menciuminya lalu kemudian…

Ichigo tersenyum mesum membayangkan apa kelanjutannya. Ya, dia sudah banyak belajar dengan pakar seksologi jadi ia tak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi yang bisa membuat Rukia menangis kesakitan. Ichigo sangat yakin kalau ia pasti akan memuaskan Rukia, kalau perlu ia akan membuat istrinya ketagihan dan selalu merindukannya. #aposeh?#

"Apa anda akan mengambil apartemen ini?"

Ichigo tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunan joroknya. Seorang pria dari pihak marketing apartemen itu menanyakan kebersediaan Ichigo untuk mengambil apartemen itu.

Mungkin lebih baik ia tak memutuskan dulu untuk menyewa apartemen itu karena ia juga harus meminta penilaian Rukia.

"Aku akan memperlihatkannya ke istriku dulu," kata Ichigo.

_~Keep smile~_

"Aku pulang!" seru Ichigo sembari memasuki rumahnya. Langkahnya agak gontai karena tubuhnya kelelahan akibat banyak kerjaan dan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat beberapa apartemen. Setelah meletakkan tasnya di meja, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sembari menghela nafas panjang. ia ingat bahwa kemarin ia berjanji akan mengajak Rukia untuk menemui iparnya, tapi sepertinya hari ini tak bisa karena Ichigo sangat lelah.

"Ichi-nii…" Yuzu menghampiri Ichigo dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau kenapa, Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo, "apa ayah belum pulang? Oh ya, mana Rukia? Kenapa suaranya tidak terdengar?"

"Se-sebenarnya…" takut-takut Yuzu menyampaikannya.

"Apa dia ada di kamar? Kalau begitu aku lihat dia dulu." Ichigo berdiri dan hendak untuk beranjak dari sana namun Yuzu mencengatnya.

"Ichi-nii sebenarnya…Rukia-nee…tak ada di rumah," ujar Yuzu memberitahu sebenarnya, "waktu ichi-nii berangkat ke kantor, Rukia-nee meminjam bajuku lalu ia pergi, katanya ia ingin pulang ke rumahnya."

Ichigo tercengang di tempat. "Kau bilang… Rukia ingin pulang ke mana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continue…**

* * *

sumpah chap sebelumnya benar-benar berantakan, aku lihat lewat hape aku jadi illfeel sendiri lihat penulisan dan tata2nya ga rapi bener T.T

oh ya, maaf ya kalo ada pembicaraan yang rada konyol dan gimana gitu, malah bicarain hubungan suami-istri #inga-inga rate! ting!# hihihihihi, juzie hanya denger cerita dari temen juzie yang nikahnya cepet banget #maklum di kampung, dijodohinnya cepet banget# juga cerita dari kakak-kakak, sodara n sepupu juzie and ceritanya tuh kompak banget kalo malam pertama itu rasanya sakit amir sampe kalo pipis tuh perihnya minta ampun and kalo jalan ngangkang-ngangkang. dan waktu itu dengan polosnya juzie bertanya, "bisa ga' klo nikah, tapi ga gitu-gituan?" juzie malah dibilangin sama mereka, "ke laut aja, Dek, kalo gitu!" wkwkwkwk.

**Takamiya Haruki** hehehe...pak byakuya udah ngucapin dua kalimat syahadat di mesjid sebelah sejak bulan lalu #plakk#hehee...habis juzie kagak tau gimana tuh nikahan adat jepong jadi juzie nulis apa yang juzie tau aja *dilempari tomat* hehehe besok aku mau ketemu sama ustad maulana loh di kawinannya sepupu juzie *pamer* iya ga marah koq ;) . tengkyu udah ripiu :)

**Rini desu** begitulah kira-kira...mohon didoakan supaya mereka menjadi keluarga yang bahagia dan memiliki keturunan yang banyak aaminn. wkwkwkwkwk. tengkyu udah ripiu :)

**Rinda Kuchiki** em...gimana ya? juzie sebenarnya bukan anti mainstream, cuma ga pernah kepikiran aja #sama aja kale# ku cepat bosan kalo yang gitu-gitu trus, and klo bosan nanti juzie malah ninggalin and discontinue, makanya klo bisa juzie buat sesuatu yang buat juzie ga bosan walo agak konyol dikit, tengkyu udah ripiu :)

**Suu** alhamdulillah ya, akhirnya mereka nikah juga :). byakuya marah hehehehehe, kan gapapa klo nikah ama ipar sendiri toh byakuya duda #plakk# biarin aja tuh bazz b, kata orang di kampung juzie, bazz b itu cuma pa'ganna'ganna' aja, alias numpang lewat memeriahkan suasana wkwkwkwk. tengkyu udah ripiu :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary** : Aku mempunyai teman _chatting_, sebelumnya tidak ada pembicaraan yang menarik diantara kami tapi…suatu ketika…dia mengirimkanku virus dan sejak saat itu hubungan kami semakin akrab.

.

.

.

Author: Juzie chan

Disclaimer : Juzie…ahahahaha *ditendang ama Om Kubo* Ampun…ini...Author cuma minjam tokoh om Kubo ya….^^

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight IchiHime (oh my gosh!) ByakuRuki, BazzRuki

Warning! : banyak Typo, AU, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, Gaje, Jayus, Abal, penuh kenistaan, membosankan, ceritanya kuno banget, hina, menjijikkan, menjemukan, membuat mual, bete, bibir pecah-pecah dan susah buang air besar dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.

**.**

**paragraf tulisan miring dan ada keterangan waktu diparagraf sebelumnya adalah flashback ya guys!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CH 20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata kelabu itu menatap sendu foto seorang wanita berkimono yang sedang tersenyum lembut. Mata violet terang yang indah, rambut hitam legam sebahu, dan tubuh kurus yang tampak lemah. Sekilas wajah wanita di foto itu amat mirip dengan wajah Rukia namun jika lebih dicermati, wanita itu terlihat lebih dewasa dengan senyum yang amat menawan.

Hisana, almarhum istri Byakuya dan satu-satunya kakak kandung Rukia. Byakuya hampir merasa dirinya telah gila, kehilangan Hisana kedua kalinya. Tidak, ia menyadari betapa bodohnya ia sudah menganggap Rukia adalah jelmaan Hisana dan pernah berpikir dengan menikahi Rukia ia akan memiliki Hisana kembali. Memang mereka berdua amatlah mirip, tapi Rukia tetaplah Rukia, tidak ada sedikitpun diri Hisana pada gadis mungil itu. Ah….adik iparnya itu sudah bukan lagi seorang gadis karena ia sudah menikah.

Byakuya mengenang kembali saat-saat Hisana masih bersamanya. Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, Byakuya langsung jatuh hati pada kelembutannya lalu akhirnya mereka menyatukan diri lewat pernikahan dan menjalani hari-hari yang amat membahagiakan. Kemudian Hisana membawa adik satu-satunya yang amat ia sayangi.

"Maafkan aku, Hisana…" Byakuya menyesali perbuatannya yang hampir saja hendak mengubah Rukia menjadi Hisana. Ia tahu Hisana pasti tak akan senang jika adiknya dipaksa menjadi dirinya.

"Rukia! Rukia!"

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan itu membuyarkan kenangan itu. Suara seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya berasal dari teras bawah.

Byakuya beranjak menuju jendela untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang membuat keributan di bawah sana. Ternyata si rambut _orange_ yang paling Byakuya benci karena telah membawa lari adik iparnya dan menikahinya. Byakuya tidak akan bisa memaafkan laki-laki bejat itu.

Byakuya mendengus sekali kemudian ia beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

"Rukia!" pekik Ichigo sambil memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam namun dua orang satpam berusaha menahannya. "Rukia!"

Tidak lama kemudian pria tampan berambut hitam sebahu keluar dan menatap tajam Ichigo yang dicegat oleh dua orang satpam. "Biarkan dia!" perintah Byakuya pada kedua satpam. "Setelah kau membawa lari adikku kau datang membuat keributan di sini, sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanyanya sengit.

"Kembalikan Rukia!" pinta Ichigo seperti menagih.

"Hah?" Byakuya menatap aneh Ichigo, "seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu!"

Yoruichi yang sedaritadi juga mendengar suara teriakan dari luar akhirnya juga ikut keluar. Wajahnya sedikit kaget melihat suami Rukia berada di sana, tapi Yoruichi sudah tahu pasti alasan pria itu datang ke sana.

"Aku tahu dia ada di dalam, cepat kembalikan dia!" Ichigo tetap bersikeras.

Byakuya terdiam sebentar. Otaknya tak perlu bekerja lama untuk menganalisa apa yang Ichigo katakan.

"Kau ini benar-benar kurang ajar, sudah membawa lari adikku kau juga membiarkan dia kabur. Kau pasti sudah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas pada adikku, aku akan menuntutmu!" ancam Byakuya.

"Ck, dia ada di dalam, kau pasti menyembunyikannya!" tuduh Ichigo.

"Kau…" wajah Byakuya berubah menggeram marah. Bisa-bisanya pria itu menuduh Byakuya menyembunyikan Rukia setelah pria itu membawa kabur adik ipar Byakuya.

Yoruichi yang mulai khawatir melihat percekcokan dua pria itu menghela napas dan mendekati Byakuya. "Byakuya, Rukia memang ada di dalam," suara Yoruichi terdengar setengah berbisik.

"Kau bilang apa?" Byakuya terperangah mendengar ucapan Yoruichi. _Well_, seharian ini dia tak tahu bahwa adik iparnya sudah berada di kediaman mereka sendiri.

"Nanti aku ceritakan," kata Yoruichi, "biarkan aku bicara dengan Kurosaki-kun dulu," pintanya.

Byakuya menyerah. Setidaknya mengetahui Rukia sudah berada di Kediaman Kuchiki membuat pria dewasa itu lebih tenang. Byakuya sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan adik iparnya itu berada di rumah orang lain, yang entah dia makan makanan yang menyehatkan Byakuya ragu. Cukuplah sudah adik iparnya itu pernah kabur darinya dan hidup dengan bisnis ilegalnya.

Yoruichi lalu mendekati Ichigo. "Kita bicara dulu," katanya sembari menarik Ichigo ke kursi taman.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak mau pulang…" dengan serius wanita bermata kucing itu berujar.

"Mana bisa begitu!" protes Ichigo, "dia sudah bersuami, mana bisa dia tidak tinggal bersamaku!"

Yoruichi menghela napas. "apa kau tidak tahu apa alasan dia kabur?"

"Kemarin dia memang bilang kalau dia ingin pulang karena tidak enak dengan iparnya dan aku memang menjanjikannya untuk menemui iparnya malam ini tapi…"

"Bukan itu," sela Yoruichi, "yah…kau tidak bisa disalahkan juga sih…" desahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang Rukia katakan?"

Yoruichi menatap Ichigo seakan-akan pria itu terlihat amat menyedihkan, tapi sesungguhnya ia juga kasihan. Baru sehari saja merasakan pernikahan sudah ditinggal oleh istri, pria manapun tak akan senang dengan hal itu apalagi Ichigo tidak tahu alasan istrinya kabur.

Yoruichi menghela napas sekali sebelum berujar, "dia kabur darimu karena dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit saat malam pertama kalian."

"Hah?" Ichigo terperangah. sejurus kemudian pria itu tampak sangat _down_. _Well,_ malam yang menurut Ichigo adalah malam yang paling indah ia jalani rupanya malah membuat istrinya trauma. Ichigo memang melihat Rukia terus menangis saat maupun setelah mereka melakukan hubungan suami-istri, tapi bukankah itu adalah hal yang wajar. Hampir semua wanita mengalaminya tapi mereka ikhlas menyerahkan segalanya demi suami yang dicintai.

Namun, rupanya bagi Rukia malam itu hanyalah malam yang menyakitkan. Sebagai pria bermartabat yang tinggi, Ichigo merasa hancur sudah harga dirinya sebagai pria sejati. Selain itu, bisa-bisanya Rukia menceritakannya ke orang lain, mau ditaruh mana lagi wajah Ichigo, bisa-bisa Yoruichi berpikir bahwa Ichigo adalah pria yang payah dalam urusan ranjang.

"Rukia masih terlalu muda dan amat polos untuk urusan seperti itu, maklumilah…" Yoruichi berusaha menghibur Ichigo, "sabarlah….tunggu Rukia tenang, aku akan mencoba membujuknya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Yoruichi menceritakan alasan Rukia kabur dari Ichigo pada Byakuya. Byakuya yang mendengarnya termangu sesaat, kemudian ia menggeleng tak habis pikir. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit lega, mungkin saja jika ia yang menikahi Rukia, nasibnya akan sama dengan Ichigo. Bahkan Byakuya tak mau membayangkan bernasib sama dengan Ichigo. Untung saja semua tu tak terjadi padanya, bisa hancur reputasinya sebagai kepala keluarga Kuchiki.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya pada Byakuya, Yoruichi pergi menemui Rukia di kamar Nyonya Kurosaki muda itu. Wanita mungil itu terlihat sedang meringkuk sembari memeluk kedua betisnya di ranjangnya dalam keadaan tanpa pencahayaan di kamar itu. Tentu saja wanita itu juga mendengar suara teriakan suaminya di luar namun ia tak ada niat untuk menemui suaminya, ia masih terlalu trauma dengan apa yang ia alami bersama sang suami.

"Rukia…" Yoruichi memanggil Rukia lirih sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatap wanita mungil itu, "kau tahu kan, suamimu datang mencarimu?"

Rukia tak mau menyahut.

Yoruichi menghela napas memandang sikap Rukia. "Setidaknya kau harus bertemu dengannya…"

"Aku tidak mau ikut dengannya…"

Yoruichi menghela napas lagi. Segitu traumanyakah Rukia sehingga bertemu dengan Ichigo saja ia tak ingin?

"Baiklah," kata Yoruichi menyerah, memang menunggu hingga Rukia lebih tenang adalah tindakan yang lebih bijak, "kau istirahat saja dulu kalau begitu." Wanita berperagaian bak model _Victorian Secret_ itu tersenyum lembut menatap Rukia sebelum beranjak dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

* * *

PFUUUUUUUUUHH

Renji langsung menyemburkan semua isi minuman di mulutnya ketika mendengar Rukia telah menceritakan bahwa ia dan Ichigo telah menikah. Mereka kini berada di suatu café, sekedar mengobrol dan minum jus bersama. Seminggu berdiam diri di dalam kamar membuat Rukia bosan dan membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita.

"Kau serius?" pekik Renji tak percaya, tak peduli dengan sisa jus dari mulutnya yang menetes di dahunya. Rukia menyahut dengan anggukan namun wajahnya tampak murung. "Se-sejak kapan kau menikah dengannya?"

"Dari minggu lalu…" sahut Rukia pasrah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengundangku?!" protes Renji.

"Aku pun tak tahu sebelumnya kalau aku akan menikah dengannya…" timpal Rukia.

Renji terpaku dengan mulut menganga. Ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. "Kalau begitu…aku harus mengucapkan selamat untuk Ichigo!"

Renji mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari nama Ichigo di daftar kontaknya namun sebelum pria itu menelfon Ichigo, Rukia merebut ponsel Renji.

"Tidak perlu!" kata Rukia dengan semrawut wajah yang begitu tegang dan serius, "aku juga sudah tidak dengannya."

"Apa?!" Renji terperangah, "apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bersamanya, apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti."

"Walaupun aku sudah menikah dengannya, tapi aku sudah pisah dengannya," Rukia menegaskan dan membuat Renji semakin tak mengerti.

Renji lalu tertegun begitu otaknya mulai mengerti maksud Rukia. "…maksudmu, kau sudah cerai dengannya? cepat sekali…"

"Bukan cerai!" sanggah Rukia, "ah! kau ini…"

"Lalu, apa?"

"Ya…kami tidak tinggal bersama?"

Renji diam, sama sekali tidak bisa membaca maksud sahabat mungilnya yang kali ini amat membingungkan.

"_Okey_, kau dan dia sudah menikah tapi entah karena alasan apa kalian tak tinggal bersama," Renji berusaha memahami, "kalian tidak bercerai, tapi kalian pisah. Begitu, kan?"

"_That's right!_"

Sebelah alis Renji terangkat. "…sama saja dengan cerai…"

"Kami tidak cerai, kok! Cuma pisah…" sebenarnya Rukia pun bingung menjelaskan seperti apa hubungan dia dengan Ichigo sekarang.

"Ah, apalah itu," akhirnya Renji tidak mau terlalu pusing, "jadi, kalian tidak berbulan madu? Pernikahan apaan tuh?"

Rukia lalu termenung. "Sepertinya…aku menyesal menikah dengannya…"

Renji memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Artinya kalian mau cerai, kan?"

Rukia hanya terdiam. Walaupun ia tak ingin hidup bersama Ichigo namun ia pun tak ingin bercerai dengan Ichigo.

"Suami dan istri yang tidak tinggal bersama pastilah akan cerai," kata Renji, "yah, walaupun kau tidak ingin bercerai, tapi tunggu saja! Ichigo tak akan tahan hidup tanpa istri apalagi dia sudah merasakan "ehem-ehem", jadi dia pasti akan mencari wanita lain."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Renji!" Rukia tampak merengut menatap pria bertato itu.

"Ini serius, Rukia," kata Renji serius, "kalian pasti sudah begitu, kan? Kau pikir kalau kau meninggalkannya, dia akan tenang-tenang saja di sana?"

Entah mengapa Rukia merasa Renji seperti menakut-nakutinya. Tapi, masuk akal juga ucapan pria itu.

"Kalau kau terlalu lama meninggalkannya… lama-lama Ichigo sendiri yang menceraikanmu," Renji memperingatkan Rukia, "istri yang tidak bisa memuaskan suaminya saja bisa diceraikan apalagi si istri meninggalkan suaminya…lebih-lebih diceraikan…"

_~Keep smile~_

Rukia kini duduk terdiam di ranjangnya. Walau ekspresinya tampak datar namun sebenarnya ia cemas memikirkan ucapan Renji. _Well,_ apapun itu Rukia tak ingin bercerai dengan Ichigo, ia juga tak ingin nantinya Ichigo mencari wanita lain, tapi jika ia mengingat rasa sakit di malam pertamanya…

Rukia benar-benar galau, ia bingung harus bagaimana. Yah, mungkin ia sebenarnya tak siap untuk menikah, _well_, ia memang dibawa nikah lari oleh Ichigo. Rukia tampak frustasi.

"Rukia," Yoruichi memanggil Rukia sembari membuka pintu kamar Rukia. wanita itu mendekati Rukia dan duduk di samping si mungil itu. "Ichigo tadi menelfonku," ujarnya memberitahu, "katanya kau tidak mau menerima telfon dan membalas sms-nya jadi dia menelfonku."

Rukia hanya terdiam.

"Dia tanya kesehatanmu dan dia juga bilang kalau dia sangat merindukanmu."

Wajah Rukia tampak sendu. Ia pun sebenarnya juga sudah sangat rindu pada suaminya tapi jika ia ingat rasa sakit itu….

"Setidaknya kau bicara dulu dengannya walau sebentar…"

Rukia melirik ke arah Yoruichi. Yoruichi tersenyum karena ia tahu arti lirikan itu bahwa Rukia juga ingin berbicara dengan Ichigo di telfon. "Kita telfon dia, bagaimana?"

Malu-malu Rukia mengangguk. Yoruichi pun dengan semangat menghubungi Ichigo dan tidak lama kemudian telfon itu pun tersambung.

"Halo?"

"Kurosaki-kun, Rukia ingin bicara denganmu," sahut Yoruichi tanpa basa-basi.

"Benarkah? Cepat, aku juga sudah ingin bicara dengannya!" Ichigo sudah tak sabaran.

Yoruichi pun menyerahkan ponselnya ke Rukia. "Aku keluar dulu biar kalian bisa berbicara leluasa," ujarnya sebelum beranjak.

Rukia hanya terdiam saja sebelum Yoruichi menutup pintu kamarnya dari luar.

"Halo?" suara Rukia di telfon.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah mau bicara denganku, Rukia…" Ichigo benar-benar lega dan bahagia, setidaknya kali ini istrinya sudah ingin diajak bicara. "Bagaimana, kau sehat-sehat saja di sana?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Iya…"

"Baguslah…" Ichigo sangat lega mendengar jawaban Rukia yang positif, "sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu piknik di hari minggu nanti tapi mungkin kau tidak mau."

Rukia hanya diam.

"Rukia…aku sangat rindu, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu…"

Rukia terdiam sesaat namun akhirnya ia bersuara walau terdengar enggan. "Iya, aku juga rindu…"

"Tidak maukah kau bertemu denganku?"

Rukia terdiam. Sebagian dalam dirinya ingin bertemu dengan suaminya tapi sebagiannya lagi menolak.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu…" Ichigo menyerah.

Hening.

Ichigo pun tak tau lagi harus bicara bagaimana agar Rukia mau lebih menerimanya.

"Ichigo, sudah ya…aku mau istirahat dulu," pinta Rukia.

"…baiklah…"

.

.

.

* * *

Hampir sebulan Rukia berada di Mansion Kuchiki. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah bermain game di tabletnya, beronline ria dan menelfon sahabatnya, Renji, sekedar untuk mengobrol dan curhat mengenai dirinya dan Ichigo. Renji tak henti-hentinya memperingatkan bahwa Ichigo bisa saja berpaling pada wanita lain jika Rukia terus menghindarinya dan bahkan perceraian di antara mereka bisa benar-benar terjadi.

_God_, apa tanggapan hakim pengadilan jika mereka berdua benar-benar duduk di persidangan perceraian dan alasan perceraian adalah karena sang istri keberatan merasa sakit di malam pertama? Yang ada, pengacara, saksi dan hakim akan menganggap sidang perceraian itu adalah hiburan lawak sepasang suami-isti muda itu. Sangat konyol.

Rukia sebenarnya sangat khawatir, ia pun tak ingin berpisah dengan Ichigo. Andai saja suami-istri tak perlu berhubungan intim mungkin akan lebih baik bagi Rukia. Wanita mungil itu sedih, ia merasa hubungannya dengan Ichigo semakin canggung saja dan jauh dari kesan akrab seperti dulu, bahkan saat mereka belum bertemu dan hanya berkomunikasi via chat jauh lebih akrab jika dibandingkan dengan sekarang. Rukia sangat merindukan Ichigo, tapi jika ia ingat kembali malam itu…

_~Keep smile~_

"Rukia,kau sudah siap?" tanya Yoruichi ketika ia berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Rukia yang sudah terbuka lebar. Rukia terlihat sudah siap dengan dress selututnya yang berwarna kuning. Wanita bersuami itu tak tampak sama sekali bahwa ia sudah bersuami, tak akan ada yang tahu wanita itu kini bukanlah gadis lagi.

Rukia mengangguk lalu mengambil tas selempang mungilnya yang juga berwarna kuning di ranjangnya.

_~Keep smile~_

Rukia dan Yoruichi kini sedang berjalan-jalan di suatu department store di kota Karakura. Biasalah, wanita, sangat gemar untuk _shoping_ ataupun sekedar cuci mata melihat barang-barang bagus yang menyegarkan mata dan ujung-ujungnya mereka akan memborong barang yang mereka sukai.

Rukia sangat senang. Sebenarnya ia jarang jalan-jalan di kota melihat ini-itu karena selama ini ia terlarut dalam dunia mayanya. Tak jarang wanita itu berbelanja via _online_ walaupun ia sudah sering ditipu atau barang yang sampai di tangannya ternyata sangat beda dengan apa yang ia bayangkan. Namun, hei! ia melihat begitu banyak barang bagus di kota Karakura rupanya dan ia bisa mecobanya sebelum membelinya. Wanita itu pun kalap. Biasalah…wanita…

Akhirnya kaki mungil Rukia lelah. Ia kini duduk di bangku kecil di salah satu toko pakaian untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sedaritadi melangkah ke sana ke mari, sementara Yoruichi berada di ruang ganti untuk mencoba beberapa pakaian.

"Hati-hati ya, Ma…" suara seorang pria dewasa terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Rukia.

Rukia menoleh dan tampak pemandangan sepasang suami-istri yang terlihat begitu bahagia dan membuat Rukia terkesimak. Pria itu sedang merangkul istrinya yang sedang hamil tua, terlihat jelas pria itu sangat sayang pada istrinya. Tanpa sadar Rukia mengelus perutnya sendiri, ia ingin seperti istri pria itu, hamil.

"Rukia, menurutmu ini bagus, tidak?"

Rukia tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke depan dan Yoruichi sedang memperlihatkan gaun hitam yang amat seksi di hadapan Rukia. Kening Rukia mengerut melihat gaun itu. "Menurutku itu terlalu seksi dan kecil untukmu Yoruichi-san," komennya.

Yoruichi malah terkikik. "Ini bukan untukku, tapi untukmu!"

Rukia membelalak. Tidak salah gaun itu untuk Rukia? Terlalu seksi.

"Kau bisa mengenakan gaun ini jika bertemu dengan suamimu…"

Hah? Rukia menggeleng tak tertarik. Jika ia mengenakan gaun itu di hadapan Ichigo, bisa-bisa ia diterkam dan terjadilah malam kedua yang Rukia tak inginkan lagi.

Walaupun Rukia tidak setujui gaun dibeli itu namun Yoruichi tetap membawa gaun itu di kasir dan Rukia membiarkannya. Toh, ia tidak akan mengenakannya, menjadi pajangan di lemari juga tak terlalu buruk.

Langit hampir gelap. Saat berbelanja memang waktu selalu terasa sangat cepat walaupun lelah. Mereka kini berada di dalam mobil menuju ke kediaman Kuchiki. Selama diperjalanan Rukia tampak sedang merenung, pemandagan sepasang suami-istri itu selalu terbayang seakan membuat wanita itu iri dibuatnya. _Well_, Rukia memang iri, ia bahkan membayangkan sepasang suami-istri itu adalah ia dan Ichigo. Rukia hamil dan Ichigo merangkulnya dengan sayang. Sembari tersenyum, Rukia mengelus perutnya, ah…ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat hamil.

Mereka pun sampai di kediaman Kuchiki. Mereka masuk sambil menenteng bawaan belanjaan mereka yang benar-benar sangat banyak seperti orang yang berbelanja saat menjelang hari raya. Saking banyaknya, beberapa pelayan harus membantu mereka membawa masuk barang belanjaan.

Yoruichi kini sedang sibuk melihat membantu Rukia menyimpang barang belanjaan si mungil di lemari. Mungkin lemari itu sudah tak muat lagi dan harus membeli baru untuk menampung barang-barang baru.

"Yoruichi-san…"

Yoruichi menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Rukia yang terlihat sedang merenung sambil tersenyum manis dan…tersipu-sipu. Yoruichi menatap aneh wanita itu, apa yang membuatnya tersenyum tersipu begitu dan…tangannya mengelus perutnya.

"Aku ingin hamil…"

Yoruichi terperangah tak percaya. Hamil?

"Kau..serius?" Yoruichi masih menatap aneh ke arah Rukia.

Wanita mungil itu mengangguk yakin dan membuat Yoruichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak salah wanita itu ingin hamil? Tidak sadarkah ia bahwa sekarang ia sedang menghindari suaminya karena tak ingin berhubungan intim lagi? Lalu, bagaimana caranya ia bisa hamil?

Yoruichi berjalan mendekati Rukia dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau yakin kau ingin hamil?" tanyanya.

"Ya…aku kan punya suami…" sahut Rukia dengan tampang polosnya, "tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Yoruichi ingin sekali meledakkan tawanya saat itu juga, Rukia yang sangat polos tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Begini ya, apa kau tahu kenapa wanita bisa hamil?"

"Tentu saja…" sahut Rukia, "karena sudah bersuami…"

Yoruichi menghela napas. Ia tak menyangka Rukia amat polos, terlalu polos malah. "Rukia begini…orang yang tak bersuami pun bisa juga hamil…"

Rukia mengernyit. Yoruichi menghela napas lagi, ia harus bersabar untuk memberi pemahanan pada Rukia yang super duper polos itu.

"Janin itu…tidak langsung muncul karena kau sudah bersuami Rukia, kau harus berhubungan intim dulu dengan suaminya baru bisa hamil, masa itu kamu tidak tahu."

Rukia menunduk. Salah sendiri karena dulu waktu bersekolah ia sangat sering bolos dan malas memperhatikan guru saat mengajar. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Harus berhubungan intim? Yang benar saja, Rukia tidak mau kalau berhubungan intim lagi.

"Tapi, banyak kok yang bisa hamil karena bayi tabung…" timpal Rukia.

Yoruichi menggeleng ampun. "Rukia…bayi tabung itu dilakukan jika memang pasangan suami-istr mengalami kesulitan memiliki anak dan bukan cuma itu…" Yoruichi berusaha memberitahu Rukia dengan gamblang, "setelah kau hamil kau juga harus melahirkan…dan melahirkan itu rasanya jauh jauh jauh lebih sakit dibanding kau menjalani malam pertamamu!"

Rukia tercengang, langsung takut dengan ucapan Yoruichi. Jauh lebih sakit? Sebegitukah?

Melihat reaksi Rukia yang jadi lebih takut, Yoruichi buru-buru tersenyum padanya. "Tenang saja, walau sakit tapi rasanya sangat membahagiakan ketika kau melihat bayimu."

Bayi? Entah jika membayangkan ia memiliki bayi dan Ichigo menggendong bayi mereka membuat Rukia sangat bahagia, baru dibayangkan saja sudah membuat bahagia apalagi benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Rukia mengelus perutnya lagi. "Aku…ingin hamil dan mempunyai anak…"

"Kalau begitu bertemulah dengan suamimu!"

Rukia menatap ragu Yoruichi. Haruskah ia bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Rukia…semua wanita yang menikah pasti akan merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan, tapi banyak di antara mereka sangat bahagia menyerahkan dirinya pada suaminya walau rasanya sangat sakit, apa kau tidak merasa begitu?"

Rukia menunduk tak menyahut, bingung…

"Lagipula…berhubungan suami-istri untuk kedua kalinya tak seburuk waktu pertama kalinya kok."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja…malah, mungkin nanti kau jadi semakin sayang pada suamimu…"

.

.

.

* * *

Kesabaran memang selalu berbuah manis. Rukia akhirnya bersedia bertemu dengan Ichigo dan betapa bahagianya Ichigo mendengar kabar itu, apalagi Yoruichi bercerita bahwa Rukia sangat ingin memberikan Ichigo anak. Mereka akan makan malam berdua di salah satu restoran mewah.

Kini Ichigo duduk tak sabaran di dalam restoran, menunggu istrinya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendirian. _Well,_ pria itu sudah merencanakan apa-apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk merayu sang istri, tentunya bukan dengan cara frontal tapi dengan cara "tipis-tipis". Istrinya ingin anak? Baiklah, dengan senang hati Ichigo akan kabulkan.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga. Rukia terlihat begitu manis memasuki restoran dengan gaun hitam seksi yang dibelikan oleh Yoruichi namun karena Rukia merasa risih dengan gaun itu maka ia menambahkan bolero hitam ber-_furry _untuk menutupi bagian yang terlalu terbuka di bagian atas.

cepat-cepat Ichigo menarik kursi agar Rukia dapat mudah duduk. "Terima kasih, Ichigo…" sahut Rukia canggung. _Hell_, ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan hubungan canggung seperti ini, entah kapan suasana tak nyaman itu berakhir.

Mereka lalu memesan makanan. Sambil menikmati makanan mereka mengobrol apa saja, kebanyakan Ichigo menanyakan apa saja yang Rukia lakukan selama berada di Mansion Kuchiki.

Usai makam malam mereka pun beranjak dari sana. Ichigo tidak langsung membawa Rukia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya maupun ke mansion Kuchiki. Ichigo malah membawanya ke _Baby shop_, tentu sengaja ia lakukan untuk membuat Rukia semakin ingin mengandung anak mereka.

Dan benar saja, Rukia terlihat sangat senang begitu melihat peralatan bayi yang lucu-lucu. Para pengunjung di sana kebanyakan adalah ibu hamil, membuat Rukia semakin ingin juga hamil, ia bahkan tak segang-segang meminta izin untuk mengelus-ngelus perut si ibu hamil. Boneka bayi yang dipajang di sana pun ia elus-elus. Seorang ibu tampak sedang menggendong bayinya yang berusia delapan bulan, karena sangat gemas, Rukia pun meminta izin untuk menggendong sebentar bayi itu, untunglah bayi itu termasuk bayi yang ramah sehingga ia senang-senang saja digendong oleh wanita mungil itu.

Satu jam mereka berada di dalam, akhirnya mereka keluar setelah membeli beberapa potong pakaian bayi. Ichigo merasa istrinya benar-benar konyol tapi tak apalah, yang penting Rukia senang.

"Rukia…kau ingin langsung pulang ke rumah iparmu?" tanya Ichigo ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Rukia hanya terdiam. Setelah keluar dari _Baby Shop_, keinginannya untuk segera hamil semakin menggebu-gebu. Entahlah, mungkin yang ia alami sudah mencakup masalah psikis karena terlalu terobsesi ingin segera memiliki anak.

"Ichigo…" Rukia menunduk malu, ia sangat ingin menyampaikan keinginannya pada suaminya tapi ia ragu dan malu-malu juga.

"Kenapa, Rukia?" dan Ichigo bersikap sok tidak tahu.

"Ichigo…aku…" Rukia memegang malu pipinya.

sekilas Ichigo tersenyum senang tapi ia harus menahan emosinya, di dalam hatinya ia sudah ber"yes-yes" ria.

"Aku…"

"katakan saja, Rukia! Kau ingin apa? Pasti aku kabulkan."

"Benar kau akan kabulkan keinginanku, Ichigo?"

Rasanya Ichigo ingin bersorak gembira saat itu juga. Ichigo tersenyum tipis dan lembut. "Tentu saja, apa sih yang tidak bisa untuk istri tercinta?"

Pipi Rukia merona seketika.

"Ichigo…" Rukia berusaha memberanikan dirinya, "aku…aku…aku ingin…punya anak…"

Akhirnya, kalimat yang Ichigo tunggu-tunggu terucap juga di bibir mungil wanita itu. Ichigo tersenyum lembut, ia tak boleh terlihat terburu-buru bersikap. "Kau serius?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Rukia mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat Ichigo semakin ingin menyerang dan melahapnya saat itu juga. Ichigo memberanikan diri mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi lembut Rukia sambil menatap istrinya dengan penuh kasih. Pelan-pelan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut kening Rukia. ia menatap mata Rukia yang tak menampakkan penolakan kemudian Ichigo melancarkan lagi serangannya. Tangannya kini memegang dagu Rukia dan sedikit mengangkatnya lalu ia mencium bibir istrinya dengan mesra dan semakin lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang penuh hasrat dan terkesan tak sabaran, bahkan Ichigo menurunkan sandaran kursi Rukia agar ia semakin bisa menyerang wanitanya.

Tok Tok Tok

Ichigo dan Rukia terkejut mendengar seseorang mengetok kaca mobilnya, gelagapan Ichigo menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Rukia. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah kaca mobil dan tampak seorang satpam, pria berusia paruh baya, sedang memandangnya sinis. Ichigo sedikit menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Di sini bukan tempat untuk melakukan perbuatan mesum, Tuan!" kata satpam itu memberitahu.

Ichigo tersenyum salah tingkah kemudian menutup kaca mobilnya. Ia pun segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

**~Keep smile~**

Ichigo tidak membawa Rukia kembali ke Mansion Kuchiki maupun ke rumah keluarga Ichigo. Pria itu membawa Rukia ke hotel. _Well_, apa yang terjadi di mobil tadi membuat sepasang suami-istri itu sedang dilanda hasrat yang mulai menggebu. Entah lupa atau bagaimana, Rukia hanya diam mengikuti Ichigo, ia tidak mengingat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat malam pertama dengan suaminya yang membuatnya trauma hingga Ichigo kini membawanya di kamar.

Kini mereka berada di dalam kamar hotel. Ichigo mengajak Rukia duduk di ranjang. Berada di dalam kamar gelap karena Ichigo malah mematikan lampu utama dan hanya membiarkan lampu tidur yang redup terus menyala. Tiba-tiba Rukia takut dan mulai cemas, teringat lagi ia akan malam pertamanya yang menyakitkan.

"Rukia…"

Rukia tersentak kala Ichigo menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan waspada, ia menggeser agak menjauh dari Ichigo, takut-takut jika ia diserang langsung.

"Rukia, aku janji aku tak akan memaksamu, _okey_?" kata Ichigo membuat persepakatan, "kita hanya ngobrol di sini sebentar."

Ichigo lalu menggeser tubuhnya dan mengambil posisi berbaring. "Rukia, sini!" serunya sambil menepuk-nepuk di sampingnya, mengajak Rukia untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

Dengan was-was Rukia mendekati Ichigo. Ichigo merentangkan tangannya ke smaping agar ia bisa mendekap Rukia. Takut-takut Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo, tapi karena tak ada tanda-tanda Ichigo akan memaksanya, Rukia pun memberanikan diri. Ichigo mengusap-ngusap lengan atas Rukia, berusaha agar istrinya merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Sejujurnya Rukia pun selalu ingin dekat seperti ini, yah mungkin ia hanya perlu dirayu dan dibujuk saja.

"Bukannya kau ingin punya anak, Rukia?" Ichigo memulai perbicaraan.

"Iya…" sahut Rukia malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu…kita harus melakukan lebih dari ini," kata Ichigo dan membuat Rukia mulai takut lagi tapi usapan Ichigo di lengan atas Rukia sedikit mengurangi rasa takut wanita itu.

Ichigo lalu mengubah posisinya duduk agar ia bisa menatap wajah manis istrinya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening dan pipi Rukia, agar wanita itu merasa bahwa Ichigo sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku janji aku akan pelan-pelan dan tidak akan memaksa seperti dulu, kalau kau memintaku berhenti aku akan berhenti, bagaimana?" Ichigo kembali membuat kesepatakan.

Rukia terdiam dan menatap ragu ke arah Ichigo.

"Kalau aku tidak berhenti, kau bisa memukul wajahku dengan asbak itu!" Ichigo menunjuk asbak kaca tebal yang berada di atas nakas.

Rukia meringis melihat asbak itu, pasti sangat sakit jika dipukul dengan itu.

Rukia kembali menatap Ichigo, masih dengan tatapan agak ragu. "Kau…janji akan pelan-pelan!"

"Iya, aku janji Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Rukia.

Rukia terdiam sebentar lalu tidak lama kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Melihat lampu hijau dari Rukia, Ichigo pun mulai melancarkan serangan agresi militer yang telah ia pelajari selama ini *ente kira perang?!*. Mulai mengajak Rukia berciuman dan memeluknya mesra hingga Rukia tak bisa lagi menolak semua yang Ichigo lakukan padanya.

.

.

.

Ichigo kini duduk di ranjangnya dengan bertelanjang dada dan bawahannya hanya tertutup selimut. Masih terdengar napas terengah-engah istrinya yang berbaring di belakangnya, menandakan bahwa Ichigo berhasil mengalahkan istrinya lagi *ente kira lomba?!*. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum kemenangan. Akhirnya, ia bisa mempraktekkan apa yang sudah ia pelajari dari dokter ahli seksologi maupun dari artikel yang ia dapat di intenet dan hasilnya?

Tiba-tiba dua lengan mungil mengungkung badan atletis Ichigo. "Ichigo, ayo kita lakukan lagi!" pinta Rukia dengan nada manja dan terdengar agak mendesah.

_Well,_ hasilnya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Ternyata apa yang ia pelajari bukan hanya membuat istrinya melupakan rasa traumanya akan sakit di malam pertama, tapi ia juga sukses membuat istrinya ketagihan!

Ichigo terkekeh sebelum ia berbalik menatap istrinya yang tampak sudah tak sabaran lagi. "Apapun maumu, sayang…"

Dan kembali mereka melanjutkan kegiatan produksi guna menghasilkan bayi yang lucu-lucu. *lo kata pabrik?!*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akhirnya ini tamat juga, AHAHAHAHAHA…

yah, ini memang fic terkonyol yang juzie buat. walau konyol dan rada ngaco tapi juzie suka buat fic ini, coz juzie juga bisa menghibur diri juzie sendiri dengan mengekspresikan kegilaanku di saat-saat stress melanda pikiran juzie dan juga sebagai obat insomnia :D. maklum orang rada sarap karena stress berat.

Hm…mudah-mudahan ini bukan fic gila terakhir dari juzie, mungkin juzie ingin mencoba ke genre lain setelah fic yang satunya lagi selesai. entahlah tapi akhir-akhir ini pikiran juzie malah ke arah angst, genre yang paling juzie ga suka!

hehehe…mudah-mudahan kalian suka dengan akhir yang sangat konyol ini, hwhwhwhwhwhwhw.

**Takamiya Haruki** ehehehehe...namanya juga pengantin baru mbok ya #plakk# hehehehe tenang aja ini udah di sensor kok, jadi aman-aman aja ;). kakak yang baik memang harus ngajarin adeknya biar adeknya bawel dan nyebelin, hehehehe. tengkyu udah ripiu :)

**Animea-Khunee-Chan** hahahahaha juga *aposeh?!* tengkyu udah berkunjung :)


End file.
